V: Ultimatum (outline only)
by RedCenturionG
Summary: The galaxy has entered a dark new era. The destruction of the Reapers should have dawned in a new era of galactic peace, but instead, it is threatening to tear it apart. Shepard's legacy is being used to destroy the very foundations of galactic society, one block at a time. And if it continues down this path, the logic of the Reapers will be their last living testament. OUTLINE.
1. Act 1 - Aftermath

**V: ULTIMATUM - ACT I: AFTERMATH**

The following chapter outline details the first twelve chapters of Ultimatum, which would have covered the first act of the story, **ACT I: AFTERMATH**. As the act title suggests, it would have covered the immediate aftermath of the Reaper War, and continued on almost straight from IV: Holocaust's epilogue.

 **Prologue** :

Chapter opens from Tali's POV. Chapter opens with a flashback to the Liberation of Rannoch during the Reaper War, where Tali watches through a vidscreen as Marcus battles Oblivion. She watches his form leap from the Reaper, jumping into the water as a massive flash consumes Oblivion's eye. Tali merely watches as Legion begins to pilot the tank towards Marcus' location. Just as they reach him, Tali wakes up. Back in the present, Tali opens her eyes to reveal she is standing on top of Firebase Alpha headquarters, watching as rescue craft glide over London, looking for survivors. She looks at the Beam, now inactive. The sun pokes through the dark clouds, with Earth's weather returning to normal as the dark clouds are cast aside, revealing a elcor corvette hovering above. She sighs, and begins to sob.

 **Chapter 1: Bleak Outlook** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Kasumi's POV. It has been four days since the _Normandy_ crew returned to Earth: the date is May 15, 2187. The war ended September 24, 2186. In Firebase India, which has been converted into a dextro habitation so that dextro species can eat dextro rations, Kasumi approaches Garrus, who is organizing with Corinthus about the distribution of the rations, arguing that the quarians should have their fair share due to their part in the fight; the batarians will just have to share. Corinthus agrees, and moves to inform the new batarian commander, Ocrolya Khabcass, of Garrus' decision. Kasumi tells Garrus that she has tried to find Tali, but can't find her anywhere; she feels like the quarian is deliberately avoiding them all. She urges him to speak with her, but Garrus simply replies that "she won't listen to me. She won't listen to anyone. She's gone, Kasumi." Kasumi wonders how she can help her friend, and Garrus replies that they can't at this point, and only Tali has the power to move on. The two of them embrace.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Zaeed's POV. Zaeed supervises his men as they clean up the Citadel, Aria joining him. She asks how he managed to gain control of the Eclipse and Blood Pack, and Zaeed replies that it wasn't hard; Sayn was killed during the battle, and the Eclipse leadership was so dismantled that no chain of command existed; it allowed Zaeed to seize control seamlessly. As for the Blood Pack...Gryll was stupid and killed very easily, and a krogan named Talyth Kar took over. He was then killed, and with Grunt possessing his warhammer, the Blood Pack had noone with enough balls to take over; so Zaeed stepped up. With that in mind, the Blue Suns, Eclipse and Blood Pack were all effectively under Zaeed's command. Aria asks what he plans to do with them, and at the moment he's having them help clean up the Citadel in preparation for repairs; this time, it would take alot longer than two years. He states that they found survivors in the emergency siege bunker, but that Renmark wasn't among them. He tells her that if she plans to take full control of the mercs, she's wrong; they are under his command, and he will not spit on Shepard's name by having them return to ruining people's lives. He then leaves Aria dazed, but grinning.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Miranda's POV. Miranda works around the clock to organize the logistics for the remainder of Hammer and the resistance, and tries to set up a temporary, but stable, system of communicating with the rest of the planet. She is interrupted by Wrex, accompanied by Grunt (who now has the warhammer on his back as a permanent weapon), who asks how the logistics for the krogan are going. Miranda replies that she is trying her best, but they need a way of getting the individual Hammer forces back to their worlds or people are going to starve; they simply don't have enough dextro rations to keep the turians, quarians and batarians going for very long; however, the geth are being very expedient in helping clean up the rubble of the battle, and Victus is currently coordinating with the other forces of the UGC to find a way to round up the Reaper corpses and dispose of them. At current, the entire area around the Reaper corpses (including husks) has been sealed off, and a quarantine zone of at least 20 kilometers set up around them; the geth need to confirm that the indoctrination signal is no longer functional before letting anyone tamper with it.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. On the _Moreh_ , Hackett meets with Admiral Daro'Xen. Hackett listens to Xen and her scientists, and agrees that reactivation of the mass relays is essential. Xen explains that while the Crucible did disable all Reaper technology, it didn't completely destroy it; the Reapers as a consciousness have been eradicated, but their technology only lies dormant; this includes the mass relays; if a way can be found to reactivate the Charon Relay, then the same thing could be adapted to all the relays. Xen asks for permission to have her fleet dispatch to the Charon Relay to prepare it for repairs. Hackett agrees, but asks her to coordinate with the salarian STG for greater effiency. Xen is reluctant, but eventually gives in, and Hackett leaves to contact Padok Wiks.

 **Chapter 2: Terra Firma** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Miranda's POV. Miranda enters Hyde Park to check on progress there. She takes note that the UGC has set up a military perimeter around the Beam, sealing it off and restricting access to all but the highest and most senior of personnel. Far to the west of the park however, Miranda does not fail to notice the construction of a large memorial. Miranda asks what is going on, and sees that asari, salarians, quarians, hanar and humans are working together to create a makeshift war memorial, stating that building it in Hyde Park feels appropriate, as that is where the war was won. Miranda tells them to keep building, but states that perhaps the Crucible can be brought down to be used as a base; after all, the Crucible is what ended the war in the first place. She then leaves to investigate the Beam, informing the guards of who she is. The guards let her in.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Kaidan's POV. Kaidan, Liara, Chakwas, Gardner, Adams, Gabby and Ken watch as the _Normandy_ is brought into dock on the Citadel, all seven of them lamenting at how beaten the ship looks. Kaidan states that the ship is being fully decommissioned, as the resources for repairing it are simply non-existent at present, and that the galactic economy is on the verge of collapse as it is. Adams asks if the ship will be scrapped, but Kaidan says it will not, and instead will be placed in the war memorial that is currently being built in Hyde Park. Before he can say much else, they are approached by a recently promoted alliance admiral, Aaron Keps, who informs them that due to their exemplary service, all members of the crew will be given the necessary medals, but have otherwise been reassigned. With this said, he officially announces to Kaidan that he has been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, and will await his own reassignment.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from James' POV. James thinks about Keeling as he approaches the barracks set up in London, and remembers his pledge: he will continue in her footsteps, and won't let Fehl Prime drag him down. Entering the office, he approaches the senior N7 commander, and announces his intention to begin training for N7, placing down the commendation awarded to him by Hackett. The commander asks why James didn't join sooner, as the commendation was awarded months ago. James replies that "they had a war to win. My priorities were elsewhere." The N7 nods, replying, "Correct answer. Welcome to the N7." The two shake hands, and James smiles.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Aria's POV. Aria, along with Ahz, Bray and her daughter, Sata, begin plans for returning to Omega, with Aria becoming impatient. She complains about Zaeed's refusal to give her back the mercenary groups, and laments at how much of a cancer Marcus has become, even in death. Sata calls Aria out on her moral corruption, stating that Marcus was a much better leader than Aria, and that Aria needs to stop being so selfish if she wants to continue controlling Omega. She storms out, disgusted by Aria's attitude.

 **Section 5** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. A man approaches Hackett in the Council Chambers, who has a proposal. Hackett asks him to identify himself, and he reveals himself to be Connor Faringar, an Alliance politician. Who states that the UGC is now obsolete, and that a proper government needs to be established; a New Council. Hackett asks why he thinks the UGC is no longer relevant, to which Faringar replies that the UGC was an emergency military conglomeration brought together out of desperation and a mutual need to destroy a common foe. That foe is now dead, and the UGC by itself holds no future or prosperity; it has served its purpose, but a proper unification of the galaxy needs to be established; with the Council dead and its old values no longer relevant, it was time for a new order; a New Council where all species have a position and a say in galactic politics. Hackett agrees, and will prepare to display it before the UGC Senate; Hackett is the new Consul in Shepard's place, not that a position like that will hold much weigh if a vote for a New Council is passed.

 **Chapter 3: Subjective Victory** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Bailey's POV. Bailey recovers in one of the many medical camps set up around the Citadel, and he demands to meet with a senior executive to find out if anyone else survived. The nurse tells him to calm down, replying that everyone who was in the bunker is alive and well, with some just taking longer to recover than others. She urges him to lie down, but he replies that he has done enough of that and wishes to help with the clean up efforts. Leaving the tent, he meets with the asari commander of the camp, who turns out to be General Yelewa L'Yan, and asks what remains of C-Sec. Yelewa replies that C-Sec has lost 89 percent of its forces and assets, and the gap has been filled by whatever UGC forces can be supplied. Bailey asks if he can coordinate with these forces to search for more survivors, to which Yelewa says that doing so would be a huge waste of time. Bailey states he'll do it himself if he has to, and the asari general replies that he'll have to, as she won't be reassigning troops from policing and clean up duties to look for survivors that don't exist. Bailey storms off, going to recruit others for his mission.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Adams' POV. Adams, Gabby, Ken, Gardner and Chakwas sit in the mess hall of the Alliance cruiser, SSV _Baltimore_. They contemplate their future, wandering what the hell they'll do now that the _Normandy_ has effectively been decommissioned.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Terez's POV. Michael Terez, a Cerberus agent, is contacted via QEC by Connor Faringar. Terez is a former Alliance parliamentarian who retired just before the Battle of Arcturus during the Reaper War. Connor, aware of Terez's connections with the old Terra Firma Party (of who were all killed, including their leader Charles Saracino, during the Battle of Arcturus as well), tells Terez that he may have a chance to make a difference once more. Terez says he is done with politics, but Connor replies that he isn't until he says he is; he informs Terez that change is needed, and that the Alliance was weak even before the war. Using evidence he has obtained from Cerberus' (Terez does not know of the information's source) archives regarding the Alliance's coverup of the Reaper threat, their ignorance of the Collector abductions and their "lap dog" policy regarding the Council ("lap dog policy" referring to the Alliance sucking up and acting as a "yes man" to the Council). All this information he has provided would be enough to stir up public anger, especially given their current stance on Marcus as a galactic hero. Riots, demonstrations, petitions...all of it would result. Terez asks why this would be desirable, and Connor replies that the Alliance would be finished, allowing for a new order to take its place; one voted in by the people. The riots and public discontent would be too much to ignore, and one particular person would be there to suggest a particular referendum to redraft the Systems Alliance Charter. This referendum, if successful (and Faringar assures Terez it will be successful), would lead to a double dissolution of the Alliance parliament, as well as a new government being instated, as well as a new charter. Terez knows this person will be him, but tells Connor he will need a political party to make this happen. Faringar nods, and states that a new political party, The Voice of Shepard, has already begun the rise, and many politicians have already elected to join it; ex-Terra Firma, former members of UNAS congress, etc. They will all accept Terez as their leader, if he should accept. Terez, convinced, decides to join, and Connor nods in approval as everything is set in motion.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Bellerophon's POV. On Despoina 2181, Bellerophon observes the UGC repairing London, and contemplates their ignorance and arrogance. It communicates to its fellow Leviathans that the time has come to reclaim their place in the galaxy, and with the Reapers gone, they will be left unchallenged. It will take time however, and they must first gather allies before they can even begin to act; weapons will need to be built, and forces accumulated. The Leviathans are patient however, and now they have time on their side as well.

 **Chapter 4: Not All Is Lost** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Xen's POV. Two months later, Xen and her scientists, complimented by the best scientists the STG have available in the Sol System, continue to tamper with the Charon Relay. Using Zero-G equipment, Xen manages to lead them further inside, investigating every inch of the relay. She mentally fumes at the lack of progress they've made, as two months have passed while the Victory Fleet has been stuck over and on Earth, and they still haven't found a way to reactivate the mass relay. Just as her head scientist prepares to give up, Xen spots a hidden component inside. She contacts the _Moreh_ , asking if they still have one of those EMP weapons they used during the Second Morning War. They reply yes, and Xen orders them to send evac shuttles to pick them up, announcing she may have found a solution. Once back on the _Moreh_ , Xen orders a concentrated EMP pulse fired at a specific location on the relay. The ship fires, and several seconds pass. Suddenly, the rings begin to spin slowly, before eventually reaching their normal levels, and eezo begins to build up. The entire crew cheer as the mass relay suddenly roars to life, and returns to its previous state of activity. The salarians ask how Xen managed to do it, and she replies that if the Reaper technology had simply been switched off, all it needed was a spark to get it going again. She orders the _Moreh_ to contact Hackett and relay the good news; they have found a way to reactivate the relays.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Moses manages to finally find Tali, the quarian running her hands along the side of a Mako silently. The geth prime tries to console her, but she ignores it, telling Moses to go away. Moses replies that moping around will do no good and neither will it bring Marcus back. Tali asks what Moses would know about loss, and the prime replies that it knows nothing about such things, but it dedicated itself to being her protector, which means preserving her life: if she tries to take her own, he is obligated to stop her. Tali merely mumbles "noted", before ignoring the geth. Moses leaves, and Tali continues to gaze at the Mako blankly.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Victus' POV. Primarch Victus learns of the relay's activation, and informs Hackett. The two of them discuss the possibilities of this discovery, realizing that the galaxy may be able to recover much faster. Hackett proposes that a few task forces be sent to each of the homeworlds to guage the general situation of the galaxy, and that Xen and her scientists should be sent through to also help repair the relays on those ends. Victus agrees.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Miranda's POV. Coats meets with Miranda, who is looking over the creation of the makeshift Reaper War memorial. She asks for a status report on how repairs in London are going, and he replies that they are going surprisingly well, and will proceed even better now that news of a solution for fixing relays has been found. Miranda agrees, and proposes that reconstruction efforts begin; they've spent enough time dwelling on the aftermath, and need to look to the future. Coats replies that the geth have confirmed that all Reaper technology has been cleansed, and that no indoctrination signal exists anymore. Miranda nods, and orders him to begin relaying the go-ahead to the Victory Fleet to begin moving all Reaper corpses, husk and ship, and to gather them around Mars. Once done, they will decide what to do with them. She also orders that deconstruction crews begin dismantling the Beam; whether through bombs or careful deconstruction, she doesn't care; in her words, "just get rid of it. I'm sick of looking at the fucking thing."

 **Chapter 5: Another's Loss Is Another's Gain** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Liara's POV. Liara sits down quietly in a makeshift office, sipping at human tea that she remarks tastes "surprisingly good." Javik asks her to hurry up and ask her questions, as he grows tired. It is revealed that they have begun writing Liara's book, and Javik grumbles that she hasn't even come up with a title yet. After trying numerous titles, she gives up and decides to focus on the actual content. She asks him about his family, and he replies that he only knew his mother, as his father had been captured and indoctrinated many years before. His mother was the only immediate family he had left, as all the rest had been wiped out; several years later, she too would be killed during the Siege of Paravarvar XV. Javik states he entered cryo sleep on Olos Trak, the world the current cycle calls Eden Prime, and that was the last he saw of his cycle; he woke up what felt like mere minutes later, but had actually been fifty thousand years. He finally concludes that he would rather not speak of his family, and Liara agrees, and they move on.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Kaidan's POV. Kaidan looks around the Spectre office, which has taken heavy damage with many areas cut off by rubble and power inoperable. He sighs, before being interrupted as Rahna enters, who remarks that she knew he'd be here. The two of them hug and share a deep kiss, with Kaidan expressing his worry that she had been killed when the Reapers invaded the station; she states that she managed to hide under a skycar during the attack and escaped detection by Reaper occupation forces. Kaidan simply expresses his happiness at her being alive, and that he could use some good news amongst all the death. Rahna gives her condolences for Shepard's death and Kaidan simply states that all they can do now is honor his memory by rebuilding the galaxy. He then chuckles, stating that they should at least start with this room. Rahna laughs with him, and uses her biotics to begin lifting rubble, and Kaidan joins her.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Garrus' POV. Garrus approaches Liara's makeshift office and knocks on the door. Liara tells him to come in, and he enters to find her sorting through lots of paperwork. When asked, Liara states that she was coordinating with asari, salarian and geth engineers to begin deploying some makeshift, temporary comm buoys until new ones can be built to replace the ones destroyed by the Reapers. Until then, they have no contact with the outside galaxy other than the basic intersolar comms that most warships and vessels possess. Wrex walks in at this moment, apparently having heard Liara's statement, complaining about his lack of ability to contact Tuchanka, groaning that while he is stuck on Earth, he is missing the rebirth of his people. Garrus asks how Bakara was the last time Wrex saw her, and the krogan states that they "mated" enough to start an entirely new faction. Liara groans, stating that that statement was "too much information." Wrex just chuckles, telling them that the rebirth of the krogan is in full swing, before groaning again, saying "and I'm bloody missing it! Least they could have is some varren meat to eat!" At that moment, a male Alliance soldier named Valters bursts in, asking if they had seen his cat, Arnold. They admit they haven't, and Valters leaves, telling them to tell him if they do. Once gone, Liara and Garrus both look at Wrex accusingly, and Wrex simply shrugs, saying "well, its their fault for not providing any real meat. That...thing barely had any meat on it as it was, and it was looking at me weird. I think it was challenging me." Liara just facepalms, remarking that she has other things to worry about other than trying to tell an Alliance soldier why a powerful krogan warchief ate his damn cat. Wrex leaves, telling them that he is leaving to find something to do, to which Garrus shouts out at him not to eat any other poor animal. Liara asks why Garrus wanted to see her in the first place and he pulls out two bottles of wine he confiscated on some good will and shares it with Liara. Liara asks if this is strictly a good idea, especially given the stigma surrounding sharing a wine with a woman who isn't your partner, and Kasumi decloaks next to him, remarking that she "isn't letting Garbear out of her sight." The three of them laugh, and share a drink.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Gerrel's POV. On the Citadel, Gerrel stomps up to Admiral Hackett and demands that Hackett act on the fanatics part of the Voice of Shepard. Hackett replies that Gerrel is the sixth complaintant he has spoken with today, and that the Voice of Shepard are simply exercising their democratic rights and they've done nothing wrong so far. Gerrel states that they have constantly harassed him and other quarians in the camp, constantly asking for their vote in the election. Hackett once again emphasizes the fact that they democratically protected, although he will admit that their policies worry him: especially that they wish to rewrite the Charter to turn the Alliance into a Coalition. Gerrel states that such actions can't be allowed, especially when the galaxy is just barely getting back on its feet. Hackett agrees, stating that he doesn't necessarily agree with the Voice of Shepard's policies, but there's nothing he can do without them committing illegal acts. The current prime minister, the replacement for Shastri by the name of Jameson Kestrel, is the only one who can even take an iota of action against the Voice of Shepard, and even then he can only launch media campaigns to stem their progress; Kestrel's party, Labor (which is one of the two major parties: Labor and Liberal), holds the majority seats in the House of Representatives at current, whereas Liberal holds the majority seats in the Senate. The Voice of Shepard managed to exploit a loophole in the Systems Alliance Charter that allows them to form a third major party to compete with Liberal and Labor. The leader of the Voice of Shepard, Michael Terez, has found funding in unknown sources, which has pitted him above Liberal and Labor, who had to be heavily reorganized after the majority of their members on each side were killed during the Fall of Arcturus. Because of this, and Michael Terez's policies regarding exploiting the lies of the Alliance for hiding the Reaper threat, their pro-Shepard agenda and their growing support, it is likely that Voice of Shepard will win the emergency election, which would spell disaster for the Systems Alliance. Gerrel asks what Hackett thinks they should do, and Hackett replies that he has never cared for politics; personally, he believes that the Systems Alliance leadership does have to answer for what they've done, and that a new form of government could be good for Earth; the disorganization of the Alliance has made it impossible to cooperate effectively, and the emergency election has made any organized rebuilding efforts deconcentrated and a complete mess. Gerrel hopes Hackett is right, but Hackett tells Gerrel to stay out of it, as human politics are none of his concern. Gerrel replies to the contrary, stating that whoever wins could have an anti-quarian view. Hackett laughs, reiterating that the group is named Voice of Shepard, and that pro-quarian agenda should be at the forefront, otherwise they face the risk of ironic attention. Gerrel simply huffs and storms out, secretly worried about this Voice of Shepard party.

 **Chapter 6: Voice of Shepard** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from the perspective of an unknown figure. An unknown figure wakes up, standing. Looking around, he hears the disembodied voice of the Great Intelligence, who asks him if his sacrifice was really worth it, almost taunting him. The unknown figure snaps back, mockingly asking where the Intelligence is now. The Intelligence replies, "I am gone. And perhaps that is the problem you've left the galaxy with: what to do now? What happens to their unity now that the cause of it is but a shattered memory? You watch, and you see. Chaos will reign without us to stop it. You will evolve uncontrollably, and destroy everything you once held dear. At least you won't be there to witness it." The Intelligence then leaves, with the figure left confused before falling asleep again. The figure is implied to be Shepard, but never confirmed in this section.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Terez's POV. Michael Terez, as well as senior members of his party, celebrate their victory, as their election campaigns are going well. Terez affirms his belief that the elections in two months will weigh in their favor, and they will finally dissolve the Alliance and bring about good, positive change that will benefit Earth, her nations and all her colonies. Raising his glass, he shouts "To the Coalition!" and everybody cheers, drinking their own champagne glasses. There is a knock, and Terez asks the man in. One of his security guards (who work for a security firm called Sentinel) walks in and tells him a man named Connor Faringar wishes to see him. His party members look at him with confusion, with one bringing up the fact that Faringar is a Liberal party member. Terez nods and asks them to clear the room. They do so, and the guard brings in Faringar. He asks the guard to leave and seal the door. Once outside, Faringar compliments Terez on his campaign, but muses that none of it could have been possible if not for their mutual beneficiary. Terez nods, but is worried that the other parties may pull a few tricks to stay in power, especially with the SIA. Faringar just scoffs, stating that all the pieces are in place, and that neither the other parties or the SIA will be a problem, especially given the SIA's weakened state. Terez asks what Faringar wants, and Faringar merely replies that he wants what their friend wants, and that's for a new world order; the Systems Alliance's folly cannot be allowed to continue. Terez replies that dissolving the entire Systems Alliance even in power will be no easy task; the democratic process will have to be met. Faringar just chuckles, stating "don't worry. Once they see what we want them to see, they'll be snarling for the Alliance to burn. We will crucify them, Terez. Do not fret. You just occupy yourself with your campaign speech; I'm sure you've got a lot to say. Just remember: the best lie is one shrouded in truth. Show them the hard evidence. Give them what they want while we get what we want in return. Just keep it simple: we don't want civil war, just for them to get a bit angry. Be the Voice of Shepard." Faringar then leaves, leaving Terez to mull over what was said.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. Hackett, with Primarch Victus, Prime Minister Jameson Kestrel and Dalatrass Ledra, discuss the current state of the galaxy. The absence of the asari is made clear immediately when they speak about their treachery in hiding the asari library. With the four of them basically forming the interim Council, they decide that the first act of the New Council, once drafted and accepted, will be to reach a compromise; the asari will be allowed a seat, but never again will they wield the power they originally had. Strict trade sanctions will be placed on the Republics once the economy has recovered, the Treaty of Farixen will be revised and they will wield less democratic powers than the rest of the Council races as punishment for their crimes. Once a vote is made, the rest of the interim Council agrees, and they move onto the next matter of business; what to do with the Reaper corpses. Victus and Hackett immediately suggest dispatching warships to retrieve the bodies and gather them around Mars. Once all Reaper corpses are recovered, they can be towed into the sun. Husk bodies will be tossed into pits and burned en masse, starting with Earth, the worst hit. Ledra disagrees however, his salarian nature suggesting that the lack of the indoctrination signal has now made Reaper tech salvagable, and that they shouldn't waste this opportunity to expand their technology and learn the intricacies of the Reapers. Hackett shakes his head, stating that Reaper technology is pure evil, and that harnessing it would be a mistake. Victus agrees, until Kestrel speaks up in support of Ledra, stating that such research would benefit all races, allowing for the improvement of many technologies. Hackett states that this would also the allow the creation of bigger, deadlier weapons, even powerful WMDs. Victus ultimately comes to a disagreement, stating to Hackett that the technology is present and shouldn't go to waste, and that using it would also help speed up the rebuilding process. Hackett sighs and finally agrees, asking what they should do. Kestrel brings up that the Russians have gotten their hands on a Reaper destroyer corpse in Siberia, and that their research should start there; instead of destroying the Reaper bodies, they will either be repurposed or sent to research facilities throughout the solar system. Kestrel suggests leaving it up to Hackett to organize the logistics of it. Eventually, they all come to a conclusion and vote yes, passing the proposal.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Xen's POV. Xen watches the Charon Relay from the bridge of the _Moreh_ , watching as it spins and operates like it did before. She hypothesizes that the activation of one end of the relay would trigger the activation of the other side, meaning one ship should be able to pass through. With this in mind, she watches as the _Alarei_ , a ship she ordered to go through mere moments before, enters the relay. When she starts to think the ship was sent to oblivion, the _Alarei_ returns, confirming activation of the other side of the relay; their ship had ended up in the Exodus Cluster in the Utopia System. Xen grins, realizing that her people could be much closer to returning home than expected. She orders several more ships to go through and make contact with Eden Prime; if any comm buoys can be found, galaxy-wide contact could be established. She sits back in her seat, contemplating what she'll do once she returns to Rannoch. She then remembers her age old ambition, turning to the geth navigator beside her. She concludes that the geth are still mere slaves, and that their upgraded processing power will only make them all the more efficient.

 **Chapter 7: Where Liberty First Fell** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Ann Bryson's POV. Ann Bryson goes over her notes one final time as her shuttle descends into Siberia. She has no idea where she was going, only that an SIA agent had approached her and asked her who she was. She remembers replying with her name, and the SIA agent had merely replied that she had died when the ship she was on, SSV _Farragut_ , exploded (which was an Alliance ship destroyed during Operation: Stormwind). Ann is confused, and the agent explains that she has been reassigned to a highly classified scientific operation in Siberia, and that any mention of her work cannot be allowed to be released to the public; because of this, she must live in Siberia, but be dead to the rest of the galaxy. He explains that she cannot change this, as the ship was already destroyed, and a lack of a corpse will leave everybody none the wiser. Ann agrees to come, but only after the agent replies that her work is for the betterment of not just humanity, but the whole galaxy. Back to the present, her shuttle arrives in Siberia. The agent who acquired her, identifying himself as simply Locke, tells her to zip up, as the temperatures in their area have reached below zero. He escorts her off the shuttle and towards the base, snow blasting her face and numbing it. Once inside, he shows her through an observation window what she will be studying, and she is shocked to see the dead Reaper destroyer, covered in snow. He explains that she will have the best resources made available to her, as well as the best and brightest. A salarian affirms this, stating he works for the STG, and that both they, the SIA and the turian Blackwatch are working colloboratively on this covert project. Locke will be her personal guard should she need protection. Ann asks what she is studying, and the salarian replies, "Everything. Every nook and cranny. Every secret that's held in there the government wants dissected, poked and prodded. Tear this thing apart if you need to. Unlock its secrets, Doctor Bryson. You're looking at what used to be our greatest enemy, but is now our greatest edge. Think of the technology that can be unlocked; who knows how far ahead the Reapers were technologically; perhaps they weren't even the most advanced. That's your job; to find out. Can you handle it?" Ann nods, but is interrupted when the door opens, another agent (a fairly attractive female) stepping inside to tell Locke that she recovered the second asset. Locke orders her sent in, and a grunt is heard followed by a groan as the woman is shoved inside, straightening her outfit as she complains at her treatment. She states, "I was just lying down to enjoy a jacuzzi when that uncouth heathen somehow broke into my apartment and basically pulled me all the way down into a frozen hell! Still, didn't mind the company, I guess..." Locke simply nods, replying, "We were aware of your preferences, so we accomodated. We knew you'd be more likely to come if we sent a calming element." The salarian bows to the woman, who Ann is trying to recognize. The salarian says, "We apologize for the sudden nature of what you may see as an abduction, but discretion was but gone for us; time is hasty, and we must use what resources we have. We hear you're one of the best; hence why you are here. You're going to be Dr. Ann Bryson's assistant." That peaks the woman's attention and she quickly shakes Ann's hand, laughing, "I remember you! Marcus saved you during his mission to hunt the Leviathan! Do you remember me? I'm Communications Specialist Samantha Traynor...well, used to be. I'm not now, that is..." Samantha frowns, turning back to them, "Why me, though? Why not Tali? She knows more about artificial intelligence than I ever will."

The salarian sighs, nodding, "We understand and acknowledge the technological prodigy that Mrs. Shepard is, but we also have to acknowledge her mental state at current. She has not been in a correct state of mind." Ann points out that it is understandable, and the salarian nods, continuing, "As so, she is not fit or in the right state of mind to be conducting such delicate research. We would also call on Daro'Xen for help, but it appears she is fixated on bringing back the mass relay network; a much more prevalent task that we do not wish to impede. As a result, you are here in their stead. Your service on the _Normandy_ was exemplary, as is your ability to think on your feet. Consider this an official transfer." Afterwards, Samantha and Ann simply look up at the Reaper, and Samantha jokes about what a gargantuan task they have ahead of them, before quickly asking when they can start. Ann smiles, accepting her situation: now. They can start _now_.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Connor Faringar's POV. Faringar (from his POV) meets up with Hackett, Victus, Ledra and Kestrel as they discuss the New Council draft. He states that every race must have a part in the New Council for it be accepted, although he acknowledges that the asari must be punished for their lies and scheming; however, there can be no alienation. Every race must have representation if they wish it, including races such as the quarians and batarians. With this in mind, he recommends drawing up a basic draft and releasing it to the available leadership so that candidates can be sorted out immediately. The group agrees, and Faringar nods his head in secret, smug victory.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Liara's POV. Liara gets in contact with one of her agents on Earth, learning that he was part of the unit in which Feron served. She knew he had been dead for quite a while, but needed to know exactly how he died, and whether he died quickly. The agent enters her makeshift office, and begins to recount to her the events of what happened: their scouting mission on Rothla. As per orders, Feron and his men had deployed on Rothla to scout out possible resource deposits for use in building the Crucible. They unknowingly ran into Reaper forces, who had landed on the cracked planet to destroy the illegal mining facility that had been discovered to be sending mined resources and sending them to the war on Darvug. Feron ordered his men to return to the shuttle, but he was overwhelmed in the process, leading to the deaths of himself and most of his men. Liara nods, thanking the agent for the report and telling him he's dismissed. After he's left, she goes to recover the rest of the bottle Garrus gave her, when she hears a knock again. Telling them to enter, she is surprised to watch Tali enter. She asks what the quarian wants, and Tali simply shrugs, asking how things are. Liara says she just got an official report of Feron's death, and surmises that the both of them have alot of mourning to do now. Tali agrees, and the two of them begin to weep together, holding each other out of comfort to the other.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Gerrel's POV. Gerrel visits a medical tent, asking to see the lone occupant. Once inside, he sees Madi'Reegar sitting on a bed, blankly looking at the wall. Upon hearing him enter, she turns to him, and he sees that she is clearly pregnant, at least in the early stages. He offers his condolences for Kal's death. Considering the couple's hero status, Gerrel decides that Madi will be well looked after, and her child will not know a life of emptiness. He compares Kal's sacrifice to Reby the Pathfinder from ancient times, who gave her life to lead the first expedition across the Jf'baba Ocean and into the Land of the Blind Pilgrims (modern-day Far'leh Continent); an expedition that allowed the complete union of the quarian species. Kal was an embodiment of her purpose; to unite the quarian people against a common foe as a symbol of the quarian's involvement in the war. Madi thanks Gerrel, and declares solemnly that she will name her child Reby in honor of Kal. Gerrel compliments her choice and leaves, smiling.

 **Chapter 8: Other Eyes** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from James' POV. James, whilst on Earth, spars against Kaidan and Coats while training for N7. He manages to defeat both of them in combat, but not before being severely beaten himself. He compliments the both of them on their fighting technique, shaking their hands as he laughs. Kaidan says he is certainly N7 material, and they'd be a fool to reject him, especially in times like these. James states that he'll continue to train regardless; he doesn't want to become an N7 just because they needed one, he wants to become an N7 because he earned it. Coats admires that, and Kaidan states that Shepard would be proud, and he was sure Anderson would put in a recommendation for James. James states that he plans to be ready when it comes time to do the fitness test. Just as they prepare to go at it again, another human officer enters the ring, asking them to halt. All three of them nod to the soldier, who is a major, just like Coats. He asks to watch James spar. James does so, managing to battle Kaidan and Coats for a while before being stopped by the major. The soldier reveals his name to be Roma Vinh, and states that James' technique isn't worthy of an N7. James is disappointed, while Kaidan asks what gives him the right to dictate that. Roma reveals himself to be an N7, and states that James' fighting style is too brutish to be recognized amongst the calculated techniques of N7s. James insists that Marcus Shepard gave his endorsement to James, and Roma just laughs, stating that Shepard became an N7 because he was a bloody hero; he didn't earn it like another N7 would. Kaidan just chuckles, arguing that holding off an army of ten thousand single-handedly is enough to earn an N7 rank one hundred times over. Roma scoffs, before leaving, stating that he will make every effort possible to ensure James does not join the N7. He states that he has seen men like James before, and that his "fuckup" on Fehl Prime has not been forgotten by the brass. He then leaves, leaving James angry.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. The next week (just before the Alliance emergency election), Hackett sighs as he straightens his uniform, standing in the Council Chambers at one of the pedestals that once belonged to Councilor Valern. Prime Minister Jameson Kestrel, Dalatrass Ledra and Primarch Victus of the interim Council are also present, and Hackett turns back to watch as high-ranking officials of every species enter the chamber and take their places. Once the session has started, they open up with the Council's old "the Council is now in session". It is established that the other races were informed beforehand of the New Council's purpose, and Kestrel asks that every species send forth their candidates for councilor. Hackett is unsurprised when Connor Faringar steps forth, announcing that he has been voted for as the new human councilor. Kestrel is visibly annoyed by that, and Hackett just rolls his eyes at the inner politics of it all. For the turians, a man named Quentius is chosen, who states he was once an influential hierarch in the Hierarchy, and that he served with distinction and would make a perfect candidate for a new turian councilor. For the salarians, a woman named Esheel, who states that unlike Valern, who was ex-STG, she was a dalatrass, and therefore has more intimate understanding of politics than Valern ever did. When it comes to the asari, Kestrel announces that harsh sanctions will be imposed upon the asari for their role in the Athame Project, and with that comes ramifications; the asari will be allowed a Council seat, but their role will be severely limited, and for the next decade harsh economic sanctions will be imposed, and the Treaty of Farixen revised to ensure that the asari military is also reduced in strength. With this stated, another part of the punishment is the interim Council's ability to choose the asari councilor themselves, and Irissa steps forth as she is called. Irissa announces her intentions to answer for the crimes of her people, and promises the asari will do all they can to make amends. For the batarians, Ocrolya Khabcass steps forth. He states that when Balak Uherto was killed in battle, Khabcass took command, being the next most prolific leader for the batarian species; given his understanding of the political climate and his apparent rallying of the remaining batarian forces, it was decided by the remainder of the Hegemony that he would be councilor. For the volus, Din Korlack is chosen. For the elcor, Judge Calyn was chosen. For the hanar and drell, Yedanis is chosen. For the krogan, Urdnot Wrex stands up, stating that a proper krogan councilor will be decided upon once contact is reinitiated with Tuchanka, and until that time, Wrex will serve as an interim krogan councilor. The quarians do the same, choosing Veetor'Nara as their interim councilor given the quarian's surprise adeptness in the political world. The geth choose their own councilor, as they wish to be represented separately from the quarians. To this end, the geth choose Pythagoras their interim councilor, until a proper one is chosen. With this declared, all the new council members solemnly swear an oath to protect galactic peace and stability, and to allow the Reaper War to be a solemn reminder of the sacrifice that was made, and the unity that was birthed. With this declared, the New Council is born.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Gerrel's POV. Gerrel summons the geth to a meeting on the _Neema_. He finds himself coming to terms with his alliance with the geth, and even coming to respect them, mulling over that Marcus might have been right after all. Once inside, Gerrel states that the Rannochian Coalition might not be a permanent union, but the quarians and geth will still inhabit the same world, and therefore they must learn to cooperate. To that end, he brings up Koris' death during the final battle, and that there is now an empty spot on the admiralty board that must be filled. He finally declares his intention to allow a geth to fill the spot, and asks the geth who they would like to do so. The geth, surprised by Gerrel's sudden genorsity, chooses Caesar as the first geth admiral on the quarian Admiralty Board. Gerrel welcomes Caesar with open arms, and they both pray to the ancestors for a long and prosperous alliance between their two peoples.

 **Chapter 9: Moving On** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Tali's POV. Tali sighs as she sits alone, looking out over the Earth landscape. She once again thinks back to that pivotal moment back on Rannoch, where she watched him climb Oblivion and destroy it with nothing but a single Cain missile. Her heart had beat so fast, and she thought he would die; and then he said he loved her, and she called him Mark for the first time. Returning to reality, the word "Mark" escapes her lips, and she looks back up at the Beam, which the UGC has begun to disassemble. She hears an announcement over the firebase PA, but doesn't hear what is said. She begins to cry again, but stops herself, refusing to give into the torment of mourning. She remembers what Shepard said to her in that final moment he passed her onto the _Normandy_. He told her to go make a life for herself, that she has a home on Rannoch. But her home was with Shepard, no matter what. She finally realizes the folly of her grieving, and how much of a pain she was being. While she cried and grieved, the world was moving on; governments were being built, cities reconstructed. Civilization was being reborn, but Tali was stuck in the past. She couldn't grieve forever, and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't kill herself; she had a child that needed her back on Rannoch, and she needed to get back to him. She finally reaches the conclusion that Shepard wouldn't want to do nothing with her life, and he'd want her to move on. Perhaps not right away, but she couldn't just mope around. She was being useless; her people needed her and she was doing nothing. With a final sniffle, she stands up, steeling herself. She decides that she will help rebuild the galaxy and become what she needs to be. With a final sigh, she turns towards Moses, who she knows has been standing behind her the entire time. She looks up into its optics, and she says, "I'm back."

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Garrus' POV. Garrus is summoned to a meeting with Victus and the other turian commanders. He thinks over the recent announcement (the one Tali heard); the New Council has been formed. He disagrees with the choice to post Quentius, as his father Thotous had never liked the man, especially given his eccentric attitude. Garrus clasps on the final piece of his armor when a naked Kasumi crawls out of bed to kiss him on the back of the head, snuggling up to him. She winces, darting back under the sheets and complaining that cold steel makes him too cold to touch, groaning. He laughs, quipping that that "serves her right" for trying to seduce him into staying. Kasumi asks if he's calling her a seductress, but he merely chuckles. Kasumi sighs and stands up, grabbing her clothing as she begins to get dressed. Garrus complains, but Kasumi remarks that he has a meeting to go to, and she has a job as well. Garrus remarks that theft isn't a helpful job, and Kasumi just laughs, stating that stealing materials from one stubborn faction who refuses to share with another is called forcing alliances, something she got from Shepard. Garrus just laughs, tapping their foreheads before then leaving. Entering the building, the meeting begins, with Garrus apologizing for his lateness. Victus just glares at him before continuing, announcing a reorganization of the military. Commodore Megtus, the original survivor of the Citadel attack, is promoted to Fleet Admiral, and given full command of the Seventh Fleet. As for Corinthus, he has been promoted from ArchGeneral to Prime Legatus (secretary of defense), as he has a better candidate worthy of the position, and Corinthus served well on Palaven. Garrus asks who this new ArchGeneral is, and Victus simply looks at him. Garrus' eyes widen and he shakes his head, quickly disagreeing with the decision. Victus announces that there will be no negotiation, and declares Garrus the new ArchGeneral of the turian military. The other turians cheer, while Garrus gulps, shaking his head, mentally wishing he had simply stayed in bed with Kasumi.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. Hackett sighs as he enters a meeting with Gerrel, wondering what the admiral could possibly want. He rationalizes that he is at least finally finished with playing politician with the New Council now formed, but that doesn't stop meetings from grating on his nerves, especially with a man as stubborn as Gerrel. Entering the room, Hackett is quickly surprised to see Connor Faringar and Veetor'Nara, along with Gerrel. Hackett asks exactly what this meeting is, and Kestrel asks him to take a seat. Once in place, Faringar states they are waiting on just one more person before they can start. A minute later, Hackett widens his eyes when Michael Terez, leader of Voice of Shepard, enters the room. Hackett asks Gerrel how he could possibly invite Terez when he was so adamantly against his party. Gerrel states that Terez, and everybody else, is present because a recent proposal made by Faringar. Faringar reveals that he has discussed with Terez, and come to an agreement that the quarians and humans have suffered innumerably together, and that their social similarities, mutual military cooperation and their treatment at the hands of the old Council has put them both in positions of mutual trust. The symbolic marriage of Shepard and Tali was a signification of the union between the human and quarian peoples, and that an alliance between the two would be beneficial. Hackett asks exactly what Faringar is getting at, when Gerrel buts in, saying that what Faringar suggests is not just a military alliance, but an economic, social and political bond between the quarian people and the Systems Alliance; it would be called the Terra-Rannochian Pact. Hackett laughs, stating that this is ultimately Kestrel's decision, and therefore not in their place to decide. Terez simply says, "Not if he's not in power, and we both know the favor sways with my party in this election. The next two months will decide the fate of the entire human race, and who governs them. When Terez gets in, the people will leap at the opportunity for this union; no one will think twice. Gerrel states that he didn't like Voice of Shepard at first, but their support of the quarian people has been surprisingly ornate, and he has now put his full support behind them. Hackett sighs, mumbling about how much he hates politics. Faringar remarks that Hackett may hate them, but ultimately, where fleets go and with whom is decided by the parliament. At that moment, Tali steps inside, much to their surprise. Tali tells Gerrel to step aside, as she has reassumed her position as chief admiral. She then does a turnaround and puts in her full support for the Voice of Shepard, and the crew of the _Normandy_ will pledge their support as well. Hackett, surprised by this turn of events, finally gives in, and announces his intention to support Terez's party. Faringar smiles, announcing a new age of prosperity between their two peoples, and that such an alliance was simply destiny.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Still stuck on Earth, Tali begins feeling cramps. Confused, she visits a doctor, only to have her worries confirmed: she is once again pregnant.

 **Chapter 10: Homebound** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Xen's POV. One month later, Xen stands on the bridge of the _Moreh_ outside the Charon Relay. She states her displeasure at the fact that the task group she sent through with the _Alarei_ the third time hasn't returned in over a month. During the second time, they hadn't found any life left on Eden Prime, but had managed to find some operational comm buoys. The third time they went through they were told to leave the cluster and activate the nearest relay they find; that would have taken a week at most. One month later, and not so much as a communication attempt. Xen, outraged at this, orders a communication sent to the Citadel to inform the UGC Command of her task group's failure. Before she can successfully send this message, the task group returns through the relay, announcing critical success. Xen asks what took them so long, and they reply that they elected to find and activate more relays, and unprecedentally landed in the Tikkun System and made contact with the quarians on Rannoch. Comm buoys have been deployed in a long stretch from Earth to Rannoch, allowing for a slow connection to the extranet, and therefore equally slow, but operable, communications. The quarians on the bridge cheer as they realize they can finally go home, and Xen orders the message changed into a request for more ships, so as to speed up the repair of the mass relay network.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Wrex's POV. Wrex meets with Tali, Gerrel, Faringar and Terez, Together, they propose to Wrex the same thing they proposed to Hackett; a union. This time, they propose to Wrex a social, political, economical and military union between the Systems Alliance, the quarians, the geth and the krogan. Wrex is initially hesitant, and makes it clear he will not allow the krogan to be exploited for their military advantage. Tali assures him that the quarian people will not stand for this action if it were to occur, and the union would collapse. Wrex finally agrees, and the five of them shake hands on it.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Kaidan's POV. On the Citadel, Kaidan and Rahna share rations together on the edge of one of the medical camps. As they laugh and talk, an announcement is heard stationwide declaring that contact has been made with Rannoch, and that an expeditionary force is being assembled to travel the galaxy and activate a temporary comm buoy network. Cheers are heard across the camp, and Rahna holds onto Kaidan, smiling. In that moment, Kaidan decides the moment is perfect and proposes to Rahna. She laughs and accepts the proposal, kissing him.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Adams' POV. Kenneth, Gabby (both of them now married, although in secret), Adams, Chakwas and Gardner huddle around a campfire in Hyde Park as they watch the construction of the Reaper War Memorial. Chakwas wonders what happened to Samantha, while Ken and Gabby are worried they'll be reassigned to separate units. At that moment, a group of Voice of Shepard vote gatherers arrive, stating that if the Voice of Shepard are voted in, they will not have to worry about that. Chakwas flatly refuses to vote for them, stating that the real Shepard would never vote for the dissolution of the Alliance. The vote gatherers dispute that the real Shepard would have wanted justice for the people and for the Alliance to answer to their crimes; after all, the evidence is clear for all to see that they ignored his warnings and did nothing. Kenneth agrees, stating that very thing is why he and Gabby left the Alliance to begin with. Because of this, they choose to put their vote in Voice of Shepard. Gardner quickly agrees, stating the Voice of Shepard seems to be the only party not just concerned about their seat. Adams is hesitant, but eventually gives in. Chakwas still refuses to vote for them, and angrily denounces the group as betraying everything Shepard stood for before storming off.

 **Chapter 11: Reasoning** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Tali's POV. Arriving on the Citadel, Tali looks over the landscape, shaking her head at the beaten look of the station. It isn't long before she watches a long column of geth engineers and rachni workers swarming through the lower parts of the station, having been finally deployed to aid in speeding up the repair process. She notes that repairs have gone much faster on the Citadel given that the Crucible only damaged the power systems. Because of this, restoring power to at least London was deemed a higher priority; before then, only basically life support was restored on the Citadel. Now that power has returned to London, the rachni and geth can turn their attention to bringing the Citadel back up and running and arranging for its transportation back to the Serpent Nebula. She turns to Gerrel, asking just how much longer it will be before the quarians return to Rannoch. Gerrel replies that their current situation begins that they will run out of dextro rations fairly soon, making returning to Rannoch necessary to preserve the remaining quarians of the fleet. With that in mind, Tali tells Gerrel to order all ships to prepare for departure, and that she will inform Hackett of their departure; the quarians are going home. She also tells Gerrel that she has plans for a system of government (a Republic) similar to what they possessed pre-exodus, and that she must speak with the conclave immediately upon returning to Rannoch. Once Gerrel is gone, Tali sits down and looks over the Citadel, letting her thoughts wander. She then opens her omni-tool and begins to type down her ideas.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Zaeed's POV. Zaeed faces resistance from within the Blood Pack and Eclipse over his de facto leadership over the three mercenary groups. A krogan named Grakk and an asari named Oeilia disagree with Zaeed taking over, and demand fair representation within their own groups. Zaeed tells them to stay in line or he'll kill them, before brandishing his rifle. Grakk growls and steps forward, only for Grunt to appear, warhammer on his back, telling them to back off. Grakk refuses to back down, grabbing Zaeed and knocking him to the ground. Grunt grabs his krogan warhammer and smashes Grakk in the gut, before knocking him the ground. Oeilia summons her biotics in an attempt to kill Grunt from behind, but Zaeed, while on the ground, grabs his combat knife and throws it, where it slams into her head, killing her. Grunt launches the killing blow, smashes his warhammer into Grakk's face, reducing it to mashed skull. Grunt states that if anyone else questions Massani's command, they'll end up like Grakk and Oeilia. The groups back down, and Zaeed thanks Grunt. He then notices a scratch on his rifle, Jessie, and kicks Grakk's corpse angrily, mentally cursing the krogan for damaging his precious weapon.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Tali's POV. The remaining _Normandy_ crew are assembled in Firebase India, where they wander why they were summoned. Eventually, Tali arrives, Moses looming behind her as her bodyguard, and announces why they were assembled here; for her, this is goodbye. She declares her intention to have the Migrant Fleet return to Rannoch, where they will begin to rebuild their civilization; most of the geth forces will stay behind to aid in repairs, but some will return with the quarians. She states that it has been an honor serving with all of them, and that she was proud of getting to work with them. After a final goodbye, Tali, with Moses at her side, turns and leaves.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Xen's POV. Xen is outraged when Gerrel informs her of the Migrant Fleet's return to Rannoch and that she will remain behind for a few months until the mass relay network is brought back online. She asks who ordered it, and Gerrel replies that Tali did, as she believes Xen's work on the relays leaves her more experienced than anyone else. With that in mind, Xen swears to make Tali pay for wasting her time, and simply sits and watches as the Migrant Fleet enters the Charon Relay, watching as every individual ship travels through, spearheaded by the last liveship, the _Rayya_ ; Tali's temporary flagship.

 **Chapter 12: Going Home** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Tali's POV. On the bridge of the _Rayya_ , a month later, Tali watches as the Migrant Fleet exits FTL in the Tikkun system, and the crew sighs in relief, realizing they have finally returned home. Tali orders the Fleet to set a direct course for Rannoch, and listens as a geth cruiser patrollling the system greets them. Tali asks what has happened since they left, and the geth reply that Admiral Shala'Raan has assumed command of the overall colonization process and oversees all logistics across the planet. So far, they have only begun colonization in the Uma'Waz subcontinent. Tali tells the geth to tell Shala that they have returned home, and bring official news of their victory against the Reapers. Tali sighs, and for the first time since winning the war, feels a feeling of happiness.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from James' POV. James, by himself in London, punches a punching bag with increasing aggression. While he does this he recounts everything that has happened in the past month. Support for the Voice of Shepard has been at an all time high, leaving Michael Terez's party yards ahead of Jameson Kestrel's Labor and Benjamin Kempokoff's Liberal. However, due to the general chaos of the aftermath of the Reaper War, and the lack of colonial votes, Kestrel put forward a petition to the Systems Alliance Electoral Commission to postpone the election until a proper election can be done. Unsurprisingly, the SAEC agreed to this, and the election was postponed indefinitely until an unknown time, leaving Kestrel as prime minister for an unknown amount of time; this would only delay the inevitable though, and once the election finally came, Terez's party would win. There was also the Migrant Fleet leaving for Rannoch a month ago, and most, if not all, power has been restored to the Citadel at this point. More cities around the world have checked in, including the virtually unscatched Israelis in Jerusalem, who have already branched out and retaken Tel Aviv and the Golan Heights. The Beam has been entirely dismantled, with some of the materials going missing (taken for the research in Siberia) and the rest being used to build the war memorial, which was finished a week ago, the Crucible being used as a finishing touch after it was disarmed and rendered harmless. After this mental recap, James stops punching when he hears the door open. Turning, he watches as Major Roma Vinh enters, who wonders the Lieutenant to stand at attention. He announces his intention to make James' life a living hell. When asked why he is doing this, Roma remarks that he has done it to many of the N7 recruits he deems unworthy, James among them. He read James' file after Fehl Prime, and was not impressed with how he handled the situation, even going so far as to call James incompetent. Roma then leaves soundlessly, and James returns to punching the bag, imagining that it is Roma he is punching.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. Hackett listens to reports that most of the mass relay network has been brought back online, and that by mid-2188 (which is next year), the entire network will be restored. A basic comm buoy network will be set up by early 2189, allowing all of the Victory Fleet to return to their respective worlds to begin the reconstruction process. With this in mind, Hackett removes his cap and announces he will be taking his leave, believing that when everything was said and done, he could finally rest.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Garrus' POV. The _Normandy_ crew share a moment together (without Tali and Moses, of course). They are in London and it is night time, with Luna raised high in the sky. The crew enjoy the view, mourning Shepard but ultimately preparing themselves for the future. The next decade would be long, torturous and an absolute blunder, but ultimately, despite being apart, they would still be a team. Shepard recruited them, and they made the bond. In honor of his name, they would stick together, even while separated.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **And that's the entirety of Act I - Aftermath. I'll upload the first part of Act II - Alliances next week. The point of Act I was to show every squadmate's mindset, and the current status of the galaxy post-Reaper War. From this point forward, things would have gotten gradually darker and darker, and the political intrigue heavier and heavier.**_

 _ **Keelah Re'lai, troopers!**_


	2. Act 2 - Alliances, Pt1

**V: ULTIMATUM - ACT II: ALLIANCES, PART 1** :

The following chapter outline details the first twelve chapters of **ACT II: ALLIANCES**. As the act title suggests, it would have covered the political scheming between governments following the establishment of the New Council and return to the "status quo".

 **Chapter 13: Aftermath** :

 **Section 1** :

A brief summary is placed at the start of the story: The year is now 2191. It has been five years since the Reaper War ended (and subsequently four years since the events of Chapter 12). In 2187, the New Council was formed on the remains of the old, dawning a new era of galactic government that involves every species instead of just a select four deemed important enough; every species now has a say in the formation of galactic policy and the organization of government. Due to strenuous lack of resources available to devote to such a task, it was decided the Citadel would remain in orbit over Earth until a means was devised to move it to its original resting place, making Earth effectively the capital of the New Council. All power has been restored to the Citadel, and half its original population has returned. Repairs to the Council Chambers were conducted and completed, with the room now sharing space with a statue of Marcus Shepard; a monument to the galaxy's hero. The war memorial on Earth stands as a frozen testament to the sacrifice faced during that war, and the adversity that pulled them through it. Large portions of London are now livable again, and water once again flows through the Thames; most of London has been repaired or is in the process of being repaired, as are cities all over the world; Earth is slowly recovering. Most of the former nations have been permanently reshaped and splintered: the Russian Federation has fragmented into two nations (Western Russian States (WRS) and the People's Republic of Free Siberia (PRFS)), the United Republics of Asian Nations has collapsed (Japan has become independent once more as the Republic of Japan, with the Korean peninsula under their control, China and India have merged into one nation known as the Indo-Chinese Empire, Taiwan has become independent and is known as the Second Republic of China), the Middle Eastern Confederacy has been reformed and renamed the United Israeli Republic, the Oceanic Empire has collapsed (Australia has become split, with Queensland becoming an independent country known as the Northern Australian Alliance and the rest of the states and New Zealand uniting to become the Greater Australian Federation, and Indonesia becoming territories of the Indo-Chinese Empire), the European Union has returned to its former national boundaries with the English Republic, Austro-German Commonwealth, the Seventh French Republic, Eastern European Union and the New European Union), the UNAS has been split between six states (Californian Alliance of Secessionist States along the western coast of the former US, the New Confederate States of America to the south of the former US, the Second United States to the east and north of the former US, the Canadian League in former Canada, the Northern Mexican Republic to the north of central America and the Central American States to the south of central America), the South American Union has remained the same, but renamed the Brazilian Union of Socialist Confederations, and the entire African continent has united into one nation known as the Great African Superstate. Most, if not all, Reaper corpses have been recovered from the surface and orbit and secretly sent to research facilities on Neptune, Titan, Luna, Mars and Earth. London has been cleared of husks, and all of their bodies burnt, as is the case globally. Hackett remains in sole command of the entire Systems Alliance military, and has slowly been beginning the construction of new warships to replace the ones they lost. A new type of dreadnought, the _Arbiter_ -Class dreadnought, was recently designed by the Systems Alliance, and would use the now mainstream technology known as the thanix. The first ship of its line, the SSV _Arbiter_ , has already begun construction over Io. In early 2189, the majority of the Victory Fleet returned home. Wrex and Grunt, along with all the other krogan, returned to Tuchanka, where in 2190, the Krogan Military Confederacy was officially drafted and recognized as a sovereign state by the New Council, with Wrex as Overlord; he had relinquished his position as krogan councilor to Nakmor Farsh beforehand, and Grunt was promoted to Battlelord. In 2188, the Conclave convened and officially drafted the Quarian People's Republic of Rannoch, an idea suggested by Tali'Shepard. Again, the New Council recognized this sovereign entity, leading to the official dissolution of the Migrant Fleet, and the reorganization of the Conclave into the Republican Senate, and the Admiralty Board into the admiralty of the Republican Navy of Rannoch. Tali refused to be placed as the first Prime Candidate (a quarian president), and it was eventually Han'Gerrel was raised to the position; Shala'Raan became the first High Mistress of the Senate, and Caesar the High Master of the Senate; Tali retained her position as admiral, but was promoted to Ancestor's Hand (a quarian version of the Fleet Admiral of the Navy and General of the Army put together), making her official commander of the Armed Forces of Rannoch: during this time, Tali gives birth to her second child, a girl, and names her Ashley. Garrus returned with the turians to Palaven, where he remained as ArchGeneral of the turian military, with Corinthus as secretary of defense, and Victus as Primarch. Kasumi followed Garrus to Palaven, where she continues to live with him now. Aria T'Loak returned to Omega in 2189 with her daughter and all her forces, where she continued the reconstruction process on Omega. Kaidan and Rahna got married. Recap complete.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Uranya Bag'dorr's POV. Somewhere in space, a batarian vessel named the BRS _Sanctification_ , under the command of an unnamed batarian, approaches a large, incomplete and unidentified space station. One of the navigators, when asking their commander what she wants to do, reveals the commander's name to be Captain Uranya Bag'dorr. Uranya orders the ship brought into dock with the station, and for a message to sent on repeat every 30 seconds until somebody responds. By the time the _Sanctification_ has docked with the unidentified station, there still hasn't been a response. Uranya orders a boarding party deployed, lead by herself. Once onboard, they move around the non-functional space station, noting that lack of gravity, life support and evidence of battle. Uranya concludes the station was never touched by the war, although it definitely wasn't of Reaper design. Eventually, they find the floating bodies of numerous scientists (all of them frozen due to the vacuum), and finally find a Cerberus insignia on the wall; Uranya growls, angered at the confirmation of the station's origin. Finally, they find a sign that says "Welcome to Titan", giving themselves a name for the construct. Moving further inside, they find nothing but dead bodies, most of them now of Cerberus soldiers who would have been killed when the Crucible fired. She has one of her engineers bring the station back online, as well as check for survivors. The engineer discovers that life support, gravity and all other major systems were offline for four years, and that the bodies didn't decompose due to the lack of oxygen. Deducing that no life has existed on the station for years and that it has likely been abandoned due to Cerberus being defunct, Uranya orders everyone back to the ship to report the find to the batarian councilor, Ocrolya Khabcass, as well as the batarian regent, Eghanis Bor'segar. One of the crew asks why the rest of the New Council would not be informed, and Uranya merely shrugs, saying "finder's keepers."

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Tali's POV. On Rannoch, Tali observes the "Progenitor" Memorial in the quarian capital of El'Tivv, which started out as the central colony before being officially titled the capital on October 13, 2188. The Progenitor Memorial, a statue of Legion, was later built in November of the same year, and was completed in late December. Tali recaps how El'Tivv has gone from a few prefabs to establishing proper buildings, but notes that it will be at least a decade before El'Tivv becomes even a minor city. Still, trade has already begun with New Council worlds, allowing them to aid in the reconstruction effort that is still occurring four years after the conclusion of the war. Tali has sufficiently recovered from Marcus' death, and has remained as Ancestor's Hand. She no longer needs to wear a helmet as she has adapted well enough to the environment, and predicts she will be free of her suit within another two years. She notes that the geth were quick to build her house for her, and within a year it was complete. Looking down from the memorial, she comments that Moses could at least talk with the other geth, revealing that Moses was standing right behind her. Moses simply comments that he has devoted his life to protecting her, and he intends on keeping to his oath. Tali acknowledges this and begins walking off down the street, an idea in her head; she has been contemplating it for a while, but only now does it seem to be a good idea. She asks Moses what it thinks of building her own geth unit and naming it Legion in honor of her friend. Moses replies that it would be a good idea, and the geth fully endorse it. With that said, Tali decides she will return home and begin planning, as she is in urgent need of something to do. With her mission in mind, she sets off for her nearby skycar. - Meru invites both Shala and Gerrel to have dinner in her home to celebrate the second election on Rannoch, as well as Gerrel's second term as Prime Candidate. While eating together, they discuss the recent expansion of El'Tivv, and the proposed establishment of a proper hospital. Gerrel has made it clear that as prime candidate, he will ensure that the hospital is well funded, but that the quarian economy is still trying to get on its feet, and that he doesn't want to strain the system. He also replies that the batarians have already begun to sink back into their old tradition of slaving and pirate attacks, and that batarian military activity has become increasingly hostile, implying that the batarians may become isolationist again. He states that the quarian military must remain vigilant, and that the batarians must never get a jump on them. He states that the recolonization of Haestrom has gone well, and that the asari in general are being particularly gracious. He reveals that Veetor'Nara was eventually replaced by Jammu'Vomm pav Rannoch, but that Veetor remained on as the quarian ambassador for the quarian embassy. Shala proposes a change in topic to Tali, who has radically changed from what she used to be. Meru is hesitant at the topic, but keeps silent. Gerrel replies that she is doing a fine job as Ancestor's Hand, and that the Rannochian Colonial Defense Initiative (RCDI) was largely her idea. He explains that without RCDI, most of the outer colonies would be entirely vulnerable to batarian pirates, but that with this new initiative, thanix cannons deployed on the surface are able to accurately shoot down pirate ships with lethal efficiency and without draining their resources. Shala agrees with this, but acknowledges that Tali was once an engineer, not a military commander. Gerrel replies that things change, and notes the presence of geth walking side by side with quarians with no problem; the quarian race is in a greater position than its ever been; a world with resources left untapped for centuries, and the geth to help them. Shala sarcastically mentions that Xen likes that concept a little too much, but Gerrel states that Xen has changed. Shala disagrees, stating that Xen has become far too complacent with the geth to have friendly intentions; she's planning something else. She then changes the topic again, asking if Meru has talked with Tali. Meru replies that the last time they talked was three years ago, and only because they had to (she explains that as the director of the PR department of the quarian government, she had to talk with Tali to help acculumate the distribution of resources between the civilian and military sectors). Shala states that Tali needs her mother, but Meru pessimistically states that she is the last person Tali wants to see, ending the conversation awkwardly.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Kaidan's POV. Kaidan, finally on shore leave after returning from the frontier on some routine patrol, he heads back to his apartment on the Citadel. Rahna, now one of the teachers in the rebooted Ascension Program (moved to the Citadel after the destruction of Grissom Academy), gets off work early and the two of them celebrate their wedding anniversary at a fancy restuarant on the Presidium. The two of them talk about the current status of the galaxy, as well as Kaidan mentioning his sadness at not getting into contact with any of the _Normandy_ crew for two years.

 **Chapter 14: Worst Nightmare** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Liara's POV. In her temporary office on the Citadel (as she is having a new base built on Therum), Liara continues writing her book with Javik. The prothean finishes talking about the Battle of the Carian Mining Belt during the Prothean War with the Reapers, a battle that concluded with the fall of Carian II, which is now known as Feros. Liara asks him about his ship and crew, who Javik had mentioned before. The prothean says that the ship he commanded was a heavy cruiser named the PISV _Exuberant_ , and that his crew was steadfast and well-trained. Javik commanded the warship for thirty years in where he fought during multiple engagements, including the Carian Mining Belt. He witnessed the fall of Nexi Hallah (modern-day Therum) and engaged the Reapers at the Siege of Paravarvar XV. Liara asks if his crew went with him into stasis on Eden Prime, but Javik replies that they died shortly before the Fall of Olos Trak. Liara asks what happened to them, but Javik insists that he does not wish to talk about it. Liara's curiosity gets the better of her, and she asks why he did it. Javik snaps that he was the one to kill them, before storming out. Liara curses her own stupidity, sighing in the new silence present in her room.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. From an observation window on the SSV _McKinley_ , Hackett watches the construction of Epitaph Station over Elysium; Epitaph Station, first laid down one and a half years ago, was labelled as the official replacement for Arcturus Station, serving as, once finished, the new capital of the Systems Alliance, and the new home for Alliance Parliament. Given the importance of Elysium to the Alliance, it seemed fitting the new capital station be built there, and the name "Epitaph" serves as a memorial to the Reaper War. While observing, he is joined by Prime Minister Kestrel, who had recently finished a meeting with the Fleet Admiral, and was about to return to the Citadel, where Parliament is currently held. Kestrel states that the official election is coming in the next few weeks, and this time he can't use the excuse he had last time. He tells Hackett that the Voice of Shepard is once again strong in the votes, with both the Liberal and Labor parties having barely any seats. Hackett grumbles, remembering to Kestrel's four year term as PM. Suffice to say, he was not a popular man; his attitude towards Earth was particulary poor, as he had focused more on rebuilding the Alliance military than helping the reconstruction on Earth. The Alliance military had gone from the nine percent they had just after the war and up to seventy-eight percent of what they used to have before the destruction of Sovereign. The new dreadnoughts, the _Arbiter_ -class, had been provided an insane amount of funding, and even members of the brass were objecting to the sudden attention the armed forces was getting and their expedient spending of post-war resources. Epitaph Station was another case of reckless spending, with many of the materials having been deliberately redistributed from Earth to the station's construction. Hackett himself is not a fan of Kestrel, but had not made that obvious to the PM. Back to reality, Kestrel tries to persuade Hackett that a Terez administration would be bad for not just the human race, but also the entire galaxy. Kestrel states that if the Voice of Shepard seems close to winning, he is going to declare martial law and have Terez and his party taken into custody, and that he needs Hackett on his side to make that happen. Hackett is horrified by his suggestion, and when Kestrel asks if he'll help him, Hackett says he won't. Kestrel tries to bribe him with money, but Hackett repeats that he is not a sell out and leaves, telling Kestrel that he has "long overstayed his welcome on my ship" and to "get the fuck out."

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Shepard's POV. Still in his coma, Shepard dreams that he is on Eden Prime, sitting on the edge of a cliff and looking over the landscape, watching the grass flow in the breeze. He is joined by Jenkins, who Shepard sarcastically remarks "took his time getting here." Jenkins states that he has been there longer than the rest of them, and he'll come when he likes. Shepard asks if this is what death feels like, and Jenkins replies that he can't really explain that to someone who is alive. Shepard frowns, stating that making jokes like that aren't funny, and he knows for sure that he is dead. Jenkins laughs, remarking "I know what dead feels like. Hell, I'm bloody dead, sir. I know what dead looks like. Trust me, you're not dead. You're just...sleeping for awhile." Shepard asks how that is possible, as the Intelligence said the Crucible would kill him, and Jenkins just shrugs, saying "There's a great many things the Intelligence said were true but didn't come to pass." Shepard sighs, throwing a rock. He asks that if he's alive, then why hasn't he woken up yet. Jenkins says he can't answer that either. Shepard laughs, remarking that as a morale spirit, Jenkin sucks at it. Jenkins replies that he is no such thing, and he's only here because Shepard's subconscious summoned him. Jenkins then leaves, and Shepard contemplates the silence of the planet by himself.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Terez's POV. Terez, minding his own business, sits down to enjoy his dinner at Apollo's Cafe on the Presidium. Before he can dig into his meal, he is suddenly joined by Faringar, causing Terez to sigh. Terez insists that he has done everything Faringar wanted and more, and that his party is winning. Faringar states that he is not here for that, and that Kestrel has recently become more of a threat than initially precedented. It has come to his attention that Kestrel plans to initiate martial law, as well as arrest Terez and his party members, if the Voice of Shepard wins the election. Terez is shocked by this, and asks what the hell they'll do. Faringar snorts, replying that Kestrel is a fool, and that the situation will handle itself. He replies that Kestrel already tried to bribe Hackett and it failed, meaning that Kestrel's next move will be to have Hackett killed and replaced. Faringar states, after ordering some food of his own, that Kestrel has already a mistake and just doesn't know it yet.

 **Chapter 15: You Win or You Die** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from James' POV. James exercises in the fitness area on the battleship SSV _Stockholm_. Despite Roma Vinh's best attempts, James eventually became an N7 a year ago, passing his final exam and test with flying colors. Working as a lone wolf assault specialist, he was stationed onboard the battleship _Stockholm_ as part of Battlegroup Midway of Seventh Fleet. James is visited by Kestrel, who requested to specifically talk with James, given how much he knows Hackett. After a grandiose speech about protecting the Alliance, he enlists James' help in finding and killing Admiral Hackett, as the man has become a traitor to the Alliance. He lies that Hackett plans on declaring martial law to remove the government from power, and that he must be stopped. James agrees to help, stating that Hackett is clearly a threat to galactic security and must be stopped. Kestrel thanks him for his help, and promises him a promotion once he has defeated the Voice of Shepard. He then leaves, glad over his victory, while James returns to training.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Garrus' POV. Garrus asks Kasumi what the nature of their relationship is and what future it has, and she replies that she doesn't know, and that she needs time to herself to figure it out.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Construction of Tali's incarnation of NeoLegion is completed, complete with sentience. NeoLegion asks to serve Tali as her butler, and while she initially refuses, NeoLegion insists, stating that the geth owe her a debt of gratitude. Tali finally accepts, and NeoLegion becomes her new butler.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Wrex's POV. Urdnot Wrex has a meeting with the other krogan chiefs, and they discuss the future of the new Tuchankan Confederacy. He makes it clear that any thoughts of imperialism will not be tolerated, and that the days of the Krogan Empire are long gone; first of all, the chiefs agree that recolonizing their home cluster should be their first priority, and Wrex agrees.

 **Chapter 16: Let's Write The Books** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Aria's POV. Aria oversees the reconstruction effort of Omega, finding that it is going well. Most evidence of Cerberus' presence on the station is now long gone, and Aria's program to civilize the station is going to plan, with the Talons keeping their promise and acting as a peacekeeping and police force. She is approached by Bray, who tells her that some resistance to her plan has come up, with numerous shoot outs occurring between Talon forces and the local population. Aria tells him to fix the issue, but he replies that its not that simple, and proposes a more subtle touch. Aria demands to know what he's suggesting, and he states she should let her daughter, Sata, visit the areas and talk to them, with Sata being the more diplomatic side of Aria. She agrees, although she expresses contempt towards Sata's behaviour. She thanks Bray, stating he has been her most loyal lieutenant since Anto's death. She promotes him to commander of the Talons, as she doesn't trust Pike, and tells him to escort Sata to the area as he proposes and fix the problem however he can. He thanks her, before leaving to do as she ordered. Aria muses that she will rule Omega again, no matter the cost.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Miranda's POV. Miranda, in her office on the Citadel, is visited by one of the project personnel responsible for the reconstruction effort on the space station. She expresses disbelief at the Voice of Shepard, but realizes that if they win, galactic instability could return, especially in the short term. After getting an update from the project employee, she dismisses him and thinks over an idea. She realizes that a proper security force will be needed to fill the void left by the exhausted galactic militaries, and that only three organizations currently exist capable of filling that gap. She approaches Zaeed in his new headquarters, knowing full well of his command of the Blue Suns, Eclipse and Blood Pack. She proposes merging all three groups into one, creating a PMC capable of broad outreach and military protection where the main militaries cannot. Zaeed eventually agrees to the validity of the idea, and they begin to plan. During the planning, Miranda suggests the name Red Sky. Zaeed likes it, and agrees to it.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from James' POV. James approaches Admiral Hackett in his office on Earth. He informs Hackett of Kestrel's visit, and how he was told to kill Hackett for apparent treasons committed, telling him of the accusations. Hackett refutes them, to which James announces he believes him, thinking that Kestrel wants Hackett out of the equation. Hackett agrees, saying Kestrel attempted to have him call for martial law and imprison the Voice of Shepard and, when he refused Kestrel, he likely ordered James to have him eliminated. James asks what they should do, and produces a recording on his omni-tool of the entire conversation. Hackett tells him to gather a group of marines and to arrest the entire Kestrel government for treason.

 **Chapter 17: Point Taken** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Xen's POV. Daro'Xen is present at the inauguration ceremony for Han'Gerrel, who has won yet another election as Prime Candidate. She looks at all the geth in discontent, regarding them with disgust and malice. Afterwards, she returns to her personal lab and wonders over the geth, entertaining thoughts of reenslavement, believing them a threat to all quarian society. With a solemn oath to herself to ensure the geth return to quarian control, she contacts six of her most loyal scientists. Once in her lab, she proposes her idea of capturing a geth platform for study. They all agree with her decision, and want to help. She suggests capturing a geth trooper for starters, smiling as she puts forward her plan, believing firmly she was doing the right thing.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Samantha's POV. Back on Earth in Siberia, Samantha and Ann continue their classified work on the Reaper technology given to them. While Samantha begins to question the ethics of what they're doing, Ann holds no such qualms, believing firmly that what they were doing was for the betterment of the galaxy. Samantha counters that Cerberus said the same thing. Ann is angered by the comparison, asking if Samantha really wants to be there. She admits that patriotism comes with a cost, including disgarding personal opinion for the greater good. Their argument continues for quite sometime before they're interrupted by Locke, who apparently overheard their conversation. Locke asks Samantha if she understands just what lengths humanity had to stoop to evolve. Locke concludes that evolution is a non-stop journey and that, no matter how unethical or immoral, progress must continue. Locke leaves, and Ann asks if Samantha is still onboard. Samantha eventually nods in acknowledgement, and Ann returns to business mode, providing her Ann's view on indoctrination, hoping to begin with dissecting and combating the effects.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Ocrolya Khabcass' POV. Ocrolya Khabcass, the new batarian supreme commander and current batarian councilor, takes a fleet to Despoina, sent by the Regent with the hope of using the Leviathans to wage war on the Alliance and get revenge for Bahak. Ocrolya descends to the surface alone, where he speaks to Bellerophon. He is, through the effects of indoctrination, converted to the Leviathan cause, who wish to rise back to prominence and dominate the galaxy as the Apex race once more, Ocrolya acting as their Prophet. As such, Khabcass becomes the first believer in Apexism, taking one of the orbs on the surface and taking it back to his fleet, where he converts the rest of his force to Apexism through indoctrination as well. He orders the fleet to head for the newly claimed Titan, where he hopes to indoctrinate them to his cause as well, and then Khar'Shan and the batarian people themselves.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Sata's POV. On Omega, Sata, escorted by Bray and a platoon of Talon bodyguards, visits the Zeta district as per asked and talks with the people. She learns of their predicament, and asks Bray to wait outside, believing them no threat. She speaks with one of them privately, asking them to say their true opinion. They express hatred for Aria, who they see as a self-centered dictator who never cared for them, and that they miss Nyreen Kandros, believing Bray, the new Talon commander, far too loyal to Aria. Afterwards, while returning to Afterlife, Sata remembers the words Nyreen spoke to her before dying. She misses her father, wishing they were here, not Aria. She comes to the conclusion that Aria is an incompetent ruler and could never be democratic, despite whatever attempts she might make. Nyreen's words, "carry the legacy", suddenly dawned on her: Nyreen wanted Sata to rule Omega, not Aria. At this point, a human approaches Sata, wishing to help her, stating he has been watching her with some interest while standing in the shadows.

 **Chapter 18: A Golden Age** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Sata's POV. Sata demands the human to stand into the light, and he does so. He reveals himself to be Walter Pike, stating that he promised her father that he would put Sata in control of Omega, and proceeds to pledge his loyalty to her, as well as that of the Talons. Sata asks how the Talons could be loyal to Aria if Bray is in command, and Pike simply states that they will follow Bray on the outside, but on the inside, they await Pike's command. Sata states they cannot attack yet, as Aria's forces have grown too strong, and that they must wait for the right moment to strike. Pike is impressed, stating "I see now why your father had such faith in you." He agrees to mentor Sata, as he promised Nyreen.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from James' POV. Kestrel and his government hold a meeting to discuss recent losses when James storms in with a squad of marines, pushing aside a fellow Alliance marine while waving his omni-tool in the air. The marines loyal to him surround the government, with James announcing that they are all under arrest for conspiracy to commit treason, before signalling his marines to arrest them, including Kestrel. The prime minister demands James stand down, but he refuses, stating snarkily that Hackett "wishes he could be here, but is currently in the process of informing the public of your corruption and downfall." Kestrel is taken away fuming, swearing to ruin James' life, to which the marine ignores. Later, Hackett summons James, promoting him to First Lieutenant for his actions and dedication to duty.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. Days later, Hackett watches as the vote is read out. Moments later, it is announced, to one's (sarcastic) surprise, that the Voice of Shepard has won the election. Terez goes on to announce in his victory speech that his first action as Prime Minister will be to sign an executive order to dissolve the Systems Alliance and bring about the birth of the Systems Coalition. Thousands scream in celebration, to which Hackett turns off the vidscreen, looking with some sadness at his Alliance insignia. He muses that his time as an Alliance admiral will soon be over, and seconds later, summarily rips the logo off and throws it away in anger.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Raan's POV. Shala'Raan, now Mistress of the High Senate, present with the recently elected Prime Candidate Han'Gerrel, meets with the rest of the quarian government to discuss current affairs within the Quarian Republic. In the end, it is decided that with the recent Alliance election, the end to militarize and invest in one's own interests must take precedence. With that, the Senate votes to begin militarization, and all are in agreement, including a reluctant Raan.

 **Chapter 19: A Life Forgotten** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Terez's POV. New Years has passed at the year is 2192. Terez, just a day before, successfully dissolved the Systems Alliance and reformed it into the Systems Coalition. He discusses his recent success with Connor Faringar, who is proud of their accomplishment. He tells Terez that the quarian republic has taken notice of the change in political environment and have begun to militarize, something the Coalition must now capitalize on. Terez agrees and arranges a meeting with the quarian councilor.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Kasumi's POV. Kasumi sits alone on Earth in her new apartment back in Japan. Garrus recently announced that he has to return to Palaven to commit to his new job as ArchGeneral, as asked by Victus and Corinthus. An argument ensues, which Kasumi laments upon, leading to Garrus storming out and leaving her alone. Garrus can't stay, but Kasumi does not wish to leave her homeland again. She visits the graves of her parents and realizes that she cannot live without Garrus, and that she must pursue her dreams instead of being anchored by parents who are not alive to tell her otherwise. She kisses their gravestones before leaving for their apartment, ready to inform Garrus she is coming with him.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. A full week after the "Day of Conversion", as dubbed by Khabcass, Ocrolya has returned to Khar'Shan with his fleet. He reminisences on his triumph at Titan, successfully converting them to his cause. He left the orb behind as directed by the Leviathans, who ordered him to return to Khar'Shan and convince them through word of mouth to convert to Apexism and serve the Leviathans, calling it a "pilgrimage." Khabcass speaks with the Supreme Regent, Eghanis Bor'segar, but finds himself unable to convince Bor'segar, who believes Khabcass to be committing blasphemy with his lies and falsehoods. Khabcass finds himself unable to convince the rest, leaving. Outside, he decrees them all to be sinners and orders his second-in-command, former Captain Uranya Bag'dorr turned Admiral, to make best speed for Titan. The admiral asks what Khabcass will do, to which Ocrolya replies he will "continue their holy work." Once the admiral has left, Khabcass swears to make Khar'Shan submit.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Veetor's POV. Veetor and Elan settle down to a new life on Haestrom, entering their new home with glee. They muse on all the things they wish to do, with Elan hoping to open up a hospital while Veetor continues his ambassadorial duties. Elan is initially hesitant about Veetor accepting such a job, as it would mean long trips away from home, but Veetor states he will make as much time for her as possible, as he would never want to neglect his wife. Happy with that answer, Elan tells him to help her continue unpacking and he does so, grinning happily to himself, glad that he had grown so much from being an agoraphobic awkward man to the person he was now.

 **Chapter 20: Tokens of Gratitude** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Madi's POV. Madi picks up her daughter from school on Rannoch. While she is waiting, she muses on the events that led up to her being there. It turned out, before she gave birth, that Reby would be born without a heart: a rare genetic malfunction that only occurred in quarians. A medical treatment was made available by turian doctors, but it had the unintentional side effect of increasing her lifespan, meaning she could live four times as long as any normal quarian, while maintaining her youth. Reby was now five years old by normal aging, but had the body and mind of a two year old: due to the increased lifespan, it also slows it down significantly, meaning she will only be five when the rest of her friends are 10-14. Reby finishes school, waking up her mother, who had fallen asleep. Madi laughs it off and the two head to her skycar, where they drive back home, Reby sharing stories with her about her day at school.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Liara's POV. Liara continues writing her book, asking more about Javik's history, namely closer to his birth. He replies that he was born on Malantor, the prothean homeworld, while it was under siege by the Reapers. He explains that his mother and father gave birth to him in a ditch surrounded by a squad of prothean soldiers. He states that his birth was deemed an absolute necessity, and when asked by Liara why this is, he explains that certain protheans are deemed to be born with a singular purpose: he was an Avatar, to which he explained he was the Avatar and embodiment of vengeance. Born in a ditch, he was taken by the commander of the prothean unit, who was an Archknight. Liara is intrigued by this, and Javik sighs, explaining that the closest equivalent in the current galaxy was a Spectre: when the Great Crusade ended and the Prothean Empire was divided into regions, the Archknight Order was founded and given "galactic precincts" within each region to act as a law enforcement agency and Imperial special operations unit. Archknights also had permanent military ranks that allowed them to engage in military operations when and where applicable, and also retrieve children found to be Avatars so that they can be raised to embrace their future. Javik was taken by the Archknight Commander, whose name was Jeen Yvad, who extracted Javik from the battlefield. He was raised by Jeen Yvad and, once of age, began to train as a soldier for the Empire. Yvad was an Avatar himself, specifically Avatar of Eradication, his purpose being devoted to the complete destruction of the Empire's enemies, namely the separatists and the Reapers. Liara asks who the separatists were. Javik elaborates that the separatists, known fully as the "Avatars of Chaos" to the imperialists, and known to themselves as "New Malantor," were a faction of anti-imperialists who started a civil war with the Empire following the Metacon Wars to reform the Empire into a democratic republic, with power shared with the machines: these machines, namely, were the Reapers. By this point, the Metacon Wars were still fresh on prothean minds, as were their bitterness towards machines, leading to the Empire to declare war on New Malantor: unknowingly, New Malantor were not referring to the Zha'til, but the Reapers. Liara realizes the separatists must have been the prothean cycle's indoctrinated faction, much like Cerberus in their cycle. Javik agreed, and stated that the separatists continued the civil war even in the midst of the Reaper invasion, and that both wars continued in conjunction with each other until the end. Returning to his story, he explains that Yvad became his mentor, cementing Javik's current mindset as a soldier and skeptic. They fought in numerous battles together, doing so until Yvad's death in the Battle of Aethos Proxus Reos. At the end, Liara asks about Javik's crew again, and the prothean, far more willing this time, explains what happened: his crew were on the ground helping an evacuation of Logon Pa X during the Battle of Logon Pa X. By this time, Javik had become an Archknight Commander himself, a fully evolved Avatar of Vengeance. They were trapped in a bunker and unable to escape, surrounded by Reaper forces. As days passed by, his crew became more and more panicked and insubordinate. By the time they finally escaped to his ship, the PISV _Exuberant_ , but by that point his crew were gone. They finally attempted to kill him on the bridge, and he realized too late they were indoctrinated. Armed only with a knife, he kills his crew by slitting their throats, crashing his ship onto Olos Trak and joining prothean forces making a last stand there, where he becomes part of the Empire's Rebirth Directive. Liara asks if Javik wishes to die, surprising herself but ever curious. Javik says he has considered joining his crew in death many times since finally destroying the Reapers, but that he doesn't "know anymore."

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Terez's POV. Terez arrives on the Citadel, escorted by a trio of Coalition marines, and heads for the office of the quarian councilor, Alia'Treel. Terez, during their conversation, makes a note to mention that despite their best attempts, the quarians haven't been able to hide their sudden jump in military expansion from the Coalition. Alia tries to play hard to get, but when Terez pops that bubble, it becomes clear he doesn't believe her. He ends with telling her that he has no problem with it, and that he believes the Coalition and the Quarian Republic could prosper together. Alia asks what he is suggesting, and Terez promotes the idea of political and military alliance between the Republic and Coalition, so that relations between the two races can be solidified. Alia agrees, promising to pass the idea onto her government: the two shake hands and Terez leaves, silently musing that Cerberus' influence is slowly starting to grow again, without the galaxy even knowing it.

 **Chapter 21: Revengeance** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter is from Sata's POV. On Omega, Pike takes Sata out into the crowded Gozu District as part of his first lesson. He shows her the people's life style: their poverty, their depression, their social discontent. Moving on to the Kima District, he shows her the Talons who, ever since Bray took power, have been ordered to be far more brutal with the populace, without Nyreen to stop them. Just as Sata begins to ask why he is showing her all this, he moves onto Afterlife, pointing at it. When she asks what he's getting at, he states that while Omega is in poverty and suffering at the hands of her new police force, Aria is lounging away in Afterlife reliving the glory of a passed history. He elaborates that while Aria's intentions are good, she herself is not, and she is incapable of pulling them off: her personality and bloated ego won't allow her to change. However, he believes Sata to be the person to bring about that change. He asks her what's learnt, and she says she has learnt that while you can choose to bring forth good ideas and moral concepts and mean well, you have to be prepared to go the extra step further: you must be committed and you must never go back on a promise: that's what separates leaders like Aria from truly inspirational ones. Pike nods, saying that despite Aria's muscle, Sata is the real brains around Omega. He takes her home, where Sata reminicences on her lessons.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Ken's POV. Gabby and Ken are arguing (as per usual) over how to best maintain the drive core of a freighter that recently docked, the MSV _Glenferrie_ , which has been suffering issues with its drive core since leaving from Illium. Their argument ultimately bears no fruit and they are left wondering what they were arguing about to begin with. They sit down and sigh, holding hands as they wander where their future will go without the _Normandy_ to keep them together. They are later approached by Rear Admiral Del Toro (the captain of the SSV _Marathon_ ) who offers them both a post on one of his ships, the CSV _Triumphant_. They accepted, realizing they really have nowhere else to go.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Tali's POV. A few weeks later, Tali, with NeoLegion and Moses at her side, rides in a skycar for the recently established Transgalactic Conglomerate shipbuilding yards, where she has been invited by Prime Candidate Gerrel to oversee the construction of a new form of ship. Arriving, Gerrel shows her to the ship. The ship is the first of three named the _Revengeance_ -class stealth cruiser, which is being built in conjunction with the Coalition funded shipbuilding company Jafer-Nocsky Shipbuilders due to the recent partnership between the Coalition and Republic. The first ship of the class, the RNS _Revengeance_ , would be the successor to the _Normandy_ SR-2. He ends the tour by declaring that Tali will be made commander of the vessel upon its commissioning to use as her flagship if she pleases. Taken aback by the offer, Tali initially rejects the proposal, but is convinced to accept. She looks over the ship, lamenting that no matter how advanced, the ship would never come close to replacing the _Normandy_. Decided, she tells Gerrel that she wants to pick the crew, and asks if they must all be quarian/geth. Gerrel replies no, knowing full well what she intends.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Xen's POV. Elsewhere on Rannoch, Daro'Xen, thanks to one of her loyal scientists, manages to capture an intact geth trooper. Xen is excited by the possibilities of such a find and activates the geth, reciting to it how she plans to kill it and use it to enslave its entire race. She tells it that the quarians and geth can never work peacefully together before killing it with a powerful virus, wiping its entire memory core and effectively killing the geth. As she begins to dissect it though, the geth sent out a distress signal via the consensus, reaching the attention of Moses, who decides to investigate the loss of contact.

 **Chapter 22: Offset Prejudice** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Linron's POV. Dalatrass Linron, recently "retired" from the salarian government, takes a stroll along the streets of Talat as she silenty fumes at her dismissal. The Union government, as they described, dismissed Linron due to her actions in the Reaper War, deeming her actions "out of place" and having led to the large split between government and military. Her actions, whilst seen as looking out for the interests of the salarian people, were deemed inappropriate for the time and she was dismissed after "years of service". The action came as a shock, given how much political clout and wealth the Linron bloodline had accumulated over the centuries: she was the first Linron politician to be dismissed. Walking out into the woods, she continues to fume at her misfortune when she hears the snapping of leaves nearby. Frowning, she continues, only to hear it again. She quickly realizes she's being stalked, but before she can call for help, a group of three, masked humans grab her and pull her into the bushes. Pinning her against a tree, one of them produces a knife and slits her throat, leaving her body lying against the tree while they watch. One human produces an omni-tool, stating that the target has been eliminated, and that Linron will no longer be a threat. They then leave, leaving Linron's corpse lying against the tree.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Kasumi's POV. On Palaven, Kasumi is getting used to life on an alien world. Forced to wear more protection to Palaven's harsh climate and atmosphere, the thief generally finds it "too intimidating" for her tastes, especially given turians and their dislike of her profession. She manages to find a job in scavenging tech for the turian government, allowing her to help the military whilst also keeping her skills sharp. After returning home from work, she finds Garrus oddly silent and pondering. She asks what is wrong, to which he dodges the question, asking how her day was. She remains adamant, asking him relentlessly. Eventually, he blurts out the question of whether or not she wants to marry him. Kasumi is flabbergasted, but after exchanging the benefits, she agrees, the two of them rejoicing the decision.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Terez's POV. Terez and Faringar meet on Epitaph Station to discuss the new political arena. The Coalition is now allies with the Quarian Republic, allowing significant cooperation between their militaries. Faringar whispers to Terez that Linron has been taken out of the picture permanently, to Terez's discontent, who believes that killing their allies isn't the answer. Faringar asks if he believes in the human dream, to which Terez is adamant: in response, Faringar tells him that political rivals like Linron deserved to die for their actions in the war, and that she was merely the first of many who would need to be shoved aside for the new era to take place. Terez ultimately agrees, but wonders at what cost they must access to achieve galactic stability. Faringar simply muses that "Cerberus is the cost."

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. Khabcass organizes a meeting with several batarian political officials on Khar'Shan to try and convert them to Apexism. They refuse to meet with him, so he takes it to the public, where it is largely accepted, most of the people agreeing with his views. On his way home however, seven batarian soldiers of the Feksogar (batarian secret police) surround him (three behind, four in front), blocking all exits. Khabcass asks them if the Regent sent them to silence him, to which they call him a heretic and traitor. They all raise their weapons, only for the three behind him to shoot two of the front batarians, killing them. The fourth batarian grabs his knife and stabs the third in the throat, leaving him to fall to the ground. The four surviving batarians bow before Khabcass, acknowledging that they used the Regent's orders as a way to find him and pledge allegiance to him. Khabcass accepts them as his disciples, and states that the Regent must die, but that they are in no position to kill him or battle his army: they must wait until outstanding factors do that for them. Until then, they must convert the batarian people to their cause. Agreeing, they escort him through the street and out of the area.

 **Chapter 23: Galactic Actors** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Kaidan's POV. Kaidan watches ANN (now SNN: Systems News Network) and the reports on Linron's death, before switching off the screen. He is currently sitting in his new apartment with Rahna, which turns out to be Shepard/Anderson's apartment from the Citadel DLC: it initally passed down to Tali, but the quarian had left for Rannoch, Garrus for Palaven, Wrex for Tuchanka and Liara was helping with reconstruction, so therefore it passed down to Kaidan, who lived there with his new wife, Rahna, for quite a few years now. Turning back he continues cooking, eventually finishing up and bringing the new found meal to a table with Rahna, but also James, who has stopped by for a visit. As they eat, they joke about the old days, only for the topic to guide to their current predicament. James asks if Kaidan plans to retire anytime soon, to which the sentinel replies he won't be, and that his allegiance will be to Earth's government, no matter what name it carries. James remarks that the Coalition isn't all that different from the Alliance, just with different colours. Kaidan agrees, and the three eat in silence.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Tali's POV. At her house on Rannoch, Tali is looking through her datapad on potential candidates for her new crew, hoping to recruit some of her former comrades. Looking around the room, she smiles at the group photos lining the wall before knocks are heard on the door. Approaching, she opens it to find her son, Thane (she had finally found a name other than Junior for him) and her daughter Ashley, both of them rushing into the house, Ashley hugging Tali's leg before following her brother. Much like Reby, they were both born with genetic defects that made them have increased lifespans, but slower aging. They talk about their day with Tali, with Thane stating that he wants to join the military one day. Tali quietly mumbles that his father would be proud, before being left alone to herself to mope.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. Khabcass approaches the Supreme Regent and asks for forgiveness, stating that he has seen the error of his ways and wishes to atone. The Regent directs Khabcass to the nearest Holy Pillar, the batarian version of a Church, where he can ask for forgiveness from the priest there. Khabcass goes, with his followers, and takes over the Pillar, holding the priest at gunpoint. He rants that the old ways are over and the Leviathans, the true masters of the galaxy, are returning. They will take their rightful place in the galaxy, and the batarian people will be their disciples and their loyal servants. He offers them a place in this holy army, to which many peasants stand and pledge allegiance to Khabcass. The priest curses Khabcass, causing him to kill the priest and those who do not convert. He stresses the importance of staying silent about their faith until they have the numbers to stage a coup. He then leaves, smiling.

 **Chapter 24: The Dead Forgive** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Liara's POV. Samara is touring the Palace of Thessia and watching over the reconstruction efforts as a form of security when she comes across Liara, who has recently visited the asari senate with some proposals on how to run the reconstruction effort. After talking about her ideas, Liara brings up Javik, telling her what the prothean did. She asks Samara what she should do, and Samara states that if Javik wishes to die, he must be allowed to: despite Liara's objections, Samara explains that Javik is the last of his race, and with no females around, he would not be able to save his species: until the day he dies, he is just a living testament to an extinct species. Liara nods, and the two watch the sunset, although Liara is still unsure about Javik.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Gerrel's POV. Han'Gerrel arranges another meeting with the Senate, with Councilor Alia'Treel participating via vidscreen. They discuss the finalization of the Terra-Rannochian Pact, wondering whether or not to inform the rest of the New Council. Han'Gerrel decides to do so, believing that further secrets could only hurt the fragile peace. The rest of the Senate is in agreement, as is Councilor Treel.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Shepard's POV. Still in his coma, Shepard dreams he is on Virmire, standing on a beach with the water flowing past his shins. He is visited by Ashley, who casually salutes him as she walks up to him with her arms crossed. Shepard continues to question whether he is really dead or not, to which Ashley replies he isn't, but will be if he doesn't get his shit together. Shepard wonders what he could have done differently to get a better outcome, to which Ashley replies this was the good outcome. Shepard states that he has missed her spirit, to which she laughs, saying she was never missing. They chat back and forth before Ashley leaves, giving him the parting reminder that he still has one final mission. Shepard is left frowning alone on the beach, wondering what she means.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Tali, as part of a promise she made, takes Thane on a tour of the half-constructed _Revengeance_ while she continues picking her crew. In the end, she decides upon Kaidan as her security officer and commander of the ground team, Gabby and Ken as her engineers, with Adams in command, Chakwas as the medical officer and Gardner as the ship's cook, along with several others at varying stations. Satisfied with her decision, she sends off the crew order to Naval Command for approval, and she turns her attention to her son, who she shows the armoury: Thane's favourite place. She laughs, finding him all too similar to his late father. Her smile drops however, once reminded of her husband's passing. It begins to sink in that she may never recover from his death.

 **Chapter 25: Leap of Technology** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Samantha's POV. Ann and Samantha continue their work at the classified research facility, this time rummaging through pieces of Reaper technology salvaged from the interior of Harbinger, who's corpse is present at the facility. A containment field has been created around the Reaper technology to shield them from indoctrination, insuring they will not be harmed. Samantha finds something interesting during their search, and shows Ann the device: they both realize they've found the secret to blocking indoctrination. With this break through, they also find a way to replicate Reaper technology using similar resources. The two wonder whether to pass their findings onto Locke, and ultimately decide to do so, astounded by their own discovery.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Meru, after several years of a disintegrating relationship between mother and daughter, finally visits Tali at her house, hoping to make amends once and for all. Tali lets her in, and while their conversation is awkward at first, they manage to get on friendly terms. Eventually, Meru asks if Tali is okay, to which her daughter finally breaks down and begins to cry, admitting she is far from fine. Meru hugs her, and the two talk about Tali's loss, Meru insisting that Tali move on so the wounds are healed, as it is what Shepard would want. Tali agrees with Meru, wondering how best to do this. Meru suggests dating, to which Tali angrily dismisses the idea. Meru objects and says Tali can't remain lonely forever, and that she will need to find a companion soon.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. Uranya Bag'dorr returns to Khar'Shan with the orb of Leviathan, stating to Khabcass that he was beckoned to Despoina to retrieve more, and that one has been left on Titan. Khabcass takes the orb to his followers, allowing the Leviathans, specifically Bellerophon, to speak to them, cementing their beliefs. Khabcass asks if the people have had enough of Hegemony rule, and they all cheer him. Khabcass declares that the Hegemony must fall and be replaced by a state ruled by the Apex race themselves: the first of many. They all cheer him on, and later, Khabcass orders Uranya to bring the "light of the Leviathans" to Camala. Bag'dorr accepts his mission as Khabcass ponders the future of the batarian race.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Wrex's POV. Wrex finishes overseeing construction of the "City of the Ancients" within the Hagalok City Ruins (which have largely been demolished) with Bakara, who has to stay behind to speak with the clan leaders aiding with the effort. On his way back to Urdnot Keep, he is surrounded and ambushed by a squad of Cerberus assassins dressed in a uniform with no affiliation. With enough weapons to kill Wrex, they seem able to succeed, only for Grunt to appear behind them, chuckling. Wrex takes on the four behind him as Grunt uses his warhammer to slam the five infront of Wrex into a wall, crushing them before pummelling them to death with his hammer. Wrex is slightly wounded in the battle, as is Grunt, but the two kill the assassins, leaving Grunt to wonder why they wanted Wrex dead. Wrex shrugs it off as the last remaining Traditionalists trying to have him assassinated, before thanking Grunt and leaving. Grunt follows him, filling his duty as chieftain's adjutant.

 **Section 5** :

Section is from Carter Dielheart's POV. Now six years old, Carter Dielheart has been adopted by Josephine Dielheart, his grandparent, after the death of his father, Geoff Dielheart, during the Reaper War. He attends his first day at school on Epitaph Station, where he meets and befriends Jaris Paltarons, both having had fathers who were affiliated in someway with Cerberus.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **This is basically where the building blocks for the rest of Ultimatum begin to form. Tali getting her own command and recovering from Shepard's death, Liara writing her book with Javik, the crew moving on with their careers whilst trying to hold the galaxy together, governments scheming and Cerberus festering in the shadows. This is also the beginning of Sata's arc, which I mentioned had its roots in the final stages of Holocaust's Omega arc. Consider her the Omega arc for Ultimatum.**_

 _ **Next part of Act II - Alliances is next week. If anyone's even reading this, let me know what you think so far.**_

 _ **Keelah Re'lai, troopers!**_


	3. Act 2 - Alliances, Pt2

**V: ULTIMATUM - ACT II: ALLIANCES, PART 2** :

The following chapter outline details the last six chapters of **ACT II: ALLIANCES**. As the act title suggests, it would have covered the political scheming between governments following the establishment of the New Council and return to the "status quo".

 **Chapter 26: Unbroken Darkness, Enveloped** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Khabcass' POV. Khabcass is summoned back to Desponia. Arriving by his flagship, BRS _Revelation_ (ironically named), he is consulted by Bellerophon, who informs him of a new species drifting aimlessly through the Terminus Systems. It is revealed that these aliens are the Virtual Aliens, their real name being the Tilthan. They arrived in late 2185 from the Triangulum galaxy, uploading themselves to the supercomputer of a massive dreadnought like vessel and entering the Milky Way galaxy to save themselves from the imminent destruction of their homeworld. Khabcass asks why he is being told this, to which Bellerophon tells him that the Tilthan must be brought into the fold and the light of the Apex race brought before them. Khabcass asks what he is proposing, and Bellerophon elaborates: Khabcass must meet the Tilthan, ally with them and form a covenant with them: a binding pact between their peoples. Khabcass smiles, stating he will send his lieutenant and a fleet to meet with them. Bellerophon orders him not to fail, to which Khabcass promises, stating he must return to Khar'Shan to continue his conversions.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Tali's POV. A week later, Tali inspects her new crew, who are lined up before her. Kaidan, Gabby, Ken, Chakwas, Gardner and Adams all accepted her transfers, honored to serve upon the first ship made under the TR pact, which was officially passed days before. Afterwards, Tali admits she is glad to see them again, and asks if they are okay with her being their commander: they state that, as a Shepard, they couldn't imagine a more perfect successor. She thanks them, secretly musing if that was true or not.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. Hackett and Terez are approached by the recent Director of the SIA Jorge Barden, who informs of the Admiral of some troubling news. He states that the batarian councilor has been entirely absent from the Citadel of late, and that his activities on Khar'Shan have been erratic. Terez is curious as to why this is a big deal, when Jorge elaborates that Khabcass has been making visits between Khar'Shan, an empty star system and Desponia. This shocks Hackett, who tells Terez that Desponia is where the Leviathans reside, who have cut themselves off from the galaxy once again after the Reapers were destroyed, refusing all contact with the UGC and New Council. Jorge reminds them just how powerful the Leviathans are, and that if Shepard's report on them is true, they could be a dangerous threat to galactic security, especially if the batarian councilor is compromised. Terez asks the two what they should do, to which Jorge states the SIA do not have the resources to combat this threat if it were to arise. In the end, they dismiss Jorge, with Hackett suggesting a complete dismantling of the SIA and to rebuild it from the ground up. Terez agrees. Although they don't know it yet, this new organization will be named Prometheus.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Petrovsky's POV. Oleg Petrovsky is reading a book, Huckleberry Finn, in his cell at Eureka Maximum-Security Prison in Antarctica, Earth. He is retrieved by a pair of guards, who inform him that his bail has been paid and he's a free man. Petrovsky is confused by this, but nonetheless lets them take him. They however take him to an empty storage room and lock him inside, where four people emerge and surround him, all carrying knives. Petrovsky remarks that Cerberus still lives and has finally come to silence him. He fights them, managing to kill one of them before being stabbed in the back. Falling, the other three repeatedly stab him to death, leaving him a bloodied, mangled corpse.

 **Chapter 27: Brink of Conflict** :

 **Section 1** :

A brief summary at the start of the chapter: The year is now 2197 and six years have passed. Ocrolya Khabcass has spread the influence of Apexism across Hegemony space, converting the masses by the dozens. His talks with the Tilthan Connection, whilst done in secret, were successful, bringing the religion of the Leviathans to the virtual aliens. The SIA, dismantled and replaced by the Central Intelligence and Operations Bureau of the Systems Coalition (COBSA), and more commonly known as Prometheus, spies on Khabcass and his followers, fearing the inevitable rise of the Leviathans, but decide to keep it a secret within the Coalition. Elsewhere, Samantha and Ann's research pays off, and indoctrination inhibitors are created. Reaper technology is replicated and assimilated into galactic culture over the following years, and the galaxy quickly catches up to the Reaper technological tier. Summary ends.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Tali's POV. The _Revengeance_ , having been serving for five years at this point, finishes its most recent tour of asari space and is arriving at the Sol system. Tali commands the ship into docking at one of the Coalition shipyards, astounded by how the humans had recovered so quickly after the Reaper War, rebuilding much of their infrastructure, government, military and economy. The Quarian Republic was not doing too badly as well, largely in part to the Terra-Rannochian Pact, and had gone through an economic and population boom, with infrastructure spreading across Rannoch and her colonies, and the population jumping from seventeen million into the hundreds of millions. Successfully completing the dock, Tali meets with Hackett, who at this point is on the verge of retirement. As they walk, Tali asks why Hackett doesn't just retire, to which he replies that the term "career military" really isn't hyperbole, and that he plans to stay until discharged. Tali jokes that Shepard would likely have been the same, and Hackett jokes at the truth of her point. The two look at Earth and the Citadel (the latter of which was left in orbit of Earth), gazing in wander at the sheer manpower brought forth by the Coalition: ever since the dissolution of the Alliance, war recovery for human space increased in all sectors. Terez's government took damage control almost immediately upon entering, restructuring the military and its budget, as well as focusing almost entirely on Earth's reconstruction efforts. Reaper technology was used to the betterment of society, allowing for most of Earth's cities, by 2196, to return to their former glory. Tali says the same is similar of Rannoch and the rest of the galaxy and they laugh at the irony of it all: the technology of those who tried to wipe them out being used for the greater good: by this point, Coalition and Republic territory have merged into one due to their alliance. The mood sours when Hackett tells her about the recent situation with the batarians. Tali says she has heard of it, and that the reports of the batarian councilor's actions are troubling. Hackett fears a war with the Leviathans is brewing, ultimately asking if the quarians and geth will aid the Coalition if war does break out. Tali says she cannot promise anything, but that if war does occur, they can at least count upon her as an ally.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Terez's POV. Little over a month later, Terez visits Rannoch to speak with the Prime Candidate, Han'Gerrel. Meeting with him, Terez informs him of the situation with Khabcass and the Leviathans, and fears that the Leviathans may be influencing the Hegemony into helping them take over. Terez argues that a pre-emptive strike may be necessary to quash the threat, but Gerrel doesn't agree, stating that he doesn't believe the galaxy is ready for another war. Terez pleads with him, but Gerrel ultimately states that he will inform the Senate that his stance on joining any war will be strictly neutral, and that he will not plunge the Republic into another war. Terez nods and leaves, angered by Gerrel's decision.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. Khabcass arrives back at Titan, where the population, full of Tilthan (with basic suits built for them to inhabit) and batarian separatists, has reached a permissable size, creating a small city within the station, one that is growing as the capital of their new covenant with the Leviathans, with Khabcass as the "Prophet" of this alliance. Khabcass is summoned by Uranya Bag'dorr, his bodyguard, who informs him that Bellerophon wishes to speak with him. Khabcass speaks to Bellerophon through the orb, and Khabcass informs him of the progress on Titan. Bellerophon orders him to find a way to bring Titan to Desponia, to which Khabcass promises to do. Bellerophon also states that the time has come to destroy the Hegemony. Khabcass states they do not have the ships or military to pull off an invasion of the Hegemony, even in its weakened state. Bellerophon assures him that they themselves do not need to invade, but they must convince a more powerful power, one more at odds with the Hegemony, to go to war. Khabcass asks how they'll pull this off, and the Leviathan leader states they must lure the Systems Coalition into declaring war on the Hegemony, as the two powers are already at odds and that they need to cut the tension and bring them into war: to do this, he urges Khabcass to take a fleet and invade Feros: by doing this, the Coalition will think the Hegemony is invading and declare war. Afterwards, Khabcass informs Uranya of their new mission, to which Uranya objects, stating they are trying to liberate the batarian people, not lure them into a war that will kill them. Angered by this, Khabcass tells Uranya to obey him. Uranya refuses and prepares his omni-blade, charging Khabcass with the intent of killing him. Before he can, a Tilthan by the chosen name of Sacrosanct impales Uranya on his omni-sword, before tearing it out and beheading the former bodyguard. Sacrosanct bows before Khabcass, who names him his new chief bodyguard, ordering him to summon his best warriors to make up his new honor guard. Sacrosanct nods and stands, swearing to protect him.

 **Section 5** :

Section is from Shepard's POV. Still in his coma, Shepard wanders through the broken streets of London during the Battle of London, stumbling across Jack. He approaches her, the biotic turning to him and frowning. She asks if he died and he nods, with the biotic cursing out loud. He says they won however, or at least he thinks they did and Jack breathes a sigh of relief, knowing her students are safe. Shepard tells her that he's not really dead, or at least that's what Jenkins and Ashley have been telling him, and that he's in a coma. Jack asks why he doesn't just wake up, to which he replies it isn't that simple: she remarks that he came back from the dead, but can't seem to wake up from a coma. He wonders if there is truly any hope for him, to which Jack tells him to suck it up and wake up, as he still has a lot to live for. Shepard asks if Jack at least died heroically, to which she shrugs, shaking her head, "What do you define as heroic in war? If you must know, I died bringing an entire building down on top of me to save my kids. If that's heroism, then pin a fucking medal on my chest. If it isn't, don't give a shit: I'm dead. I can't hear them bitching anymore, so why should I care?" They talk for a while before Jack disappears, once again leaving Shepard alone.

 **Chapter 28: Ambassador** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Gerrel's POV. Han'Gerrel prepares to attend a meeting with the Senate, advising against helping the Coalition with any kind of war with the Batarian Hegemony. He regrets the decision he must make, but ultimately feels it is the right one. Kissing his wife goodbye, he leaves his house and heads for his skycar in the garage. He gets in and opens the garage, but just as he guides the skycar out of the garage, a sniper round penetrates the cockpit and blows his head apart, killing him instantly: the round was silenced, so his wife is not alerted to his death.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from "Gerrel's" POV. To the surprise of the readers, Han'Gerrel appears at the Senate, advising the Republic to fight with the Coalition against the Hegemony if the war occurs. The Senate votes in favor of the war, leaving Shala shocked by the revelation, having spoken earlier with Gerrel about his disagreement with the war. She speaks with Gerrel afterwards, who says he changed his mind because he saw the bigger picture: for peace to be possible, its opponents must be eliminated. Afterwards, Gerrel is contacted by Faringar, revealing himself to be a Cerberus impostor with Gerrel's voice. He states the Republic will support the war, and that he has successfully adopted his new role as Gerrel. Faringar congratulates him, before leaving him be.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Veetor's POV. A few days after the Senate's decision to aid the Coalition, Veetor is sent by the Republic to the Citadel to ask the New Council for military assistance. The New Council asks why they should commit to an unprovoked attack on the Hegemony, while Veetor explains that the Leviathans have indoctrinated the batarians, and the Coalition wants to deconstruct the threat before it escalates to Reaper levels of seriousness. Despite Veetor's best attempts, the New Council refuses to aid them, with Veetor remarking they're no better than the old Council, storming out. The human councilor, Faringar and the quarian councilor, Alia'Treel, leave angrily as well.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Sata's POV. After six years, Pike's teachings to Sata have broadened. Sata is now far more street smart and understanding of the criminal underworld, and has built her own retinue of loyalists under Aria's nose. Sata meets with Jarral and several Talon commanders, who have pledged allegiance to her in secret. They discuss how to make Omega better, to which Sata remains silent. After the meeting, Pike asks what troubles Sata, to which the asari answers that the only way to truly fix Omega's problems is to kill Aria. Pike asks what she thinks, and Sata replies "I just told you." Pike tells her that if Aria is that large a threat to Omega's peace and security, then she needs to begin plotting to get rid of her. Sata agrees, and tells him that she knows where to begin.

 **Chapter 29: Around the Corner** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Khabcass' POV. Khabcass arrives with his fleet over Feros, surprising the Coalition battlegroup in orbit. Khabcass swiftly defeats and destroys the few frigates in orbit, ordering the troop transports to prepare for deployment to the surface of Feros. Khabcass gives a speech to his men about spoils and divine light, telling them that the future lies with "this first step." Among his troops are batarians and Tilthan, with Sacrosanct as his lieutenant. The Tilthan designed an upgrade to the omni-blade called the omni-sword, which is the blade but much longer. Khabcass grabs his rifle and armor, ordering the troop ships to launch.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. A Prometheus agent receives word that communications from Feros have suddenly gone dark. Realizing exactly what's happening, the agent rushes for the office of Admiral Hackett, hurriedly telling him that communications with Feros have been lost, and that it may be a pre-emptive Hegemony strike. Hackett orders him to mobilize the nearest ships and to have them retaliate.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. Khabcass and Sacrosanct charge from their troopship as it lands on the main Feros colony. Khabcass orders any civilians they can find captured and enslaved, while the soldiers are to be killed. With that in mind, Sacrosanct dashes off to the barracks, killing three Coalition colonial army troopers in the process. Khabcass barges into a house, grabbing the hair of a woman and dragging her outside. The male tries to punch Khabcass but he simply grabs him and tosses him outside as well. By the time the brief battle is over, Sacrosanct and his Tilthan return, having successfully destroyed the barracks and the Coalition garrison. Khabcass has their captured score named one by one, and three of them are immediately recognizable: Juliana Baynham, Lizbeth Baynham and Brynn Taylor.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. Hackett brings news of the batarian attack on Feros before Prime Minister Terez, informing him that Coalition reinforcements didn't arrive fast enough, and the entire colony was abducted and enslaved: the entire Coalition garrison was also wiped out. Terez asks if Hackett understands what this means, and Hackett nods, knowing it will mean war. Terez dismisses Hackett, telling him to keep his forces close, as he may be needed soon.

 **Section 5** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Word of the Feros attack reaches the _Revengeance_ , Tali informing the crew. The crew asks if this means war, and Tali nods, knowing the Coalition will not allow this attack to pass.

 **Chapter 30: React Harshly** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Xen's POV. Xen takes apart her most recent geth test subject and begins to develop the beginnings of her anti-geth virus. She hopes to seize control of the geth consensus and to use it to direct them, simply reversing the effects of the Reaper code to make the geth revert back to their group consciousness, making them easier to control. She types down her observations and notes, and sends messages to her scientists ordering them to bring more parts and data. Before she can go any further however, a squad of quarian and geth marines raid her lab, the marines yelling at her to get on the ground and put her hands up. Xen and two of her assistants are arrested, Xen discovering that Moses had eventually tracked Xen down and reported her to the authorities. Xen is brought before Tali, who charges her with invasion of freedom and treason, stripping Xen of her rank, titles and privledges and imprisoning her. Xen states the geth cannot remain free forever, only to be dragged away by a pair of marines.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Faringar's POV. Carter and Jaris, 11 and 10 years old respectively, are visited by Connor Faringar, who is there (to their obliviousness) to evaluate them. Afterwards, Faringar takes Josephine aside and tells her that as soon as they are 18 and 17 respectively, they are to be recruited by Prometheus. Josephine agrees, stating that their deaths can be faked.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Sata's POV. Khabcass dispatches a detachment of his fleet to sell some of their new slaves on Omega, one of them Brynn Cole. Landing, they are immediately confronted by Sata T'Loak and her men, Pike in backup, ordering them to let their slaves go and leave. The batarians refuse, believing in their numerical superiority. At the last moment, Samara appears and attacks the batarians. Sata and her men attack as well, and they kill the slavers, freeing the slaves. Brynn is among the slaves freed. Afterwards, Sata asks what an asari justicar is doing on Omega, Samara replying that she was tracking the ship since Feros, and asks what Sata is doing working outside Aria's authority, to which Sata replies that her mother is morally repulsive, and Sata doesn't agree with her views. Samara acknowledges this and pledges herself to Sata's cause, believing it noble. Brynn does the same.

 **Chapter 31: Pressing the Frontier** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Garrus' POV. Days later, Garrus and Kasumi, now married, receive a visit from Meru and Tali. They congratulate the new married couple, while explaining that the daughter-mother relationship between the two of them has been mended. The four of them talk, with Meru learning a lot about Shepard and their adventures together. At the end, they are left wondering if the world Shepard left behind is really what they thought it would be: they ultimately conclude it isn't. Tali tells them the Coalition is on the verge of war with the Hegemony, but Garrus argues that such a war between humans and batarians had been brewing for decades, and that the valve would inevitably blow. Tali ultimately agrees.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Miranda's POV. Miranda oversees a training exercise, run by Zaeed, on the human colony of Tethys for the Red Sky PMC. As planned, five years ago, the Blue Suns, Eclipse and Blood Pack all signed the contract to merge their groups into one private military corporation, devoting themselves to the defense and security of galactic integrity and civilization. Zaeed was placed as CEO of the organization, while Miranda acted as co-founder. Oriana was offered a position as the company's business manager, to which she accepted. Miranda asks if Zaeed has heard about the recent attack on Feros, to which Zaeed acknowledges he has. Miranda asks if he thinks Red Sky is ready to engage in the war, but Zaeed replies that the "war will not wait for us to be ready." He groans as he sits down, putting his rifle against a crate while complaining about his old age. Miranda jokingly adds that he should retire, to which Zaeed admits he really wants to, but that he apparently has one more war to fight before he does.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Javik's POV. Elsewhere, Javik visits Freedom's Progress, looking for the exact site where he was born: it is revealed that Freedom's Progress was Malantor, the prothean homeworld. He eventually finds it by interacting with the environment. He thinks of the family he never knew, the Archknight Commander that became his adoptive father and the people he left to die. In the end, he thinks of his crew and remembers their blood flowing through his fingers. Collapsing to his knees, he reaches down for his knife, preparing to slit his own throat and join his crew in death. The scene cuts away, leaving Javik's fate ambiguous.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. Khabcass, by the order of Bellerophon and the Leviathans, takes his fleet and attacks another human colony, Fargone. As before, he orders his ships behind the enemy, dropping out of FTL on the enemy flank and attacking from the rear. He is shocked to discover 1) a full battlegroup in orbit and 2) krogan warships instead of Coalition vessels. Despite taking out several frigates, his ships are quickly pushed back, the superior firepower of the krogan ships and the AA guns in orbit picking his ships out of the sky. He soon realizes that Fargone was abandoned by the Alliance during the war and, as part of the New Council alliance, the Coalition gave the colony to the krogan as thanks for their part in the war. He orders a full retreat, having lost half of his fleet by the time he withdraws. He takes advantage of this, hoping that the krogan will get involved in the war, further cementing the Hegemony's downfall.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **And that's the end of Act II - Alliances. The first part of Act III - Emancipation will be uploaded next week. The events of Emancipation, as the title suggests, will cover the Border War, also known as the Second Human-Batarian War. I believe the Border War was mentioned in Enigma and Prophecy, but Ultimatum will give a full accounting of the conflict. Consider this war the first building block towards a vastly different galaxy post-Reaper War.**_

 _ **Keelah Re'lai, troopers!**_


	4. Act 3 - Emancipation, Pt1

**V: ULTIMATUM - ACT III: EMANCIPATION, PART 1** :

The following chapter outline details the first twelve chapters of **ACT III: EMANCIPATION**. As the act title suggests, it would have covered most of the Border War: the final conflict between the Systems Coalition and the Batarian Hegemony.

 **Chapter 32: Fighting on the Beaches** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Terez's POV. The Coalition parliament convenes on Epitaph to discuss the recent attack on Feros, and now Fargone, and the best response. Many argue that the Coalition is not ready to jump into another war after only fighting another ten years ago, while the others reply that the batarians have been impeding on human territory and enslaving their people with impunity since the First Contact War, and that enough is enough: war between humanity and the batarians is inevitable. In the end, parliament votes for an official declaration of war against the Hegemony. Terez passes the resolution, and the Coalition enters a state of war.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from James' POV. James checks in with Major Coats, telling him that his company is fully equipped and ready for deployment. Coats informs James that the Coalition has officially declared war against the Hegemony, and that the entire Coalition military is being mobilized: he states that Hackett wants to reinforce the human colony of Memory, stating that, following the Hegemony's line of attack, Memory would be the most likely next target. He hopes to destroy the Hegemony raiding force. Coats asks if James is ready to fight in another war, to which the N7 replies that batarians brought it upon themselves, and that he's ready to fight the "scumbags."

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Garrus' POV. Garrus talks with Kasumi regarding the Coalition's official declaration of war. He remarks on how it is now a new year (2198), and they're starting the year with another war. Kasumi states there's nothing they can do about it, and that must simply wait out the war and hope it ends quickly.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Samantha's POV. Locke organizes a meeting between geth representatives and Ann and Samantha. He explains that the aim of the meeting is to discuss the development and integration of geth plasma weaponry, stating that while they have replicated Reaper tech, replicating the superior geth weaponry will give them a larger technological playing field, especially if the war with the batarians (already being called the Border War) ends up going for a long time. The meeting ends well, with the geth agreeing to give the Coalition examples of their tech to help their endeavours.

 **Chapter 33: A Border War** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Xen's POV. A day later, at the El'Tivv State Penitentiary, Xen sits in her cell, awaiting execution. Sentenced to death for her crimes against the geth, Xen patiently awaits her death, cursing Tali and wishing they had wiped out the geth in the Second Morning War. One of the prison guards, a geth by the name of Evzones, comes to retrieve her, and orders the two quarian guards accompanying him to enter the cell and pick her up. Xen quietly lets them pick her up, before calmly telling the geth that the geth will never be her equal. Evzones tells her that her opinion means nothing to him, to which Xen just smiles and shakes her head, "It should." She is carried away to her execution chamber, where she is strapped down to a chair. The superintendent of the prison, Tax'Dor, reads out her sentence, ending it by telling her she will die by lethal injection. Xen closes her eyes, before mumbling random words in khelish as the needle pierces her skin and injects her. She blacks out, and Xen dies.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. Hackett sets into motion Operation: Red Viper, and congregates with the new fleet admirals of the Coalition Navy: Admiral of the First Fleet, Awarnach Stanford. Admiral of the Second Fleet, Nathaniel Grosenhind. Admiral of the Third Fleet, Carrie Kellou. Admiral of the Fourth Fleet, Fred Weracht. Admiral of the Fifth Fleet, Abraham Mikhailovich. Admiral of the Sixth Fleet, Del Toro. Admiral of the Seventh Fleet, Gemma Steel. Admiral of the Eighth Fleet, Xerma Zphila. Approved by the defense department, Red Viper is a defensive strategy, with Coalition forces deployed across several key border colonies thought to be prime targets: Memory, New Constantinople, New Canton and Freedom's Progress. As such, numerous contingents of the Marine Corps will be assigned to key defensive positions in these colonies, awaiting for batarian attacks: these forces will then act as defenses against further Hegemony raids, giving the rest of the Coalition military time to mobilize. He informs them that they are expecting military aid from the quarians and geth, and are still waiting on word from the krogan, who are also expected to help them. Hackett asks who disagrees with the plan, and nobody objects. Red Viper is put into action.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Coats' POV. Major Coats and his company, the 411th "Firefox" Marines, deploy alongside that of Major Roma Vinh and his N3 company, the 13th "Jackals" Special Forces Company, on Memory. Their troops spread out across the main colony of Blindwave, with Roma's N3s setting up booby traps (such as EMP and explosive mines, barbed wire nets, sentry turrets, etc.) and digging foxholes. Coats and his men, accompanied by a squad under James' command, establishes themselves within the buildings, setting up machine gun emplacements and anti-armor weapons. Roma tells Coats and his men, especially James, to stay clear of his, and they should be fine.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. Khabcass and his fleet arrive over Memory, and immediately deploy to the surface, noting how odd it is that no fleet is present. Landing in shuttles, they find the colony empty, but Khabcass presses forward anyway, having Sacrosanct and his Tilthans take the right flank. His forward line are annihilated by the mines deployed however, and Roma, along with his N3s, spring up from their foxhole traps and attack them, the sentry turrets activating and slicing into Sacrosanct's Tilthans. Coats and his men attack from the rooftops, raining fire down on the batarian raiding party. Khabcass orders reinforcements deployed from his fleet above, before ordering his troops to push forward. The Tilthans destroy the sentry turrets, but are gradually overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Batarian reinforcements arrive just as Roma engages Khabcass in hand-to-hand. Finding himself outclassed, Khabcass flees Roma just as reinforcements arrive via shuttle. One of them is shot down by a rocket, whilst another manages to land and open its doors, only for its inhabitants to be immediately torn apart by machine gun fire. James arrives and storms a third shuttle, killing everyone inside with his Revenant following an EMP grenade, and then taking control of the shuttle. He crashes it into the fourth, before getting out and killing the survivors. The fifth and final shuttle is destroyed by another missile. Khabcass demands more reinforcements, only to learn that his fleet is under attack from a Coalition battlegroup, who had decloaked behind them. Realizing the battle is lost, he takes Sacrosanct and what few men are left, boards the last shuttle and escapes.

 **Section 5** :

Section is from James' POV. Back on the ground, the marines round up batarian survivors as POWs. James celebrates their victory, but Coats reminds him that the war isn't over yet, and that the batarians will be back. Roma agrees, telling James that despite his hatred of the man, what he did with the shuttles was impressive. James thanks him, but Roma tells him to not get used to it, and that he still doesn't consider him a proper N7.

 **Section 6** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. Hackett receives word of the successful defense of Memory, and that the batarian raid was repulsed with heavy casualties. He also receives word that Wrex has pledged to send weapons and supplies to aid the Coalition war effort, and the quarians will dispatch a few geth fighter squadrons. Hackett muses that the batarians have made a huge mistake.

 **Chapter 34: Crying Foul** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Cragrom Dref'bagar's POV. The batarian ambassador to the Citadel, Cragrom Dref'bagar, requests an audience with the New Council to discuss the developing Border War conflict. Cragrom pleads with the New Council for help, and when they refuse, calls them human sympathsizers and apologists. Din Korlack, the volus councilor, points out that the human, quarian and krogan councilors are not present due to the war, and have abstained until its end, and that Khabcass, the batarian councilor, has not been seen at all for sometime before the war even began. Quentius, the turian councilor, also makes note that the batarians struck first, and that the humans are only defending their territory. Cragrom argues that the land they hold is traditionally batarian, but Esheel, the salarian councilor, dismisses this as the same logic that drove the Skyllian Blitz. In the end, Cragrom storms out, declaring that the batarian embassy will once more be shut down, and that the batarians will be withdrawing from the New Council.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from a quarian's POV. A lone quarian woman wakes up to find herself in a cell, drowsy and confused. Standing up and alert, she is approached by a single Prometheus agent, and the quarian is revealed to be Xen. She asks how she could possibly be alive, and he reveals that the injection they gave her was a special agent that rendered her chemically comatose, allowing for Prometheus to move her body without any backwards looks. In return for her survival, she will now work for Prometheus. Xen agrees, glad to have a second chance at fullfilling her ambitions.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Shepard's POV. Shepard, in his coma, finds himself on Noveria, overlooking the rachni queen. He is approached by Matriarch Benezia, who asks how Liara is doing. Last he checked, he says, she was the Shadow Broker, and doing well for herself. Benezia admits she is proud of her daughter, and the woman she has become. She goes onto point out that Liara came to trust Shepard implicitly, and that knowledge alone should give him strength. Pressly and Johnson later join them, asking if the Reapers were defeated...Shepard replies that they were, and they rest easy, although regret they couldn't be there to see it. They ultimately banter for a while before disappearing, leaving Shepard alone once more. He hears a hum in his ear, and it begins to intensify until dying off completely. He frowns at this, but ultimately pays it no mind.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Tali organizes a joint meeting with the quarian military brass, and they discuss quarian-geth involvement in the Border War. In the end, they agree that a few geth squadrons should be all the involvement they make, as it is ultimately not their war. Tali agrees, and afterwards, talks with Meru and Shala. They all begin to wonder whether the unity Shepard created was as fragile as it seemed.

 **Chapter 35: Failure Costs Too Much** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Khabcass' POV. As the BRS _Revelation_ , Khabcass' flagship, arrives over Khar'Shan, Ocrolya consults Bellerophon through an orb regarding his defeat on Memory. Bellerophon reassures him that Memory was not his defeat, but the Hegemony's, and that most of the men he lost were not followers of their cause. Khabcass acknowledges this truth, before having to leave as his flagship connects with a space dock over Khar'Shan. Sacrosanct, as his honor guard, asks to accompany Khabcass to the surface, but he replies that the Regent is not aware of the Tilthan's existence, and it must stay that way. Landing, he enters the Hall of the Regents, informing Supreme Regent Eghanis Bor'segar of the Hegemony's defeat at Memory. Bor'segar remains unfazed, announcing to his entire assembly that he will not rest until the humans are taught their place, their homeworld set on fire and their people enslaved. He names Khabcass the new Regent Supreme Commander of the batarian military, and tasks him with leading a 'grand campaign' against the Coalition. Khabcass nods, telling him he will need men to launch a second attack on Memory, as well as simultaneous raids on New Constantinople, New Canton and Freedom's Progress. Bor'segar nods, but tells him that Khabcass is supreme commander, and that he will have all the troops, ships and supplies he needs.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. Hackett consults once more with the joint chiefs to discuss the Coalition victory on Memory, but declares they will not have the troops or ships for a prolonged war, and neither will the batarians. In that moment, he reveals that Zaeed Massani has committed the Red Sky to their cause, and will begin reinforcement of all major colonies, with projected completion of deployment being just over a week.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Pike's POV. Bray summons a meeting of Talon lieutenants, among them Pike, and informs them of a helium-3 shipment coming in from the Amada system, and that a small contingent of Talon forces will meet the ship at the dock to protect it as it offloads its cargo: the shipment will be used to fuel the Omega fleet: a new project by Aria T'Loak to militarize the Omega Republic. After being dismissed, Pike relays this information to Sata, and the asari decides to strike. Pike questions this sudden change in demeanour, but Sata argues that they'll steal the helium-3 and distribute it to civilian vessels trying to help the galaxy's reconstruction efforts. Pike nods, and Sata has him summon Samara and what men he can trust, before beginning to draw up an ambush plan.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Pike's POV. The next day, the MSV _Argent Cascade_ , docks with Omega, with Talon forces led by Pike, with a few of Aria's loyal mercs, greeting them at the dock. As they begin to offload the cargo, Samara arrives, and kills several of Aria's men before they know what's happening. Pike orders the Talons to kill the rest, and then orders the crew of the ship to take their cargo to the Citadel, with specific orders to give the fuel to relief efforts. The captain of the ship agrees, and the ship departs. Pike reports to Bray afterwards that the captain had a 'change of heart', and escaped the system before he could do anything. Bray thanks Pike for his honesty, and that he will inform Aria that it was not Pike's fault, but laments that she will be pissed: after all, that ship had nearly 20 million credits worth of raw helium-3.

 **Section 5** :

Section is from Aria's POV. Aria, from her position in the gunnery control, and flanked by a dozen of her mercs including Dreg, watches with seething anger as the hull of a half completed _Everest_ -class dreadnought is towed further from the station: the ship is called _The Patriarch_ , and is planned to be Aria's personal flagship. Bray, having recently just been told her of the failure of Pike's men to acquire the shipment, swings around and punches the nearest man in the face, who keels over with a broken nose. She screams in Bray's face, before telling him to find the ship and bring it back. Bray tells her it is long gone, and that the captain has likely already arrived in Council space. She nods, before ordering Dreg to dispatch more ships to find more helium-3 and palladium to build her ships. He nods, before departing. Aria begins further plans for Omega's militarization.

 **Chapter 36: Cleon Would Be Proud** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Adrian Atoll's POV. Coalition Army Lieutenant Colonel Adrian Atoll, commander of the 15th Elite Rangers Battalion of four hundred men, is taking a stroll through the empty courtyard of Little Rock on Freedom's Progress. His men, having been deployed following Coalition orders to protect the civilians of Little Rock against batarian raids, are also helping rebuild the colony following its abandonment in 2185. He takes a deep breath just as the siren goes off, civilians beginning to flee towards the back of the colony, army troopers escorting them there. Suddenly, a bombardment of missiles strike the colony from orbit, destroying several buildings and killing numerous civilians. Atoll grabs his combat armor, and orders his men to assume defensive formations and to get the GARDIAN online, fearing a batarian assault. The civilians are huddled into a underground bunker just as more missiles strike the colony, followed by chain gun fire: a dozen or so troopers are killed in the attack. Suddenly, a sniper on one of the scout towers is killed with a headshot, Atoll realizing batarian troops have already landed. A thousand or so shock troopers storm the colony, but Atoll has the gate sealed, and has all available men man the walls. Despite superior position, Atoll's men suffer heavy casualties, as the batarians use grenades, and one of them uses a commandeered Reaper Blackstar from the war to destroy a guard tower. Eventually, after four hours of fighting, Atoll's men mutiny against him, hoping the batarians will let them live, and they subdue Atoll. The rest of the garrison surrenders, and Khabcass overlooks the soldiers. He orders his men to have them and the civilians in the bunker taken back to Khar'Shan to be put into slavery. Just as he turns to leave, Atoll headbutts his captor, grabs his pistol and turns to shoot Khabcass, only to be impaled through the back by an omni-sword wielding Sacrosanct. Atoll just laughs at his men, musing that he will have died fighting, while they will live the rest of their lives as slaves. He then dies.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Terez's POV. Terez storms into Coalition Supreme Command on Epitaph Station, demanding answers from Hackett regarding the devastating surrender of 240 Coalition soldiers on Freedom's Progress (this battle was a clear reference to the Battle of Sphacteria during the Peloponessian War). He tells Hackett this makes humanity look weak, and that the fall of Freedom's Progress gives the batarians a straight shot to the Petra Nebula, where Epitaph Station is located. Hackett assures Terez that Freedom's Progress will be avenged, and that the batarian attacks will be halted before they reach Elysium.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from James' POV. On Memory, Coats summons James and Roma, informing him that he and the N7 have a new assignment from supreme command: he informs them of the devastating defeat at Freedom's Progress, but states that in response, the Coalition will strike a crippling blow to the Hegemony by striking an ore refinery and weapons factory on Erszbat: deep inside Hegemony space. He informs the two of them that they will oversee the mission as part of Operation: Swordfish, the offensive equivalent of Red Viper. The SSV _Sparta_ , a _Normandy_ -class stealth frigate, will take them to Erszbat, drop them near the refinery, where they will set charges on the supports of the refinery, before then detonating the ammo dump in the weapons factory: they will then escape back to the _Sparta_ , and escape the system before batarian reinforcements arrive. James agrees to the mission and whilst Roma is reluctant to work with the marine, he reluctantly accepts the mission.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. On the way back to Khar'Shan with his bounty, Khabcass heads down to the brig to see his new slaves. The soldiers were stripped of their armor and weapons and left naked in the brig, where some of them have died from hyperthermia: Khabcass orders them clothed, as they are no use to him dead. Some of the captured civilians have been put to work on numerous parts of the ship, but all of the children have remained below deck. He returns to talk with Sacrosanct and the rest of his council, asking for a status on their conversion campaign. They report that they have infiltrated the majority of the Hegemony's military command, and that, according to Bellerophon, over 48.6% of Khar'Shan's population have converted to Apexism, whether through indoctrination or by free will. Sacrosanct states it will soon be time to make their move, and Khabcass agrees, stating that the end is coming for the Hegemony.

 **Chapter 37: This is Sparta** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Samantha's POV. Ann Bryson and Samantha Traynor, following their discovery in regards to indoctrination, are informed of their transfer by Locke, effective immediately. Transported by a WRS (Western Russian States) shuttle, Locke rebutts their attempts to ask what is going on, stating they will find out once they reach their destination. After a few hours of flight, they dock with the SSV _Beaugency_ , a _Normandy_ -class stealth frigate, which then enters FTL, with Ann and Samantha being kept inside their shuttle. They are joined by a quarian scientist named Selu'Limas (who is actually Daro'Xen, with a few hints dropped as to her actual identity), who Locke says will be joining them on their new assignment after returning from the bridge. Finally, the ship arrives at its destination, and the shuttle departs for the surface. Locke finally informs them of their location: they are now entering Jupiter. Ann asks why the secrecy was necessary, and Selu responds for Locke, having already deduced why: if they had told them beforehand, they could have compromised the location, so they omitted it until they reached Jupiter, where all outbound comms are jammed using a similar device to Horizon's Sanctuary. Docking with Thucydides Station, Ann, Samantha and Selu are finally shown their new assignment: Samantha is horrified to find, in orbit of the station and suspended via tethers, is the corpse of _Harbinger_. Locke informs them that their exemplary work on the dead Reaper Destroyer, combined with Selu's excellent expertise in the field of robotics, has led to them being reassigned by Prometheus to Project Colossus: the application of Project Illusive's indoctrination discoveries to the reanimation and control of _Harbinger_ 's body. Locke leaves them to begin their work, but Samantha begins to have doubts about her commitment.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from James' POV. The SSV _Sparta_ arrives in the Vular system, immediately spitting out numerous LADAR decoys to trick any batarian warships in the area into investigating false readings, before immediately activating its cloaking device. The captain of the ship, an Austrian by the name of Dominik Konig, orders the _Sparta_ to make a scheduled pass over Erszbat, deploying James and Roma in prototype 'orbital insertion pods'. They land on the surface a few klicks north of the weapons factory and ore refinery, before proceeding on foot towards it. They manage to avoid a patrol, where Roma suggests attacking them, but James suggests moving around so as to not draw attention: Roma expresses surprise at this, and James realizes the N7 was testing him. Moving forward, they eventually reach the ore refinery's entrance, where Roma uses a silenced sniper rifle to kill the six guards at the entrance, allowing them to move inside. Once inside, they are discovered by a batarian worker, who James proceeds to place into a sleeper hold through a headlock, putting him to sleep, before hiding him in a crate, and then helping Roma hide the dead guards. Roma chastizes him for sparing the worker's life, as he could warn others if he wakes up...James refuses to kill him, leaving Roma annoyed. James ignores him and places the first charge on a support strut, motioning for them to continue further into the facility.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Tali's POV. The RNS _Revengeance_ finishes its first trial after travelling through six clusters, the crew celebrating its successful voyage. Kaidan wishes to speak with Tali, and they go into her private cabin. He informs her of his sense of duty to the Coalition, and feels the need to ask her permission to return to Coalition space to help fight the batarians. Tali is hesitant, but he reminds her of her duty to her people, and that he must be allowed to do the same for his own. Tali accepts this and Kaidan leaves to pack his things. Tali consults with NeoLegion and Moses regarding Kaidan's departure, as she is worried this could lead to her entire human crew leaving, and Tali does not want that, beginning to feel lonely once more.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Coats' POV. Major Coats runs over the plan with his men for establishing a planetary cannon on Memory to fight back another batarian fleet just as Khabcass returns with a fleet of eighteen warships. Like with Freedom's Progress, they bombard Blindwave from orbit first, killing dozens of Coats' and Roma's men. Finally, shuttles deploy away from the main battle site, and at least a thousand or so batarian troops, reinforced by a hundred Tilthans, assault the colony. Coats orders them to withdraw to the center after taking too many casualties, hoping to reinforce their position there and hold their ground. He tries calling for help, but finds his comms jammed.

 **Section 5** :

Section is from Zaeed's POV. A Red Sky frigate, the RSS _Javelin X_ , along with a fleet of six Red Sky corvettes and nine Red Sky transports, arrive over Memory, with Zaeed and Miranda leading them, to deliver the promised Red Sky reinforcements. They are surprised to find Memory under attack by a larger batarian force. Detecting them, the batarians dispatch eight of their own frigates to engage the enemy, but Zaeed is unfazed. Despite suggestions to the contrary, Zaeed brandishes Jessie, and the chapter ends with him saying coldly, "It's about to get fucking messy."

 **Chapter 38: Goddamn Space Theater** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Khabcass' POV. Khabcass, from the bridge of the BRS _Revelation_ , watches as his ships move to engage the Red Sky vessels. He is annoyed to find the mercenaries coming in to support the besieged Coalition forces, but knows his ships will be sufficient to destroy their much weaker vessels. He instead contacts Sacrosanct on the ground, who is leading the assault, and finds that the Coalition have fallen back to the central colony, and have lost many men: he predicts total victory soon. Khabcass smiles, before contacting the ground troops on his ship being held in reserve and ordering them to send boarding parties to capture the Red Sky stragglers. Suddenly, his navigator warns for them to brace for impact. Before Khabcass can ask, he is thrown from his seat as the _Revelation_ shakes violently.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Zaeed's POV. Back on the _Javelin X_ , Zaeed contacts his fleet and orders them to deploy the 'Big Goddamn Hero' surprise 'package.' Miranda asks what he means, but simply watches as the nearest frigate fires this 'package'. In moments, the leading batarian frigate is enveloped in a gigantic flash, followed by the three immediately behind it, and finally the fifth one. The flash recedes, and Miranda is shocked to see little left but the bissected hulls of the destroyed warships: Zaeed reveals the 'package' to have been an antimatter bomb he scrapped off a krogan arms dealer a while back selling weapons and WMDs left from the Reaper War. The last three batarian frigates, still startled to find the odds shifted in their favour, desperately return fire with their point defense cannons and ballistic missile pods. The six Red Sky corvettes return fire, their much faster speed allowing them to outmaneveur the frigates and whittle down their shields. One corvette is destroyed in the process when a frigate overwhelms it with a point-blank missile barrage, but the three frigates are eventually crippled or destroyed. The Red Sky ships turn their attention to the now ten-strong batarian force, who has not acknowledged them. Zaeed orders his remaining five corvettes to escort the transports safely to the surface to reinforce surviving Coalition troops, while he deals with the enemy flagship, which he pinpoints to be the _Kharka_ -class light cruiser in the middle. He orders the fifty or so Red Sky mercs onboard to prep for boarding and to suit up with EVA gear. Grabbing Jessie from the armoury, he suggests Miranda gear up as well, before doing so himself. Miranda questions this, just before he has the navigator plot a collision course with the _Revelation_ , and evacuating the bridge. He heads for the airlock just as the _Javelin X_ rams into the side of the _Revelation_ , spearing it deep in the side and causing the ship to list. Zaeed then opens the airlock and, with his men, throw themselves towards the ship. Miranda, rolling his eyes at this "insanity", sprints out to join them.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. Khabcass, recovering, orders a status report, and finds that the _Revelation_ has been rammed by one of the Red Sky corvettes, and that they are being boarded. Khabcass is startled by the sheer audacity of the Red Sky attackers to actually _ram_ his ship, and orders all his men to assemble and repel the boarders. Taking a weapon himself, he rushes out to greet the attackers. An explosion rocks Deck 3 as Zaeed makes his explosive entrance with a grenade launcher, before dropping it, equipping Jessie, and gunning down three unshielded naval officers. The rest of his men follow through: a krogan, several salarians, turians, humans, four asari, several batarians and even vorcha. Miranda arrives last, using her SMG to gun down a trooper. Khabcass leads his men in a counterattack, and quickly encounters Zaeed, who punches him in the face. The batarian finds himself unable to defeat the mercenary, but notices that he seems tired, and taunts him. Zaeed ignores this, grabbing Jessie and unloading a clip into Khabcass, whose shields absorb it, but are drained. Equipping his knife, he charges Zaeed, only to be thrown aside by Miranda. The Red Sky pushes back the batarian troopers after a while, and Khabcass listens as Zaeed contacts his ship, ordering them to detonate the reactor and get to escape pods. Grabbing Zaeed's discarded grenade launcher, Khabcass kills the krogan and half of the Red Sky men, and is about to do the same to Zaeed, when a piece of shrapnel slices through his hand, amputating it from his hand. He is left to die as Zaeed, Miranda and the rest of his men use one of his ship's escape pods to escape. Khabcass bites through his pain and manages to crawl to an escape pod, managing to escape just in time. A second later, the _Javelin X_ 's reactor explodes, the shockwave sending Khabcass' pod spinning out of control into space.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Zaeed's POV. Zaeed, Miranda and Red Sky watch from safety as the explosion splits the spine of the _Revelation_ , causing its own reactor to detonate, magnifying the explosion. One of the frigates moving into investigate is caught in the blast, leaving only seven enemy ships left. Zaeed laughs maniacally, before entering a fit of coughing. Miranda asks if he's alright, but Zaeed waves her off, joking that he hasn't seen fireworks like that since the Reaper War.

 **Section 5** :

Section is from Coats' POV. In the midst of the battle, Coats and his men are down to their last clips. Just as all hope seems lost, a squadron of Red Sky gunships do a fly over, smashing the Hegemony lines with missiles and chain gun fire. This is followed by two thousand Red Sky mercs, accompanied by several tanks, storming the Hegemony force from the rear. The Coalition press the attack, and soon, the Hegemony forces are slaughtered as the tide of the battle turns on them. Coats uses his sniper rifle to shoot at Sacrosanct, but the Tilthan manages to escape through a gap in the pincer, while the rest of his men are killed.

 **Section 6** :

Section is from Sacrosanct's POV. One of the Red Sky pilots of the shuttles is killed by Sacrosanct, along with his wingman, who then hijacks the shuttle and heads into space. Annoyed by their defeat, he finds Khabcass' escape pod in space and picks it up. Khabcass asks for a status, and Sacrosanct replies they were resoundingly defeated, with the entire force being wiped out this time. Khabcass nods, and contacts his fleet, ordering them to retreat and rendevous back in batarian space. He finds himself mentally drained and checks his cauterized and bandaged wound. He realizes this is because the orb he possessed was destroyed on the _Revelation_ , and that he must get a replacement.

 **Section 7** :

Section is from Zaeed's POV. Zaeed, picked up by the Red Sky corvette, RSS _Escapade_ , watches as the rest of the batarian ships enter FTL and bug out. Later, he receives word from Major Coats on the surface thanking him for the quick save, and that he was sure they were done for: the Coalition owe Red Sky a debt of gratitude. Zaeed says they do it for free nowadays, and that they are in it together. Afterwards, he gloats that third time's the charm, and that the batarians won't try attacking Memory again.

 **Chapter 39: Gore For Some Ore** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from James' POV. Roma stands on a catwalk watching out for batarian guards whilst James plants a few charges on a series of support struts deep in the ore refinery. The two of them exchange back and forth regarding James' journey with Shepard, with Roma asking James if he truly believes he learnt anything. Eventually, James admits that he actually learnt most of his skills as an N7 from Keeling. Roma recognizes the name and falls quiet, piqueing Roma's interest: James questions him about it, but Roma says he will talk about it later. He announces that they have a guard approaching, and then realizes that it is actually two guards, escorting two batarian ministers inspecting the facility. The two of them hide under a grate as they pass by, overhearing the conversation: it is regarding Ocrolya Khabcass, who is revealed to be leading the batarian military. Afterwards, Roma suggests assassinating the two ministers. James asks if this is a test, but Roma reveals he is serious this time: James, after some thinking, shakes his head, voting they stay on mission. Roma agrees, but states they will have to split up to cover more ground. James agrees, and they split up, Roma going west, James east. James reaches central operations, and places a charge on one of the machines. Running up the catwalk, he is about to put some more on a support strut, but is distracted when he finds a batarian worker pulling a human woman around on a leash, abusing her. Leaping from the catwalk, he silently unsheathes his knife and stabs the batarian through the side of the head, killing him. He asks for the woman's name, who is revealed to be Lizbeth Baynham. James tells her to be quiet and do exactly what he says, telling her to follow him and not say a word, as he is on an infiltration op. He tries to radio Roma, but receives no response. Suddenly, he hears gunfire down in the refinery, followed by Roma's voice whispering, "Leave me."

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Coats' POV. As Coats and his troops are aided by Red Sky forces in constructing a planetary defense cannon, they are contacted by a Red Sky corvette informing them a civilian shuttle just entered their airspace, and that they have a weapons lock and can shoot it down if he wishes. Coats lets it land, but has weapons aimed for it. The hatch opens, and to the audience's surprise, Javik steps out, particle rifle on his back as well as several unidentified weapons of prothean design. The prothean announces his intent to join the Coalition's war with the batarians, and when asked about the weapons, states he found an ancient prothean weapons cache on Eletania after some searching, and retrieved a prothean plasma launcher, a 'particle minigun' and an Archknight Scimitar energy sword. Coats welcomes him to the fight. They are also informed that Lieutenant Colonel Kaidan Alenko has just been assigned to Red Viper, and is returned from quarian space to help with the war effort.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Liara's POV. Liara, her operations now based on Alchera, receives word from her agents that Javik has joined the Coalition in their fight against the Hegemony: Liara is thankful, having long believed him dead after his sudden disappearance. Her book remains unpublished, but she hopes to publish it one day. She then receives word from her intelligence operatives in the Hegemony that a supply convoy of batarian tankers and cargo vessels carrying fresh helium-3, element zero and iridium is heading for the Kite's Nest, and is passing near Coalition space, with only a minimal escort of a few destroyers. She has this passed onto the Coalition's Prometheus, telling them to give a tip and tell them the Shadow Broker sends their regards. She then turns back to working on her message to Garrus and Kasumi.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Captain Del Toro's POV. Thanks to Liara, the Coalition got the tip on the supply convoy, and sent a 'wolf pack' of four _Normandy_ -class stealth frigates to ambush the convoy: the SSV _Marathon_ , SSV _Teutoberg_ , SSV _Abu Dhabi_ and SSV _Carthage_ decloak in a pincer move, catching the lightly shielded ships in a crossfire of javelin torpedoes, Chimera class chain guns and mini-thanix strikes. Over twenty of the thirty transports are destroyed, with the responding destroyers unable to respond effectively as the stealth frigates fire, recloak and change positions, deploying LADAR decoys to throw them off. Only two of the thirty transports escape with their cargo, and the four frigates, their mission complete, jump out of the system, with the destroyers breaking off pursuit.

 **Chapter 40: Roma Invicta** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Garrus' POV. Garrus watches the news as the New Council convenes to once more debunk rumours that they are bankrolling and secretly supporting the Systems Coalition. They state they wish to remain entirely neutral in the Border War, and once again reiterate that the conflict is an entiretly human-batarian affair, but confirm that the batarians have indeed, once more, closed their embassy and that, in the absence of a batarian councilor, have been given a temporary ban from the New Council. The news cuts to new reports stating that a Systems Coalition battlegroup has ambushed and destroyed a Hegemony supply convoy yesterday, with the Hegemony claiming that they were civilian vessels carrying refugees, but with the Coalition reaffirming they were purely military targets. The New Council announces its intention to investigate the matter for a breach of the Citadel Conventions on Restricted Naval Warfare chapter, but Hegemony officials have impeded these investigations. Garrus turns it off, asking Kasumi what he thinks. She says they are her people, but that the war isn't hers to fight, and that it should be left to soldiers: the Reaper War was different, as all life as at stake. Garrus bets the Coalition will win, and that if they are clever, they'll bring down the hammer only when the Hegemony is suffocating. She comments on the overly tactical comment, but he replies that as ArchGeneral, it's his job. He insists they forget about the war however, and has cleared his schedule for a movie night. Before they can begin, they are visited by Solana Vakarian, Garrus' sister. It is revealed that Thotous died during the Reaper War trying to save his mentally disabled wife from a crumbling hospital, and Solana was the only survivor. Garrus looked after her after the war, but she eventually joined the military, becoming more independent. She asks to join them, and Kasumi eagerly agrees, leaving Garrus disappointed they won't get a private night. The three settle down to a night of movies.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Roma's POV. Roma is placing charges in the west wing when he sees the two ministers again. Taking the chance, he equips his sniper rifle, but is spotted at the last minute by a stray batarian worker who he couldn't see working under one of the machines. Killing him, Roma then turns and shoots one of the ministers through the face, only for the other to flee. In trying to get a clear shot on the second, Roma leaves himself exposed, where he is shot by a shotgun from the guard at close range. His shields absorb the shot, but a second shot catches him in the chest, armor taking most of it, but leaving him injured. Roma flees as alarms go off, the sounds of reinforcements arriving. He is found by a SIU (Special Intervention Unit) officer, but after a short scuffle, Roma kills him and escapes down a ladder. He is finally cornered by the shotgun guard, but Roma embeds his knife in the batarian's throat, equipping his rifle. He hears James' voice crackle over the radio asking for him, just as the enemy reinforcements round the corner. He shoots at them immediately, his valkyrie cutting them down. He equips a grenade, before responding into the comm, "Leave me". He tosses the grenade, and the explosion severely damages the surrounding machinery, but kills many more batarians. As he stands up, he hears James' response, asking for his position. Roma responds, "Be a good fucking soldier for once and do as I told you!" He is shot in the back by a surviving trooper, but he turns around and, after another hand-to-hand struggle, kills him as well. James insists on coming to save him, but Roma replies, one last time, "I gave you an _order_ , soldier! Now _pull out_!" He screams in pain from the wound in his back as he disables his comm, ripping off his helmet and tossing it aside. He manages to fight off swarms of enemy troopers, until he is saved at the last minute by James. Roma chastizes him for saving him, asking if Shepard taught James to disobey orders, but James replies that he instead taught him that no man is left behind. Roma thanks him, and he, James and Lizbeth place the final charge before rushing to escape the facility. James begins to wonder just how they can possibly destroy the weapons factory now with the batarians alerted to their presence, but Roma has a plan. Moving to a safe distance, they detonate the charges, watching as the explosions tear the ore refinery apart, causing it to collapse and implode. His plan working, most of the batarian forces are drawn away by the event, allowing them to sneak into the neighbouring weapons factory. James commandeers a freshly made _Ulanor_ main battle tank, and with Roma manning the main gun and Lizbeth inside, they fight their way through the facility, running over soldiers whilst ramming through walls. Eventually finding the ammo dump, they emerge from the vehicle, grabbing the last of their charges and planting them on a large pair of freshly forged napalm explosives. Using the tank to escape, they watch from a distance as the factory explodes in a great ball of fire. They are pursued by what little batarian forces are left, and Roma calls the _Sparta_ for evac. A pair of batarian gunships are called to pursue them, and they disable the main gun. Leading them in a chase across the plains, they are finally rescued as the _Sparta_ descends hard and fast, its chain guns blowing the gunships apart. It swoops down and opens its bay doors just long enough for the tank to drive in, before the _Sparta_ shoots back into the atmosphere, firing two torpedoes at the pursuing attackers, killing most of them as the ship enters the atmosphere, reengaging its cloak.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. Back on Khar'Shan, Khabcass has a metal prosthetic hand built to replace his lost appendage, and is trying it out when he is visited by one of his men, who tell him that the Regent is displeased to hear about the defeat at Memory, and that he will expect more victories. Khabcass vows to never attack Memory again, but will attack an installation the Coalition will not be expecting him to. When asked what this is, Khabcass orders himself taken to his new flagship in orbit, a destroyer called the BRS _Intermittent_. There, he tells his commanders, including Sacrosanct, that he plans to attack Watson's moon, Franklin. From there, he will gain access to the facility's ICBM launch stations and devastate Watson with nuclear bombardment, before then destroying the facility: by doing this, they will destroy numerous weapons factories, population centers and military bases, severely damaging their morale and military infrastructure, whilst sending a small portion of his fleet to Terra Nova in a feint movement to draw Coalition forces away from their real target. With all of them in agreement, Khabcass goes to talk with the Regent about the plan.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Xen's POV. Back on Thucydides Station in Jupiter, work continues on Project Colossus in an effort to control _Harbinger_. Just as Samantha calls it a lost cause, Ann comes up with a breakthrough and, with Selu's help, finds a way to take control of _Harbinger_ using their new indoctrination technique. They ask Locke for permission to enter the hulk, and they do so, finding the ship's "brain", and making the necessary modifications. Moments later, _Harbinger_ powers up for the first time since 2186, this time firmly under Coalition control. This makes Selu smile, whilst Locke leaves to inform Prometheus of their breakthrough.

 **Section 5** :

Section is from Aria's POV. After several more successful ambushes on her shipments, Aria decides to take action on the mysterious attacks. With Dreg and a platoon of handpicked loyalists, she takes a ship to meet one of the cargo ships before they can dock, the MSV _Unlimited_. She orders the cargo taken and the ship confiscated for her fleet, and when the captain objects, she has him killed. In a fit of rage, she then orders the entire crew massacred. Dreg is surprised by this, but nonetheless doesn't bring it up. He orders the ship steered to Omega. Upon returning, Sata asks how their mission went, to which Aria shrugs her off. She later explains to Bray that she had the entire crew killed for treason, before telling him to get out. Bray, shocked, leaves. Aria makes little note of it, and orders Dreg to step up patrols to find the attackers and deal with them.

 **Chapter 41: You've Already Lost** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Khabcass' POV. It is January 29, on the eve of Khabcass initiating his attack. He orders the Tar'hash and Grekk'car fleets to attack Terra Nova and knock out their orbital defenses, telling them they will be the first wave of a grand invasion. Meanwhile, he will take a fleet to Franklin, where they will ambush and take the facility, launch the missiles, and then escape. Having recently heard of the twin raids on Erszbat, he finds his mission even more necessary, but is summoned by the Leviathans to Titan. With no choice but to heed their call, he leaves command of the operation to his best commander, Krano Bag'nachar. Two days later, he, along with Sacrosanct, arrives on Titan, where finds the station far more developed than it had been before. He is surprised to find the Tilthans building an immense war fleet, but nonetheless takes a shuttle to Despoina to confront Bellerophon directly. On the surface, he discovers that the Leviathans have found yet another ally to call upon, and that they are far more powerful than they could imagine. Khabcass will go to Parnack and convert the yahg, who have recently built their first starship, to Apexism. Then, and only then, will the Hegemony be ready for its downfall. Khabcass nods, and tells him it will be done, but that it must be Sacrosanct, as he cannot blow his cover, and that his absence will be noted. Bellerophon acknowledges this and gives Sacrosanct several orbs to take to Parnack.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from James' POV. Back on the SSV _Sparta_ , which is heading for Franklin to refuel before being reassigned to Operation Red Viper, James visits Roma in the med bay. Left alone by the ship's doctor, the two of them talk, where Roma admits he was wrong about James. He explains that he knew Keeling, and that she was his mentor. She handpicked him from the marines to join the N7, and she considered him one of the most promising of the Gen II candidates. Shepard was a Gen III, while Keeling and Alec Ryder were Gen I, and James is a Gen V. Roma passed his exam with flying colors, and the two of them served together on several missions, earning many commendations: he even came to see her as his best friend. Roma jokes that he was criticizing James for being terrible N7, when it was he himself that was a poor role model: he had been training a few N4s when he made a decision that got two of them killed. Roma was court-martialed, but Keeling arranged for them to simply offer him early retirement, to save face. Roma hated her for it, but later came to see why she did it: it was only until the Reaper invasion of Earth they came back into service, fighting with Anderson's resistance: his bravery, courage and remarkable service led him to being reinstated post-war. Roma regrets that Keeling had to die at the hands of one of their own, but was glad Shepard avenged her and brought Leng to justice. The two share stories, until they both decide to get a drink. Roma laughs, whilst James thanks him for being such an asshole, joking that without him, James wouldn't have been as motivated to prove him wrong.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. Hackett receives word from Promethean sources that two batarian fleets are heading for Terra Nova, and suspect a major offensive. Summoning the joint chiefs, he orders the Second, Fourth, Fifth and Eighth Fleets to be mobilized and head for Terra Nova, and that he will lead the forces himself. He receives word at the last minute that Prometheus will be sending a new superweapon to aid them, and that it will meet them at Terra Nova. Hackett, confused, reluctantly agrees, suspicious.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Shepard's POV. Shepard, in his coma, dreams he is on the Citadel, during that final moment with the Catalyst. He looks through the Council Chambers windows down to Earth, where he is approached by Saren. Saren admits just how wrong he was, and that Shepard actually managed to do it: he destroyed the Reapers. Shepard remarks that they didn't need to submit or go extinct in the end, and no union of flesh and steel was needed. Saren states that he still doesn't think humans are good by any means, but Shepard was a stronger man than he was in reality. The two of them look behind them to see Anderson's body, surrounded by all the dead Cerberus soldiers, Saren walking up and inspecting Anderson's body. Saren jokes that the man died as he lived: a stubborn man set in his ways. Anderson then appears, telling Saren to fuck off. The turian jokes that he'll "leave them alone", before disappearing. Anderson and Shepard share a moment in peace, looking over the destruction of the war outside.

 **Chapter 42: Switcheroo** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Hackett's POV. Hackett stands on the bridge of the CSV _McKinley II_ as the Coalition forces arrive over Terra Nova out of FTL. They find the batarian fleets already ready and waiting, laying siege to the Coalition planetary defenses. Hackett, using tactics used by Coronati during Operation Uppercut in the Reaper War, has his forces enter and exit FTL inside the enemy lines and behind them, outflanking them. This tactic works, and the superior Coalition vessels sustain light casualties as they tear the weaker batarian warships apart. At the last moment, _Harbinger_ exits FTL, much to the panic of the Coalition fleet, believing the Reapers to have returned. Instead, they are ordered to stand down as _Harbinger_ attacks the batarian ships, carving through them. Hackett demands answers after the battle is over, and the captain of _Harbinger_ , a geth, replies that they have found a way to power up Reaper ships and use them. Hackett expresses concern that the battle was too easy.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Krano's POV. Krano and a squad of SIU units deploy at Franklin's ICBM Launch Facility Gamma-9, quickly overrunning the security there and securing it. Smiling, he finds the supervisor of the facility, and demands that he hands over the launch codes and ignition. The supervisor refuses, and is executed. Krano has the office searched and finds them anyway, blowing open the safe with an EMP and a plasma torch. With the facility under full batarian control, he orders the first batch of missiles loaded and prepped to fire at Watson's capital, Blackburn.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from James' POV. The SSV _Sparta_ arrives near Franklin, and requires a dock with the nearest refuel station. The station replies that they are currently experiencing a crisis groundside, and that Hegemony forces have captured an ICBM facility and are preparing to fire nuclear missiles at Watson. James and Roma volunteer for the mission, and are once again deployed groundside in the prototype insertion pods. Once inside, they kill the majority of the attackers and surround the main operations control center. James suggests going inside unarmed to distract them while Roma goes around and surprises them. This goes as planned, with Roma shooting Krona and James killing the rest bare handed. Unfortunately, Krona manages to fire one of the missiles, before Roma finally kills him. James asks if the the _Sparta_ can intercept the missile, but replies they wouldn't get there in time. With no kill switch, they instead redirect the missile to an open patch of land far from any settlement, watching as the nuclear missile detonates from orbit. Roma reports back to the _Sparta_ that the threat is neutralized.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Terez's POV. A few days later, the Coalition parliament expresses outrage at the attempted nuclear bombardment of Watson, as to which Terez goes for a recess. Whilst eating lunch, he is approached by Faringar, the human councilor, who urges him to give the people what they want: go on the offensive and take the fight to the batarians. Terez agrees and asks for a vote on whether or not to extend resources from Red Viper to Swordfish. They are in agreement. The final stages of the Border War move into play.

 **Chapter 43: A Eulogy for the Hegemony** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Hackett's POV. Hackett convenes with the joint chiefs to inform them that Parliament has provided extra funds for them to use in extending Operation Swordfish's scope of operations. In the end, he decides that following the attacks on Watson, Terra Nova and Memory, their defensive strategy isn't working well enough, and that simply starving out the Hegemony won't work: they reach the decision that the Coalition needs to launch a new offensive. Choosing a target for attack, the Coalition decide to pool resources in invading and taking the Uifa'ar Nebula, and establish a foothold. Hackett reluctantly requests Prometheus build a sizable Reaper force for the planned invasion.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Sacrosanct's POV. Sacrosanct and a squad of Tilthans arrive over Parnack and land, requesting an audience with the yahg's "Grand Warlord". Reiterating that they will not respond as leniently as the Council to an attempted assassination, Sacrosanct has one orb brought out, indoctrinating all the yahg in the room. The yahg agree to join what Khabcass calls the Covenant, and has the orbs spread across Parnack. They agree to pool resources to hasten the yahg's technological advancement.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Coats' POV. Major Coats on Memory summons Kaidan to speak with him, and tells him that they've been given new deployment orders: Red Sky will take over the defense of Memory, while all Coalition troops are being deployed to help with the invasion of Uifa'ar, and that he'll be pleased to know that he'll fight with James again. Javik agrees to come with them. Coats announces to the camp that they're moving out in 17 minutes, and order them to gear up and head for the shuttles.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Back on Rannoch, Tali watches the news regarding the recent nuclear incident on Watson, and wonders just how far the Border War will escalate. Assembling her crew, they discuss the war, and in the end, Tali decides to join it. She orders the geth squadron committed to the Coalition side to accompany them as she takes the RNS _Revengeance_ to group up with mobilizing Coalition forces near Uifa'ar. She is sick of doing nothing.

 ** _A/N:_**

 _ **And that's the first half of Act III: Emancipation. If its not already obvious, the Border War is a pivotal moment in FABT's history. It may seem insignificant, but Khabcass' worshiping of the Leviathans is what eventually leads to the formation of the Holy Covenant, which you know becomes a major pain in the ass fifty years later. The war also establishes the Systems Coalition as a major superpower, and serves as the first building block for the the Dominion later on.**_

 _ **Keelah Re'lai, troopers!**_


	5. Act 3 - Emancipation, Pt2

**V: ULTIMATUM - ACT III: EMANCIPATION, PART 2** :

The following chapter outline details the last nine chapters of **ACT III: EMANCIPATION**. As the act title suggests, it would have covered the rest of the Border War: the final conflict between the Systems Coalition and the Batarian Hegemony.

 **Chapter 44: Liberate My Soul** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Khabcass' POV. Having returned to Hegemony space, Khabcass asks his generals for a status update on the Franklin attack. They tell him that the fleets over Terra Nova were completely annihilated, and that Krona and his team were killed by Coalition reinforcements and successfully launched the missile, only for it to detonate harmlessly in a field far from any city or important industrial complex. Khabcass feigns anger at this, before dismissing his commanders...all except the ones loyal to him, who are about two thirds of them. He smiles, telling them that he cared little for the Franklin attack's success, as he knew it would spark the same response: a Coalition invasion of Hegemony space. With this in play, and the recent introduction of the yahg into the Covenant and the construction of a Tilthan navy, the time will soon come to betray the Hegemony. He tells them to await his signal, as it will come soon, and dismisses them. Landing on Camala and disguising himself as a preacher of Apexism, he summons his followers, most of them peasants and slaves, and urges them to rise up and cast down their overlords, citing the Regent's delinquency, and the Coalition's liberation. He leaves as batarian forces loyal to the Regent appear and try to scatter the crowd, only for them to rise up and fight back. Khabcass only just manages to escape with his life as a riot breaks out, peasants and slaves alike throwing themselves at the vastly outnumbered soldiers. Later, Khabcass watches from a hill as airstrikes begin to bomb the city, fires raging and screaming heard, mixed with gunfire. Having finished taking a video of the event, he uploads it to the batarian extranet, before leaving.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Bray's POV. Back on Omega, Aria's mercenaries, led by Dreg and Bray, harass a house full of civilians, who are suspected of having supported the attackers. When they deny it, Dreg, not believing them, drags the father from the room, having him tied to a chair, where he proceeds to beat the information out of them. Bray objects to this, believing it unnecessary, but Dreg tells him to back off. Bray flat out orders him to stand down, as he is commander of the Talons: Dreg rebutts him, saying he doesn't serve the Talons, he serves Aria. Bray stands back with growing disgust as Dreg beats the poor man into a bloody pulp, his face a ruin. Dissatisfied with the information they got, Dreg has his men shoot the two children and mother before Bray can say anything. Horrified, Bray unholsters his pistol and aims at the back of Dreg's head just as Samara leaps inside, killing two of Aria's men before knocking Dreg and Bray aside with her biotics. Aria's men try to fight back, but are easily dispatched by the skilled asari justicar. Having killed them all, she knocks Dreg out, before turning to Bray with her pistol. She instead shoots him in the arm, and tells him "you can still be forgiven." She then leaves, with Bray reconsidering his loyalties, but ultimately choosing to stay with Aria as he stands up to report the attack to Aria, eying the corpses of the dead family and wondering what monster he had teamed up with.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Faringar's POV. The New Council convenes in regards to the Franklin attack, and reconsider their options, and whether or not to intervene in the war. The asari, volus, hanar and elcor call the attack a shameful display of cowardice from the batarians, but ultimately believe the war should remain a Coalition-Hegemony war. Having agreed on this, they disband, with Quentius and Esheel agreeing to meet with Faringar personally. Talking with him, they urge him to make peace with the batarians. Faringar refuses, stating that the batarians have finally gone over the line, and must be taught a lesson. Esheel urges him to reconsider, but ultimately Quentius agrees with Faringar, believing it to be the fault of the Hegemony for provoking such a conflict. Faringar urges them out, leaving Esheel annoyed, but Quentius neutral.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Kaidan's POV. The shuttles from Memory dock with the CSV _Ben Nevis_ , a Coalition carrier. As Coats, Kaidan and Javik leave the shuttle, they are greeted by James, who greets Kaidan with a hug, and Javik with a handshake of respect. They are taken to the bridge, where Roma and Admiral Hackett are waiting. Taking them to the captain's office, Hackett apologizes for dragging James and Kaidan into another war given their service in the last one, but that he hopes they understand it to be necessary. Shortly after, he explains they are going on the offensive, and that the entire Coalition navy will be launching a simultaneous strike on the Uifa'ar Nebula in the first of a series of campaigns to conquer Hegemony space and force a batarian surrender. Kaidan asks what the terms will be, and Hackett replies, "Terez and the parliament agreed. Unconditional surrender is all we'll accept. If they don't...well, we'll keep taking world after world until they do." Coats retorts that will take a while, and Javik agrees with the plan, believing it the only reasonable way to deal with the batarians. Hackett tells them to get some rest, as they're going to need it for the long road ahead. James accompanies Kaidan, Coats and Javik to their quarters, introducing them to Roma. Kaidan asks if he can contact his wife, and James tells him to do so now, as it will be the last chance they get: once the fleet assembles, all extranet contact will be cut off to prevent leaking their position to the enemy. Kaidan enters his quarters, and contacts Rahna.

 **Chapter 45: Torfan Always Falls** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from James' POV. James, Roma, Kaidan, Coats and Javik make landfall as the first wave of Coalition troops swarm batarian positions on Torfan. It is revealed that every Coalition fleet had assaulted the Uifa'ar Nebula all at once, rapidly taking two of the three systems, with the Sixth and Seventh invading the Riflar system, with the support of six drone-controlled Sovereign-class Reapers. They quickly obliterate the batarian fleet in orbit, routing what few ships remained, and deploying troops across the planet. 6,000 Coalition marines storm the batarian fortress there, with support from bombers and gunships, as well as armoured vehicles such as Makos and Megalodons. One of them manages to blow a hole in the main compound wall, and James charges the breach, gunning down survivors with his M-76 LMG, while Javik snipes at others moving to reinforcement with his particle rifle. Marines and tanks soon swarm inside, slaughtering the batarian defenders. Coats is caught in a struggle with a batarian SIU operative, but uses his body to shelter himself from a grenade. Together, the group storm the interior of the complex, killing everyone inside. What few defenders are left surrender, throwing down their arms and pleading for mercy, stating they only fought because they were ordered to. Some of them call the marines liberators, and beg them not to judge them based on the Regent's atrocities. James orders the batarians to be treated as POWs just to be sure, but promises them food and water. One batarian tells him to kill the Regent and the whole Hegemony, as the whole thing is tainted. James promises him, and the batarian leaves. Coats announces a total worldwide victory hours later, and the Uifa'ar Nebula falls under Coalition control.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Tali's POV. On the other side of Hegemony space, closer to the Traverse border, a batarian listening post reports FTL blimps appearing on sensors. Before long, they give the order to dispatch fighters as the RNS _Revengeance_ , accompanied by geth interceptors, swarm the listening post. Before long, the entire listening post is destroyed, with the _Revengeance_ and the geth fighters destroying the few batarian fighters left and leaving the system. Tali orders them to continue these sorties across the batarian border, hoping to destabilize the region and distract Hegemony forces.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. Khabcass has decided the moment has come. With Sacrosanct having returned to him, he orders him and his generals to await the call to arms: soon, the Coalition will press with their invasion into Hegemony space, and the Regent will call upon all his fleets to engage them. Instead, when that call comes, they will ignore it, take all their ships, and leave for Titan: numerous riots have already broken out across batarian held worlds, with martial law declared on Camala and the militia on Erszbat being overwhelmed...civil unrest has even broken out across Khar'Shan. Afterwards, he informs Bellerophon that the time has come, and that he will soon return home with the full might of a converted batarian army. The Leviathans congratulate him, and afterwards, Khabcass orders every major cluster around Uifa'ar to be abandoned, pulling all their forces back to the Kite's Nest.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. Following the successful campaign in Uifa'ar, Hackett sees no reason to consolidate, and orders subsequent invasions of the southern sector of Hegemony space. He receives word from Tali'Shepard that the _Revengeance_ and geth fighter forces are harassing enemy listening posts across their northern border, disrupting their communications significantly. However, soon finds that his reserved strategy isn't necessary, and decides to make a beeline for the Kite's Nest, although with a vanguard sent ahead to assess the situation. Summoning James, Roma, Kaidan, Javik and Coats, he informs them that he is sending James and Roma to lead forces in capturing Camala, and Kaidan, Javik and Coats will take troops to capture Erzsbat: only after the colonies have been secured will he commit to a full-scale offensive on the batarian home cluster.

 **Chapter 46: Across the Rhineland** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from James' POV. It is February 8th, and James and Roma arrive with their fleet to capture Camala. Upon landing however, they find the entire planet in a state of disarray, with civil unrest coating the planet: some cities have fallen under military control at the cost of heavy casualties, while others are constantly shifting warzones. Landing inside the city, Coalition troops spread across the area, killing every batarian they come across. Eventually, they find a camp of resistance fighters who lower their weapons, welcoming the humans as liberators. James asks what happened, and they reveal that Khabcass unveiled to them exactly what the Regent was doing to them, and urged them to rise up...apparently the uprising has been going since the invasion of the Uifa'ar Nebula began. Roma notes just how suspicious it is that Khabcass was reported interacting with the Leviathans just before the Border War, and is now all of a sudden working against his own government. James admits it is suspicious but takes advantage of it, reporting back to Hackett that Camala will be under Coalition control by nightfall, and Roma orders the deployment of the rest of their forces.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Kaidan's POV. Kaidan, Javik and Coats, whilst under heavy fire from batarian AA, manage to breach their defense perimeter and land on Erzsbat. They find the planet in a similar state of chaos, leading their troops to besiege the batarian military installation and killing what few soldiers remain, before disabling the AA, allowing the rest of their troops to land. A _Destroyer_ -class Reaper helps in the assault, arriving just as the batarians dispatch an entire armoured division to retake the installation. Whilst the attack is massive, the arrival of a Hammerhead battalion, with the help of the Reaper destroyer, quickly obliterate the force. Coats reports their success, with Camala and Erszbat now secure: this gives Hackett the green light to launch their final offensive into the Kite's Nest.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Krathor Bodsath's POV. Admiral Krathor Bodsath assembles his entire fleet over Cholis as he receives reports of the fall of Camala and Erzsbat to Coalition invasion forces: he ignores recommendations by his commanders to retake these colonies, and decides to hold his ground over Cholis against a further Coalition incursion, believing they will try and sneak through to capture Khar'Shan directly. He is awaiting on reinforcements from Khabcass to reinforce his position: they will enter the system just as the Coalition closes in, trapping them in an encirclement. The Coalition fleets arrive, with Reaper ships in the vanguard, and immediately charge the awaiting batarian fleet of 64 ships. Just as they get close enough, Bodsath gives the signal to Khabcass. However, Khabcass does not respond, leaving Bodsath confused. He repeatedly gives the signal, but receives no answer: Bodsath realizes he has been betrayed, and orders a full-scale retreat, only for the Reaper vanguard to cut them off from behind, and closing in. Minutes later, Bodsath's flagship is destroyed and him with it, along with all 64 of his ships.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Back on the _Revengeance_ , Tali receives word of the Coalition's swift, crushing victories in Hegemony space: the Uifa'ar Nebula has fallen and, within two days, Camala and Erzsbat have also fallen, with the batarian navy suffering a devastating, crippling defeat over Cholis, giving the Coalition complete naval supremacy. Coalition intelligence expresses confusion at the sudden disappearance of the other half of the Hegemony's navy, and after Tali confirms they haven't tried to escape, dispatch stealth frigates to locate the rest of their fleet whilst pressing on for Khar'Shan. Tali announces her intention to join this final battle, and takes her geth interceptors to join up with the Coalition fleets.

 **Chapter 47: I Have A Few Ideas** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Hackett's POV. Still in orbit over Cholis, Hackett receives word from one of his stealth frigates that a large body of Hegemony warships, around 120 ships, was spotted leaving Hegemony space, heading into the Terminus Systems. Hackett realizes they must have mutineed and run away. With complete naval superiority, Hackett orders the fleets to halt, ordering James, Kaidan and Javik to return, while Coats remains on Erzsbat, and Roma on Camala, to oversee their respective occupations. Contacting command back on Epitaph Station, he relays this information, informing them that they will be making their final push towards Khar'Shan soon, with the end in sight.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Eghanis Bor'segar's POV. Back on Khar'Shan, in the capital of Kepcedah, Regent Eghanis Bor'segar receives word from the last of his military commanders that the Fleet of Domination under Bodsath was annihilated during the Battle of Cholis, and that Khabcass has taken what's left of the Fleet of Strength, Fleet of Trepidation, Fleet of Contention and the Arsha fleet with him to Titan, abandoning them. The Regent curses Khabcass for his treachery, promising to bring him to justice once he has dealt with the Coalition, and promoting Oseros Khor'ravan, one of the few generals still loyal to him, to Regent Supreme Commander. He orders their remaining fleets (Regent's Fist, Yak'thal fleet and the Daedoluz'h fleet) to assemble over Khar'Shan, activating all planetary defenses and beginning immediate conscription: every peasant, every man, woman and child, will be given a weapon and ordered to defend the planet. The Regent then leaves to prepare himself for the coming battle.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Tali's POV. The next day, the _Revengeance_ and the geth squadron following it regroup with the Coalition forces in the Indris system, gathering over Cholis. Docking with the _McKinley II_ , Tali meets with Admiral Hackett to discuss the final stage of Operation Swordfish. Afterwards, she reunites with James, Kaidan and Javik, where they share a drink in the _Revengeance_ 's mess hall. Reminiscening about good times with Shepard, they are summoned to the bridge. Hackett informs them afterwards that a squadron of batarian scout ships entered the system and then left. Most were destroyed, but a few escaped, meaning the batarians now had a full idea of what they were facing, and knew the Coalition was coming. With all of their stealth frigates returning, Hackett gives the order: the _Revengeance_ detaches from the _McKinley II_ and all ships, in a tight formation, make best speed for the Harsa system.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Shepard's POV. Shepard, still in his coma, is struggling to move through a blizzard on Noveria, where he stumbles upon Jacob. The two of them struggle through the blizzard together, talking about old times, before reaching Port Hanshan. Shepard jokes that Jacob was always the most boring and unremarkable of his squad, to which Jabob laughs, responding with "I accept that."

 **Chapter 48: Point of No Return Part 1** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Juliana Baynham's POV. Juliana Baynham, still a slave of the Hegemony, is rapidly moved with thousands of other slaves, human and non-human, to factories within the city limits to help step up production of tanks and weapons for the war effort. Overseen by guards, the slaves are put to work, but Juliana is finally fed up with it, and starts a riot. Not many slaves join the riot however and are quickly crushed, with Juliana and a few survivors being put on their knees for the other slaves to watch: the soldiers then execute Juliana and the survivors, scaring the slaves into returning to their work. One of the slaves, Maelon Heplorn, bides his time, hoping to find an opportunity to fight back.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. The Coalition fleets exit FTL near Spekilas, where the find the numerous batarian battle stations that orbitted it scuttled, likely done before they arrived. Assuming an offensive posture and make full speed for Khar'Shan. Hackett finds the attack to be going too easily, but presses forward regardless, with the Reaper ships forming a vanguard infront of them. Suddenly, they are ambushed by the last three Hegemony fleets at Verush, where they had been waiting behind the planet, allowing them to outflank the Reaper 'shield wall' and assault them from behind. In the initial ambush, over thirty corvettes, nine frigates and 89 SX3 fighters of the Eighth Fleet are destroyed, whilst two destroyers, a light cruiser and forty-two frigates of the First Fleet are wiped out on the other side. Hackett orders the fleets to disperse, with the Eighth, Seventh, Sixth and Fifth moving to the left, while the Fourth, Third, Second and First, reinforced by the Reaper drones, deal with the right. All fleets deploy their fighter, interceptor and bomber pickets, and the Battle of Verush begins in haste as the fleets become entangled in a chaotic battle. The flagship of the Hegemony navy now, the _Fecpamak_ -class assault carrier BRS _Coagulation_ , spearheads the attack on the Eighth Fleet, dispatching fighters and bombers to harass the enemy fleet. The _McKinley II_ reinforces the Eighth, with Hackett deciding they need to eliminate the batarian carrier to neutralize their most powerful vessel outside of the dreadnought they have fighting First Fleet on the other side: BRS _Eminence._ He summons James, Kaidan and Javik to the bridge, ordering them to take a shuttle and board that carrier, and then find someway to take it down from the inside. Hackett contacts the _Revengeance_ , who offers to ferry the trio to the _Coagulation_. Watching from the bridge of the _McKinley II_ , Hackett witnesses the _Revengeance_ annihilate two frigates in its path before entering cloak and bypassing enemy lines. He wishes them luck, before ordering the _McKinley II_ to prep its thanix and MAC batteries and fire at will, just to avoid hitting the carrier.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from James' POV. The _Revengeance_ docks with the _Coagulation_ , and James, Kaidan and Javik, with help from NeoLegion and a squad of geth from Tali's squad, breach the ship's interior, before the _Revengeance_ detaches to rejoin the naval battle. Kaidan marvels at the size of the assault carrier, stating it will take ages to reach the reactor core. James muses they won't be heading for the core, as they'll go for the bridge instead and kill the captain and bridge crew. The squad battle their way towards the bridge, battling a few SIU agents along the way. Finally, they reach the bridge, killing the crew. The captain gets off a shot that barely scratches Javik, and the protheans proceeds to blow his head off with his particle rifle. Having full control of the bridge, NeoLegion and the geth seal the doors and purge the ship's VI. Asking what they could possibly do now with the entire ship alerted to their presence, James has an idea. Contacting Hackett, he tells him to start sending troopships straight to the surface of Khar'Shan. When asked why, he replies that he's going to give the batarians one hell of a guest to their party. He then orders NeoLegion to assume control of the ship, and direct them towards Khar'Shan. He then orders them to buckle in, and has the ship proceed at full military thrust towards Kepcedah, with a collision course set for the industrial district. They all brace for impact, crying out what a lunatic James is, while Javik cheers maniacally.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. Hackett watches as the _Coagulation_ leaves the battle and heads for Khar'Shan. Hackett, baffled by James' strategy, follows his suggestion and immediately orders all troop transports to deploy. He watches as the First, Second, Third and Fourth Fleets, with their Reaper drones, arrive to help them, having destroyed the Yak'thal fleet behind them. Together, they push back, and eventually destroy, the rest of the batarian ships, capturing what few stragglers are left and boarding them. The Hegemony Navy is officially extinguished. Hackett turns his eyes to Khar'Shan, and all fleets except the Eighth, who are still capturing batarian survivors, to blockade and besiege the batarian homeworld.

 **Chapter 48: Point of No Return Part 2** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Maelon Heplorn's POV. Maelon and the slaves continue to work in the factories, pumping out tanks and weapons without reprieve. Maelon, exhausted, almost collapses, but is roughly picked up by a batarian soldier and sent back to work. Maelon finally collapses, and despite the soldier ordering him to stand up, he is unable to comply, barely getting on his knees. Just as the soldier moves to execute him, an air raid siren begins to blare across Kepcedah, and the soldiers rush outside to see what's happening. AA flak fills the air as turrets across the city open fire at the enormous form of a batarian assault carrier descending towards the city. Quickly realizing the situation, the soldiers abandon their posts and flee. With nobody to stop them, the slaves start running as well, picking up the weapons soldiers dropped and escaping. Maelon looks up at the ship as it fast approaches, close his eyes, and holds his arms out wide as he welcomes death. Moments later, the batarian carrier slams into the ground, crushing Maelon and those unlucky enough to be unable to escape as it collides with the industrial district, crushing everything in its path.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from James' POV. On the bridge of the _Coagulation_ , James leaps from his seat as the carrier comes to a complete stop, having slid at least a few kilometers, destroying several factories and buildings, whilst also toppling a flak turret, and crushing dozens of enemy troops beneath them. Kaidan calls him crazy, while Javik compliments his thinking, and the squad emerge from the bridge. As they leave, they kill several soldiers and crew that had been approaching in an attempt to stop them, only to be severely injured or knocked out by the ship crashing. Eventually reaching the flight deck, they commandeer a batarian kodiak shuttle and escape. They find the city of Kepcedah already under siege as Coalition shuttles and transports practically rain from the sky, bombers and fighters running airstrikes across the city. Their shuttle is accidentally shot down via friendly fire from a Coalition fighter, but manage to land safely on the streets. Evicting themselves from the shuttle, they kill several soldiers before telling a group of civilians they are liberators. One of them pulls a gun to shoot them, only to be shot by his compatriot. The batarian says she is sick of the Regent's reign, and wishes to end it: she points them to the Hall of the Regents, a massive building in the center of the city where the Regent resides: kill him, and the Hegemony will soon follow. She begs him to end it once and for all, and James promises her, before taking the squad and proceeding towards the Hall of the Regents. As they traverse the streets, they find the Coalition has placed the city under siege, with bombers dropping payloads all over the place, killing civilians and military alike, whilst artillery shells pound it from kilometers away. They meet up with a marine squad from a shot down Coalition shuttle, and help them fight off an enemy platoon. They tell them they have a very important mission, and that they must reach the Hall of the Regent and kill the batarian leader. Agreeing to help them, the two squads continue their trek through the city.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Bor'segar's POV. Regent Bor'segar, wearing his full battle armor and wielding a Graal spikethrower, listens to the bombing and shelling outside, as well as the gunfire and explosions. His last general, Oseros Khor'ravan, bursts into the hall where the last of his personal guard remain, pleading with the Regent to surrender. The Regent curses him, telling Oseros that a batarian never surrenders: Oseros replies that the Coalition have laid siege to the entire planet, their armies are scattered and disorganized, they have no naval forces to speak of, and most of the civilian populace is siding with the Coalition, along with large-scale slave revolts: he even says some of the men protecting the building are thinking of surrender. The Regent orders Oseros to order them to hold their posts, and that they will die fighting if need be. He then orders one of his guards to find the nuclear bomb hidden under the palace's superstructure and to detonate it when the time comes. This horrifies Oseros, who rushes from the room. The Regent sits down, where he receives a communique from Hackett, ordering him to surrender. The Regent refuses, but Hackett reiterates that they are surrounded, their forces decimated, and are without allies: the war is over. The Regent still refuses, and shuts down the terminal.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Kaidan's POV. Kaidan rushes up the steps of the Regent's palace, eventually reaching the top, where they find an entire company of troops waiting for them, accompanied by Oseros. Oseros, surprisingly, holds up his arms in surrender, and orders his men to drop their weapons. They do so, allowing the Coalition marines to take them away as POWs. When asked why Oseros betrayed his Regent, the batarian argues that the man can't accept he's lost, and would lead his people to their deaths: he warns him of the nuclear bomb he has hidden below. Kaidan thanks him and, with James, Javik and NeoLegion behind him, enter the main hall. Kaidan, James, Javik and NeoLegion deal with the Regent's personal guards, while Kaidan battles the Regent himself, who turns out to be a biotic. In the end, his personal guards are killed, and before the Regent can activate the bomb, Kaidan shoots him through the head, killing him. The squad sigh in relief as Oseros steps inside. Seeing the Regent's corpse, and realizing he is now the highest ranking official in the Hegemony, Oseros informally surrenders. The squad sigh in relief, as the war is now over.

 **Chapter 49: Finished the Job** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Hackett's POV. Just over two days following the end of the war, the Coalition have captured Khar'Shan, including the city of Kepcedah. Inside the Hall of the Regents, James, Roma, Kaidan, Coats and Javik are present for the signing of the Hegemony's surrender. Hackett oversees the signing officially, with Oseros representing the Hegemony. Hackett informs Oseros that the conditions are non-negoitable, and reads them out: The Hegemony of Khar'Shan, as the governing entity that it once was, represents and always has been, will cease to exist from this day forward: the office of Regent is now dissolved, and the Hegemony military is dissolved. In its place will be a satellite state answerable to the Systems Coalition, but will have a democratic batarian provisional government put in place until the time is alotted for the batarians to choose their own leader: the batarian constitution of the Batarian Republic will be reintroduced, with some additions. Secondly, slavery is now fully illegal, meaning the slave trade cannot, and will not, return to batarian space. Thirdly, and to be discussed on a later date, the Treaty of Elysium will be drawn up, which will force the batarians to pay, over time, war reparations for all the damage done to livelihood and industry, as well as large scale demilitarization of the batarian military: these forces will be reorganized into the Batarian Self-Defense Force, with a severe limit on the production of warships, aircraft and weaponry, and the amount of servicemen that can be enlisted. Oseros reluctantly agrees to these terms, and signs the surrender. Hackett declares the Border War now officially, and formally, over.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. On Titan, Khabcass is overlooking some of the new Tilthan cruisers around the station when he is summoned by Sacrosanct. Reaching his office, they watch the extranet broadcast of the peace signing on Khar'Shan, with the galaxy declaring the Border War over in a decisive Coalition victory: the Hegemony is no more. However, with so many batarian civilians now displaced and on the run due to the collapse of the Hegemony government's hold on its populace, a Batarian Refugee Crisis is currently taking place. Sacrosanct asks what they should do, and Khabcass replies that they do nothing, as the Covenant has been formed, and within a few years, will have a military strong enough to fight the New Council...and when that time comes, they will spread Apexism across the galaxy, and bring Leviathan rule to all races. Khabcass muses on the future, finding himself happy at the prospects of it. Deciding to give a name to their union, he calls it the Holy Covenant, officially known as the Alliance of the Apex. He orders the yahg and Tilthan leaders summoned to the Hall of Ascension, which is still under construction. There, with Bellerophon present through the orb, Khabcass announces the formation of the Covenant, and asks for pledges of allegiance in what will be called the Writ of Covenant. Grand Warlord Ast;carsi of the Principality of Parnack, titling himself Prince, as well as the Supreme Intelligence of the Tilthan, known as Spectre, pledge their allegiance, and sign the Writ. Bellerophon gives it his blessing.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from James' POV. Back on the _McKinley II_ , Lizbeth runs into James and asks him if he can do a check of the liberated slaves register and find her mother. James looks through the register but regrets to inform her that she was executed by the batarians before the Coalition forces arrived: he holds her in his arms as she weeps, claiming she is all alone now, with no family or friends to go to. Later, he takes her to the _Revengeance_ and introduces her to Tali, asking if she can induct her into her crew: Tali welcomes Lizbeth, and assigns her as their comms specialist. Tali says goodbye to James, as she is now going back home to Rannoch, and wishes him the best. Kaidan announces his intent to return as well, as he serves on the _Revengeance_ now, and after one final goodbye, the _Revengeance_ departs to head back for Rannoch.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Liara's POV. Liara contacts Kasumi over extranet, and they discuss the end of the Border War and the ramifications the peace terms will have on the galaxy. She asks where Garrus is, and Kasumi responds he is at a military meeting, which is apparently to review the turian military situation regarding the Coalition's recent victory. Liara worries that the Hegemony's defeat may not have the good consequences they were all hoping for. Kasumi shares these thoughts.

 **Chapter 50: A Statement with No Virtue** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Tali's POV. The _Revengeance_ arrives home at Rannoch, where the crew is greeted by the Prime Candidate personally. Tali proceeds to invite Shala'Raan and Meru to her home later that night to have dinner, with Thane and Ashley present. They discuss the end of the Border War, and the repercussions this will have throughout the galaxy: ultimately, the conversation is guided back to family, where Thane says he is getting along with Madi's daughter Reby, and asks Tali if they can have a sleep over. Tali is reluctant, but eventually agrees. After Thane and Ashley have gone to bed, Tali, Shala and Meru sit in the lounge room, and Tali announces her intention to adopt two more children: a boy and a girl, so that Thane and Ashley can have more siblings. This worries Shala and Meru, who ask Tali if she has considered getting a new partner to lighten the strain of her military and family life. In the end, she tells them to mind their own business, and sees them out. She goes to bed, ultimately concluding that Shala and Meru are right.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Terez's POV. On Epitaph Station, a week after the end of the war, Prime Minister Terez gives an address to the entire Coalition following the signing of the Treaty of Elysium, stating this will bring a new era of peace and cooperation between humanity and the batarians, as well as bringing an end to the retched slave trade that the Hegemony had bankrolled for centuries. Answering several more questions by many news reporters, Terez retires for the day and is approached by the Director of Prometheus, Jorge Barden (the former director of the SIA), and the two converse in the secrecy of a skycar. Jorge provides the concern that Khabcass orchestrated the war with the Coalition deliberately to destroy the Hegemony, whilst solidifying his own position. Terez asks what this could mean, and Barden replies that intelligence corroborates Khabcass has been involved with the Leviathans, has taken up residence on an abandoned Cerberus space station, and has enlisted the help of the Virtual Aliens and the yahg in building a new kind of faction. Terez asks if this could be a new threat, but Barden says they can't know for sure: only that destroying the Hegemony simply made Khabcass stronger. Terez gives him the mission of finding out Khabcass' plans, and the skycar lands, with Barden getting out. Terez ponders this new information, deciding to inform Faringar.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Josephine's POV. Josephine Dielheart arrives back at her home in Valhalla, Elysium after a long day of work in parliament, as she was present for the treaty being signed. She finds Carter, now 13, with his friend Jaris, now 14, playing a video game called Radical Shift, both of them in the middle of a multiplayer match. Josephine makes lunch for them both, and Carter asks about his real parents, to the shock of Josephine. She asks why he is bringing this up, and Carter simply presses her for information. She says that his father and mother, Geoff (her son) and Marrion respectively, both used to serve in the Alliance, before joining Cerberus. Geoff died during the Reaper War, whilst Marrion was killed during the Project Overlord incident. Carter thanks her for being honest, and when Josephine asks what he means, he drops a datapad on the bench, replying that he did some digging and already knew about them, and he wanted to see if his grandmother would lie. Josephine scolds him for looking through her things, and makes him promise never to do it again. Jaris burps loudly, before announcing he intends to go home, and leaves. Josephine expresses dislike of Jaris, but Carter waves this off. Suddenly, Carter states that he believes Shepard and the Alliance were wrong, and Cerberus only wished to protect humanity. Josephine feigns shock and sends him to bed. Afterwards however, she smiles.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Miranda's POV. Back on Memory, Zaeed oversees the withdrawal of Red Sky troops from Blindwave now that the war is over. Miranda questions him about his current medical situation, stating he looks older than usual. Zaeed shrugs her off, but eventually admits his doctor thinks he has a heart problem, but that he hasn't been bothered about it. Miranda wonders if Zaeed should think about retirement, but Zaeed replies he never could, as he plans on dying with a gun in his hand and violence on his mind. Miranda agrees to drop the topic, and is approached by a member of Prometheus, revealed to be Locke. He states that, given Miranda's exemplary record with Cerberus, she would make an excellent intelligence asset, asking her to join Prometheus. Miranda considers it, but ultimately declines, stating she has a sister to look over now, and a place in Red Sky where she is respected: she's done with the intelligence business. Locke is saddened by this, asking her to reconsider, before leaving. Afterwards, Miranda boards the last transport with Zaeed, musing over Locke's suggestion as the transport takes off.

 **Chapter 51: You Have Mail** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Meru's POV. Meru and Tali go out to lunch together, where they discuss largely political matters, including the establishment of a military fortress just south of El'Tivv, the recent election of Tax'Dor as superintendent of El'Tivv, who used to be the warden of the prison Xen was executed at, and the upcoming talks with the New Council and Coalition to secure colonial rights in the Attican Traverse. Meru asks Tali when she plans to adopt these two new kids, and Tali says she plans to do it tomorrow: when pressed for names, Tali, in the tradition of naming them after her friends, decides to name the boy Kaidan, while the girl will be Penya. When Meru asks why 'Penya', as Penya translates in khelish to 'unyielding', Tali believed it to be representative of the high hopes for her new family, and that despite Shepard's death, they will all know who their father was, even if the last two weren't their biological children. Tali thanks Meru for opening up to her, and apologizes for her actions in the past, and that she is just glad to have her mother back...she then gets sad, realizing how much she misses her father, Rael. Meru agrees, and finishing up on lunch, wish each other goodbye as Tali gets in her skycar and heads home. Meru is heading for her car when she realizes she is being followed by a pair of human men, who were also in the restuarant. Stepping into her skycar, she reaches for the pistol hidden in her glove box, making sure it is there. She then activates the skycar and speeds away, relieved to know they haven't given pursuit. Arriving back at her apartment in El'Tivv, Meru is settling down to her work when she hears a knock on the door. Opening the door, she finds two quarian policemen, who reply they have reason to believe Meru's life is in danger, and they have been asked to take her to safety. Meru willingly goes with them to their police cruiser outside. The policemen get into the car, and she sits in the middle at the back. Suddenly, both doors open again as the men from before step in, restraining Meru as she begins to panic. One of them knocks her out as the policemen drive off, leaving Meru's fate unknown.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Sata's POV. Back on Omega, Sata is making herself lunch when Aria arrives in their apartment, asking Sata to make her a sandwich as well. Sata reluctantly does so, and Aria asks Sata to talk to her. Sata refuses, despite Aria's insistence. Aria expresses annoyance that Sata has been going out often into the streets to places she doesn't know where, and Aria demands an answer. Sata, unwilling to compromise her operation and with Aria unrelenting, lies and says she is meeting with the people, seeing what she can do for them. Aria jokes that it is a lost cause, and the people are as destructive as Omega itself: any delusions Nyreen had about a greater Omega future are gone, and Aria has long since realized that. Sata tells her she is wrong, insisting on it, before calling her a hateful bitch. Their argument heats up until the two engage in biotic hand-to-hand. Aria wins out, easily defeating Sata with her superior biotic skills, before angrily yelling that Sata can 'waste her time with the savages if she wants to. Fuck you and fuck them,' before storming out. Later, Sata approaches Samara, asking the justicar to teach her how to use her biotics, as she has no hope of fighting Aria if she doesn't. Samara agrees.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from James' POV. James and Roma train together on Epitaph Station, wondering where they'll both be assigned to next. Afterwards, they are both approached by Major Coats, who has been recently promoted to Lieutenant Colonel for his exemplary service during the Border War: he relays the news that James too has been promoted, given the rank of Captain. James asks why Roma wasn't promoted, to which Roma admits to having turned his down, as he believed James deserved it more than he did. With this in mind, and with personal recommendation from Admiral Hackett himself, the two of them are permanently assigned to the SSV _Sparta_ , which will run peacekeeping patrols across former Hegemony territory to keep the peace. Coats says he is returning to Earth for some RnR before being reassigned to peacekeeping operations as well, leading a garrison in Kepcedah on Khar'Shan. After Coats has left, Javik walks in, asking to join them. James states he'll give a recommendation to the captain of the _Sparta_ , before challenging the prothean to hand-to-hand.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Tali's POV. The next day, after adopting her new children (Kaidan, a 6 year old) and Penya (3 years old), Tali returns home, where she begins to make dinner whilst holding Penya. She calls down Thane, Reby (who is having a sleep over), Ashley and Kaidan for dinner, and whilst settling down for dinner and feeding Penya, hears a knock on the door, followed by a skycar speeding away. Dismissing herself, she opens the door and finds a large package on the ground, with a letter attached. It kneels down and reads it: "You don't know us, but we know you. We watch you, and those you call friends and allies. You think you've won, but this is only the beginning. We will remind you that without Shepard, you are truly nothing. We are the three-headed dog, the guardian of humanity, and you will soon come to learn not to cross us. For now, let this gift be proof we mean business. Try and stop us, and more gifts like this will soon follow." Worried, Tali opens the package, including all the foam, and begins to weep in horror as she pulls away a dismembered, rotting quarian hand. None of this compares to what she finds inside: a decapitated quarian female's head, looking up at her with eyes wide open: the word "bitch" is carved into her forehead. Tali screams in horror, realizing who the quarian is: her mother, Meru.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Yeah, Ultimatum was definitely heading into darker territory, that's for sure. And if it wasn't already obvious...Prometheus was behind Meru's death, and it was going to be revealed later in the story that as part of a concentrated effort (Operation Fire Breather), Prometheus was going to eliminate Shepard's old colleagues and former squadmates one by one with full denial, making them look like assassinations by rogue cells, death by battle, natural causes, etc. The idea was that Prometheus, with their "three headed dog" quote, were pinning Meru's death on a Cerberus remnant cell.**_

 _ **And that's the end of Act III: Emancipation. With the Hegemony gone, there will be significant changes to the galactic political sphere from here on out. The Coalition has annexed the Hegemony's former territories, and Khabcass has now formed the basis for the Holy Covenant. The quarians and geth have helped the Coalition in their first military cooperative venture since the Reaper War, a hint at what's to come in the next segment, Act IV: Dominion. Title says it all really. That's when shit was going to hit the fan.**_


	6. Act 4 - Dominion, Pt1

**V: ULTIMATUM - ACT IV: DOMINION, PART 1** :

The following chapter outline details the first twelve chapters of **ACT IV: DOMINION**. As the act title suggests, it would have covered the Galactic Dominion's rise to power. Act IV, in its entirety, most likely would have been the longest Act of the entire book.

 **Chapter 52: A New Chapter** :

 **Section 1** :

Opening recap: It has been 18 months since the end of the last chapter: the date is now October 12, 2199: the Quarian Republic received expansion rights to the Traverse, signing the 'Right to Reformation', where it laid claim to all the former territories of the pre-war quarian republic. The Krogan Confederacy, having remained largely silent during the Border War, expands further into the Terminus Systems, taking the Ismar Frontier and Minos Wasteland: this causes an uproar in the New Council, but ultimately no action is taken, by either the New Council or Aria T'Loak. Illium once again sues for independence and, taking advantage of the fractured nature of the Terminus, the Second Republic of Illium expands beyond the Tasale system, claiming the Crescent Nebula and the Shrike Abyssal, as well as several minor clusters: attempts to take the Hourglass Nebula are rebutted by the Covenant, who, with Titan completed, form a rogue state and lay official claim to the Hourglass. In response to this, and in order to secure its independence, the Omega Republic also expands, taking Sigurd's Cradle, the Rosetta Nebula and the Titan Nebula: the Covenant realize this cuts them off from Despoina, and the Leviathans begin arrangements to be moved to the 60% aquatic planet of Ulay in the Osogbo system of the Hourglass Nebula: with the Terminus Systems quickly being divided amongst these three new factions, the Quarian Republic moves to strenghten its border with the Terminus. The Systems Coalition begins aggressive expansion into the Traverse themselves, often without New Council permission: the State of Khar'Shan is met with economic and political turmoil, with at least six provisional governments collapsing after only a few months of rule due to corruption, racketeering and attempts to secede: this is largely blamed on the Coalition, who have almost direct control over batarian affairs. A divide begins to form between the New Council and Coalition, despite attempts to save the situation.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Tali oversees a retrofit of the _Revengeance_ during a tour of New Council-Coalition-Traverse space, where it is currently docked at the Citadel. She muses that she is still haunted by the day that Meru was murdered and mailed to her in a box: she reveals that after finding the box, she called the police and had it taken away. Shala comforted her and the kids, asking who could have done it: fearing for her children's safety, Tali chose to heed the package's words and didn't reveal it. Instead, she contacted Liara for help and they've been helping each other find the culprit ever since, to no avail. She attends a gathering of the crew at Flux, where she is informed via omni-tool that she will soon be meeting one of the new male quarian admirals, Nek'Pey pav Rannoch, upon returning to Rannoch.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from James' POV. The SSV _Sparta_ arrives at Khar'Shan to refuel, and James, Javik and Roma head down to the surface for some rest. They meet up with Coats, who is surprised to find Javik, who reveals he has joined the Coalition military as a marine. The four of them are sharing drinks when a protest outside begins to build up, Coats shaking his head. Suddenly, Coalition peacekeepers can be seen shooting at the crowd, and chaos erupts as the protest turns into a riot. The four of them take cover as the bar is invaded, with batarian protesters and human civilians clash. Coats radios his men to try and bring order to the situation, but this proves useless. The four of them eventually manage to escape being mauled, reaching an area still under Coalition control. The Coalition peacekeepers begin to push the protesters back, with Coats remarking that, the problem with a satellite state, is that they aren't necessarily going to remain loyal. In the end, Javik pipes in that the protheans solved that problem very easily when the oravores tried to rebel: just annex them and take direct control of them. Roma can't help but agree, with James and Coats looking uneasily at the fading crowd of protesters as they're scattered by riot foam and stun grenades.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Bailey's POV. Years after the war, Bailey remains a member of the reformed C-Sec, back to being commander of the Presidium precinct. He and a few men attend a meeting of the New Council and, afterwards, announce their intention to escort them back to their apartments: when asked why, Bailey looks at Faringar, stating numerous death threats have been given to Faringar regarding Coalition expansion in the Traverse. On their way back, a crowd member takes a shot at Faringar, only for him to miss. Bailey shoots back and kills the assailant, saving Faringar. They manage to escape to a police cruiser, and take off. Arriving at their apartments, Faringar thanks him for saving his life, but Bailey replies that he's only doing his job. Afterwards, he returns home and reveals that his ex-wife and son died when Earth fell to the Reapers. Grabbing a bottle, he drinks himself to sleep.

 **Section 5** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. Back on Titan, Khabcass, now referred to as Prophet, attends a meeting with Bellerophon through an orb. He states that yahg and Tilthan ships are organizing the Leviathan's transport to Ulay in the Osogbo system, the system where Titan is currently situated. Bellerophon compliments him on this, and offers him a new task: to reach out to the vorcha and to convert them to Apexism, bringing them into the Covenant. Khabcass points out that the system is under the control of the Illium republic, to which Bellerophon replies this is immaterial: the Illium republic lacks the military forces to hold it, and the Covenant, with the military strength they currently have gathered, would have little trouble taking it. Khabcass accepts his new mission and, afterwards, orders Sacrosanct, known as the Ghost of the Caliphs (the commander of his honor guard, now known as the Caliphs) to gather the fleet, as they are heading for Heshtok.

 **Chapter 53: Stepping Stones** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Shepard's POV. Still in his coma, Shepard finds himself on a beach, hands clasped behind his back as he walks quietly. He finds two suns in the sky, meaning this is not Earth: he is shoeless, feet bare against the sand and water. Feeling someone, he kneels down and picks up a seashell, and he laughs, turning behind him to hand a seashell to Mordin, who is standing behind him. They accompany each other across the beach, collecting seashells while discussing the krogan, the genophage and their regrets. Shepard asks Mordin exactly why he is here, and the salarian shrugs, saying he is a man of science and what Shepard is going through is purely spiritual. In the end, Mordin tells Shepard that he doesn't know what his God wants of him, and that its possible Shepard isn't finished saving the galaxy quite yet, especially considering he isn't dead. Shepard thanks Mordin, before deciding to take a swim. Shepard dives into the water, ending the section.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Sata's POV. Aria holds an assembly for all her supporters: some six hundred men. Sata sits beside her as Aria addresses the crowd, with Dreg and Bray as her bodyguards: she promises that Omega will prosper, but only once the rebels are found and killed. During the address, Bray tells Sata that Aria believes the rebels to be Cerberus remnants, having somehow survived the collapse of their organization and continuing their cause. It is at this moment that Aria orders her followers to scour the station and round up whoever they suspect of having anti-Aria sentiments. Sata is given command of her own team. Later, Sata leads the raiding team to a former outpost held by Cerberus, now long abandoned since the Second War for Omega. Inside they find a gang of humans, who they mistake for Cerberus remnants. Sata orders them all killed, and after the battle, learns they have no attachment to Cerberus whatsoever. Afterwards, Sata orders her men to stand down and RTB.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Tali, accompanying Shala, arrive at the House of the Candidate, where Han'Gerrel is holding a party to celebrate his inauguration as Prime Candidate. Shala informs Tali that Nek'Pey will be present, and that she can be introduced to him. After greeting Han'Gerrel and the other new admirals, Tali finally meets Nek, and Shala leaves her behind with him discreetly. The two of them talk and share drinks, Tali noting that Nek shares many personality traits with Shepard. By the end, the two of them are good friends, with Tali finding herself slightly attracted to him. Nek asks if she would like to have dinner with him at some point, and Tali eventually agrees.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Faringar's POV. The New Council convenes to discuss the recent development of the Covenant, the growth of the new Illium republic, and the Omega Republic. It soon becomes clear that the Terminus Systems has collapsed into numerous independent states, and that a chance to unify the galaxy may be at hand. The hanar councilor suggests reaching out to Heshtok to bring the vorcha into the fold, but the turian and salarian councilors are strongly opposed to this, seeing the vorcha as violent and unpredictable, unworthy of Council status. The krogan councilor suggests military conquest, as allowing the Covenant to absorb the vorcha into their armies, along with the yahg and Tilthans they already possess, could make them a significant threat: the turian councilor disagrees, believing that the New Council's military forces would be sufficient to enact a defensive strategy should the Covenant invade. The Council Chambers erupt into argument, with Connor Faringar bringing them under order, stating that either action would unnecessarily provoke the Covenant into open war: one they cannot afford. The Council members agree and adjourn the meeting.

 **Chapter 54: Not Ready** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Xen's POV. Selu, going through data on her omni-tool, watches on the observation deck of Thucydides Station as the latest batch of remote controlled Reapers leaves the station. She is approached by Locke, who remains silent, watching the ships leave with her. Turning off her omni-tool, Selu correctly surmizes she is to be reassigned with Samantha and Ann to yet another project. Locke says yes and no, as Selu will be remaining on Thucydides to tackle another project (Project Requiem), but Samantha and Ann will be transferred to Project Ramesses at a classified location. Locke states Selu will be given a science team of her choosing, and whatever resources Prometheus can muster, to aid with the project. Selu asks what the project is, and Locke asks her to follow him. They eventually arrive in a laboratory, where Locke brings up the hologram of the project in question: a space station. Selu asks why her expertise is needed to build a space station, but Locke replies that isn't just any space station: flicking the hologram again, the image changes to the same station, this time with a mass relay-shaped structure in the middle. Locke names it Requiem Station: a mass relay-equipped battlestation/dreadnought. He replies that her work to reactivate the relays over a decade ago did not go unnoticed, and that her expertise was deemed immeasurable. Selu nods, agreeing to oversee the project.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Terez's POV. A week later, Prime Minister Terez dresses himself up for a meeting with Prime Candidate Han'Gerrel, Ambassador/Admiral Caesar on the geth and Overlord Urdnot Wrex, to discuss amendments to the Terra-Rannochian Pact. Arriving at the meeting, they discuss the current state of affairs in the galaxy, the dissent occurring in batarian space and the rise of the tri-states in the Terminus Systems. They agree that revisions should be made to the Pact for all three states to provide economic, military and political aid to each other should the need arise. Gerrel agrees, but Wrex remains reluctant to dedicate the krogan to such a Pact, fearing a repeat of history: the krogan being used by others with no benefit to their own kind. Terez tries to reassure him that humanity are not the salarians, and that they will not exploit the krogan for exclusive gain. Wrex sighs, shaking his head, stating that he regrets he cannot agree to the terms, before leaving. Gerrel and Caesar agree to the terms, as does Terez. Afterwards, Terez questions the loyalty of the krogan confederacy, and contacts Faringar, asking what he should do. Faringar states the krogan will come into the fold when they are offered no choice: soon, that choice will present itself. Terez, not quite sure what he means by this, reluctantly agrees to let it slide. Faringar brings up another issue: the assassination of Meru'Zorah had not been authorized by Faringar, and instead by Barden, confirming Prometheus' involvement. As a result, certain suspicions have caused political members close to Tali, namely Shala'Raan, to begin poking their noses where they shouldn't: Faringar states he will deal with Barden clandestinely, while Prometheus keeps an eye on Raan.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Nek and Tali finally go out to dinner together, where they talk more about themselves. Nek asks about Shepard, and despite some pain, Tali manages to do so without crying, and actually finds herself happy in the memories. Nek reaches over to comfort her, but finds himself a bit intimidated by NeoLegion standing guard behind her. Tali motions for NeoLegion to wait outside, and finishes dinner with Nek. Once outside, Nek shares a brief kiss with Tali, one she is surprised to find herself reciprocating. Parting for the night, Tali smiles, finding herself happy for the first time in a while.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Wrex's POV. Wrex arrives home on Tuchanka, where he is received by Grunt and Bakara. He states his reluctance to dedicate the confederacy fully to the Pact, not wanting his people to once again be used just as the salarians used them in the Rebellions. Bakara replies that he shouldn't see it that way, making the point that Wrex should see it as a responsibility to protect the galaxy: in the end, she states that if he wishes the krogan to be treated with respect, he must train the humans and quarians to eat from his hand, to beg for his support, not expect it. Wrex likes that idea, but Grunt makes a point that the Covenant shouldn't be allowed to expand unchecked, and that the New Council is weak for doing nothing. In the end, Wrex chooses to go with Bakara's suggestion, and will write up a list of provisions that must be met before the krogan will accept the Pact's terms.

 **Chapter 55: Heshtok** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from James' POV. Back on Khar'Shan in Kepcedah, the Kepcedah 2199 Riots have been brought under control, with BSDF (Batarian Self Defense Forces) and Coalition peacekeeping troops subduing the population. Due to the riots, James and Roma remained behind for a while longer until the situation calmed. Admiral Hackett arrives to oversee the situation, as well as to have the SSV _Sparta_ , with James and Roma along with it, reassigned to border patrols along the New Council-Terminus border. Afterwards, Coats notes how old Hackett looks now with the war over, and James surmizes it won't be long before Hackett retires. They see Hackett off as his shuttle leaves to head back to his flagship in orbit, and watch in shock as a rocket is shot from nearby and strikes the shuttle, causing it to crash nearby. James, Roma and Coats rush for the crash site with a squad of BSDF troops. They extract an injured Hackett from the wreckage just as batarian rebels open fire on them, trying to kill the admiral. Javik arrives with a squad of Coalition troopers and fights them off, capturing the leader of the rebels. When James demands to know why they attacked the admiral, he simply replies that the batarians will not remain enslaved to the humans. Roma executes him, stating that Hackett is being transported to a nearby hospital. Coats reports that riots have begun to build up to the south of the city again, James sighing that it appears not all batarians value the fall of the Hegemony.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. Khabcass, accompanied by Sacrosanct, arrives over Heshtok with the entirety of the newly formed Covenant Fleet of Sanctity, made up of forty Tilthan cruisers, ninety-two yahg man o' wars, eighty batarian frigates and corvettes, two Tilthan dreadnoughts, one Tilthan assault carrier, and twenty batarian destroyers. Khabcass' flagship, formerly known as the BRS _Intermittent_ (now renamed the HTV _Lance of the Blessed_ ), spearheads the fleet. Khabcass makes mention that the batarians have formed the Hegemony of Titan to work alongside the Principality of Parnack and the Tilthan Connection, and that the Leviathans have introduced a new technology that allows them to grow adult batarians, male or female, out of test tubes, allowing them to replenish the batarian people's severely depleted numbers. Sacrosanct inquires about the vorcha, stating that all he has heard is that they are a vicious, primitive species. Khabcass elaborates, stating that the vorcha never actually developed interstellar travel due to their constant warring status at the time, then known as the Horde Wars, and that it was the Tuchankan Empire who uplifted them to wage war on the Council during the Krogan Rebellions: they are a stupid people, unable to develop or build anything, scavenging off what they can find: Sacrosanct asks what interest the Leviathans could possibly have in such a species, with Khabcass arguing that the vorcha are useful in one thing: combat. They possess regenerative abilities superior to that of the krogan, able to regenerate much faster, and breed just as fast: a vorcha horde is something to be feared. With twelve billion vorcha down below, the Leviathans hope to make the vorcha the meat of the Covenant's army: the frontlines of their crusade against the New Council, the Omega Republic and the Illium Republic. Khabcass orders the shuttle deployed and, with a squad of yahg and a team of caliphs under Sacrosanct's command, head for the surface, towards a conglomeration of vorcha breeding colonies known as the Hatash. He orders the fleet to remain ready in case Illium's own navy gets nosey. Arriving at the center of the colony, they are greeted by a horde of thousands of vorcha. Khabcass has his troops on standby, and the vorcha demand they leave, telling them foreigners are not welcome on Heshtok anymore following the vorcha's post-Reaper War isolationist policy. Khabcass offers to protect the vorcha if they join the Covenant, but soon realizes they do not care when they resist. He tells the vorcha that they will heed the light of the Leviathans or suffer, and that Khabcass will be their new leader. The vorcha again refuse, and Khabcass, having done research on vorcha leadership culture, demands their _Helo_ , horde chief, appear. He fights the vorcha, named Lox, and kills him, declaring hegemony over all Heshtok: the vorcha soon declare for the Covenant.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Captain Mark Jacobs' POV. A Coalition cruiser, the CSV _Portugal_ , is in orbit over Trebin overseeing a planetary survey. They receive reports from the surface that they've encountered a massive rachni colony, and the captain decides to report this back to Coalition Command, as the rachni disappeared shortly after the Reaper War ended. The _Portugal_ 's sensors pick up three batarian cruisers exiting FTL right behind them, and soon finds out they are renegade BSDF ships looking for a fight. Before his ship can engage however, a group of rachni cruisers appear and disable the ships with ease, and the _Portugal_ orders their surrender, which they accept. Before he can thank them, the rachni ships vanish. He soon realizes the rachni only came to protect their colony, and that they want to be left alone.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Wrex's POV. The Coalition and Quarian Republic finalize the Confederacy's terms and they are welcomed fully into the Terra-Rannochian Pact. Terez, Gerrel and Wrex are present to sign the Pact and the krogan's terms, although Gerrel quickly brings up his concerns with growing Covenant influence in the Terminus Systems, and expects a war between the "Three Terminus Powers" to be inevitable, and that such a conflict could spill over into New Council territory. Terez agrees and suggests petitioning to the New Council to begin militarization along the border, and to reach out to the Illium Republic for an alliance. Wrex agrees.

 **Chapter 56: Cold War** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Tali's POV. Tali and Nek come home from another date, with Tali having invited him to come home and meet her family. She introduces Thane, Ashley, Kaidan and Penya to Nek, and all of them take a liking to Nek, except NeoLegion and Moses, who refuse to acknowledge the quarian. After a night of watching movies together after her kids have gone to bed, Nek tells her how much he admires a single mother in the military, and that she has grown to be quite strong in her later years: the two of them begin to passionately kiss, with Nek eventually trying to undress her. Tali halts his progress, stating she is not quite ready for sex. She goes to bed, with Nek saying he'll sleep on the couch, stating he doesn't mind. Tali begins to wonder how far she's willing to go with her relationship to Nek before going to sleep.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Terez's POV. A meeting is held with the New Council and the many military leaders on the Citadel, who argue on what to do with the Covenant threat. Terez announces new intelligence that the Covenant have just annexed the Heshtok Free States into their empire, and that their influence is now growing dangerously close to Council space: Esheel, as well as the new Director of the STG Jibant Sezom (with Padok Wiks having passed away of old age a year earlier), confirm that STG intelligence can confirm this. The krogan suggest a buildup of military forces along the border to deter Covenant invasion, but many of the New Council councilors object to this, not wanting to provoke a major war with the superpower: the Border War was one thing, but a full-scale conflict with another major power is simply not in their interests. Terez argues that the Covenant will not go to war once they see that the New Council is strong and willing to fight back, but if they back down, they will only show how weak they are: in this speech, he coins the term "Terminian Cold War", which will go on to describe the period between the end of the Border War, and the beginning of the Post-Apocalyptic War. In the end, the New Council is finally convinced to at least strengthen border presence, and that the turians and krogan will be given the bulk of the duty.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Aria's POV. Aria inspects her recently completed new flagship, ORS _Patriarch_. She is pulled aside by Dreg and Bray who ask her if she's seen the news: replying that she hasn't, they tell her that the New Council have declared the Covenant _persona non grata_ , and declared a period of "cold war" with them. Dreg is worried that the Covenant's imperialist ideology could lead them to spread their religion further north, and possibly invade their territory. Aria is unconcerned, but orders them to have naval production be stepped up, and wants their new shipment of weapons and armor to be distributed evenly: she also wants the Talons to be fully militarized in the event of a Covenant attack. She takes the _Patriarch_ on a trial run, testing its FTL, kinetic barriers and weapon systems. Satisfied with the dreadnought's performance, she orders it to return to Omega, firmly declaring that she refuses to allow another force occupy Omega again: the Omega Republic will stand firm, in the name of Nyreen.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Garrus' POV. Returning from inspecting the troops at Fort Fedorian in Cipritine, Garrus is suddenly contacted by Shala'Raan. Confused by her contact, he answers it, where she states she wants his help in investigating the murder of Meru, and that Tali said Garrus used to be a detective in C-Sec. Garrus nods, and asks her if she too believes the explanation for her death (that Sederis loyalists from Eclipse did it out of revenge for Sederis' death) was a bit too convenient, and that he'll be happy to investigate, and he'll update her on his progress. He cuts the transmission and turns to find Kasumi waiting for him, and he explains Shala's intentions. Kasumi agrees to help him uncover the truth.

 **Chapter 57: Galaxy Police** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Terez's POV. Shala arrives on Epitaph Station where she is greeted by Terez, having been invited by him for dinner to discuss possible new trading links between the humans, quarians and geth. As they talk over dinner, Shala brings up the topic of the cold war with the Covenant, fearing it may lead to war, and that her people aren't ready for one if it does come. Terez assures her no such thing will come to pass, and that the New Council is doing all it can to appease them. Suddenly, Shala begins to choke, and then starts gasping for breath. Terez watches smugly as Shala, soundlessly, dies, having been poisoned. He pats her head before finishing his wine, telling her dead corpse that she's "never too old to be a threat". He then feigns shock, and calls for help.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Garrus' POV. Garrus, while working with Kasumi to uncover a lead on Meru's death, finds out that all of Sederis' loyalists were killed years ago when they refused to join Red Sky after the Blood Pack, Eclipse and Blue Suns merged: the names mentioned as being involved in the murder were actually aliases. Kasumi asks how he could know this, and he explains that he compared them with the real Sederis loyalists, and found them to look completely different: it was a false flag attack, but he decides to update Shala on his findings. Before he can however, he finds out from the news that Shala has died of poisoning on Epitaph last night, having apparently had a heart attack. Garrus is unconvinced, and believes Shala was murdered because she was investigating Meru's. Deciding to call some back up, Kasumi tells him she'll get the help of retired salarian spectre, Jondam Bau. Garrus agrees, while he goes to contact Tali.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Tali and Nek sit down to lunch late in the day, with Tali apologizing for her actions the other day, but reaffirming her stance on "no sex" until she was ready. Nek understands, and the two begin talking about military matters, including Shala's recent death, when Tali receives a QEC comms request. Telling Nek to wait where he is, Tali heads down to the basement where she enters a passcode, retinal scan and fingerprint ID and opens a blast door, opening up into a secret, underground facility under her house, which Shepard had put into the plans when building it for emergencies. Stepping onto the QEC, which had been ripped out of the _Normandy_ and given to Tali as a gift, she accepts the request. Garrus explains that he believes Shala to have been murdered by the same people behind Meru's, and that he wants her to know that she could be in danger herself. Tali reaffirms that she is safe, and thanks Garrus, telling him to let her know if he needs anything. Leaving the basement, she asks Nek if she can tell him something, and when he agrees, she begins to explain her adventures on the _Normandy_.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Ann's POV. At a classified facility (Gagarin II Station) on the edge of the Sol system, Ann and Samantha are hard at work in Project Ramesses: the effort to develop teleportation technology. Whilst on a lunch break, the two discuss the heavy Prometheus presence, and the sheer lack of Coalition government oversight, leading Ann to believe that these projects are purely military affairs, done without government approval. Before Samantha can tell her to be quiet, they are approached by a Promethean officer, who tells them their lunch break is over, and to get back to work. Samantha, terrified, takes Ann and walks away. Ann remains suspicious however, ignoring the glare the Promethean officer gave her as they walk away.

 **Chapter 58: Mistress Conspiracy Part 1** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Faringar's POV. Terez, during his stay on the Citadel, visits Councilor Faringar in his office in the Citadel Embassies. Moving out to the balcony where security cameras cannot see or hear them, Faringar congratulates Terez on a job well done, and that the quarian intelligence agency, Zetoiz'e-19, was none the wiser regarding Shala's death. Terez asks what is next in their scheme, but Faringar states that all will become clear when the time comes, stating that it will take time, but Prometheus is slowly building in strength: his next goal must be to find and eliminate the Shadow Broker. He also explains that he has reason to believe that Shala'Raan contacted Garrus Vakarian before she died, and may have passed her suspicions onto him. Terez begins to panic, asking what they should do, since Garrus is on Palaven and virtually untouchable. Faringar states Prometheus will take care of it, and dismisses Terez. After Terez has left, Faringar contacts Director Barden over QEC link, and requests to speak with Josephine Dielheart as soon as possible. He then pulls up Prometheus' file on Terez.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Tali attends Shala'Raan's funeral, as does the rest of the Senate, Prime Candidate Han'Gerrel, Caesar, NeoLegion, Moses and Nek'Pey, who comforts Tali. She considers telling Nek about Garrus' suspicion, but doesn't want to risk letting the information fall into the wrong hands. She instead tells Gerrel, who is concerned by the idea of it being an assassination, and connected to Meru's more gruesome death, but promises to consult with Zetoiz'e-19 to investigate further. Tali asks who the next Mistress of the High Senate will be, and Gerrel states an election will be held tomorrow to decide. Returning home after the funeral, NeoLegion brings up his concern with Nek, believing him untrustworthy. Tali asks him why he thinks that, as Nek is a good person. NeoLegion declines to comment further, saying he will investigate. Arriving home, she finds Reby and Thane playing outside with Kaidan and Ashley, while Madi sits on the veranda waiting. Moving inside, Madi comforts Tali.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Garrus' POV. While Kasumi is out working with Jondam Bau to discuss the investigation, Garrus runs through his gathered notes, and finds a connection between Shala's, Meru's and Dalatrass Linron's deaths: he also discovers an attempt years earlier on Wrex that failed. Aside from Linron, all of them have been connected to them in some way, and all of them were non-human. Troubled by this implication, he is about to call Tali again when he receives an anonymous call and answers it. The caller is using a voice scrambler and mask to hide their face and voice, but despite his suspicion of them, he listens to them: they explain that they know what Garrus is investigating, and that they have reason to believe Prime Minister Terez poisoned Shala'Raan's dinner to keep her silent about his assassination of Meru'Zorah prior. Garrus is shocked by this, asking them to back up their accusation with proof, and finds a terabyte of data uploaded to his terminal. The call is then cut, leaving no trace. Garrus checks the information, finding a plethora of aliases, a past history with Cerberus, anti-quarian sentiment and an afiliation with Terra Firma. He discovers that Terez killed Shala and arranged Meru's death with a few ex-Cerberus cells as a cycle of revenge against Shepard's friends and allies. He quickly contacts Kasumi and Jondam, telling them to meet in his apartment to discuss where to go next, realizing justice may just be outside his grasp.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Tali's POV. The next day, Tali attends the Senate as they hold the election for the new Mistress in Shala's place. Nek sits down next to Tali, once again asking if she is okay, and she replies that she is. Nek is annoyed by NeoLegion's presence behind him, to which the geth states rather aggressively that he is going nowhere. Tali tells NeoLegion to stop being rude, and the geth apologizes, leaving Nek non-plussed. The meeting begins, and the vote is held: to Tali's shock, she is elected Mistress. She stands up while Nek applauds her, despite NeoLegion shooting him a glare. Tali does not fail to notice Nek's look of concern at NeoLegion.

 **Chapter 58: Mistress Conspiracy Part 2** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Liara's POV. From her base on Alchera, Liara receives a call from Garrus and Kasumi on Palaven, who pass on the information they were sent via their private channel, asking if its legitimate. Liara, after a few minutes of investigation, finds it to be all legitimate, but is troubled by the idea that the Prime Minister of the Systems Coalition is a former Cerberus member looking to actively kill those close to Shepard, and asks what Garrus plans to do: they can't very well arrest the prime minister, and trying to do so would only alert him. Garrus comes up with a plan, stating that if they can't get to Terez through official channels, they'll have to make their own form of justice: firstly, they need to capture Terez, and learn just how extensive his Cerberus remnant cell is. Liara states she can have a squad of her best agents deployed to Epitaph Station to have Terez discreetly extracted without being detected: she then states she'll have him brought to her base, the location of which she will provide to Garrus and Kasumi via QEC. Cutting the transmission, she begins to reach out to her agents on Epitaph Station.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Terez's POV. Enjoying lunch with senator Josephine Dielheart, the Deputy Minister, Terez talks about the coming election, and whether or not he'll win for a fourth time: his popularity in the senate is at 80% however, so he's of the opinion that he will. Josephine smiles, stating that she has the utmost confidence he will. Terez dismisses himself and says goodbye to Josephine, who wishes him luck on his victory speech: Terez laughs as he leaves. Entering his quarters, he is suddenly attacked by three armed men, two of them salarians and one a turian. He manages to fight them off, but when he turns to escape, his door has been locked. He is surprisingly able to fight the three agents off, telling them that he once served in the Alliance Army. Despite his resistance however, he is eventually overwhelmed by five more of them, who knock him out with a needle.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Terez's POV. Terez wakes up to find himself in a dark room, unable to see him. He yells, demanding to know who is holding him hostage and stating that the Systems Coalition doesn't negotiate with terrorists. Silence, followed by a blast of cold water hitting his face, and a bright white light beaming directly in his eyes. A loud male voice, hidden by a voice scrambler, tells Terez that he is being held for the crime of murdering Shala'Raan and Meru'Zorah: Terez demands fair trial, but the voice remains silent as the door opens, and Garrus and Jondam step inside. Garrus demands to know where the rest of his cell is, to which Terez states he has no idea what he is talking about. A few hours of interrogation ensue, where Terez is beaten and waterboarded, proclaiming that he has no idea what Garrus and Jondam is talking about. Terez begins to weep, stating that he doesn't work for Cerberus. Before he can say anything more however, he feels a burst of heat begin to develop behind his eyes. He cries out in pain as the heat builds up, culminating in the surgically implanted ocular nerve flashbangs detonating and blowing his head apart.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Garrus' POV. Garrus and Jondam confront Liara, revealing that Terez had ocular flashbangs built into his retinas, and that they were remotely detonated, killing him. Liara asks if they got anything out of him, but Garrus replies he didn't, as he refused to admit any involvement with Cerberus. Jondam admits defeat, stating that if Terez was involved with the murders, then they've been avenged, but they now have no way of finding the rest of the remnant cell: although he eventually states that, with Liara's help, he will continue the search. Garrus says he will return to Palaven and deliver the news to Tali and Kasumi.

 **Chapter 59: Not A Political Creature** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Faringar's POV. An emergency session is held in the Coalition parliament. Having found Terez's dead body in his quarters and his killers thought to be a Cerberus remnant cell, the Coalition decides that a new prime minister must be chosen. As a result, the Deputy Minister, Josephine Dielheart, is sworn in as the new prime minister until a proper election can be held. Returning to her own quarters, she contacts Faringar over QEC and informs him that Vakarian and Goto took the bait: Terez was successfully blamed for the murders, and the narrative of a renegade Cerberus remnant cell is now indisputable fact: nobody will think to look to Prometheus. It is revealed that Josephine was the anonymous informant, and that all the information on Terez was falsified, courtesy of Prometheus: he had no involvement with Cerberus and was an avid Alliance patriot. Faringar promises to ensure Josephine is elected, and cuts the transmission.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Nek and Tali go on a date, where they have a picnic near the edge of a cliff overlooking a large savannah. Tali tells him about Terez's death and replacement, but omits the information pertaining to him having murdered Shala'Raan and Meru'Zorah: Nek admits he is worried about humanity's leadership, stating they may eventually drag their people into war. Tali disagrees, believing that if war does come, it will be the Covenant's fault for allying with the Leviathans. The two of them kiss for a bit, and just as it seems Tali may be finally ready to have sex with him, the two of them laughing, NeoLegion contacts her, asking if she can return home...without Nek. Sighing, she parts from Nek, thanking him for a nice picnic and the two go their seperate ways, but not after sharing one last kiss. Returning home, Tali asks NeoLegion what the problem is, and the geth finally reveals the fruit of his investigation: he gives her a datapad, containing the personal log entries and communications of Nek'Pey over the past few months. Tali reads over it, quickly discovering that Nek has been using her to improve his own political prestige, believing that eventually marrying her would allow him to boast about having a famous, widowed war hero as his wife. NeoLegion is confused to see Tali is not devastated by this, and when he asks this, Tali simply replies that, in a way, she was using Nek as well, as she never truly had any feelings for him in the first place: as evidenced by her lack of sadness towards this. She concludes that nothing could fill the void Shepard left behind, and that she only used Nek to fill the hole he left behind. NeoLegion asks what she'll do, and Tali states she'll handle it.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Josephine's POV. A small colony on Virmire finds itself under threat when a Coalition and quarian fleet arrives over it, both laying claim to the same colony. Prime Minister Josephine Dielheart and Prime Candidate Han'Gerrel discuss colonization rights over the QEC, and eventually agree on a joint colonization of Virmire, with no one state claiming it: this will be the first Terra-Rannochian Pact world. They both agree that the small colony there will have to disband and join theirs, despite the inevitable political shitstorm this will bring with the New Council.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Faringar's POV. Connor Faringar and Alia'Treel, the human and quarian councilors respectively, are brought before the rest of the New Council to explain their recent actions on Virmire. It is revealed that a Coalition squad trying to inform the colony of the annexation were killed in resistance, and that in response, a battalion was sent in to subdue the colony, leading to the Bgeja Massacre. Faringar explains that the colonists were informed ahead of time that Virmire was becoming a Terra-Rannochian colony, and that their resistance was dealt with how the Coalition saw fit: Alia'Treel, while not agreeing with Faringar's wording, concurs. The New Council does not recognize the claim of "Terra-Rannoch" on Virmire, to which Faringar retorts that perhaps they would recognize it if Terra-Rannoch became a state. The New Council is shocked by this, which insinuates that the quarians and humans would secede from the New Council and form their own. Faringar asks the Council to stay out of human and quarian business, or risk secession, and leaves. Alia follows him, asking if he is perhaps being too hasty. Faringar replies that the New Council has been rubbing their noses in human and quarian business for too long: any further interventions, and they will be forced to secede. He then storms off.

 **Chapter 60: Tools of Emotion** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Shepard's POV. Shepard, in his coma, meets with Thane in an empty Huerta Memorial Hospital reception area. Shepard grimly tells Thane that his son died when the Reapers took the Citadel, but Thane reveals he already knows, just as Kolyat and Lia appear beside them. The three of them talk about memories of the past, before Thane reassures Shepard that his time is coming soon. Shepard asks what he means, but the drell simply smiles, stating that "Destiny is often meaningless. You simply follow its path." They then disappear, followed by the hospital, and Shepard blacks out again.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Tali watches the news on her TV in her home and sees the reports of Faringar's threat of secession from the New Council over the news, although it's implied the quarians are thinking the same, all in relation to the recent Virminian colonization scheme. Tali sighs, concerned that this growing schism could make them more vulnerable to the Covenant threat in the Terminus Systems. NeoLegion informs her Nek is at the front door, and she thanks him, moving to answer it. She welcomes Nek inside, before grabbing him and slamming into a wall, telling him that she knows about his treachery, giving the datapad with the information on it. She tells Nek that she wants nothing more to do with him intimately, but that she will use him for all he's worth. Nek is confused by this, but Tali elaborates by stating she has a copy of all the information on her datapad, and that she will leak it to the Senate and have his career ruined...however, in exchange for not doing that, he will be her personal spy, informing her of everything the Senate and New Council does. Nek agrees to it, but is surprised by Tali's blackmail, only for the quarian to reply that he betrayed her first. She then tells him to get out, and as he rushes out, she thanks NeoLegion for cooperating. Tali now has her own personal operative.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Kaidan's POV. The 2199 Kepcedah Riots have finally been completely subdued, with numerous occupation zones set up across the city and and an increase in Coalition occupation forces: a purge of the BSDF's senior command uncovers about two thirds of its corrupt and rebel sympathizing base, leading the Coalition to believe the situation is untenable. Having gotten out of hospital, Admiral Hackett confronts James, Roma, Javik, Kaidan and Coats just outside, where a military base has been set up to protect the hospital. With two massive riots and reports of BSDF attacks on Coalition shipping, Hackett believes that the Batarian Republic is short-lived as an independent state: soon, the Coalition may simply annex it. Roma brings up fears further to the north, where the Covenant has annexed Heshtok and that the Coalition and Republic have forcefully occupied Virmire and threatened secession from the New Council. Hackett simply explains that he doesn't know what to believe anymore, but states that with the riots officially under control, James and Roma are cleared to be reassigned to the CSV _Sparta_ , while Javik and Kaidan is given shore leave, and Coats is reassigned to Virmire. After Hackett is left, James asks what they'll do with their shore leave, with Javik planning to visit Liara and finish her book, while Kaidan visits his wife, Rahna. The five of them then part ways.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Liara's POV. Arriving at her temporary apartment in Armali, Thessia, Liara waits patiently until Javik arrives, having received a message from him asking to meet. She is soon joined by the prothean, who announces his intention to help her finish her book. Sitting down, Javik asks what she wants to know. Liara asks if he is sure he doesn't know anything about how the prothean people began. Javik admits that he can only tell her legends, bits and pieces of their evolution. He doesn't know the protheans' exact genesis, only that his world, Malantor, used to be a jungle world, which is now known as Freedom's Progress. His people evolved extremely quickly technologically, harnessing their unique gift to create technology that used it. The development of new and more deadly weapons was inevitable, leading to the protheans waging war on themselves, in what prothean history only knows as the "Black Age". Eventually, one nation rose above the rest: the Malantorian Hegemony. The Hegemony found an abandoned Inusannon research facility on its largest mountain, and used the technology contained within to develop new weapons to bring their enemies to heel. Afterwards, it established the Prothean Empire, and spread across the stars. The empire they created subsumed the entire galaxy, splitting it into numerous districts. Once finished, the two decide to part for the night to continue in the morning.

 **Chapter 61: Asking for a Fight** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Ann's POV. Ann, in her quarters after another hard day at work, works through her terminal, using what security clearance she has to find out what Prometheus is and what they are up to. Suddenly however, she is shut out and a general lockdown established on her terminal. Using her computer skills, she manages to reroute the lockdown to the Promethean officer's next door. She hears soldiers rushing down outside, pulling the officer from his quarters and dragging him away. Ann takes a deep breath, realizing just how in over her head she is. She goes to sleep, hoping to inform Samantha in the safety of the lab tomorrow.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Sata's POV. Sata meets with her loyalists, and they discuss the expansion of the Covenant to the southwest. As a result, Sata orders all operations against Aria to cease until she can be sure Omega won't be in danger: weakening Aria would mean weakening Omega, leaving it vulnerable to the Covenant. Her cabinet agrees, and they disband. Sata and Samara discuss the future of Omega, before Sata trains with Pike some more.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from James' POV. Faringar makes a formal apology to the New Council for his hasty behaviour and that the Coalition has no intention of declaring independence from the Council, but that humanity and the quarians remain firm on their stance with Virmire. James and Roma finish watching the apology from the mess hall of the CSV _Sparta_ , which is currently en route to the outer Council space-Terminus border. The two of them discuss the issue with the batarians and the Covenant, wondering if the galaxy is once again falling apart because of Shepard's death. The two of them talk about their many battles during the Reaper War to pass the time.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. On Titan, in early December, Khabcass informs Bellerophon and the Leviathans, who are now on Ulay, that the New Council has made attempts to negotiate a peace treaty with the Holy Covenant, with the Illium Republic attending and the Omega Republic abstaining. Bellerophon states they have the military might to bring the galaxy to kneel, and that they no longer need to work in the shadows: as such, Bellerophon suggests a true test of their might: Illium has made a military stronghold on the planet Sanctum using the ruins of the abandoned Cerberus Polyphemus facility, which is protected by heavy anti-aerospace guns, two airbases, and a small fleet, with a ground garrison of 4,000 troops: Khabcass understands, and cuts the connection, turning to Sacrosanct. Summoning Ast;carsi and Spectre, Khabcass informs them of his plan to destroy the base and conquer Sanctum: the New Council will be too worried about war to attack, and the Illium republic will immediately back down due to their lesser armed forces. They discuss possible avenues of attack, with Khabcass once again choosing to lead the invasion himself, with Sacrosanct at his side.

 **Chapter 62: Unfortunate Result** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Kaidan's POV. Arriving home to begin his shore leave on Earth, Kaidan waits for Rahna to return home. After she comes home, the two of them use their biotics in the back yard to biotiball with some friends whilst a BBQ. Whilst enjoying himself and sharing a few beers, he realizes that he dearly misses the _Normandy_ crew.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Ann's POV. Whilst heading for the lab on Gagarin II, Ann tries to warn Samantha about Prometheus' intentions, and believes they should try and escape tonight. Samantha is reluctant and eventually tells Ann that she will not try and escape, not wanting to risk getting killed. Later that night, Ann arranges with one of her fellow scientists to have a shuttle waiting at the airlock. Sneaking past the curfew guards, she enters the airlock and begins to hack it, only to find herself locked in. Director of Ramesses informs her that she has breached Promethean security, and that she knew about Ann the entire time: she wasn't fooled by the terminal incident. She gives Ann one chance to surrender peacefully, as to which Ann tells her to go to hell. The Director of Ramesses sadly tells her that she must be terminated, before quietly opening the airlock, flushing Ann into space. Ann is practically killed instantly.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Xen's POV. Selu watches on the vidscreen as feeds from the Coalition frigate CSV _El Alamein_ show the training exercise of the latest remote-controlled Reaper battlegroups in the Hades Gamma cluster. The test revolves around the use of "Reaper task groups" in strategic combat: three _Sovereign_ -class Reapers would be deployed with a large escort of frigates, destroyers and cruisers. The test is successful, with the simulation recording a near total victory for the Coalition forces. Locke asks what interests a woman like Selu could possibly have in war games exercises, to which the quarian responds that she likes the sight of machines who once thought themselves as superior to organic life with their lifeless husks being used as tools of war. Locke asks for an update on Project Requiem, to which she replies she is trying to get the mass relay's accelleration protocols to work with the ship's hull so that the station doesn't tear itself apart in transit. After Locke has left, she returns to reading over the news regarding Shala'Raan's death, and smiles: she and Gerrel are now the only quarian admirals left, although the rest of the galaxy doesn't know.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Tali, with NeoLegion and Moses, waits next to her skycar parked in El'Tivv for Nek to appear: she plans to give him his first assignment, wanting to inform him in person to avoid leaks: Nek will be attending War Exercise 2199, and as a test, Tali wants to know the thoughts of every single one of the military leaders there regarding the Terminian Cold War. Nek appears and she gives him his assignment, although he first tries to beg her forgiveness: Tali cares little for him, and tells him that if he wants to gain her trust again, he can first do her bidding. He then leaves.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **And that's the first section of Act IV done. As I said, you can see hints towards the Dominion's creation, and the first building blocks for the Post-Apocalyptic War being set. As for Tali, I wanted her relationship with Nek to represent that she hasn't truly moved on from Shepard, and never will, and her lack of feeling towards learning of Nek's betrayal is indicative of that. Don't worry though, Tali won't be sitting down and doing nothing for much longer. Nor will the rest of the characters, for that matter. Its not called a 'Post-Apocalyptic' war for nothing.**_

 _ **Keelah Re'lai, troopers!**_


	7. Act 4 - Dominion, Pt2

**V: ULTIMATUM - ACT IV: DOMINION, PART 2** :

The following chapter outline details the next (and in terms of this outline, the last) fifteen chapters of **ACT IV: DOMINION**. As the act title suggests, it would have covered the Galactic Dominion's rise to power. Act IV, in its entirety, most likely would have been the longest Act of the entire book. This is also going to be the last "comprehensive" outline, as this is as far as I got in terms of the actual chapter outlines.

 **Chapter 63: Crisis Escalation** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Miranda's POV. On December 28th, Zaeed and Miranda, leading a regiment of Red Sky troops inbound on transports, make landfall on Logasiri, a batarian colony currently under going a BSDF revolt and military uprising, with the small Coalition garrison having been expelled with heavy casualties. Formerly the most infamous slave colony in the Hegemony known as the "Slavebreaker", Logasiri's many abandoned mines were converted into small civilian population centers and military installations for the BSDF: due to the strain on Coalition resources, Red Sky were hired to help manage occupation of the colony, their regiment garrisoned at the station in orbit. As part of the ongoing "Batarian Refugee Crisis" and "Batarian Occupation Crisis", BSDF discontent has spread from Khar'Shan throughout former Hegemony space, leading to a minor, but violent, BSDF military takeover on Logasiri's surface, expelling the outnumbered Coalition troops, but capturing the occupation overseer and his staff. Zaeed and Miranda, having been on tour at the time, deployed with the Red Sky garrison to crush the uprising and bring back order. Surrounding the rebelling settlement, Zaeed gives them clear orders to surrender the hostages in return for amnesty. The BSDF respond by killing one of the hostages, and then by ordering all Coalition forces to withdraw from batarian space or else. Miranda suggests they contact the Coalition to get a hostage negoitiator, but Zaeed refuses, stating they are ending this now. Without waiting, he has his regiment storm the settlement and annihilate the BSDF forces. Miranda, despite disagreeing with Zaeed's decision, helps lead the attack, taking one battalion and attacking from the west, while Zaeed takes another and charges through the east. The attack goes without a hitch, the poorly equipped and outgunned BSDF troops and their barricades easily pushed aside: they fight to the death, however. Despite this, Zaeed suffers from a sudden heart attack, which his cybernetics are unable to compensate for. He collapses, killing four batarian soldiers in the process, and is saved by his men, who pull him away from the battle. Miranda takes over and mops up the rest, but manages to save all the hostages. After the battle, she checks up on Zaeed, who insists he is fine, but Miranda insists on him seeing a doctor. Zaeed reluctantly agrees.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. On December 29th, a few hours out from Sanctum, Khabcass equips his new personal battle armor: built by the Tilthans and yahg specifically for a Prophet (the armor is pretty much the Reckoner armor in Mass Effect 3). Summoning his general staff aboard the HTV _Lance of the Blessed_ , Khabcass lays out the attack plan (known as Operation Hatchet) with the Tilthan using their virtual possessing abilities to access the base's cyber infrastructure to cripple their anti-aerospace defenses, allowing for Khabcass' main army to land (the First and Second Crusader Forces), with the Fleet of Sanctity and the newly formed Fleet of Dexterity pushing the Illium fleet away and blockading the main ports. A few hours later, the Covenant fleets arrive at the edge of the Decoris system, and immediately go on the offensive. While the Tilthans overload Sanctum's security net, the Covenant use a swift pincer movement learned from the yahg to surround and trap the Illium ships quickly and rapidly, causing them to almost immediately surrender. Khabcass permits boarding parties, but has them take an orb to convert the crew. With perfect timing, the Tilthans successfully cripple Sanctum's defense network, disabling their planetary cannons before they could get in range, as well as jamming their communications: Illium will not know about the attack until the Covenant decide they will. Heading down to the _Lance_ 's hangar, Khabcass hands command of the ship to his XO and orders the First Crusader Force to prepare for landing, while the Second Crusader Force follows a minute afterwards.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Tali's POV. On December 30th, a session of the quarian republican Senate, with Tali present in her first time as Mistress of the High Senate, is interrupted as they listen into an CNN (Coalition News Network) breaking news reel, where it is revealed that the Covenant takeover of Sanctum, now known as the Sanctum Raid, was successful, with the entire Illium fleet having surrendered, and the groundside garrison being pacified: it is considered a humiliating blow to the Illium defense forces. The Second Illium Republic is furious, demanding that the New Council respond to these attacks: the term "Terminian Alliance" was used, with Illium even reaching out to Omega for help. The Senate erupts into yelling and screaming, with Gerrel desperately trying to bring order. It is ultimately Tali, and the Master of the High Senate, who bring order.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Miranda's POV. On December 31st, Miranda visits Zaeed in hospital, where he is guarded by two Red Sky legionnaires. She is unsurprised to find Jessie leaning against his bed, and when she talks to him, she tells him the doctor's verdict: Zaeed's medical implants were always very shoddy, but it seems they lasted much longer then they should have, eventually dealing slow, but gradual, damage to his internal organs. Zaeed snaps at her to come out with it, and Miranda replies that his advanced age, combined with the stress of his job and his deteriorating medical implants, have put him in danger of imminent organ failure. Zaeed asks how long he has left to live, and Miranda states he has four or five months left to live, but jokes that given how stubborn Zaeed is, he could probably make that into a full year. Zaeed sighs, admitting he knew this day would come eventually, and that the Reaper War only worsened it. He laughs, joking that perhaps he can finally find a tropical beach and retire with a lounge chair, a good cold beer and Jessie by his side. Miranda promises to get it for him, and Zaeed states that he wants her to succeed him. Miranda is shocked, but he insists on it, stating that he doesn't trust anyone else in Red Sky, and that she's already his second-in-command. She promises to do all she can, but Zaeed just waves her off, stating he doesn't much care what she does with the Red Sky at this point: it's no longer his concern. The two then proceed to exchange jokes.

 **Chapter 64: Heresy Paid** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Tali's POV. On midnight on December 31st, Tali and her crew gather on the RNS _Revengeance_ , currently docked at the Del'kati A'pos Shipyards over Rannoch's third moon, Lammoh, prepare for the New Years celebration. Counting down to it, they celebrate as the date becomes January 1, 2200: the first year of the 23rd century. As the crew mingles and celebrates, with Kaidan visiting with Rahna, Tali receives news of Zaeed's retirement and life expectancy from Miranda, telling the ex-Cerberus agent to send her greetings to Zaeed. Afterwards, she greets Nek, who tells her exactly what she wanted to know, although she knows this information is now redundant, with the recent Covenant attack on Sanctum: no doubt the Coalition military will push for a swift and ruthless response.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Garrus' POV. In response to the recent attack on Sanctum by the Covenant, Primarch Victus calls for a military briefing of all of the Turian Hierarchy's military commanders, including Garrus and Corinthus. They discuss the Illium Republic's petition to the New Council to form a Terminian Alliance to fight back against the Covenant, and how they should respond to it. Victus states he will increase turian patrols along the border, but will leave it to the New Council to decide if war is what they want: the turians cannot fight a war with the Covenant alone. Garrus states that the Covenant are a threat that must be taken care of before they're allowed to spread: the attack on Sanctum is just a taste of what is to come. Victus doesn't believe Khabcass will risk war with the New Council, but Garrus isn't sure. Afterwards, he tells Kasumi of his worries, saying he thinks they're going to make the same mistake they did with the Reaper threat. Kasumi tells him Jondam Bau is still looking for the Cerberus remnant cell Terez was tied to, and of Zaeed's recent diagnosis.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Josephine's POV. Josephine calls for a joint meeting with the Coalition's military brass, which Hackett attending. She informs them that the New Council's response has just been issued: they will vote on and pass the _Terminian Assistance Act 2200_ , promising the supply of military grade equipment, ships and resources, as well as 3,000 turian, human and krogan military advisors, to Illium's defense forces, and that the New Council will place a trade embargo on the Covenant, but will not directly get involved in the conflict: they are now awaiting Illium's response to the proposal. Admiral Grosenhind asks Josephine why this meeting was called, and she replies that, after a meeting with the Department of Defense, she has come to an agreement that the Covenant is a threat that cannot be contained forever, and that war is inevitable. Given that the Treaty of Farixen, as a piece of legislation, is no longer valid as intergalactic law, she will provide the funding to begin upsizing the Coalition navy: by that, an additional five fleets will be built, and the Marine Corps and Army will be given extra funding as well. Hackett questions this decision, but Josephine states the opinion of the New Council is no longer taken into consideration. Accepting this, the group disperses, but Hackett stays behind to talk with Josephine. She states that war is on the horizon again, and she fears war with the Covenant will be far worse than the Border War. Hackett agrees, but asks her what they should do about the batarian uprisings: she states that problem will soon be dealt with if the batarian government cannot be trusted to deal with the situation. Josephine asks him to consider retirement, but he refuses.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from James' POV. On the CSV _Sparta_ , a series of shuttles board the ship, apparently carrying new squads of marines. Instead, BSDF burst onto the stealth frigate, quickly seizing control of it: James and Roma, as well as the rest of the crew, are subdued. Taking the ship, they take it away from the blockade near the Council-Terminus border, and enter FTL, heading for Earth. James asks their leader what he plans to do, and he hits him across the face, telling him to be quiet, and reminding the N7 that he will be a testament to the batarian victory over humanity: he is then tossed into the back room behind the medical bay with the rest of the crew, and locked in there. Roma is curious as to what the BSDF plans to do with the ship once they reach Earth, but James is pretty sure what they might try: they'll ram the ship right into the middle of a major city, 9/11 style, and then detonate the ship's element zero reactor, with the explosion likely wiping out numerous city blocks: it would be an enormous terrorist attack. With possibly thousands of lives in danger, James and Roma plan with the group on how to escape.

 **Section 5** :

Section is from Liara's POV. Liara mind melds with Javik, where she sees Malantor, images of it burning, followed by Reapers. She asks what this means, and Javik explains that Freedom's Progress wasn't always a frozen wasteland, and that it was rendered lifeless due to the protheans detonating antimatter bombs across the surface to hopefully destroy Reaper ships while they were on the ground: it was effective, but it rendered the planet uninhabitable for centuries. He then talks about the Archknight Order, and its purpose as a galactic occupation/police force.

 **Chapter 65: Martyrs for the Cause Part 1** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from James' POV. Back on the CSV _Sparta_ , the ship is fast approaching the Local cluster. Going over numerous ideas for how to retake the ship, James, Roma and the rest of the crew are interrupted when three of the hijackers step into the room, asking for the chief engineer. The chief engineer in question, Silvia Dawkins, asks what he wants with her, and he replies that they need to find out how to activate the cloaking device. She refuses to help him, only for him to shoot one of the crewmen in the leg, telling her that next time he will kill them. She reluctantly helps, and is escorted out of the room by them. While Roma bandages the crewman's wound, James returns to the planning, hoping to stop the batarian hijackers in time, but ultimately wondering why they always seem to be wearing full body armor with a full head helmet. The captain of the _Sparta_ , Dominik Konig, suggests hotwiring one of the interior wall panels to explode, triggering the ship's evacuation subroutine, and causing all doors in the vicinity to open automatically. James asks how long this will take, and one of the engineers replies that it will take a few hours. James nods for them to do it, while formulating a plan to meet face-to-face with the commander of the hijackers to find out their intentions.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Fred Weracht's POV. Fred Weracht, the admiral of the Coalition Fourth Fleet currently assigned to the Council-Terminus border, is onboard his flagship, the _Arbiter_ -class dreadnought CSV _Sierra Nevada_ , when he receives an update from one of his cruisers, the CSV _Johannesburg_ , stating that the CSV _Sparta_ cut all communications with the fleet and, for some reason, broke formation and left without a reason: attempts to enquire about this have been ignored. Confused, Admiral Weracht is about to launch an enquiry when the _Johannesburg_ replies that a series of shuttles were reported to have been launched from the carrier CSV _Archimedes_ without previous authorization, which were reported to have boarded the CSV _Sparta_ minutes before its random departure and all contact with it was cut off. Fearing the worst, Admiral Weracht orders his comm officer to sound the alert with Coalition Command, stating they may have a hijacking in progress, and that all Coalition military forces are to keep an eye out for the _Sparta_. Contacting Hackett himself, he relays the situation. Hackett replies that he had a feeling something like this would happen, and that he has similiar reports taking place across batarian space with the freighter MSV _Into the Blue_ , the cruiser CSV _Shanghai_ and the quarian courier vessel, RNS _Dancing Moon_. Weracht asks if he thinks this to be an elaborate BSDF terrorist attack, and Hackett tells him to be on the look out.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from James' POV. James manages to convince one of the hijackers to take him before their leader on the cockpit, who has gotten the cloak to work, with the ship having now entered the Local cluster and well on its way to Earth. James asks why they are doing this, and he replies that he is going to make the Coalition pay for their subjugation of the batarians, and if that means crashing a ship into the middle of a major city, then so be it. James is incredulous, stating that doing that would only lead to massive Coalition retaliation, and ultimately achieve nothing: the leader simply replies that the goal is to stir up batarian rebellion, not force the Coalition into a withdrawal. James remains unconvinced, and deduces that this isn't about the batarians at all: that the hijackers aren't even batarians, they're just people looking to stir up a war between the Coalition and Batarian Republic. The leader is unresponsive, simply sending James away. Once back in the room, he tells Roma what he's discovered, but omits the information about the hijackers not being batarian, believing their intentions to be more important. Roma urges an acelleration of their plan, or hundreds of innocents will die. James agrees.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Hackett's POV. Hackett brings his report to the Department of Defense regarding the recent terrorist threat, stating that is unknown what they intend to do with these ships, nor their target: as a result, he's tightened ship security on all fleets, and has had the Fifth fleet recalled to Epitaph Station to reinforce the First, as well as notified krogan and quarian/geth military commands. He suggests warning the New Council, but they reply that it won't be necessary, as they already know the target: the hijackers made it very clear in the letter they personally sent to Epitaph just moments ago. It states they plan to destroy the Systems Coalition Army Headquarters in Prague, Czechoslovakia, Earth. He thanks them, planning to have the entire area evacuated before the _Sparta_ gets there, as well as have the Second and Third fleets run sensor sweeps. Leaving, he declares Threat Condition LIMA THREE, putting the Coalition military on high alert.

 **Chapter 65: Martyrs for the Cause Part 2** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from the leader of the hijackers' POV. The CSV _Sparta_ arrives in the Sol system, approaching via FTL instead of the Charon relay to avoid detection, whilst still under cloak. The leader of the hijackers leaves the cockpit and enters the debriefing room on the CIC deck, where it has been gutted and replaced with a QEC much like the one on the ME3-era _Normandy_. He contacts the hijacker leaders on the _Into the Blue_ , _Shanghai_ and _Dancing Moon_ , who tell him they are heading for their targets as well: the _Into the Blue_ will crash into and destroy the orbital station over Logasiri, the _Shanghai_ will attack and destroy the Jafer-Nocsky Fleet Yards over Mars, and the _Dancing Moon_ will deliver a nuclear device to Terra Nova and detonate it over Scott. With their missions set, he disconnects, and is informed that they are ten minutes out from Earth, and that they haven't been detected. He begins to have second thoughts, but a massive headache crushes these ideas, and he returns to the cockpit.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from James' POV. The engineer finalizes the panel overload, and everybody steps back. The panel explodes violently, with alarms blaring. The door shoots open, and James immediately charges through, tackling one of their guards to the ground, while Roma deals with the other. Once knocked out, James and Roma confiscate their weapons, while the engineers head to engineering to disable the drive core. They get into a firefight with four more of the hijackers, but successfully kill them. This alerts the rest however, who lock the doors at the top of the stairs leading to the CIC deck. Captain Konig leads them to the armoury on Deck 3, where they retrieve some explosives, and kill more of the hijackers. Heading back up to Deck 2, they place the explosives on one of the doors and blow them open. They storm the CIC, gunning down more hijackers. They finally reach the cockpit, but the leader says they are too late: it is then James notices the _Sparta_ has breached the atmosphere, and is spiralling down towards Prague. Taking them prisoner, Captain Konig takes control of the ship and pulls it up before it hits SCA HQ, contacting the Coalition and informing them they've retaken control of the ship. The leader laughs, telling him there are other ships, and that he can't stop them: the leader then kills himself with ocular flashbangs. James realizes that there is nothing he can do to stop the others. Grabbing the dead man's omni-tool, he finds out the other ships and their destinations, and warns the Coalition.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from James' POV. A few hours later, Roma and James await debrief by Admiral Hackett. The admiral enters with grim news: they managed to intercept the MSV _Into the Blue_ before it could hit its target over Logasiri, but the CSV _Shanghai_ , surrounded on all sides, kamikazed the Fleet Yards, destroying six docking rings and four vessels under construction, whilst severely damaging ten other docking rings. The _Dancing Moon_ didn't hit Scott, but managed to detonate its nuclear payload over the smaller city of Tiara, resulting in the deaths of 10-20,000 people, with 60,000 others suffering from moderate to severe burns, radiation poisoning and blindness. James and Roma are horrified, as is Hackett, and they ask what will happen now. Hackett replies the hijackers on the MSV _Into the Blue_ killed themselves, smashing their ship into the surface of Logasiri, rather than surrender, but that Prometheus confirmed their affiliation with the BSDF. Hackett replies that these attacks, known to history as the Great Batarian Freedom Plan (GBFP), will more than likely enrage the Coalition populace, and force the Systems Coalition to dissolve the batarian government, completely disarm and disperse the BSDF and completely annex the entire region. After their debrief, James chastizes himself for not trying to do more. Roma reassures him, but James is adamant: he begins to theorize that the hijackers weren't really BSDF at all, but were actually humans looking to blame BSDF for the attacks. Roma isn't convinced.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Josephine's POV. The Batarian Occupation Crisis escalates as Josephine Dielheart, in front of the entire Coalition parliament, petitions to have the entire Batarian Republic dissolved, the BSDF absorbed into the Coalition military and the entire region annexed so that the Coalition can have the power to bring permanent peace and stability to the region. The parliament votes in favour, and the motion is passed unanimously. Hackett is present in the isles, but is unconvinced about the convenience of the attacks. Hackett, sighing, realizes the Coalition may end up being worse than the Alliance ever was.

 **Chapter 66: I Have Faith** :

 **Section 1** :

Small introduction at the start: Jump forward four months to May 15th, 2200. On January 10th, the Second Illium Republic declared war with the Holy Covenant, with the economic and peripheral military aid of the New Council to back them: the next day, the Omega Republic, in a surprising move, declared itself an ally of the Covenant, likely to protect its own interests, as well as to ensure the Covenant do not attack. A month later, on February 22nd, the Omega Republic signed a non-aggression pact with the Holy Covenant, where the Covenant handed over Sanctum to Omega's control, and agreed to allow them to control the northeastern side of the Terminus, while the Covenant conquered the northwestern side. This was met with complete condemnation from the New Council and, on March 1st, expanded their trade embargo from the Covenant to Omega. In response, on March 9th, the small Omega fleet, as well as some one thousand Talon troops, led by Nakmor Dreg, launched a series of raids across the Pangaea Expanse, and by March 20th, had conquered Ilos. On March 30th, Aria T'Loak declares herself Queen of the Terminus officially. Meanwhile, the Illium-Covenant War gets off to a fairly dull start, with neither side making any moves whatsoever aside from military buildup. In Coalition space, by March 5th, the entirety of the Batarian Republic has been dissolved, with the Systems Coalition establishing the Systems Coalition Forces of Khar'Shan (SCFK), which absorbs the remainder of the BSDF. This led to a brief, but violent, uprising in Kepcedah on March 10th, which was crushed, but has since led to the establishment of the Batarian Alliance for Freedom and Liberation (BAFL), a terrorist group, that has plagued the SCFK ever since. However, the New Council has condemned the annexation, deeming it a violation of their sovereignty and of the Treaty of Elysium. End introduction.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Miranda's POV. Miranda, now the CEO and commander of Red Sky, visits Zaeed in his retirement on Earth. She manages to locate him on a lone stretch of Cable Beach, 6 kilometers west of Broome (now the capital of the state of New Northumberland, formerly the upper half of Western Australia), in the Greater Australian Federation. Just like he said, he is found with a six pack of Wild Turkey, his rifle Jessie beside him, sitting in a deck chair, bathing in the sun. He is annoyed to find her standing there, but jokes that he enjoys the sight. Miranda ignores the comment, sitting down next to him and asking how his retirement is going. The former mercenary states that retirement is going well, and that aside from the odd stroke, he feels fighting fit. She states Red Sky has flourished since he left, becoming a full blown PMC with numerous subdivisions and assets galaxy-wide. He's glad, but doesn't want to hear about it. He jokes that this is the way he wanted to go out: after all, wiping out the Reapers and defeating the batarians was hard work. Miranda decides to leave him to it, but comments that he chose a good place to stay on Earth. This confirms to Zaeed that Miranda is indeed Australian, and makes a flippant comment about "thank fucking god for multiculturalism! I ain't returning to my shithole of a country." He reveals that he was born in Jordan and once served in MECA, where he met Vido and they founded the Blue Suns. He's never liked it though, and was happy when he got away from it, much preferring Australia. She leaves him in peace, returning to the skycar waiting for her nearby.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Faringar's POV. The Systems Coalition once again expands into the Attican Traverse, solidifying its hold on Sentry Omega with the quarians, but handing over Hawking Eta to the geth. The New Council publicly denounces these actions, and Councilor Faringar is brought to answer for these actions. He argues that the clusters have very small populations, and that the Coalition and quarians are simply providing humanitarian and economic aid to them. The New Council is unconvinced, believing these actions to be objectionable and requesting the Coalition and quarians revoke these claims. Faringar is irritated, accusing the New Council of bullying the Coalition whilst the Covenant runs rampant throughout the Terminus: he even goes as far as to call them cowards. Quentius is furious, with Esheel telling Faringar to remember his place. The krogan councilor sides with Faringar, and the entire New Council breaks into argument. Faringar storms out, ordering the New Council to try and stop the Coalition, knowing full well they will do nothing, because, as he quickly realizes, they are becoming just as bad as the old Council.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Nek contacts Tali, asking to speak with her. She meets with him, and Nek tells her that the New Council is holding the Coalition responsible for an apparent violation of the Colonial Expansion Act, declaring their actions illegal, and that the Quarian Republic could be held accountible as well if they succeed. Tali thanks him for this information, and asks if anyone else knows: he replies that the Senate will likely know by nightfall. Later that same night, Tali attends a meeting with the Senate, where Gerrel announces the news. The Senate is divided: some side with the Coalition's decision, others blame them for dragging the quarians and geth into legal conflict and others simply wish to cut all ties with the Coalition and heed the New Council's wishes. Tali agrees that perhaps the Coalition is being a bit rash, and that perhaps a revision of their colonialist policies is in order. Surprisingly however, Gerrel supports the Coalition, and in a daring speech, invites the New Council to follow up their legal action, as the quarian people will not be backing down. Tali confronts him afterwards, shocked by his reckless action. He simply replies that the quarians will not be treated like second-class citizens anymore, and that if the New Council wants to try and bully them into submission, they will have to try harder, confused as to why the New Council is more concerned about colonization rights than they are the Covenant threat. Tali is left divided, between her loyalties to the Quarian Republic, and her own beliefs.

 **Section 5** :

Section is from Kaidan's POV. James and Roma, whilst on shore leave, visit Kaidan on the _Revengeance_ , sharing a drink with him. They discuss a recent BAFL attempt on the Coalition governor of Khar'Shan, and the sonic attack on a visiting ambassador. Kaidan is more concerned about the Covenant, with the situation becoming extremely tense, and Illium dangerously close to the Council-Terminus border: all it would take is a simple misunderstanding to plunge them into war. Roma is more worried that the New Council will simply do nothing until it's too late, and suggests a pre-emptive first strike as a show of strength, like the US did during the Second Korean War. They all agree.

 **Chapter 67: Conformity** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Aria's POV. On Omega, it is revealed that Aria T'Loak made the non-aggression pact with the Covenant in order to divert their attention away from her space, allowing her to expand. Satisfied with the conquest of Ilos and her mining operations being established in the Rosetta Nebula and Sigurd's Cradle, she decides to upscale and speed up the construction of Omega's navy, while heavily militarizing the Talons: after receiving a recent report from Dreg regarding his success, Aria is informed by Bray that Ahz has found the rebel hideout, and that he has assembled some men to raid it: Aria insists on leading the raid herself. Storming the hideout, Pike and his men fight back against Aria and her troops, but are outnumbered and forced to retreat. Aria battles a disguised rebel (who she is unaware is her own daughter, Sata), and actually finds her to be an even match. Sata just manages to escape before Aria learns her identity, and Aria has Bray find survivors and root them out. She has Pike taken prisoner for interrogation.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Wrex's POV. A meeting is convened with all four races of the Terra-Rannochian Pact to discuss the latest Council upheaval. The quarians and geth are in full support of the Coalition's actions, while Wrex is adamant about not provoking the New Council. Josephine questions his backbone, but this only angers Wrex, who states he doesn't want to provoke the Council needlessly: he fought for peace, and he intends to keep it that way. After the meeting, Tali, who accompanied Gerrel for the meeting, talks with Wrex about their differing loyalties. In the end, Tali affirms her loyalty is with her people, and Wrex with his: after all, they are now both public servants. Wrex nods, telling her that he hopes he doesn't have to call her enemy. Tali sadly reminds him that she could never find him an enemy, even if the state said they were. She leaves Wrex to ponder that.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. On Titan, Khabcass is informed by his chief commander, Ast;carsi, that all Covenant forces have assumed their offensive positions along their enemy's border: the First and Second Crusader Forces, with the Fleet of Sanctity in support, will punch through the north, hopefully neutralizing Illium's military-industrial complex and securing some key assets. The Third, Fourth and Fifth Crusader Forces, supplemented by the Fleet of Dexterity and Fleet of Purity, will invade through the middle and cut Illium's Republic in half, dividing them between north and south. Finally, the Sixth and Seventh Crusader Forces, along with the Fleet of Inquisition and Fleet of Bellerophon, will surround and besiege the Tasale system, hopefully strangling Illium itself and bringing a quick end to the war: these forces will be known as Hammer, Sword and Crossbow respectively. Khabcass approves the plan for execution in two months, but states to avoid any confrontation with New Council forces, as it will be a few years yet before they can take them on. Bellerophon himself blesses the operation, and Khabcass later states he will lead the Crossbow forces, wishing to see Illium as it falls. With the operation set to be executed in mid July, Khabcass leaves to pray.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Roma's POV. In late June, James and Roma are chosen to lead a raid on a suspected BAFL hideout in the plains surrounding Kepcedah on Khar'Shan. Dropping from orbit and with little warning, James and Roma take the terrorists by surprise and inflict heavy casualties, although eventually organize and fight back. James notes how odd it is that these terrorists are so well equipped, well trained and have superior weapons. Despite this, Roma eventually outflanks them, allowing James to push forward and kill the rest. Investigating the weapons and equipment, James is shocked to find them to be salarian made weapons: Roma reaches the conclusion that the STG are bankrolling BAFL, but is unsure why. James knows there isn't sufficient evidence, but decides to bring it up with command later on regardless.

 **Chapter 68: Danger Close** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Faringar's POV. After the Coalition raid on the BAFL hideout, the suspicions of the STG's involvement in funding BAFL reach Faringar who, before confronting Councilor Esheel, passes the information onto Prometheus, asking them to investigate. Leaving, he storms into Esheel's office and demands answers, but the salarian councilor remains uncooperative, and threatens to call C-Sec if he does not leave. Faringar swears that if he finds out Esheel has been lying, then there will be a price to pay. He then leaves.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Xen's POV. Selu finally reaches a breakthrough on Project Requiem, and presents this new information to Locke. Locke shows her the base of Requiem Station, which she fears may be put into use soon. Selu asks what she means, Locke stating that rumours are spreading throughout Prometheus that the STG, and by extent, the New Council, could be funding the Coalition's enemies. Locke insists Selu remain focused, and the quarian returns to work.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Faringar's POV. In late July, word reaches the New Council regarding the Covenant's sudden, bold new offensive. Thanks to New Council aid and weapons, the Covenant Hammer forces have found their progress slow and trudging, and Crossbow has failed to meet their objectives: however, Sword was highly successful, overwhelming the poorly defended region and cutting the Illium Republic in half. Quentius predicts the war will be over by late 2200 at this rate, to which Faringar states they must step in to protect Illium: he asks why it seems the Asari Republics is so readily abandoning one of its own republics, but Irissa remains silent. The New Council persists in its current strategy, insisting it will eventually turn the tide, and the Covenant isn't the threat they make it out to be. Faringar storms off, as does Alia'Treel, who has also had enough.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Josephine's POV. Josephine Dielheart, in a rather controversial address to the Systems Coalition public, calls the New Council spineless, weak and under performing. She claims that while the Covenant grow stronger and stronger, and Illium is bullied and attacked, the New Council chooses to do nothing but provide meaningless moral support. While the Omega Republic violates the Cultural Heritage Act by conquering Ilos and establishing bases there, they choose instead to bully and harass the Coalition for simply colonizing other worlds. She then goes onto state, without evidence to prove it, that Coalition intelligence suspects the STG of even funding the BAFL for unknown purposes, likely to sabotage the Coalition. In the end, she does not believe the New Council have the interests of humanity, the quarians, geth and krogan at heart, and pleads for the New Council to change before its too late: fight the real enemy, instead of bullying an ally. At the end of her speech, she states that anything less will only force the Coalition to secede from the New Council. Her speech is met with applause and shouting, and she steps off the stage to confront Faringar. He smiles, stating the next piece of the puzzle is coming into place, and soon, humanity will be crying out for seperation: something Terez never could have achieved. She tells him privately that Carter has shown pro-Cerberus agenda, and that she believes him an ideal candidate to join Prometheus, but that he is only 14. Faringar smiles, telling her to wait until his 16th birthday, and then ask again. Josephine simply thanks him.

 **Chapter 69: Bullying and Politics Part 1** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Faringar's POV. A meeting is held with the New Council, with Faringar being ordered to attend. They demand that he explains Dielheart's actions, especially in regards to the STG funding a known terrorist group. Faringar explains that Josephine is simply frustrated with the New Council's ineptness and lack of action, allowing the Covenant to walk all over one of their own territories and doing nothing about it, while having the audacity to bully the Coalition over colonial expansion. Alia'Treel sides with Faringar, stating they've simply had enough of the New Council's bickering and inaction: they want results. Quentius states they are doing everything they can to check a Covenant invasion, and they are providing adequate military support. Faringar and Alia are unimpressed however, stating that a simple border patrol and military aid isn't going to stop the Covenant: the only reason they even have the balls to pull off such an attack is because they're expecting the New Council to do nothing: they're actively counting on it. That, and even with New Council support and embargos, the Covenant will eventually overwhelm Illium anyway: the only way to save them is to get involved directly. The New Council ultimately decides that they cannot risk open war and must preserve galactic peace. Faringar laughs, stating that's what the old Council said to Shepard regarding the Reapers, and asks them to remember how that turned out: in other words, learn from history so you don't repeat it. Esheel retorts that Shepard didn't accuse the Council of funding terrorist attacks on Alliance military installations, and the Salarian Union demands a formal apology from Josephine Dielheart before the Council will drop this issue. Faringar, after some thought, refuses, and states that Prometheus is investigating the issue, and will determine the STG's guilt. Esheel, annoyed, storms out of the Council Chambers, declaring that all diplomatic and economic relations between the Union and the Coalition will cease from this moment, and the Coalition, as far as the salarians are concerned, are now _persona non grata._ Faringar laughs again, remarking that the Council is a shadow of its former self: the asari are now spineless bitches who bend to the galaxy's will, the salarians have no idea what to do with themselves, and the turians are afraid to get their hands dirty. The meeting is adjourned, but the New Council suggests the issue be resolved soon, or risk further sanctions. Faringar promises to consider it.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. A month later in August, Khabcass splits his Sword forces and has the Third Crusader Force and the Fleet of Purity join the siege of the Tasale system, while he takes the Fleet of Dexterity and the Fourth and Fifth Crusader Forces to hit the western flank of Illium forces protecting their military facilities. On August 17th, the Fleet of Dexterity, reinforced by fighter wings from the Fourth and Fifth Crusader Forces, strike the extremely vulnerable western flank of the Valhallan Threshold, engaging a force of fifteen Illium warships (the majority of them being outdated asari frigates, destroyers and cruisers, with only one light carrier), while the bulk of their naval force, an additional sixty ships, are kept busy to the south and eastern flanks. Jamming their communications, Khabcass' ships make short work of Illium's flank, annihilating the small token force and punching a hole straight through to Illium's most important military installation: Garvug (formerly the victim of a major war: starting as a civil war between the government and rebels after a series of coup de'tats, funded by Sonax Industries, Binary Helix and Guanghui Solutions, the war escalated when a combined invasion force of Sonax-Helix-Guanghui forces, known as the Garvug Corporate League (GCL), launched an unprovoked invasion of Garvug, and the government was forced to fight a war against both rebels and GCL, while the GCL fought government and rebels. The war lasted well into the Reaper War, and because the GCL cut all communications outside of the system, they remained oblivious to the ongoing menace: they didn't realize until the Reapers arrived in force, decimating the GCL forces and quickly pacifying the planet. After the war ended, the Second Illium Republic quickly claimed Garvug, establishing a heavy military presence, including a massive fleet yard, and utilizing the remains of numerous GCL and Garvug government firebases and installations to build its own on top of). Moving straight for Garvug in the Paz system, his forces arrive and bombard the fleet yards, completely destroying them. While the Fourth and Fifth Crusader Forces deploy to take the planet, he has his ships swing around and slam the remaining Illium forces in the rear, crushing them in a devastating pincer move: with no room to maneveur, the Illium fleet fights to the death, and their ships are decimated, with light Covenant casualties. His forces on Garvug begin a base-to-base pacification of the planet, but recognize a projected victory of just a few days. And after that, they will secure this region of space before linking up with Crossbow in the Tasale system and ending the war. He suddenly receives a communication from the STG of all things and when he answers, Jebant Sezom, the director of the STG, and Councilor Esheel answer. Khabcass asks what they want, and Jebant cuts straight to the chase: its becoming very clear that Illium is going to lose this war, and the New Council doesn't want to be dragged into an unnecessary war with the Covenant. They propose a formal peace treaty between the two of them, one signed by both sides on mutual ground, and in return, the Covenant will get to keep all the territory it has gained, and allow the New Council to annex Illium and the territory it has left. Khabcass asks what he could get out of this, and Esheel replies that the Coalition, quarians and geth are demanding a war, and that they will provide more of a challenge with their advanced technology than Illium did: they could even destroy the Covenant: a peace treaty would remove that problem. Khabcass asks for a minute to ponder this, and afterwards, consults Sacrosanct, and then Bellerophon. They both agree that allying with the New Council now could give the Covenant time to build up its military infrastructure for a few years, as well as solidify its alliance with Omega, and then they could attack again. Khabcass returns and agrees to the proposal, stating he will order his forces to lift the siege on Illium, and that he will take a small battlegroup to the Citadel under a banner of peace. Jibant promises safe passage, and will inform their ships along the border not to fire on him. Khabcass agrees, ending the transmission.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Faringar's POV. Faringar is approached by Prometheus director, Jorge Barden, who informs him that Covenant forces have withdrawn from the Tasale system, and are leaving the Crescent Nebula altogether. Faringar is puzzled by this, wondering why the Covenant would withdraw when so close to victory. Barden states that it's quite possible that the New Council contacted Khabcass personally to inform him that any further action would be met with military force, and that's what forced him to back down. Barden also informs him that while he could not prove the STG directly funded BAFL, the equipment provided was definitely from the Salarian Union, as it looked to be freshly forged: he also notes that further raids have turned up weapons of turian make as well, implicating the ISP as well. Faringar contacts Primarch Victus, intending to find out exactly what is going on.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Garrus' POV. Garrus is ordered by Primarch Victus to visit his quarters immediately. Arriving, Victus tells Garrus that he's just been contacted by Councilor Faringar, accusing the ISP, as well as the STG, with providing weapons and equipment to BAFL. Garrus is baffled by the accusation, curious as to why the Coalition would think the New Council powers would want to sabotage them. Victus is convinced the Coalition is determined to find reasons not to trust the New Council, and fears they could be using it as justification for possible secession. Garrus remains adamant that he doesn't believe that will happen, but Victus is unconvinced: not only are the military goals and objectives between the Council races and the Coalition not mutual, but the Coalition is convinced the New Council is picking on them and the quarians and geth, and that the New Council isn't doing enough to combat the Covenant. Garrus agrees on the latter, believing that the Covenant really isn't being dealt with as they should be, and that the asari have just left one of their republics hanging vulnerably. Victus tells Garrus that classified information has just reached him from the ISP that the New Council has reached out to Prophet Khabcass to arrange a peace treaty on the Citadel: the Covenant get to keep the territory they've conquered, while what's left will be annexed by the Asari Republics and Illium reincorporated under their protection. Garrus doesn't believe Khabcass can be trusted, and Victus agrees, but there isn't much he can do, given the New Council has agreed the peace treaty is necessary. He asks Garrus to speak with Kasumi and decide her loyalty, as he has a feeling the next few days will really test relations between the New Council and the Systems Coalition. Garrus later talks to Kasumi, and tells her, although mournfully, that if she wants to return to her people, she can. Kasumi states that nothing so silly as a political disagreement will lead her to abandon him, and they have sex.

 **Chapter 69: Bullying and Politics Part 2** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Weracht's POV. The Coalition cruiser, CSV _Bucharest_ , detects an incoming Covenant battlegroup heading for them. Receiving orders to not attack them, as they are carrying the peace delegation, Admiral Fred Weracht ignores these orders, believing them to be a falsified report by the Covenant to precipitate an invasion and sow confusion amongst their ranks, and orders all ships to open fire. The battlegroup is decimated, but Khabcass' flagship, while damaged, manages to escape back to Covenant space.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Faringar's POV. New Council is furious, but Faringar defends the Coalition's actions by stating they were deliberately kept out of the decision, and that the New Council literally made behind-the-doors arrangements with the Covenant to sell out their own ally, hence why Coalition was given non-descript orders to withdraw its ships from that area just a few hours before. The New Council says it is defending galactic peace, but Faringar declares them traitorous scum. The New Council, in response, votes to have humanity's seat temporarily suspended, and Faringar is briefly stripped of his title as councilor. As Faringar leaves, he promises the Coalition reprisal will be far worse than a temporary suspension.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Gerrel's POV. Gerrel, having heard the news, makes a similar speech to Josephine, and declares that the Quarian Republic will stand behind the Coalition: the geth, under Caesar, choose to uphold this.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Faringar's POV. Faringar, Alia'Treel and Pythagoras approach the Council, and declare that, on order of their governments, they will resigning their posts as councilor indefinitely, as well as stepping down from the New Council until such time as a vote is held in parliament and the Senate to determine whether it is in their best interests to remain in the New Council.

 **Chapter 70: A New Galactic Order** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Garrus' POV. Garrus and Kasumi contact Tali, begging her to talk with Gerrel and to reconsider what he's doing. Tali states that it's up to the quarian people now, and if they wish to secede from the New Council, they will. They eventually argue, ending with Tali cutting the line, arguing that the New Council brought this on themselves. Kasumi chastizes him for being too harsh, and he admits that he was a bit harsh, but he just hates being stuck on the opposite side from somebody he considers a sister. Kasumi comforts him.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Roma's POV. It is early September, and the Covenant, believing themselves betrayed by the New Council, resume their Crescent campaign, and Illium surrenders by September 9th, ending the Illium-Covenant War with a crushing Covenant victory: the Covenant are now right on the New Council's doorstep, an action the STG were trying to covertly avoid through the peace treaty. James and Roma, sitting in a bar in Vancouver, Earth, watch on the TV as the votes are tallied: will the Coalition leave the New Council and secede. James is angry about the Coalition's decision, believing it violates everything Shepard fought so desperately to preserve: now it's collapsing. Roma is the opposite, stating it is the New Council who have worked to undermine his legacy, as their constant lying and bickering has caused this to happen. James grunts, but doesn't entirely disagree.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Wrex's POV. Josephine, Gerrel, Caesar and Wrex (the leaders of all four Terra-Rannochian powers) are summoned to Epitaph Station to discuss the coming elections. Josephine states it will be a near certainty that the vote will pass, and the Coalition will soon be declaring independence from the New Council: Gerrel and Caesar concur. To that extent, Josephine proposes reshaping the Terra-Rannochian Pact into an official galactic power: a counter to the New Council, as well as a buffer to the Covenant. To that extent, she proposes a powerful new alliance, calling it the Galactic Dominion. Gerrel agrees and Caesar, despite some initial hesitance, concurs with the necessity of it. Wrex is unconvinced however, stating the krogan have not considered leaving the New Council. Josephine reminds him of his commitment to the Pact, but he reminds her of his commitment to galactic peace and stability, and that his people may not be ready to jump into this alliance. He declares that until his people have made a decision, the krogan will have no part in the Dominion, and subsequently leaves the meeting. Wrex, on his way home to Tuchanka, contacts Bakara and tells her to arrange a meeting with the clan chiefs when he returns: they have a decision to make.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Faringar's POV. By September 30th, the voting is over, and a staggering 81% of the Coalition vote for secession, with the quarians and geth following up with just below 77%. On October 14th, the Coalition and Quarian Republic officially make the Terra-Rannochian Pact the founding document of the Galactic Dominion. The following week, on October 20th, all Coalition and quarian ships and troops withdraw from Council space, including ships previously committed to the CDF (Citadel Defense Fleet), and shut down the human and quarian/geth embassies, demanding that a new, singular embassy be opened for the Dominion, as well as for official recognition of their sovereignty by the New Council. Councilor Faringar, Alia'Treel and Pythagoras resign their commissions, with Faringar becoming ambassador for the Dominion, while Alia'Treel and Pythagoras return to Rannoch. Forced to choose sides, the Krogan Confederacy choose to pull out of the Dominion and remain on the New Council. Deciding it best for internal security, both the Coalition and quarian/geth governments agree to combine their territories into one zone known as "Dominion space", taking up all former Coalition space, batarian space, the Attican Traverse and quarian space: by October 31st however, the New Council still hasn't recognized Dominion sovereignty. As a result, on November 1st, the Dominion sends Ambassador Faringar, with a delegation, to meet with the New Council on the Citadel. Here, terms are exchanged: in exchange for the New Council recognizing Dominion sovereignty and independence and opening up a Dominion embassy, the Dominion will sign the Treaty of Farixen and comply with the Citadel Conventions, and will limit any potential, and inevitable, hostilities with the Covenant inside the Terminus Systems. Faringar agrees with the terms, but demands that the New Council remove the Citadel from Coalition space, and move it back to the Serpent Nebula: they reply that the STG's science division is already looking for a way to make this happen. With an agreement, the meetind is adjourned: the age of the Galactic Dominion has begun.

 **Chapter 71: Lines are Redrawn** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Tali's POV. Tali is summoned to Epitaph Station with the rest of the quarian military leadership, as well as key quarian/geth political officials and Gerrel, to meet with Coalition military and political leaders to discuss the arrangement of the Dominion, and what's expected of it's members. They agree that the weakness of the New Council is its lack of a standing military, so the Dominion must have its own military that the Coalition, quarians and geth contribute to. As a result, they agree to form the Armed Forces of the Galactic Dominion, with its own fleets and command divisions. The leader of the Dominion will be known as the Praetor, who will be elected by all member races, and will be decided upon in the coming week. The overall commander of the Dominion's military will be the Summus Imperator who, at least for the time being, will be assigned to Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett. Because they are now fully fledged allies, the Coalition leaders reveal their rearmament strategy, including the five brand new fleets being built, the upsizing of their armies and the utilization of Reaper ships in drone pickets. Tali objects to this harshly, believing it a violation of the Treaty of Farixen that they agreed to uphold. They suggest keeping this quiet, stating they will need to militarize if they hope to defeat the Covenant, who will not be restricted by any treaties. Afterwards, Tali states she does not trust the Coalition leadership, as they've already broken numerous treaties. Gerrel insists the Coalition are being honest with them, and they need to do the same: he instructs her to order the military buildup of the quarian and geth fleets as well. With no choice, Tali agrees, her loyalty to the state overcoming her doubts.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Liara's POV. Having mulled over it for months, Liara decides she must return to Alchera and summon a meeting with her former friends to discuss current events. Javik agrees and decides to come with her, even though his shore leave is over: they will not scold the last prothean for being late to returning for duty. On their way back to Alchera, Liara contacts her friends one by, asking them to meet with her on neutral ground: she picks Omega for this spot. Altering course, she changes their destination to Omega.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Garrus' POV. Garrus and Kasumi arrive on Omega, but are confronted by Aria's men, who screen them before they enter, citing enhanced security measures now that Omega has become a state in its own right. Once through, Garrus and Kasumi are amazed at how much Omega has changed before arriving at Liara's assigned meeting point, where he finds not just Tali, but the crew of the _Revengeance_ , James, Roma, Miranda, Wrex and Grunt. Before Liara can sign Samara off as a lost cause, they are interrupted by Samara entering the room, who states she cannot discuss her activities. The crew discuss their current predicament, and what they think they should do. Wrex is adamant the krogan not get involved, while Tali reaffirms her loyalty to her people. Garrus tries desperately to convince Tali to reason with the Dominion, but she states Gerrel won't listen to her. James and Roma point out that they are only soldiers, and have no political pull whatsoever. In the end, the crew part on bad terms, with Tali mournfully leaving with her crew, NeoLegion and Moses flanking her: the squad, seeing Shepard's wife abandon them, split. Afterwards, Samara approaches Liara, asking the asari to come with her.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Sata's POV. Later, Samara arrives with Liara at the rebel's new hideout, where she meets Sata. The asari asks for her help, as she is leading a rebellion against Aria T'Loak, and needs the Shadow Broker's resources in her fight, and that Shepard once promised to help overthrow Aria if the time came. She states the rebellion is on hold while the Covenant are still a threat, but a recent raid left to the capture of her chief confidant, Walter Pike: she practically pleads with Liara to use her private army to help Sata find where he is being held and rescue him. Liara agrees, but asks Sata not to reveal the Shadow Broker's identity to anyone, as her anonymity is part of her strength: without it, she loses her edge. Sata agrees, and Liara departs. Samara assures her the asari can be trusted.

 **Chapter 72: Rebels Cast Shadows** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Shepard's POV. Shepard, in his coma, finds himself back on Rannoch, staring down the lifeless, exposed eye of Oblivion in the sea. He is joined by Legion this time, and they discuss the meaning of life, and how the geth define it. Shepard is once again left alone to ponder this conversation.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Sata's POV. Thanks to information provided by Liara, rebel forces under Sata and Samara storm Aria's bunker, where Pike is being held. They find little resistance however, as the Talon forces simply hand him over, only taking him prisoner as a cover. Sata thanks them, and returns to base, with Pike telling her that Aria is using the Talons to perform military conquest instead of protecting Omega, which complicates matters: however, with Dreg gone, she is vulnerable. Nonetheless, Sata chooses to wait, not wanting to weaken Omega enough to allow the Covenant to take over.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Tali is informed by the interim Praetor of the Dominion, Connor Faringar, that the RNS _Revengeance_ has been chosen as the flagship of the Dominion's new navy due to its interspecies crew and being the spiritual successor to the _Normandy_. Tali accepts, but later insists to Summus Imperator Hackett that Nek fill one of the seats on the Dominion Central Command, and Hackett accepts: it is revealed that Tali wants Nek to spy on them for her, as she doesn't trust that those who formed the Dominion have her people's best interests in mind, and has grown concerned about Gerrel's sudden change in behaviour.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Xen's POV. Selu finishes packing up her quarters and lab as she prepares for her latest transfer: with Projects Requiem and Ramesses showing success, Selu has been given reassignment to another important project taking place in quarian space involving the replication and mass production of advanced combat VIs to Dominion ships. Escorted out by Locke, Selu departs on the shuttle and watches as she leaves Thucydides Station, with the half-built hulk of Requiem Station seen in the background. The shuttle docks with the Promethean vessel, ISS _Sparrowhawk_ , and immediately enters FTL, with Locke taking Selu to her new quarters and discussing her old life as a quarian admiral. Selu concludes that while she misses the distaste and fury she instilled in people, she likes her new job: no government oversight to hinder her goals, and all the experimentation she could want. Locke admits that Selu is a genius, but the quarian simply laughs, telling Locke that when in private, she can use her real name, as the alias is for everyone else. Locke corrects herself, calling her Daro instead, but then switching to Xen. Afterwards, when Locke has left, Selu opens her omni-tool to find her crack has worked, and she looks up all Promethean information regarding Requiem Station and its purpose: what she finds causes her to laugh, muttering "oh, those Council fools. I have delivered their demise."

 **Section 5** :

Section is from Bailey's POV. Back on the Citadel, Bailey watches from the window of his office as expeditionary and scientific ships, both Council and Dominion, try to find a way to move the Citadel out of Earth's orbit in accordance with the New Council-Dominion treaty. Sighing, he turns back around and informs the man standing behind him of all the duties expected of him, revealing that Bailey is leaving C-Sec: with many New Council races now bitter about humans, he decided it was best to resign his commission, one the executor didn't disagree with. After briefing his replacement, he takes his stuff and leaves, heading for the spaceport. There, he takes a ship back to where he was born: New York City, in what used to be the United North American States (now the Second United States of America, or SUSA). Arriving, he pushes his way past a peaceful protest regarding travel restrictions between the six American states, and erupts out into the open city. With his new life ahead of him, Bailey walks out onto the streets, ready to move on. He spares a brief look up into the sky, where he can see the Citadel as a dot.

 **Chapter 73: The Holy Terror** :

 **Section 1** :

Introduction: Jump forward two years to November 21st, 2203. Movement of the Citadel was successfully completed when the mechanisms the Reapers used to move it in the first place were found and utilized, allowing them to move it back to its previous position in the Widow system of the Serpent Nebula: well within Council space. The Dominion was solidified, and later withdrew from the Treaty of Farixen on January 14, 2201, and then unveiled the christening of one of two of its new fleets on July 19: by August of 2203, the Dominion fleets were fully constructed and in service, with one more on the way. Construction of Requiem Station was completed on June 8, 2201, and trial runs conducted a month later, and while the station was deemed to have no immediate tactical value, it was assigned to the Dominion-Terminus border as a deterrent against the Omega Republic. Thanks to the militarization of the Dominion, most BAFL cells were wiped out or arrested by 2202, with the Coalition introducing new "integration" policies to disperse the batarians and introduce them into the larger society. Faringar is replaced by Rel'Fen as Praetor, and Hackett remains as Summus Imperator. By August 2202, border control by both New Council and Dominion forces has become a matter of flexing their muscles, with an increasing number of ships performing patrols each month, including the installment of new orbital weapon platforms by both sides: this has led to Coalition commanders nicknaming the border the "Maginot Line", and the more hardline militarists to dub it the Maginot Standoff. In the Terminus Systems, by 2202, the Omega Republic owns a considerable chunk of the northeastern Terminus, and on July 2202, Aria T'Loak meet with Prophet Khabcass of the Covenant to sign a military arms deal: while Omega provides the enormous supplies of eezo the Covenant needs to fuel its enormous war machine, the Covenant will provide them with vehicles, weapons and ships to expand Omega's own military. Meanwhile, the Covenant dominates the northwestern side of the Terminus, turning Garvug into a "war world", where weapons, vehicles and ships are pumped out at a near non-stop rate, and Illium has become a predominantly batarian world, and the Leviathans moved to the planet's oceans. Titan is moved to the Raheel-Leyya system of the Valhallan Threshold, while the Covenant fortifies its borders, creating a series of "space bunkers" along the Council-Terminus border, which are space stations armed to the teeth, with deep-space early warning sensors, QECs to prevent communications jamming, heavy anti-aerospace defenses, and small task groups for escort. Attempts to renew peace talks with the Covenant have been ignored, with Khabcass believing them untrustworthy after the border incident two years prior, and the Terminian Cold War has persisted as a result, with a four way arms and technology race between the Omega Republic, Holy Covenant, New Council and Galactic Dominion. The tension is extremely thick, with all four sides not willing to risk open war, but gearing up for it all the same. The Dominion hates the New Council and Covenant, the Covenant hate the New Council and Dominion and are allies with Omega, the New Council is worried about the Covenant and distrusting of the Dominion, and the Omega Republic is largely ignored. Much like the Cold War in 20th century Earth, a full-scale war is both feared and expected to break out at any moment. End introduction.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Khabcass' POV. Khabcass gives an inspection of Titan's completed Tranquility Dome (the city), Sacred Tower (the seat of government), Chamber of the Caliphs (HQ of the honor guard), the Lake of Grace (city water supply lake) and the Grand Summit (military barracks), before returning to the Hall of Ascension, located at the top of the Sacred Tower. There, he is approached by Sacrosanct, who mentions the topic of succession. He states that when Khabcass dies, the Covenant will be left without a Prophet, and thus no way to communicate with the Leviathans. Khabcass, whilst irritated by the topic, finally agrees and orders Sacrosanct to find five of the most promising candidates: they will participate in a Rite of Succession, where they will speak with Bellerophon, and whoever the Leviathans choose will become Khabcass' successor upon his death. Sacrosanct nods, and leaves. Khabcass communicates this idea to Bellerophon itself, and the Leviathans agree.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Sata's POV. Sata, Pike and Samara, with help from Shadow Broker, stage new attacks on Aria's forces now that the Omega Republic is being supplied by the Covenant. Sata accompanies Aria on an inspection of her new fleet, the Omega Defense Fleet, which consists of eighty ships, mostly integrated with Covenant weapons and technology. The ORS _Patriarch_ has been significantly upgraded, with Silaris armor plating, cyclonic barriers, twin bow mounted thanix cannons, and a few anti-aerospace plasma weapons and a cloaking device: the only ship of her fleet to possess one at current. Sata then pretends to be curious about the fleet's capabilities and asks Jarral about them, who naturally being as stupid as she is, tells her all about it. After ORS _Patriarch_ returns to Omega, Sata returns to her base and informs Samara and Pike of the ODF's plans and strategies: every patrol pattern, every piece of weaponry, every weakness. She also informs them that she has learned about Aria's plans to greatly expand her military, using the Talons to create an empire encompassing the entire northeastern side of the Terminus, and bringing them dangerously close to Dominion space. They agree that the last thing the people of Omega would want is to become an empire, not to mention get involved in a war with the Dominion. They agree that their operations must expand beyond Omega now, and Sata has Pike call in some favours amongst the Talon leadership: she also has Samara scope out the ODF for a ship the rebels can capture, with Sata having an idea how to deal a blow to Aria's operations. The group agrees, and they disperse.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Tali's POV. Tali, Hackett and Themistocles attend and oversee a joint Coalition-Geth training exercise, where they run a simulation concerning a Covenant attack. Using a new tactic known as the "Tali Tally", the Coalition and geth ships pull back repeatedly, and then cloak and de-cloak constantly, whilst also making minute FTL jumps, to fool the Covenant sensors into thinking they are receiving reinforcements. This gives time for the actual reinforcements to arrive and hit the Covenant flank while they are distracted, allowing for outnumbered forces to defeat larger ones. The simulation is a small success however, with Tali herself noting that the main flaw with the plan is that the Covenant may simply attack anyway and destroy the fleet, or they may simply not fall for it. Themistocles alters the strategy, suggesting that they instead adopt elements from the Coronati strategy used against the Reapers in Operation Uppercut during the Reaper War, having their heavier warships equipped with a ballistic, broadside clustershot rocket system on their port and starboard sides: the outnumbered ships could then FTL jump directly into the enemy fleet, and fire their rockets at point blank range: their kinetic barriers would be bypassed, allowing them to inflict heavy losses. This, combined with the thought of constantly arriving reinforcements, would panic and disorient the Covenant force. Hackett agrees, and states that the Coalition's current Pilum-B rocket systems could be modified to deliver a high-explosive, fragmentive cluster payload, but notes they would only be useful against armor, not shields, and that they'd have to be fired at point blank to maximize effectiveness, with a very short range. The three agree and end the simulation. After Themistocles has left, Tali worries that this strategy may be useless in a war against the New Council. Hackett is shocked that she believes it would even come to war, but she states she is simply preparing for every available option. He asks her what she thinks of the Dominion, and she replies that she hates every ounce of it, and she is loyal to her people, not the Dominion. Hackett mutters "that makes two of us."

 **Section 5** :

Section is from James' POV. James and Roma, now redeployed to the CSV _Sparta_ once again, are in the middle of a poker game when the ship declares battle stations. James and Roma rush to the bridge, where they find the _Sparta_ in a standoff with a Salarian Union vessel, who Captain Konig says have established a weapons lock on them for seemingly no reason. They are later contacted by the vessel, SUV _Propensity For Mantle_ , stating they are suffering a VI glitch and that the weapons lock is a simple misunderstanding. Afterwards, they purge the VI and disable the weapons lock, breaking off. Konig doesn't believe them, stating they wanted to test how easy it would be to provoke the Coalition, and they failed to get an immediate reaction. James asks if he thinks they're testing their defenses, but Konig shrugs, stating he wouldn't be surprised. James and Roma return to below decks, but are unable to continue their game, feeling too shaken. Roma references the Cold War of the 20th century, and how it was the most terrifying few decades of human history: he then compares it to their current situation, ultimately concluding that just like then, logic and reason will prevail, and war will not come. James is unable to share his conviction.

 **Section 6** :

Section is from Kasumi's POV. Kasumi meets privately with Jondam Bau in her home on Palaven whilst Garrus is at Fort Fedorian to discuss his investigation on the Cerberus remnant cell. Jondam states he has been unable to find a single trace of the cell or that it ever existed, and that with the Dominion now established, he is unable to gain access to Coalition space to investigate further. Kasumi asks what their next move should be, and Jondam states that he has been considering rejoining the Spectres, and that he could convince the New Council to reinstate Garrus' so the turian could join him, with Jondam hoping to covertly infiltrate Dominion space. Kasumi agrees to discuss it with him, and a few hours later, brings it up with Garrus when he arrives home. The turian flatly refuses, declaring that he is done serving the New Council, and that his duty is now with the Turian Hierarchy, and the Hierarchy alone. Kasumi tries to convince him, but Garrus remains adamant, reasoning that with Terez dead, the Dominion clamping down on its borders, and a tense cold war taking place, the investigation of one tiny cell hardly matters anymore.

 **Chapter 74: Omega Under Fire** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter is from Pike's POV. Samara and Pike lead a team of Talon troops onto the currently docked ORS _Tuhi_ , a Tilthan designed _Rapture_ -class armoured cruiser. Seizing control of the ship but ultimately convincing the crew to stand down bloodlessly, Pike has the crew convert to Sata's leadership, and directs the _Tuhi_ out of the system. Despite being pursued by two, much slower _Ipa;l_ -class yahg man o' wars, the _Tuhi_ manages to escape to the Kairavamori system, where he hides the ship just within the outer atmosphere of Uwan Oche. Pike thanks Samara, stating that Sata will now use the _Tuhi_ as a strike ship for delivering rebel strike teams to planets under Aria's control, and for dealing blows across her entire empire, with the ultimate goal of angering her so much as to send the ODF after the _Tuhi_...luring them away from Omega. Samara nods, and then heads for the shuttle bay to take a shuttle and leave.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Eluam Ran'perah's POV. One of the five candidates, a batarian named Eluam Ran'perah, kneels before Khabcass alongside his compatriots: a yahg named Hrackt;pr, a Tilthan named Gemini, a batarian named Cemo Dappegan and another yahg named Gresh;eee. Eluam is honored to meet the Prophet himself, watching with admiration even as Khabcass inspects them, one by one, with Sacrosanct, his Ghost, by his side. One by one, Eluam watches them go into the chambers to communicate with Bellerophon, and they are all rejected. Eluam enters and communicates with Bellerophon, with Eluam answering each question honestly and fairly. He is ultimately accepted, and Eluam is shocked to find himself the successor to Khabcass. Khabcass himself congratulates Eluam, welcoming the batarian into the Caliphs as one of his bodyguards. Eluam accepts, and is sworn in by Sacrosanct. Eluam says goodbye to his family and is taken to the Chamber of the Caliphs, where he is given quarters, new armor and training.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Roma's POV. In the Zeus Aluticus cluster, located right on the New Council-Dominion border, one of the planets in the Kaos system, New Hellespont, has unified fully and, due to its largely human/quarian population, has sided with the Dominion. (Some history: New Hellespont was founded by the Alliance in 2162, a compromise was made between them and the Council to divide the Zeus Aluticus cluster in half, with one side belonging to the Council and the other to the Alliance: given that New Hellespont was the capital of the cluster, the two governments existed on the same world under different regions of control. When the Dominion was formed, the Alliance side transferred to its rule. However, with New Hellespont and, by extent, the Zeus Aluticus cluster, declaring itself for the Dominion, it violates the Hellespont Agreement. End history lesson). The CSV _Sparta_ arrives over New Hellespont and deploys James and Roma to the surface to oversee the transition of Coalition and quarian/geth forces to the other side of the planet. They oversee the establishment of new fortifications and anti-aerospace guns, only to bump into Major Coats, now Colonel Coats, who has been given command of the newly formed New Hellespont Colonial Guard. Their reunion is broken up however when the _Sparta_ contacts James and Roma to inform them that a New Council fleet, composed of turian, salarian and asari ships, has dropped out of FTL and assumed a blockade of the planet, ignoring protests from the government below. When asked why they were doing this, they stated the secession of New Hellespont to the Dominion violates the Hellespont Agreement of 2162, and that until the planet returns to its former drawn up boundaries, a blockade will be in place prohibiting all military and civilian traffic to the planet. The _Sparta_ withdraws to a safe distance to monitor the New Council detachment, while James, Roma and Coats order a state of food rationing across the planet.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Veetor's POV. The ambassador for the Dominion on the Citadel, Veetor'Nara, confronts the New Council, principally those behind the move (Councilor Quentius, Councilor Esheel and Councilor Irissa), and demands an explanation for the action, stating it is an act of aggression against the Dominion, and will not stand. The councilors welcome the Dominion to try to attack the blockade, stating they would not be so foolish to start an entire war over a simple blockade. Veetor asks for them to drop the blockade, but the New Council states will do nothing until their demands are met. Veetor leaves, contacting the Dominion Senate to inform them of his failure.

 **Chapter 75: Hellespont Airlift** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Josephine's POV. It is now December 1st, 2203. What is being called the "Hellespont Blockade" or the "New Hellespont Crisis" is still in effect, with New Council ships refusing to budge: a total of thirty ships are in a continuous orbit of the planet, including asari frigates, turian cruisers and salarian destroyers. They offer to drop the blockade if the Dominion surrenders the Zeus Aluticus cluster back to the New Council, and sign the revised New Hellespont Agreement of 2203 allowing for joint New Council-Dominion control. On Epitaph Station, Prime Minister Josephine Dielheart, Prime Candidate Han'Gerrel, Caesar, Praetor Rel'Fen, Summus Imperator Hackett and Admiral Nek'Pey (who insisted on attending under orders from the Ancestor's Hand, Tali'Shepard) are present to attend a conference call between the Dominion leadership and the New Council leadership. When the call opens, they find more than just the New Council leaders: Primarch Victus of the Turian Hierarchy, President Teventhda Thanilis of the Asari Republics and Dalatrass Unin of the Salarian Union are also present. The two forces argue over how to deal with the New Hellespont Crisis, with the Dominion refusing to budge, demanding that the New Council withdraw their blockade. Insults are thrown around, with Irissa suggesting they end the conference, calling Dielheart "rude and arrogant", while Josephine calls her a "pompous ass" and a "self-absorbed cunt willing to risk war over a colony seceeding" before cutting the transmission. Josephine, with agreement from Gerrel and Caesar, refuses to change the Dominion's stance on New Hellespont, knowing it would make them look weak. Looking for suggestions, Hackett brings up the idea of an airlift. He states that a similiar situation happened in Earth's history called the Berlin Blockade, which was solved with an airlift that was so successful the Soviet Union was forced to dismantle the blockade. Josephine asks how they plan to do this with a blockade in place, and Hackett simply says send military transports: he states that the New Council is bluffing, and that they will not risk open conflict by firing open Dominion ships, and suggests calling their bluff. Praetor Rel'Fen supports the decision, and gives the go ahead for Dominion ships carrying food, water and medical supplies to be dispatched to New Hellespont immediately.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from James' POV. On December 5th, James and Coats watch as Dominion transports break through the atmosphere and begin deploying shuttles full of food, water and medical supplies to the colony. Coats is surprised they managed to get through the blockade, but acknowledges that perhaps the New Council was only bluffing. James agrees, and runs to tell Roma the good news. However, they are unable to contact anything beyond the planet due to the New Council blockade jamming communications. All three of them watch as further supplies make landfall, with Roma deciding to escape on one of the shuttles to get an update from the CSV _Sparta_.

 **Section 3** :

Section is from Wrex's POV. On Tuchanka, December 6th, Wrex is holding a meeting with the clans, Grunt at his side to protect him, discussing expansion into the lower end of New Council space, which is largely uncolonized. He announces that the New Council has granted them these rights, likely in return for their loyalty and for siding with them against the Dominion. After the meeting, Grunt asks why Wrex sided with the New Council, and the krogan Overlord responds that the Dominion's actions risk everything Wrex has built for his people, and that the New Council are ultimately in the right. Grunt disagrees, but keeps his mouth shut. Bakara informs Wrex that Primarch Victus is trying to contact him. Stepping into his QEC, he learns that the New Hellespont Blockade isn't going as planned, and that Dominion supplies are making it planetside: to demonstrate a show of force, as well as to scare off further Dominion supply runs, Victus requests that the Krogan Confederacy deploy at least six krogan warships to aid with the blockade. Wrex makes it clear he wants nothing to do with the New Council-Dominion disputes, but Victus convinces him that allowing the Dominion to win would only enable and embolden them to make further imperialist land grabs in the future. Wrex reluctantly agrees, but reminds Victus he does it for Tuchanka, not the Citadel, and cuts the transmission. He orders Grunt to assemble six ships, principally cruisers, and have them deployed to New Hellespont immediately. Grunt hesitates, but obeys.

 **Section 4** :

Section is from Roma's POV. On December 8th, on the bridge of the CSV _Sparta_ , Roma and Captain Konig watch as six krogan _Dominance_ -class heavy cruisers (TMCS _Dominance_ , TMCS _Clawhammer_ , TMCS _Supremacy_ , TMCS _Hagalok_ , TMCS _Vanguard_ and TMCS _Honor and Power_ ) exit FTL over New Hellespont, joining the blockade. Konig curses them, calling them traitors. Roma suggests contacting Dominion Command. They inform Admiral Hackett over QEC, informing them of the new situation, and suggesting that it could be saber rattling on the New Council's part. Hackett nods, and considers answering in kind. He cuts the transmission, and after a few minutes of Roma and Konig talking about development, Hackett contacts them back. He states that the transports will soon be getting reinforcements of their own, one that will hopefully scare off the New Council. Roma and Konig are left wondering what it is.

 **Chapter 76: Rattle the Sabers, Cock the Machine Gun** :

 **Section 1** :

Chapter opens from Roma's POV. Waiting on the cockpit of the CSV _Sparta_ , Roma and Konig watch as twelve geth heavy cruisers drop out of FTL, accompanied by nine _Sovereign_ -class Reaper drones. They hold position just 300,000 kilometers away from New Hellespont and the New Council blockade, who now turn their full attention to the arriving Dominion force, who the _Sparta_ then joins. They also find two _Normandy II_ -class heavy stealth frigates when they de-cloak: the CSV _Europa_ and CSV _Ganymede_ , who were apparently developed in complete secret, with the intent of more being commissioned to replace the much older _Normandy_ -class stealth frigates. The leader of the small force, Commodore Stephen Irons, orders the Dominion transports to continue their supply runs. Although outnumbering the Dominion response force, the New Council fleet is heavily outgunned, and so they do nothing, allowing the transports through. What follows is a tense standoff, worrying Roma.

 **Section 2** :

Section is from Tali's POV. It is now January 19th, 2204: a full month and a half has passed since the New Hellespont Blockade was put in place. Tali is reading over a report from Nek regarding the situation: the New Council have refused to back down, and have dispatched even more ships to the area, increasing their fleet from thirty to just over fifty vessels, with an asari dreadnought, the _Ascension_ -class ARW _Hierophant Dawn_ , becoming the flagship of the blockade: the Dominion, so far, has committed ten Coalition and eight quarian ships to their response unit, and in response to the presence of the _Dawn_ , the Coalition have sent the first of their new line of _Olympic_ -class superdreadnoughts, the CSV _Olympic_ , with only two more planned for construction. However, while the transports are getting through and the blockade is proving to be a PR disaster for the New Council, tensions are getting paper thin, with many worried about having so many New Council-Dominion warships so close to each other in such an aggressive posture. New Hellespont's presence on the "Maginot Line" makes it a very unstable area, especially for military operations, and neither side will back down very quickly. Tali jokes to NeoLegion that if the New Council was as determined to deal with the Covenant as they were to stop New Hellespont from seceeding, the Dominion would never have been created and they wouldn't be on the brink of war. Deciding to vent her frustrations elsewhere, she heads down to the basement and grabs her favourite shotgun, using it at her firing range.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **And that's it. Act IV: Dominion isn't finished yet, but this is the last of the actual chapter outlines I've got. I never got around to doing the rest, but rest assured, the next few outlines will be brief summaries of what I had planned to do for the next three arcs: Act IV: Dominion, Act V: Segmentation and Act VI: Salvation, respectively.**_

 _ **Basically, the rest of Act IV would have covered the build up to the Post-Apocalyptic War, and would have ended at the conclusion of the conflict. Act V would have covered everything from that point to the 'present day' (2252, the time period which is shown in the future segments of Enigma, Prophecy and Requiem), and Salvation would have followed that, depicting the final events of the FABT series. While I can't provide in-depth outlines for these like what I have here, I can give you a view of what could have been, and I will.**_

 _ **Until then,**_

 _ **Keelah Re'lai, troopers!**_


	8. Act 4 - Dominion, Pt3

**Act IV - Dominion (the rest)** :

Last week, I uploaded the last of the fully fleshed out chapter outlines. I never got any further than that because a) I was too focused on writing Holocaust at the time and b) I was losing motivation really fast at that point. So, this is going to be the first of three more Ultimatum outlines (and will put the FABT series to rest), and will cover the rest of Act IV: Dominion. This is why the outline came one day later than usual.

 **Act IV: Dominion** :

As one would expect, lines begin to get drawn in the sand across the board. The Titan Covenant under Prophet Ocrolya Khabcass solidifies its hold in the western part of the former Terminus systems, while the Omega Republic under Aria T'Loak makes numerous land grabs throughout the eastern Terminus systems. The Galactic Dominion under Praetor Rel'Fen maintains a firm foothold in the Attican Traverse and parts of New Council space. The New Council under councilors Irissa, Quentius, Esheel and Nakmor Farsh (the top four members) is sandwiched between the Covenant and Dominion, with a tense standoff at the New Hellespont Blockade between New Council and Dominion forces having military and political leaders worried. The stage for war has been set.

Wrex's dilemma regarding the Dominion and New Council grows more tense, despite it becoming increasingly clear the Tuchankan Confederacy is siding with the New Council.

Sata T'Loak, Pike and Samara, now armed with the information network of the Shadow Broker, escalate the 'Omega Insurrection' to new heights, increasing attacks on eezo and helium-3 shipments. Sata's rebel faction gives birth to another rebel faction comprised of ex-Bull Shark and Grim Skulls mercenaries, as well as civilians, calling themselves the Omega Free Army in 2204.

At some point, Pike and his men launch a daring raid on the ORS _Patriarch_ , Aria's flagship, and sabotage it. There, Pike comes across plans from Aria T'Loak to meet up with Khabcass and the Covenant leadership for unknown reasons.

Tali and Kasumi talk over extranet, but Tali reaffirms, once and for all, her allegiance is to the quarian people and, thus, the Dominion. Kasumi begins to question where she must stay, being as she is a human and her people have joined the Dominion while she lives on a New Council world.

A month before the end of 2204, Zaeed passes away. Miranda becomes the CEO of Red Sky. Upon obtaining information from Liara, Miranda authorizes and leads a Red Sky raid on Capek in the Titan Nebula, where they meet Sata T'Loak. Sata, with the help of Samara, convinces Miranda to use Red Sky's enormous resources to bankroll her rebel cell. As a result, Sata's influence grows exponentially.

Liara finishes writing her book with Javik, who decides he's going to leave the Coalition military to explore the galaxy. Liara, in thanks for his efforts in helping stop the Reapers and preserve prothean history, gives him a ship. Javik thanks her, and then leaves.

Admiral Nek'Pey, the man who had tried to court Tali and was now her spy, tries unsuccessfully to pick up Ashley, her eldest daughter, from school and use her as a bargaining chip to gain favor with Prometheus, who he had secretly been looking to for help in getting out of the deal Tali had trapped him in. Unbeknownst to him, Tali had tasked NeoLegion with picking up Ashley from school, and the geth intercepted the car. NeoLegion is about to kill Nek when he realizes Ashley is present, and decides a child does not need to see this, and takes Nek with him back to the house. When Tali comes home, and learns of Nek's treachery, she pulls a pistol and shoots him through the head, killing him, right infront of Ashley. NeoLegion is shocked by this, but Tali simply shrugs it off, making the geth realize just how much she has become desensitized to violence. Almost like it had never happened, Tali takes Ashley to the lounge room to play with her.

Kasumi chooses to stay with Garrus.

Aria meets with Khabcass on Titan and arrange an alliance. On the spot, the Omega Republic and the Titan Covenant announce a new military alliance between the two known as the Terminus Powers. As part of the agreement, Khabcass agrees to send troops to help deal with her local insurrectionist problem.

Sata's rebel group subsumes and absorbs the Omega Free Army, but keeps the name. Aria returns to Omega and announces the new alliance with the Covenant to the shock of everybody, and soon, many of the OFA's outposts come under attack from joint Covenant-Republic assault teams. Sata refuses to surrender, and elects to continue the fight.

Selu'Limas, Xen's alias, begins to suspect that Prometheus will terminate her the moment they are done with her. She begins planning her escape.

The CSV _Ganymede_ , one of the _Normandy II_ -class heavy stealth frigates at the New Hellespont Blockade, welcomes a new tactical officer named Chief Engineer George Severance. After a welcoming party, George sets to work, and reveals through his thoughts that he is a Promethean sleeper agent.

A Terminus Powers attack on an OFA outpost goes awry when OFA troops are reinforced at the last minute by Shadow Broker soldiers and Red Sky legionnaires. Aria receives word of the new alliance, which Sata (under the alias Widowmaker) announces over a hacked PA system, stating that the Red Sky PMC and the forces of the Shadow Broker have joined their fight to topple Aria's regime. Assuming Dominion involvement, Aria claims over the extranet that the Dominion are funding Red Sky to destabilize Omega and the surrounding region in preparation for an invasion. As a result, tensions build up between the Dominion and Terminus Powers as well.

The day before open war begins, Khabcass prays to Bellerophon, asking the Leviathans to grant him the strength the Covenant needed to see it through.

On August 16, 2205, George Severance receives a simple message that simply says 'BLACK HAND' (a reference to the Serbian nationalists who indirectly started the First World War) and inputs a hack into the ship's systems that give him control over weapon guidance. He then fires a salvo of Javelin torpedoes before the crew can stop him, all of which impact and destroy an asari frigate towards the front of the New Council line. Believing themselves to be under attack, the New Council fleet returns fire. Within minutes, both sides are engaging in the Battle of New Hellespont: the beginning of the Post-Apocalyptic War.

A day after the beginning of the war, the New Council formerly declares hostilities to have begun and sends reinforcements to New Hellespont. However, Dominion forces quickly overwhelm the blockade, and the New Council is finally forced to retreat, but not before glassing the planet with nuclear weapons. The 'Glassing of New Hellespont' will be used by the Dominion propaganda machine for years afterwards.

Tali becomes Lord Admiral of the Rannochian Navy. Taking Moses with her, she leaves her children in the care of NeoLegion.

Kasumi is arrested by turian intelligence officers and is interrogated, but thanks to some pull from Garrus, she is granted exemption from persecution providing she disavows the Systems Coalition and becomes a Hierarchy citizen. She agrees.

A year into the war (2206), a new front is opened up when the Terminus Powers led by the Titan Covenant launch attacks on quarian colonies from the eastern Terminus. In response, the Dominion declares war on the Terminus Powers and launches new offensives on Omega Republic worlds. Aria becomes annoyed by this, knowing that her own forces are insufficient to defend against the superior technology and manpower of the Dominion, meaning she must rely on her new Covenant allies to do the fighting for her.

In an attempt to end the war quickly, in mid 2206, a massive Dominion fleet group attacks the Citadel in what becomes known as the 'First Battle of the Citadel'. Despite using _Sovereign_ -class dreadnoughts to emulate what _Sovereign_ did at the Battle of the Citadel in 2183, the New Council quickly gain the upper hand using Salarian Union developed stealth tech, anti-aerospace thanix cannons mounted on the Citadel's wards, and advanced kinetic barrier technology. These combination of factors quickly blunt the Dominion assault, and they are forced to withdraw, securing a New Council victory.

A few months later, the New Council authorizes an STG-PSI raid on Epitaph Station to capture key Dominion politicians, codenaming it Operation Malevolence. The raid is led by Garrus, with Kasumi at his side. James, Roma and Coats are on the station during the attack, and lead its defense. At some point, the five of them cross paths, but are forced to open fire on each other. In the end, while Garrus wounds James with an arm shot, and Roma gets Garrus in the side, the two forces pull back, and the New Council are forced into retreat. Garrus is stunned by how quickly he had to fire on people he once considered comrades, and finds himself appalled by it.

At some point during the war, Dominik Konig, commander of the CSV _Sparta_ , would have been killed during a battle, and James would have taken command of the ship.

Losing ground and needing the Covenant's rich eezo refineries, the New Council authorizes the Turian Hierarchy and Salarian Union to capture key Covenant positions and use their refineries. The attacks are successful, and lead to war between the New Council and the Covenant, with Omega only declaring war a month later, turning the war into a three-way.

Early in the war, Carter Dielheart and Jaris Paltarons join Prometheus at Josephine Dielheart's request. While Carter rises through the ranks, Jaris is targetted for admission into the CENTURION program for his latent biotic abilities. The CENTURION program aims to turn biotics into biotic supersoldiers, or 'super biotics', using Subject Zero as a template.

There would have been a battle between the CSV _Sparta_ and a salarian stealth ship called the SUV _Challenge Riser_ , which is one of many salarian stealth ships built to emulate the _Normandy_ -class design. The battle would leave the _Sparta_ damaged, where it would then retreat into a gas giant on James' orders. _Challenge Riser_ would have followed them inside, leading to a game of cat-and-mouse inspired by the likes of U-Boat films like _U-571_ and _Hunt for the Red October_ , with sprinkles of _Das Boot_. The sequence itself was also a direct reference to the Star Trek Deep Space Nine episode _Starship Down_ , which in itself was a reference to those movies. In the end, despite being severely damaged and unable to see the _Challenge the Riser_ , the _Sparta_ locates and destroys the ship, before limping out of the gas giant and returning to base.

Again, at some point during the war, Khabcass leads a large Covenant force with Sacrosanct at his side, dubbed the Second Crusader Force, or the Covenant second army, and breaks through Dominion lines, heading for New Constantinople. Here, the _Revengeance_ is docked, with Tali and her crew on shore leave with Kaidan. Just as this happens, the Covenant attack and lay siege to the planet, with Tali taking command and withdrawing all forces within the capital of New Byzantium. Khabcass deploys his full force outside the main city, and taunts Tali. Eventually, Tali devises a brilliant counter maneveur that takes advantage of Khabcass' arrogance, and allows her own army to outflank his on the field of battle. During the ensuing chaos, Tali and Khabcass meet on the field, while Moses and Kaidan run into Sacrosanct. Tali engages Khabcass in hand-to-hand, while Kaidan and Moses fight Sacrosanct. The Battle of New Constantinople is a decisive Dominion victory, and becomes a crushing blow to Covenant morale as Tali kills Khabcass, while Moses and Kaidan defeat and kill Sacrosanct. The remainder of the Covenant force commit suicide, as the Leviathans refuse to allow surrender, while Tali immediately heads to the _Revengeance_ to link up with the Dominion fleet bound reinforcements so they can chase down the Covenant ships and obliterate them. The battle becomes Tali's most famous moment.

Following Khabcass' death, Eluam Ran'perah is sworn in as the new Prophet, and another Tilthan named Zephyr replaces Sacrosanct as Ghost of the Caliphs. Ran'perah's tactics change in comparison to Khabcass, advocating more defensive strategies over offensive ones, which immediately begins to show marked improvement. Bellerophon disagrees with this change in strategy, as it disrupts the Leviathan's plans for galactic domination, and Ran'perah reaches a compromise: renewed offensives will continue against the New Council, but not the Dominion. Ran'perah also recommends reconsidering the Terminus Powers Pact, believing that Omega is providing enough manpower and equipment to the war effort. Bellerophon agrees, and demands Covenant troops be pulled from most Omega-held systems, reinforcing the Covenant-Terminus border.

Due to a reduced Covenant presence on Omega-held worlds, the OFA gains a strong foothold in many systems. Red Sky support is reduced as Miranda declares for the Galactic Dominion in 2209, while the Shadow Broker holds her own troops in reserve due to her own manpower shortages. As a result, the OFA is largely left to fight on its own, but with many defecting Talons joining their side, their numbers are building, and more and more victories are grabbed. The Widowmaker's name spreads with it, making Aria more and more vicious.

The Dominion launches another assault on the Citadel known as Operation Moonbreaker, which is part of the larger Operation Ghost Spear (an invasion of New Council space). This results in the Second Battle of the Citadel, where the Dominion deploys their new superweapon: Requiem station. The starship-station, effectively a mobile mass relay-dreadnought, is able to teleport around the battlefield with insanely precise micro jumps, dealing devastating swaths of damage to enemy ships and carrying its own compliment of readily deployable geth frigates. The New Council is totally unprepared for the assault, stretched too thin by fighting a war on two fronts (the Covenant to the west, Dominion to the east), and the CDF is quickly overwhelmed. While the space battle is won, the battle quickly turns into a ground war, which goes on for several more months. Despite this, the New Council is successfully evacuated offworld to Palaven, where they continue to coordinate the war. After a few more months of fighting, the Citadel is captured by the Dominion.

Jaris successfully integrates into the CENTURION program, being the most successful out of six candidates. Jaris quickly gains the name of 'Siren' as he is deployed by Prometheus on a range of missions across the New Council front, laying waste to asari units and becoming feared by even the most veteran asari commandos.

Tali takes the _Revengeance_ as part of her own operation known as Operation Alchera, where a task group of two _Revengeance_ -class stealth cruisers (her own ship and another called the CSV _Jutland_ ) and three _Normandy II_ -class heavy stealth frigates (the CSV _Europa_ , _Io_ and _Buenos Aires_ respectively) sneak into Covenant territory along the Terminus border and launch devastating raids on Terminus Power worlds. After initiating contact with Sata T'Loak through Miranda Lawson, Tali uses information obtained from OFA intelligence to hit facilities key to Aria's war effort, granting OFA held positions immunity from attack. This task force becomes known as 'Tali's Influenza', and gains the crew of these ships much infamy and recongition in the Dominion armed forces. Aria hates them, and tasks the _Patriarch_ and a small fleet of Tilthan armoured cruisers and Yahg man o' wars with finding them and destroying them. After a while, they are found near Aite, but after a swift engagement, the _Patriarch_ is crippled and much of Aria's forces decimated. Aria is left furious at the defeat.

James, Roma and Coats, onboard the CSV _Sparta_ , become part of Operation Hoodwink: the commencement of Dominion operations to disrupt New Council shipping and trade (and a somewhat obvious reference to the U-Boat submarine warfare of the Battle of the Atlantic in WWII). The _Sparta_ attacks numerous trading vessels, but due to new technology developed by the salarians, they are able to see through the _Normandy I_ -class' much older IES stealth system, and they are hunted down by six asari destroyers, but eventually escape. Eventually, upon attacking another convoy, James comes across one of the Hierarchy's new _Fedorian_ -class superdreadnoughts, one of only three in service by the time of the war. Seeing an opportunity to deal a massive blow to the New Council war effort (as the Dominion have more superdreadnoughts than the New Council), James has the _Sparta_ attack the superdreadnought, the THS _Tarquin Victus_ , with a barrage of Jackhammer-class cruise missiles and javelin torpedoes. The _Tarquin Victus_ is barely damaged, but the _Sparta_ has the unintended side effect of drawing away its cruiser escorts, and four previously undetected _Normandy_ -class vessels (CSV _Marathon_ , _Beaugency_ , _Cambrai_ and _Tobruk_ ) move in for the kill, using their own payloads. The overwhelming assault eventually destroys the _Victus_ , and all five ships 'bug out' before the escorts engage them. A day later, its discovered that a high-ranking turian prefect (their equivalent of an admiral) was on board, worsening the blow even further.

Dominion forces on Freedom's Progress are evicted by what initially appears to be a Covenant raiding party. It turns out to be a battalion of prothean warriors, led by Javik. As Javik claims the planet, the former homeworld of the protheans, he proudly proclaims a 'new prothean empire'.

Having enjoyed success on the Covenant-Dominion Front, 'Tali's Influenza' is redeployed to the New Council-Dominion Front as part of Operation Ghost Spear, harassing enemy lines in prepararion for an invasion of Union space. Again, numerous successes are enjoyed, including the crippling of the salarian shipyards over Mannovai, which stumps salarian war production and the destruction of a arms manufacturing facility infuriates the Union government. In response to this strategy, former friends of Tali (Garrus, Kasumi, Wrex and Grunt) are called upon to formulate a strategy on how to deal with her. Wrex quickly comes up with a plan, and puts it into action.

A month later, after Tali's task force is withdrawn and the _Revengeance_ is on its way back to the Dominion border, Wrex hatches his plan (Operation Zorah) and deploys several krogan warships to pursue the _Revengeance_ (the following strategy is a another WWII reference, this time to the British pursuit of the _Bismarck_ , the _Revengeance_ being the _Bismarck_ in this case). The _Revengeance_ destroys the TMCS _Clawhammer_ in a single shot, but leads them on a chase anyways. However, the _Revengeance_ is successfully lured into a trap planted by Wrex, who has six krogan-crewed salarian stealth ships waiting for her, on loan from the Union government. Despite putting up a fierce fight, the _Revengeance_ is eventually disabled, allowing krogan boarding parties, led by Wrex himself, to board the ship. The resulting battle is fierce, despite Wrex ordering his men to take as much of the crew alive as possible. Tali gives orders to scuttle the ship, just before confronting Wrex on the bridge and fighting him one-on-one. Adams is killed in engineering, but not before taking several krogan soldiers with him by flooding engineering with vented drive plasma: this, however, prevents him from fully scuttling the ship. Tali, despite putting up a good fight, is eventually defeated by Wrex, who refuses to kill her and takes her prisoner. Tali and the captured crew are then taken aboard Wrex's flagship, TMCS _Destroyer's Invocation_ , and shipped to Tuchanka, where they spend the rest of the war, and the _Revengeance_ is taken to the Salarian Union for research and experimentation.

Javik and the New Prothean Empire emerge and reveal their existence to the Dominion. Javik explains how he found a trail of clues that led him to a 'black ark' vessel lingering at the edge of the Milky Way galaxy, filled with thousands of prothean soldiers that were part of the Rebirth initiative that Javik was part of. Javik then awakened them and hoped to rebuild the prothean empire, but under a more peaceful banner. The protheans join the Dominion, and form part of the spearhead in the Dominion invasion of salarian space.

Wrex and Tali spend some time on Tuchanka reminiscing about times before the Reaper War, and how much Tali misses Shepard. She expresses regret at what the war has made them do, and Wrex shares her condolences. She expresses her belief that the Dominion will win this war, and whether or not Wrex realizes that. Wrex doesn't give her a straight answer.

Aria sends a small task group to recover the _Patriarch_ , but one of the ships deliberately knocks her former flagship off course and into Aite's gravity well, where the ship proceeds to fall into the atmosphere, burning up as it crashes onto the planet. The ship then declares for the OFA and leaves the system. Aria is furious.

Bray begins to get more and more skeptical of Aria's moral conviction. He begins to sympathize with the OFA, but is worried about Aria's more hardline supporters such as Nakmor Dreg and Jarral.

The Covenant begins to gain more ground on the New Council, reclaiming the captured refineries and pushing them back. The Turian Hierarchy, recalled to the Dominion Front to push back their incursions, is unable to assist the Union and their lines begin to crumble. The Asari Republics, reinforced by token forces from the hanar and elcor navies, attempt their own reinforcement, and manage to steady the line, but at a huge cost. Garrus begins to worry about their mounting losses.

Eventually, the Dominion break through the Horsehead Line, and completely encircle the Union Sixth and Seventh fleets. With Dominion attacks on salarian shipping amping up, the Union knows an invasion is imminent, and asks the New Council for more reinforcements to retake positions along the Horsehead Line. However, the turians and krogan are the only ones to answer their call, and even then, only with a few dozen ships. At the Battle of Noveria, turian, salarian and krogan warships run into the protheans for the first time, and with them helping the quarian, geth and human fleets, they are quickly overrun.

After a few more months of fighting in 2211, the salarians lose more and more ground. The Union is finally pushed back to Sur'Kesh, and the planet is placed under siege, the Dominion beating several attempts by the New Council to relieve it. Major Coats deploys with numerous assault forces to capture it, and while victorious in capturing the salarian capital of Talat, he is shot through the back by a sniper, killing him instantly.

By late 2211, Sur'Kesh capitulates to the Galactic Dominion, and a salarian government in-exile is established with Councilor Esheel and numerous surviving dalatrasi on Thessia. The New Council continues attempts to rescue the Salarian Union, as they need their technological advantage, but more and more Dominion resources being poured in makes this an impossibility. Eventually, by early 2212, the New Council gives up and retreats to new fortified positions. Meanwhile, the Covenant begin to press down from the north, and the New Council begins to collapse under the pressure of fighting a two-front war, especially without the salarians.

Seeing the way the war is turning, Samara informs Sata she will be returning to Thessia for a while, as she cannot ignore the fact that the Justicar Order needs her help. Sata allows her to leave, and Samara returns to Thessia, joining up with the Justicar Order to fight in the asari colonies.

The war continues for a few more years. Javik is killed during the Third Battle of the Citadel, when three krogan fleets attempted to recapture the station. The assault is repulsed, but with heavy Dominion casualties, and the Citadel arms are kept closed until the end of the war.

The Elcor Courts fall as New Council forces continue to retreat. Kaidan deploys on Dekunna with a Promethean strike force to eliminate remaining pockets of elcor resistance. During this time, as part of the new Operation FIREBREATHER (a Prometheus operation to eliminate Shepard's former squadmates and associates), the Promethean squad corners Kaidan and murders him, the squad taking the marine by surprise and gunning him down. Eventually, the Hanar Primacy and Vol Protectorate fold as well, leaving the entire turian border open and vulnerable, forcing the turians to divert even more resources from the front to reinforce their flank. The Dominion, knowing that an invasion of turian space would leave their rear exposed to the Krogan Confederacy, divert the entirety of their geth and prothean forces to pinning down the krogan in a war of attrition, hoping that sheer geth numbers, met by krogan brute force, will be enough to take the Confederacy out of the war, keeping them pinned and unable to assist. After a few months, despite trouble reinforcing their positions, the Dominion are successfully able to encircle all krogan held territory.

An entire year in 2214 (known as the 'Year of Victus' Stand'), also colloquially known as the 'Dominion-Hierarchy War', and as the turian campaign, is spent with the Dominion slowly invading turian space, with asari ships and troops in support. Eventually, three quarters into the year, the tide begins to turn, and the New Council wants again evacuates their capital, withdrawing to Thessia. Garrus and Kasumi prepare to do the same, but Primarch Victus states he will not abandon Palaven: as a result, he names Garrus as his successor. Eventually, at the Battle of Palaven, thousands of Dominion and Hierarchy ships clash as Dominion leadership realizes the Hierarchy will not surrender easily. The CSV _Sparta_ is destroyed during the battle, but James, Roma and some of the crew successfully manage to evacuate to a nearby quarian ship.

The campaign is overwhelming costly, but the Dominion eventually smash the Hierarchy navy, and then launch a planetary invasion. Victus, knowing Cipritine was an indefensible position, took an entire battalion of marines, reinforced by a platoon of the Cipritine Guard, and retreated to the Primarch's Talon, a canyon near Cipritine. James and Roma were with a large contingent of troops, consisting of around 5,000 troops, that were deployed to pursue Victus, who the Dominion still believed was the Primarch. Victus lured them into the canyon, where he used the canyon walls (laced with a material that blocked communications) to deprive pursuing enemy forces of air support and communications. Once inside, Victus and his men made their famous last stand, funnelling in hundreds of Dominion troops through the canyon where they were gunned down. James is severely injured during the assault, and left behind by his men as they retreated. Victus' men took James prisoner, but treated him fairly, and Victus even talked to James about the days before the war, recognizing him as the marine that served on Shepard's ship. James asks if Victus knows he's doomed, and the turian admits to this, stating that his stand isn't to win, but to make sure he's remembered as the primarch that never surrendered. James promises to honor him, but begins to succumb to his wounds. Just as this happens, Roma returns with Dominion reinforcements, this time attacking from both sides, and Victus and his battalion are finally overwhelmed, with Roma killing Victus. Roma reaches James, who makes him promise to give Victus and his men a proper burial, and not to dump their bodies in a mass grave like he knows the Dominion will. Roma promises, just as James finally dies from his wounds.

Palaven falls under Coalition occupation, and its clear now the war is lost. All that is left is the Asari Republics and Krogan Confederacy, the latter of which is stuck and unable to assist them due to the geth-prothean blockade. The Covenant continue to advance from the north, further dividing asari attentions.

With it seeming more and more likely the Covenant will abandon their Omega allies, the Widowmaker formally declares war on Aria T'Loak. The Third War for Omega begins as OFA forces across Omega territory simultaneously attack numerous factories and military installations across Aria's crumbling empire. Aria orders Dreg to lay waste to the OFA, and to bring her the Widowmaker's head. As a result of the war, Eluam Ran'perah dissolves the Terminus Powers, and as a result, the pact with the Omega Republic, leaving them to fend for themselves. All remaining Covenant troops and ships withdraw from Aria's space.

In early 2215, the Dominion invades the Asari Republics. Samara fights alongside the entire Justicar Order on Lesuss, where they come across Jaris, who is leading the main Promethean assault. He kills most of the justicars, leaving just him and Samara. Samara is forced to retreat, unable to beat the sheer power exerted by Jaris, and is forced to retreat.

Finally, by mid 2215, the Dominion orbit Thessia, every other asari defense beaten and destroyed. In quite possibly the most grevious atrocity in galactic history, the order is given by Lord Admiral Stephen Irons (Tali's replacement) to commence complete nuclear bombardment of Thessia. Unbeknownst to them, Garrus and Kasumi had been sent with a peace delegation to Epitaph Station to discuss the Republics' unconditional surrender, and thus are left shocked, along with an outraged Dominion Senate, as reports of Thessia being glassed with nuclear weapons is received. The 'Thessian Fallout' has occurred, and as far as the Dominion is concerned, the war is over. What's left of the Republican leadership surrenders, ending the New Council. Garrus and Kasumi, along with the asari peace delegation, are then arrested and taken into Dominion custody.

Samara, shattered by the destruction of her homeworld, returns to Omega, rejoining Sata's war effort. Sata herself is shocked by the destruction of Thessia, and is Aria: asari, turian and salarian refugees from the collapse of the Republics, Hierarchy and Union respectively begin to flock to Omega, forcing both sides to agree to a ceasefire until the refugee crisis is resolved.

At around this point, the Raloi Federation reveals itself again after years of silence following their disappearance from the galactic community in 2186. They begin to spread throughout former Omega territory, and Sata sees a potential new ally in her fight to destroy Aria's remaining empire.

The Treaty of Palaven is signed by the remaining participants of the New Council, officially capitulating and surrendering to the Dominion. As a part of the treaty, the Turian Hierarchy is dissolved, with a puppet administration put in its place under the control of a Coalition occupation force. The Salarian Union continues to exist, but as a protectorate of the Republic of Rannoch and it is significantly demilitarized: they are not allowed a navy, and the STG is dissolved. The Asari Republics are also completely dissolved, with the remainder of their colonies taken over by the Coalition or Republic of Rannoch. The Krogan Confederacy, the only remaining belligerent left, also surrenders, but upon appeal from Tali, are allowed to join the Dominion as an equal upon the argument that they sided with the New Council 'purely on obligation'. Tali also begs that Garrus and Kasumi's lives be spared. Through much deliberation, Garrus and Kasumi are given a state pardon on behalf of the Praetor.

Wary and exhausted from the war, the Dominion sends a peace delegation to the Covenant, requesting a cessation of hostilities. Bellerophon urges Ran'perah to agree to the terms, as the Covenant needs time to recover as well, and that they can continue the war later. The Covenant agree, and withdraw their forces behind what the Dominion now calls the 'Maginot Line', beyond the Parnitha system. As a result, in late 2215, the Post-Apocalyptic War finally comes to an end after ten years of devastating conflict.

Carter is placed in charge of deciding the fate of Garrus and Kasumi. Deciding to enact harsh terms as revenge for what was done to his father, Geoff Dielheart, during the Reaper War, Carter has Garrus and Kasumi placed under Promethean surveillance and exiled to the planet Feros, where they are not allowed to leave. Also, a weapons factory, owned by a CINO (Company In Name Only) called Vakarian Weapons Industries, will be owned by Garrus, where he will be forced to produce weapons for the Dominion in what will soon be a war between the Covenant and the Dominion. Garrus and Kasumi agree to the terms, and leave to live out the rest of their lives on Feros.

The OFA begins to recruit refugees into their forces, as does Aria's troops. One firefight turns into another, and a month after the end of the Post-Apocalyptic War, the ceasefire is broken and the Third War for Omega continues. Samara is sent out by Sata to meet with the raloi and negotiate the possibility of their involvement. Miranda refuses Red Sky's services, stating they've taken too many casualties and need time to rebuild their assets post-war. Liara does the same with her Shadow Broker units, but offers her intelligence instead, which Sata takes.

Tali returns to Rannoch after saying goodbye to Wrex onboard the _Revengeance_ (which was returned to Dominion hands after it was recaptured from salarian hands during the war), where she receives a hero's welcome. She doesn't feel like a hero though, and shortly after returning, hands in her resignation from the military, deciding to get involved in politics, hopefully to avoid a war like this from occurring ever again. As such, Tali begins her campaign to become High Mistress of the Senate.

Sata looks over battle plans, knowing that the war for Omega will be a long and bloody one, but that Aria will eventually be defeated. Sata smiles, knowing that Aria is still unaware that her own daughter is the leader of the rebels, and that she plans to keep it that way.

Eluam Ran'perah orders his men not to get complacent, as a war with the Dominion is on the horizon, and they must be ready.

Roma, as promised, holds a proper burial ceremony for Victus and his men on Palaven, and has Victus buried in the Tomb of the Primarchs out of respect for their fallen adversary. Roma then has James' body shipped back to Earth, where it can be buried in his home town in El Salvador.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **And that's the end of IV: Dominion. Next outline will be V: Segmentation, which will cover the end of the Post-Apocalyptic War and the decades afterwards, ending in late 2252, where Tali is interrogating Shepard. During this period I would have covered the remainder of the Third War for Omega, the beginning of the Terra-Rannochian War, and the rest of the events that led up to the galaxy being the way it is 'now'.**_

 _ **Keelah Re'lai, troopers!**_


	9. Act 5 - Segmentation

**Act V - Segmentation** :

This is the second of the last three outlines for Ultimatum, and it will cover the entirety of Act V: Segmentation, taking place between the end of the Post-Apocalyptic War and Shepard (finally) awakening from his coma.

 **Act V: Segmentation** :

Just as expected, with the war over and her work complete, Prometheus sends Locke to have Xen terminated. Having planned her escape for ten years, Xen is able to injure Locke and break out of the Promethean facility, sparking a series of system failures in the process and escaping on the corvette ISS _Hobart_. With nowhere to go and her own people thinking she was dead, Xen decides to head for the only place she has left to run to: Omega.

Hackett strongly criticizes the decision to nuke Thessia, and uses his authority as Summus Imperator to order a commission to look into Lord Admiral Irons' actions on the basis of war crimes. Praetor Rel'Fen suddenly relieves him from his position a few days later, and he is honorably discharged from the Coalition military on the basis of 'being too old'. Hackett is outraged, and begins to suspect a conspiracy when he realizes his commission against Irons that was approved of never did anything, and Irons was instead promoted to Summus Imperator in his stead. Hackett, having been forcibly retired, then leaves for Virmire to live out the rest of his days away from the Coalition.

A month later, Roma is contacted by Hackett to discuss the suspected conspiracy, and Roma uses his contacts in the Normandy squad to get in touch with the Shadow Broker. Liara says she cannot help him, as she cannot risk exposing herself to Prometheus, who at this point have far larger resources than she does.

Liara, believing her location to be compromised, relocates her base of operations to an underground facility on Therum.

Tali, being a war hero, is elected to office in the Rannochian senate. She later becomes the High Mistress of the Senate, and begins to advocate for political change, trying to move the Quarian Republic away from the militarism of the Dominion, and take a less prolific and dominant stance in the war. Han'Gerrel strongly opposes her, as does the recently elected superintendent (quarian equivalent of a mayor) for El'Tivv, Tax'Dor. Tali however is very popular with the geth population and numerous pro-quarian/anti-interventionist political groups. She also gains a small following on Earth.

Third War for Omega rages on. Both sides enter a stalemate across the station and Omega-controlled space as OFA and ODF forces become bogged down in nasty building-to-building street wars. The OFA successfully capture a defecting ODF fort in the Kima district, but Aria's troops successfully counterattack at the Battle of the Crossroads in the Tuhi district, managing to retake her old bunker, one of her most powerful political symbols. On the naval front, the OFA's insufficient naval force is easily beaten at the Battle of Imorkan. Sata T'Loak increases attempts to get into contact with the raloi. Meanwhile, quarian-geth forces begin to make a push into Omega territory, seeing an opportunity to expand Dominion influence in the post-war sphere.

Knowing what the Dominion was up to, Eluam Ran'perah begins amassing three army groups along the Covenant-Omega border. Aria's embassy on Titan tries to argue with Ran'perah to call off any potential invasion, but Ran'perah isn't convinced her forces can handle it, and subsequently closes their embassy, cutting off the last remnants of Terminus Power relations. Covenant forces then cross into Omega space and Aria, beginning to lose her mind, rashly declares war on the Covenant, much to the horror of Dreg, Jarral and the rest of her war cabinet. Meanwhile, news of this reaches Sata, who knows this will provide a welcome distraction and open a wide enough gap to allow the OFA to recoup their losses.

Summus Imperator Stephen Irons calls for a meeting between the Dominion's military elite, summoning Wrex, Mistress Tali (despite her resignation), Han'Gerrel, Themistocles and Awarnach Stanford. They discuss plans to reopen hostilities with the Covenant, with the intent of finishing them off, but discuss what time they should do so, as to give their industry and manpower time to recover. Tali, with Wrex's support, is adamantly against going to war again at all, stating that the lives wasted and the cost of waging war with the New Council was too much, and they should focus on rebuilding and possibly opening peace talks. She is practically laughed out of the room, with Irons stating, quite patronizingly, that the only reason she was brought to the meeting was purely for symbolic reasons. Wrex, enraged at this, storms out of the meeting, and Tali follows suit. Despite this, the meeting continues, and they agree on a two year window, and order their militaries to begin coordinating on a strategy.

Roma tries to contact Hackett on Virmire, but discovers he died under suspicious circumstances. Roma begins to suspect Prometheus involvement.

Ran'perah doesn't take Aria's declaration of war seriously and essentially ignores her forces. Aria is brought to her senses by Dreg, who argues against attacking Covenant deployments as they don't have the men or ships to wage war on such a superpower.

Sata's actions pay off and the raloi are brought to the negotiation table. While initially hesitant, they are inspired by Sata's talk of bringing about a new age of enlightenment to the galaxy. She talks about the legacy of her father, Nyreen Kandros, and how she was also emboldened by the actions of Commander Shepard, whose own people have forgotten his deeds. Sata elaborates that she doesn't intend to stop with liberating Omega, but plans to begin a new front to liberate the entire galaxy from the authoritarian powers of the Dominion and the Covenant, returning the galaxy to what it should be: united in purpose. The raloi take some time to deliberate...but ultimately decide to side with the OFA.

Garrus resorts to drinking to forget his lonely lifestyle on Feros, despite Kasumi's attempts to reassure him. He bitterly states that his exile makes it so he can no longer help his people, and can't visit or talk to any of his friends: he ends by wondering if he should have asked Tali to Prometheus execute him. Kasumi, growing angry with his state of mind, tells him to grow a pair and leaves.

Xen arrives on Omega, and she immediately sides with the ODF, using her technological prowess and skill to improve Aria's mechanized forces and their effectiveness.

Tali spends more time with her children, realizing just how much they've grown up and how much of their childhood she's missed. Finally, the events of the past two decades catch up with her and she has a mental breakdown in front of Thane, Ashley and Penya, who comfort her.

Two years later, in 2217, Operation Silent Zealot is approved of and goes into operation. The first phase of the Dominion operation, the build up of assets, begins along the Maginot Line in the Parnitha system, the former home system of the asari. Numerous orbital defense platforms begin construction over Thessia, with groundside nuclear and antimatter surface-to-orbit delivery systems also being developed: it is here that the Dominion discover asari survivors of the nuclear holocaust scattered across the planet, devolving into pre-industrial states. They are mostly ignored, and the Dominion continues construction of their facilities. The geth superdreadnought, _Shepard's Zephyr_ , is placed as the flagship of the Maginot Line defense fleet, with dozens of ships from the Coalition, Republic and Confederacy being deployed to the Line, along with at least 200,000 troops, with more every day. Wrex is hesitant to send ships and troops, but gives in under Dominion pressure to do so, and a reminder of the Praetor's 'leniency' in letting them join the Dominion after the end of the war. Tali objects significantly to this 'waste of resources', but is overruled.

Ran'perah learns of the Dominion's escalation near the Maginot Line, and pulls back nearly two thirds of the Covenant forces for preparation for their own response to the buildup. He orders the establishment of the 'Khabcass Line' several thousand AUs outside the Maginot Line, hoping that their show of force would deter the Dominion from trying anything. He also orders all refineries and military installations behind the line to be reinforced using surface-to-orbit rail guns and missile systems, and deploys the newest yahg superdreadnought, PPS _Warrior_ , to the line as well.

The Dominion counters this escalation with an increase in ships and troops, and the Covenant counters this as well. By the end, both sides end the preparation phase with a total of 3 million Dominion troops deployed, to the Covenant's 6 million (counting the vorcha legions they were bringing up from Heshtok to supplement their forces), with neither side continuing further mobilization, turning Silent Zealot, essentially, into a mexican standoff.

By 2219, the Third War for Omega is still going. Aria sees Ran'perah's withdraw from her space as capitulation, but Dreg points out that this is merely in response to the Dominion mobilization, and that Dominion forces are still pushing up from the east. Aria, needing to knock out the OFA quickly and efficiently, orders a brand new offensive in OFA territory, and its largely a success, dealing heavy losses, but ending with large civilian casualties that Aria shrugs off as 'acceptable losses'. Bray, seeing this, finally defects to the OFA, who Sata decides to use as an inside agent. Bray agrees to this, and immediately hands over the location of several manufacturing facilities for chemical weapons as a show of his sincerity, along with the location of a POW work camp. Pike and Samara attack and destroy these facilities, as well as liberate and raze the camp, and Sata welcomes Bray into the OFA.

A quarian by the name of Reia'Inas from the quarian intelligence agency joins Prometheus, and is initiated by Carter Dielheart. He doesn't like her, but acknowledges that her experience during the war in the Skylords and her involvement in numerous Prometheus intellignece ops against the New Council makes her an invaluable agent, and has her deployed to Omega, where she is to gain the trust of Aria T'Loak and join her organization, as the Dominion wants to know exactly where the war is turning. Reia agrees, albeit too gleefully, Carter figuring she's somekind of sadist, but not really caring.

Dominion forces are ordered to probe the edge of the Khabcass Line, and after a few repeated assaults, manage to punch a hole in the Covenant line. However, due to heavy losses suffered in acquiring it, they are forced to retreat. The Covenant treats this as a declaration of war, and the Terra-Rannochian War begins. Due to indecision on both sides however, neither side makes any major offensive gains, and remain stuck behind their defensive postures, not willing to risk sending forces beyond the range and comfort of their orbital defensive platforms. As a result, a 'phony war' takes place.

Reia'Inas successfully integrates herself into Aria's army after exposing Bray's treachery. Aria tries to kill Bray for his betrayal, but he hits a panic button in his quarters, and as he is being dragged to Afterlife, Pike leads an ambush on Aria's troops and saves Bray. Reia'Inas recognizes Xen however, and reports this to Prometheus. Prometheus orders Xen's termination, and Reia'Inas attempts to kill her, but Xen once again escapes, justifying the action to Aria as yet another traitor being found in their ranks. Aria buys the explanation, and Reia continues her surveillance of the organization and reporting back to Prometheus.

Roma's investigation into Prometheus is discovered by Carter, who moves to have Roma terminated under Operation FIREBREATHER. Roma is attacked in his apartment, but the N7 has prepared for this, and Prometheus loses seven agents in the attempt, with Carter chasing him down. Carter chases Roma down in a skycar chase, where Roma crashes down in the docks. After a firefight across the docks, unmarked Shadow Broker soldiers appear and help Roma escape, leaving on a departing freighter that Carter is unable to identify. Later, Roma is taken to Liara's new base of operations on Therum, where he becomes a member of her private army, as the Coalition will no doubt move to have him labelled as a traitor. He announces his belief that Prometheus has been behind everything, from the Border War to the Dominion, and that he wishes to destroy the organization at any cost. Liara agrees, believing that a shadow war between her people and Prometheus has already begun.

The Third War for Omega is nearing its concluding phase. Aria's troops are being pushed back on every front, with Reia'Inas realizing the war was unwinnable, even with Prometheus backing Aria unknowingly. With Dominion gains in the east, and the Covenant having abandoned them, Prometheus orders Reia'Inas to suspend her assignment and return to HQ. Reia'Inas is finally discovered by a suspicious Dreg, who informs Aria. Aria and Dreg confront Reia personally, but underestimate her abilities due to her lack of biotics. Using numerous booby traps, nerve toxin darts and her proficiency for violent hand-to-hand techniques, Reia kills all of Aria's men, breaks Aria's right leg and tears Dreg's head crest off before escaping. On the war front, Aria's fleet is slowly wittled down by repeated attacks from the OFA, with Jarral herself being killed in battle in the Rosetta Nebula. With supplies low and transports being attacked, Aria's troops begin to either defect or die from starvation, worsening the situation for the ODF. Aria's war cabinet presses her to surrender, except Dreg, but she refuses to believe its over, and Dreg promises eventual victory.

To make matters worse, in 2221, the Raloi Federation officially reenters the galactic community by deploying 120,000 fresh troops to Omega to join the OFA, with their ships imposing a blockade to stop all supplies getting in. Even Dreg, Aria's most loyal commander, finally realizes its all over. Aria, upon seeing this, is demoralized and finally gives in: she orders her remaining war cabinet to arrange a meeting with Sata to discuss terms for surrender.

Sata agrees to the terms, having Samara masquerade as the Widowmaker until the last moment. Samara takes an escort arranged by the raloi commander and Pike, and they meet with Aria T'Loak, Dreg, Sata and her cabinet in Afterlife. It is here that Samara demands unconditional surrender, with Aria stepping down as ruler of Omega. Aria refuses, but at this very moment, Sata reveals herself to be the real Widowmaker, and the leader of the OFA. Aria is outraged by this revelation, but Sata orders her to calm down, reminding her that _she_ is the one dictating the terms. Sata gives a speech about bringing about a 'new world order', starting with Omega, where she will make sure that both Nyreen and Shepard's legacy is realized. She began by reaching out to the raloi in friendship, and she will spark it by bringing down Aria's self-interested regime. Finally, after everything, Aria surprises everyone by agreeing to the terms, including permanent exile from Omega, never to return. Aria and Sata shake on it, but Aria betrays her and produces a hidden knife to stab her in the chest. Sata reveals that she had predicted this action however, knowing her mother too well, and produces her own, stabbing Aria in the chest. Aria is shocked, trying to flare her biotics, but Sata once again is too quick, and locks Aria in a headlock. Sata tells Aria that she's too dangerous to be left alive any longer, and that Nyreen knew that when she planned to overthrow Aria the moment Petrovsky was defeated. With that bombshell, Aria's eyes wide in shock, Sata twists, snapping Aria's neck and killing her. Sata drops Aria's corpse to the floor, making sure to point at it for Dreg's benefit, telling him that 'Aria's way of doing things are over. Let her corpse be the last remnant.' Dreg and the rest of the war cabinet are then escorted out, where they will be tried and executed for war crimes. Sata stands in the empty Afterlife, and breathes a sigh of relief. The Third War for Omega was over.

Sata becomes the new leader of the Omega Republic, and the OFA is absorbed into the ODF. She also announces a new alliance between the Omega Republic and the Raloi Federation, known as the Pact of Sanctum, and she immediately demands that the Dominion cease their invasion of what is now Omega-Raloi space. Not wishing to risk another three-front war, the Dominion quietly withdraws its forces from the declared space, and the raloi immediately begin deploying military forces to ensure compliance along this new border. Sata calls for a united front to begin, and makes arranagements to introduce a third superpower to counter the Covenant and the Dominion.

The next few decades pass fairly in an uneventful manner. The Terra-Rannochian War continues, the Pact of Sanctum becomes the Galactic Sanctum, the galaxy's new third superpower, and Omega is renamed 'Alpha', representing the station's rapid urbanization and refurbishment into a proper cultural center: an honorary successor to the Citadel. The Talons are reorganized into the 'Peacekeepers', the official law enforcement and military defense force for Alpha, and the station is separated into civilian, political and military districts. Sata's reforms are extremely popular. Pike becomes leader of the Peacekeepers. Samara disappears shortly afterwards, around the same time as a 'vigilante hero' named Red Star appeared, hunting down Aria's former loyalists still lurking on the station. Xen continues her life on Omega in hiding.

Thane and Reby join the Rannochian military. Jessica Alenko, Kaidan and Rahna's child, join the Coalition military, and later becomes a Dominion spectre.

Tax'Dor helps Prometheus with Operation KALEIDOSCOPE, their attempt to insert new agents in the quarian government to more properly control the senate. They also want more information on Tali, as they believe her political ideology in the senate, and public opinion regarding the Terra-Rannochian War, is making her a much larger threat and she's no longer controllable. She may soon become a target of FIREBREATHER.

Roma continues working for Liara, and later helps Kasumi to orchestrate an escape off of Feros without Prometheus finding out until much later. Liara knows about FIREBREATHER, and wants Kasumi to look out for Thane and Reby, as she believes they may be next. Kasumi swears to do so, and heads for Rannoch to help protect them. Miranda is warned as well, but as CEO of Red Sky, she's effectively untouchable without drawing attention.

Urdnot Mordin, one of Wrex's sons, joins the krogan military.

Tali's children move on. Ashley gets married and moves to Virmire. Penya becomes a doctor and moves to Earth to practice. Kaidan joins the Rannochian military, but is later involved in an incident involving fellow quarian soldiers. He is then involved in a mass shooting in El'Tivv, resulting in the deaths of dozens of civilians. Tali is present during his court-martial and sentencing, where he blames her and the lack of a father for his actions. Disgusted by him, she leaves. Kaidan is sentenced to life in prison, and is placed in cryogenic stasis on the prison ship CSV _Orbit of Glass_ for the rest of his life. Tali spends the rest of her life alone in her house, keeping marginal contact with her children. She begins to do some work with Prometheus, with Reia'Inas used as an intermediary. Tali hates it though, specifically hating Reia (who suspects Tali of hiding Kasumi, but can't confirm it), and eventually quits.

The Dominion Senate also approves an ambitious project known as Project Frontier: an attempt to create a powerful super relay capable of instantaneous transportation between the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies, paving the way for further Dominion expansion in the event of complete galactic subsumation. The project aims to build an exact replica of the Citadel, known as the Ark, which will then, once completed, will be connected to the Citadel, creating the Citadel-Ark, and used to create a super relay connecting Andromeda and the Milky Way. The Ark is projected to take three decades to be completed, with even less time if Dominion military budget is decreased.

Prometheus initiates Project CARETAKER, with an unspecified goal, but aimed to take down Sata T'Loak's new Sanctum and as a companion operation to FIREBREATHER. As part of CARETAKER, Shepard is finally brought out of stasis, with Carter ordered to soften him up. While Carter manages to draw him out of his slumber, Prometheus director Harry Augustus believes somebody closer to him will be needed to draw the information they need: Shepard's personal accounting of the Eden Prime War, Collector campaign and Reaper War. As a result, Prometheus decides to bring Tali'Shepard in to interrogate Shepard at their AVATAR facility. Tali agrees to interrogate Shepard, hardly believing he's alive, and the 'interrogation' sequence that takes place at the start of I: Enigma begins.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **And that's Act V: Segmentation. You can probably tell a lot of the information is less specific, and that's largely because I never got to plan out this act very thoroughly: I just had a vague idea of where it was going. Next will be Act VI: Salvation, which will cover everything from the present section of the first three books, up to the end.**_

 _ **Keelah Re'lai, troopers!**_


	10. Act 6 - Salvation

**Act VI - Salvation** :

This is the last of the three outlines for Ultimatum, and it will cover the entirety of Act VI: Salvation, taking place during Shepard's interrogation, and all the events after it.

 **Act VI: Salvation** :

Following the death of Praetor Rel'Fen, Summus Imperator Stephen Irons successfully wins the election and becomes the new Praetor. He is replaced as Summus Imperator by Awarnach Stanford, fleet admiral of the Dominion Eleventh Fleet.

Awarnach Stanford, under political pressure from the Dominion Senate to break the Covenant stalemate and conquer them in the next two years, in time for the completion of Project Frontier, and so Dominion resources can be focused on the upcoming colonization efforts of the Andromeda galaxy (and hopefully getting there centuries before the Andromeda Initiative is scheduled to do so), prematurely launches phase 2 of Operation Silent Zealot, and launches numerous attacks along the Khabcass Line in a massive assault. Desperate for a quick victory, Requiem Station is deployed again, and manages to smash the Covenant's center. This victory comes at a cost, as Requiem Station is severely damaged and forced to withdraw, and Stanford has to choose between taking the risk and flooding the gap with ships and troops, or holding back and limiting losses. The decision is made for him when the Covenant counterattack, managing to outflank the Maginot Line, heading straight for Feros. Withdrawing all forces back to the Maginot Line and calling off the offensive, he dispatches the Eleventh Fleet to intercept the Covenant force. He secures a minor victory at the Battle of Feros, destroying the Covenant force, but it is ultimately a Dominion operational failure, as phase 2 failed to meet its objectives.

After recapping the events of I: Enigma (not literally, but after Shepard, in-universe, has done so), Shepard's interrogation reaches a halt as Tali demands that Carter allow her to continue the interrogation at her home on Rannoch, instead of the AVATAR facility, where Shepard is tied up and treated like a prisoner. Carter eventually relents and clears this with Prometheus director Harry Augustus. The compromise is that Reia'Inas, commanding a team of blitztroopers (Promethean special forces, derived from the German term 'blitz', which means 'lightning'), will oversee the interrogation. Tali gives in, and inbound to Rannoch, qucikly realizes she hates Reia, after hearing her talk about her many exploits. Reia reminds Tali that she is old and feeble, while she is young and in her prime, and that any attempt to 'fuck me and Prometheus over' will be met with force and that, hero or not, Reia would enjoy killing her if the time came. Tali's hatred is only reinforced with this statement, including a mental promise to kill her at some point. She reassures NeoLegion and Moses that everything is fine when she arrives at her home, and the interrogation continues, with Reia keeping a watchful eye.

Carter Dielheart leads a raid on Trebin into an abandoned Reaper concentration camp that was recently rediscovered buried by a sandstorm upon discovery by a quarian mining company. Part of the team is Urdnot Mordin, Wrex's eldest son, and they discover Reaper tech, perfectly preserved. Carter orders it to be retrieved, but Mordin objects, stating they should destroy it to avoid indoctrination. Carter reveals that Mordin was only part of the raid because he's part of FIREBREATHER's watchlist, and he orders his men to kill Mordin, before leaving on a shuttle. Before he can though, a swarm of rachni burrow out from under the earth and slaughter the Promethean squad. Mordin, severely wounded, is then taken by the rachni to their underground nest capital, the Core of Symphony, revealing Trebin to be the new rachni homeworld, and where they disappeared to after the war. The rachni queen promises him sanctuary, and reveals to him the nature of the Promethean conspiracy, and that they hid because they refused to join the Dominion, thus becoming a threat to their plans. It is confirmed by the rachni queen, Singer of the New Dawn, that Prometheus is indeed a resurgent Cerberus, and that many political leaders, including Connor Faringar, Stephen Irons, Awarnach Stanford, Tax'Dor, Han'Gerrel, and many others are all part of the conspiracy in some way, and the queen could sense it. Mordin asks what he can do, and the queen replies that all he can do is help them forge the rebellion: to do so, they'll need allies. As a result, Mordin is given a ship and directed to Heshtok, where it is hoped he can rouse the vorcha into rebelling against their Covenant overlords. Mordin agrees, and is given a sizable rachni battalion to command before departing for Heshtok.

Jessica Alenko becomes aware of the Promethean conspiracy through a network of contacts within the organization itself. She informs Thane and Reby of what she knows, including her discovery that Prometheus is planning a prison break for Thane's younger brother, Kaidan. The three of them head for the CSV _Orbit of Glass_ in an attempt to warn the crew, but arrive just as the ISS _Gaius Julius_ , a Promethean stealth corvette, arrives and launches the raid, with Jaris leading it. The attack is a success despite Jessica, Thane and Reby's best attempts, and Prometheus extracts Kaidan, killing the entire crew to leave no witnesses, and scuttling the ship to ensure this. Knowing that the three of them are now aware of Prometheus' activities, Jessica knows they'll be followed, and the three split up: Jessica heads to the Citadel in an attempt to learn more and warn Penya, while Thane and Reby head for Virmire, hoping to warn Ashley, their sister, of a possible Prometheus hit.

Red Sky is blamed for the attack on the _Orbit of Glass_ , with Miranda's loyalty to the Shepard family being used as a reason to pin the blame on her. Miranda, knowing she must go to ground, publicly announces that she alone, along with a small band of rogue Red Sky members, were responsible and then leaves, hopefully securing Red Sky's immunity from reprisal. This works, but Red Sky is officially absorbed into the Dominion military as its own branch, and Red Sky troops and supplies are sent to bolster the Maginot Line and assist with Silent Zealot. Miranda, meanwhile, seeks and gains refuge on Therum with the help of Liara's agent, Roma. Together, they plan their own rebellion against Prometheus.

Red Star (Samara) becomes aware of a new crime tech gang, the Armennks, on Alpha, and declares a one-woman war on them. Using the Shadow Broker's resources, Red Star essentially destroys this tech gang, noting that the gang seems to be using modified mechs with programming consistent with the characteristics of geth. Red Star corners the gang's leader, who turns out to be Xen (although calls herself Selu to Samara) in an alleyway. Xen, having already lost everything, reveals who she really is, and in a surprising show of emotion, begins to sob, begging for death. Red Star, having shredded the latest of her Justicar code when she watched Thessia suffer under nuclear fire, spares Xen's life, and drags her from the room, vowing to build a better woman out of her. Xen, all the while, continues to beg for death.

A terrorist attack on Alpha, aiming to assassinate Sata T'Loak, is foiled by Urdnot Mordin, whose forces are making a pitstop at Alpha on their way to Heshtok. Mordin reveals to her these would be assassins were actually Prometheus agents, who have been watching her a long time, before tossing her a datapad. Sata asks why Prometheus would want her dead, and Mordin simply states "for the same reason you represent. You're a threat to their plan. They want to destroy Shepard's legacy, piece by piece, and they're winning. All that's left...is you." Sata considers this, and asks who he is, revealing himself to be Wrex's son. He asks for help getting to Heshtok. Sata states she's not willing to risk getting the Sanctum entangled in a war with the Covenant, but Mordin asks if she's truly the woman she purports to be: the one aiming to eradicate authoritarianism from the galaxy, once and for all. Sata relents, giving him an unmarked Tilthan vessel, left over from Aria's remaining assets in the Third War for Omega decades before. Mordin thanks her, and departs for Heshtok, but not before asking her to consider 'joining the rebellion'.

Taking a break from the interrogation, Tali gets Shepard a glass of water and something to eat, while Reia sarcastically jokes about not being extended the same courtesy as a guest. Tali tells her to shut up, and she converses with Shepard for a while. Shepard jokingly comments that she's aged well, but sadly laments at all the time they've missed out on. After a heartfelt conversation, Reia interjects and demands the interrogation continue. Tali relents, and the interrogation continues, Shepard continuing through the events of II: Prophecy.

Jessica arrives on the Citadel and meets Penya in Purgatory, where she informs her not to turn around and that she's being watched by Prometheus agents looking to kill her. Instructing her carefully, Penya leaves the room, but not before Prometheus makes their move. Jessica is about to be overwhelmed when a lone figure suddenly appears and cuts down the Prometheus soldiers from behind. The figure reveals herself to be Kasumi, and directs them into a skycar. The three then depart, with Kasumi declaring her intention to get them to Feros, as a 'rebellion is brewing'.

Thane and Reby arrive on Virmire, and meet with Ashley at the hospital she works at. Despite their best attempts however, Prometheus agents, led by Carter, arrive and try to kill Ashley at her work desk. The three of them escape, with Ashley's husband being killed in the crossfire, but just as they exit the back, a Prometheus sniper waiting for them pulls the trigger, killing Ashley. Enraged by her death, Thane runs back into the hospital and guns down the Prometheus agents, but not before Carter defeats him in hand-to-hand, breaking his leg. Reby saves him, and they escape to the skyport, where they steal Carter's corvette, the _Gaius Julius_ , out of spite and get offworld. They don't get time to grieve, as Carter tips off a nearby Coalition _Archangel_ -class battleship, the ironically named CSV _Marcus L. Shepard_ , which intercepts and destroys their ship. Reby, desperate to save Thane, locks them both inside a sealed compartment of the ship, which survives its destruction, but with Reby's suit being ruptured. Thane deploys a distress beacon and holds Reby's unconscious body, where he confesses how he feels about her, and begs her not to die. Their distress beacon is received, and a Coalition boarding party from the _Shepard_ boards the compartment and arrests them.

Carter arrives at Hoffman Station, the headquarters of Prometheus, with Kaidan. He interrogates Shepard's son, and eventually decides that Kaidan is sufficiently anti-Shepard to be of use. He introduces him to Jaris, who will be his mentor, and help him through the CENTURION program. Kaidan asks what this is all for, and Carter states Kaidan is going to become a Prometheus operative. Kaidan reluctantly agrees, and begins his biotic training with Jaris.

Jessica, Penya and Kasumi arrive on Feros, still recovering from the recent attack by the Covenant. Kasumi informs Garrus of what happened, but the turian is initially reluctant to help form a 'resistance' when he fully believes that the destruction of the New Council marked the end for any hope they had of toppling the Dominion. After scolding him and yelling at him, Garrus capitulates, telling Jessica that she can have access to any of the weapons Garrus has freshly manufactured for Prometheus, but that due to his age, he can not help them personally. Kasumi is saddened by this, but tells Garrus she is going with them, as she feels like she can still help. Garrus tells her to go, and he will wait for her return. Kasumi, Jessica and Penya then leave when they learn from the Shadow Broker of Thane and Reby's capture, and they head for the Coalition air base on Virmire.

At said air base, Thane and Reby are seperated, with Thane being interrogated while Reby is being held in the medical bay. Prometheus operatives arrive to take over the interrogation, but the Coalition are reluctant to hand Thane over until they know what happened. Just before the Coalition finally gives in, the facility is attacked, and the Prometheus agents secure Thane for extraction while Coalition troops leave to investigate the disturbance. In the distraction, Kasumi decloaks and kills the operatives, saving Thane. He insists on rescuing Reby, but when they arrive in the room, they finally nothing but dead Prometheus operatives, who Reby killed using the medical equipment was bludgeons. Together, they link up with Jessica and Penya and escape. It is here Thane informs Penya that Ashley is dead, and the woman sobs in Thane's arms as they escape in a vehicle, fleeing the scene of the attacked military base.

Mordin and his rachni troops arrive on Heshtok, bypassing the Covenant fleet in orbit using outdated security codes that the Tilthan failed to update. Landing on the planet, Mordin rallies the leading vorcha tribes, and through careful deliberation, and the odd kill, he angers them, reminding them that they are nothing but Covenant slaves. However, it is soon revealed that the vorcha are not as dumb as the galaxy believes them to be, and a small leadership caste reveals itself, these vorcha far smarter than the rest. They reveal that a defecting Covenant colonel, believed to have gone missing, had sympathized with their plight and had been teaching the vorcha how to read, write, plan, speak, etc. Through this, they have made a secret stash of primitive weapons and vehicles, with their leader, calling himself Breen, preparing the vorcha for their eventual uprising against the Covenant. Breen wants to know if this is a Dominion trick, but Mordin assures him it isn't, as he considers the Dominion his enemy, and wishes to destroy both them and the Covenant, with Breen's help. Deciding to take a risk, Breen shakes his hand, and promises vorcha support to Mordin. When asked how soon they can begin, Breen merely grins, saying, "just give the word. My legions are ready. The Vorcha Revolution begins today!"

Not knowing where to go, Thane, Reby, Jessica, Penya and Kasumi head for Therum, where they meet up with Liara, Miranda and Roma. Together, all eight of them begin planning their intention to fight back against Prometheus.

Red Star continues her work with Xen, and the two grow to know each other. Xen is caught multiple times trying to kill herself, but Red Star thwarts every single attempt. They grow a tenuous friendship, and Red Star is eventually convinced to return to Sata. She introduces Sata to Xen, who is willing to tell her everything she knows about Prometheus' operations during the Post-Apocalyptic War, as well as tell them the location and weakness of the Dominion's super weapon, Requiem Station. Sata reminds them that she is not going to drag the Sanctum into a war with the Dominion, but that she knows of a rebellion occurring on Heshtok being orchestrated by one of Wrex's sons, and that they should start there. Shedding her title of 'Red Star', Samara T'hanus (revealing her last name for the first time) and Xen leave for Heshtok to join Mordin's cause.

Harry Augustus oversees the final stages of the Ark's construction, where he is joined by Prime Candidate Han'Gerrel, who Augustus secretly answers to. Augustus states that with the final stages of CARETAKER and Frontier falling in line, the Dominion will soon be unstoppable. Prometheus will have their own Summus Imperator, the best one there is, and Frontier will ensure complete galactic dominance: once they have marvelled at the Ark's power, both as a super relay, and secretly as an impregnable mobile battle station (that Requiem Station laid the blueprint for, and served as a prototype), the Covenant will presumably capitulate. Gerrel applauds him on his work, but urges him not to get overconfident: that's what the Illusive Man did, and now he's dead. Augustus promises not to make the same mistake, especially since they've achieved more than Cerberus ever did. Gerrel agrees, and then leaves.

With the Terra-Rannochian War finally heating up, Eluam Ran'perah authorizes strikes along the Dominion border as both sides exchange attacks and 'swipe' at each other. The new Ghost of the Caliphs, Clarity, expresses distaste at their war with the Dominion. Ran'perah asks if he is questioning Bellerophon's ultimate plan, to which Clarity refutes he is not, only the method. Ran'perah sympathizes with him, asking Clarity if he thinks he is a better leader than Khabcass. Clarity argues that Khabcass was far too militant and willing to sacrifice lives, whereas Ran'perah has proven a noble leader, which is why he pleads with him to end this war before he ends up like his predecessor. Ran'perah assures him he won't, before leaving to pray to the Leviathans. Clarity is left unsure about the Covenant's decaying purpose.

The Second War for Heshtok, also known as the Vorcha War for Independence, begins as vorcha legions attack and commandeer Covenant anti-aerospace planetary guns across the planet, using them to fire upon Covenant ships in orbit. Several ships are destroyed, the majority of their forces, before they are forced into retreat. Stranded Covenant occupiers are quickly overrun as the vorcha take stolen Covenant weapons, vehicles and equipment and use it against their former overlords. Breen, naming himself Chieftain of Heshtok, formerly declares vorcha independence, and dares the Covenant to take the planet back. At this moment, another vessel exits FTL over Heshtok, claiming to belong to the Sanctum. Upon landing, Samara and Xen step out, pledging their support to Breen's insurrection. Mordin welcomes them, and Xen explains how she can help the vorcha secure technological equality with the Covenant, preparing them for the inevitable Covenant offensive to reclaim the planet and suppress the revolution. Breen agrees, but is suspicious of outside intervention, only agreeing because he knows the vorcha cannot win this war alone, especially once the Covenant start deploying their elite yahg shock armies.

Predictably, the Covenant governor assigned to the vorcha province responds by immediately dispatching the Eighth Crusader Force to take it back, not wanting to involve the Prophet Ran'perah for fear of being labelled as incompetent, and wanting to impress him for taking care of it. As a result, the yahg governor is arrogant and underestimates his opponent, having his ships charge in, believing the vorcha too stupid to operate the planetary guns. The result is a complete massacre as the first, second, third and fourth waves of Covenant ground troops are shot down and killed, with nearly two thirds of the Eighth Crusader Force obliterated before making landfall. Once on the ground, their remaining troops are no match for the two million vorcha troops, supplemented by Mordin's rachni battalion, that attack and overwhelm them. With the ECF wiped out, Ran'perah discovers the governor's failure, and has him executed for insolence. He then prohibits any future counterattacks without his say so, and organizes a crisis meeting with his military leadership to discuss how they should progress.

Despite Covenant attempts to keep the Heshtok insurrection a well kept secret, the mysterious and sudden destruction of an entire Crusader Force reaches the attention of Dominion High Command, and Imperator Stanford decides to press the advantage. Believing the attack to be the Sanctum opening a second front, he orders a full-scale assault on the Khabcass Line. Despite mounting losses, the Khabcass Line collapses, and Dominion forces spread out over a wide gap, quickly laying siege to multiple Covenant planets and installations. The Terra-Rannochian War escalates insurmountably, and Ran'perah immediately orders all but two Crusader forces, the Tenth and Twelfth, to advance and push back the Dominion back. His policy of 'not one planet more' is meant to parallel Stalin's 'not one step back' policy during WWII, and he designates the new Bellerophon Line to be 'Fortress Titan': any ship seen to be retreating behind this line will be destroyed.

With information supplied by Xen passed onto them by Sata T'Loak, who has declared unofficial support for what is now being called the 'Dominion Dissident Front' (DDF), Miranda gets in contact with the commander of Red Sky's "Singing Valkyries" battalion, who was immensely loyal to Zaeed Massani and founded by Palisus, and arranges for them to attack Requiem Station. Arranging an excuse for a transfer, the Singing Valkyries sabotage the station's main weapon system, before detonating the primary reactor. Coalition troops blockade the station, stopping the Valkyries from escaping, so they make a last stand just as the station's reactor goes critical, consuming the station in an immense explosion that cripples and destroys at least six Coalition and quarian ships in the vicinity. The DDF claims responsibility for the attack formally, and the Dominion moves to have them labelled as terrorists. A division of Prometheus called SECTION ZERO-FOUR is founded, and dedicated to counter-terrorism: its orders are to combat and destroy the DDF. The DDF believes the destruction of Requiem Station has ended the superweapon threat, unaware of the Ark's ulterior purpose.

The Dominion advance is finally halted just outside the Bellerophon Line. Exhausted, overstretched and lacking reinforced supply lines, the Covenant deploy their special forces units, the Spiders, to harass Dominion supply lines, and stop reinforcements from being brought up. This tactic works, and Stanford is quickly forced to withdraw his forces or risk being outflanked. The Covenant begin to push them back, further and further, until the Dominion finally reinforce at the new designated area for the Maginot Line, drawn up around the Minos Wasteland, and reinforces their position. 'Space trench warfare' begins, where ships from both sides exchange fire at one another, but refuse to cross the 'no man's space' in the middle.

The DDF's renown grows with every victory. Attacks against Prometheus installations are rampant, and as their success grows, the more people join the cause. Attacks are focused on occupied Palaven, with a growing assortment of bitter turians from the failed Cipritine Uprising decades prior joining the organization, as well as patriotic salarians of a former STG and government background who hate their colloborator governments. The more successful they are, the stronger they grow. Even Red Sky units begin to defect.

Finally, two months later, Prometheus declares that all information from Shepard's interrogation that is necessary for Project CARETAKER has been extracted, and they officially place Shepard and Tali on FIREBREATHER as potential targets. Reia'Inas, receiving word of this, is gleeful. Unbeknownst to her, Tali had already hacked her communications with Prometheus months ago, and had been monitoring them. After finding out what FIREBREATHER was, she had already known what was coming, and prepared NeoLegion and Moses respectively. With a gun hidden under her shirt, moments before Reia gives the order, Tali whispers in Shepard's ear that she's going to cut his restraints, and that as soon as she does, they need to run. Shepard doesn't question this, and as soon as Tali does, and Reia gives the order to her men, they bolt for the kitchen, Tali firing off at them. Reia is shocked by this, but nonetheless her men return fire, with Tali being hit in the side as she tackles Shepard out of view. She hands her pistol to Shepard, cradling her bleeding side, and he returns fire, suppressing the Promethean agents. Checking that she's alright to move, he slings one of her arms over his shoulder and moves her upstairs, locking her inside to keep her safe, but not before Tali gives him her omni-tool, whispering something into his ear. She passes on this information to NeoLegion and Moses, instructing them to help Shepard.

The result is a return to form: Shepard is back. He makes short work of the Prometheus agents inside the house, quickly acquiring one of their rifles and using it to kill the rest. NeoLegion and Moses seal off all exits, destroying the Promethean vehicles. Finally, after a protracted gunfight throughout the house, Reia 'corners' Shepard on the top floor. NeoLegion moves inside and extracts Tali downstairs, getting her away from the house while Moses covers them, the geth prime shooting down a reinforcing Promethean shuttle. Shepard and Reia have a tense standoff, Reia trading insults while Shepard's smile gets bigger. Eventually, she stops ranting, demanding to know why he is still bloody smiling. He simply tells her, as he edges towards the window at the back, "Should have kept me dead, Reia. You and your Promethean bosses. By the way, knowing that I helped plan the layout of this house, I have no doubt it has numerous defenses. Among them being...oh that's right, the fail-safe Tali built-in." He then jumps out the window, tapping at the omni-tool. Reia realizes too late what this means and rushes for the window, but not before the entire house begins to explode as the numerous microfilament explosives laced along the building's support columns detonate. Shepard is tossed several meters from the explosion, but watches as Reia's screams are cut off by the explosion, the house torn to shreds. Assuring Tali he was alright, he carries her to a nearby Promethean shuttle, taking her with him to the hospital, NeoLegion and Moses not far behind.

Carter is currently in the middle of meeting with Tax'Dor to bully him into continued compliance with Prometheus when he receives word from Augustus that Shepard survived Reia's hit, as did Tali. Carter is surprised Reia failed in her task, but agrees to finish the job. He then leaves for the hospital.

Shepard and Tali share a tender moment in the hospital, where Tali has been tended to and will heal up just fine. He assures her she'll be just fine, and that Reia and her men are dead. When asked what they will do, Shepard explains that he'll do what he always does: save the galaxy, only this time from his own people and Tali's. Shepard goes outside to get something to eat, leaving NeoLegion to guard the door, not knowing that Carter was watching the whole time. Once Shepard has left, he kills NeoLegion and enters the room, where a seemingly unsurprised Tali is waiting for him. She states she knew he would come, but that killing her will change nothing: in the end, Shepard has already won simply by being alive. Carter asks how she figures that, and she simply begins to giggle, saying, "since the war ended, I've been fighting your war. Prometheus' war. I didn't know it then, but I do now. You used my grief to manipulate me and wage your wars for you. Just like you manipulated the rest of my people, and the Coalitions, and everybody else. So from the moment the New Council was destroyed, from the moment I was captured...I've been planning your destruction. Be afraid, whoever you are. You may think you've won, but you have no idea. I've been waging a war on you since this began. Information passed along, contacts created and word spread. I've got numerous fail-safes in place that will activate the moment I'm dead. And Shepard? Keelah...forgive the human verbilage, but you're fucked. Once he finds out I'm dead, he will reap the whirlwind. He will destroy everything you've built, just like Cerberus before you. So go ahead...kill me. In the words of your former master, I've made myself more than a person...I've made myself into an idea. And while you can kill me...you'll never kill the idea!" She then silently grins at him, content with her fate. Carter, infuriated as the conversation continues, loses his patience, raises his pistol and empties the entire clip into her chest. With Tali dead, and knowing the gunshots will draw attention, he quickly leaves the room.

At a vending machine, Shepard hears the gunshots and rushes for Tali's room. He finds the door ajar and NeoLegion dead next to it. Inside, he finds a non-moving Tali, body soaked in blood, and begins to sob into her lap. She then stirs, awakening as, in her death throes, she points to a draw next to her. Opening it up, he finds a datapad with a single message on it: the key to starting a war is on my omni-tool. Scrolling along, he finds her final goodbye, and her confession that she knew she was going to die. Looking up at her, he nods in understanding, but weeps all the same. Her last words are "I'll be waiting for you, when the time is right", before finally passing away. Once he has composed himself, he opens the omni-tool to find petabytes of data on Prometheus, their dealings within the Dominion, and decades worth of intelligence uncovered recording their conspiracy. Knowing what Tali would have wanted him to do, he kisses her forehead one last time before leaving, taking Moses with him.

In the city of Heb'ek on Rannoch, numerous viewscreens across the city are hacked into by Moses, displaying Shepard's face. Most civilians stop what they are doing to watch the broadcast, especially when they realize who it is. Shepard begins uploading all the information Tali has gathered to the extranet, while simultaneously informing the populace of what Prometheus has done, and what they truly are. He tells them they started the PA War, orchestrated the establishment of the Dominion to control the people, and have orchestrated the systematic murder of innocent people and his former colleagues to keep them silent: as the final bombshell, he reveals that Prometheus murdered Tali'Shepard just hours prior. Enraged by this, and with numerous civilians now scouring the internet for this information, many civilians begin protesting. As the quarians retake control of the viewscreens, fighting breaks out on the streets, and it doesn't take long for gunfire to be heard. Nearby, a skycar explodes and a geth's electronic cry can be heard. Civil war on Rannoch erupts, with Heb'ek at the epicenter.

Knowing he's not safe on Rannoch, Shepard gets in contact with his old friend, Wrex, requesting asylum. Wrex grants it instantly, and Shepard and Moses book passage offworld. They are immediately intercepted by four quarian frigates, but to Shepard's surprise, the four frigates are engaged by a swarm of geth fighters, and it quickly devolves into infighting as quarian and geth ships turn on each other in orbit. A quarian cruiser, identifying itself as a member of the Rannochian Separatist Front (RSF), pledges their allegiance to Shepard and the DDF, and vows to avenge Tali. The cruiser then escorts them safely out of the system, before turning back and returning to Rannoch to join the fighting. Shepard, not knowing what the DDF is, decides to do some research, knowing he is far behind on galactic affairs.

Liara shares news reports regarding the civil war on Rannoch, known as the Rannochian War, and that separatist forces calling themselves the RSF are clashing with government forces across quarian-geth held space, and have declared independence from the Dominion in response to Tali's death. Thane and Penya are devastated to hear about their mother's death, but are shocked by the knowledge that their father is alive and already spearheading a civil war. He asks Liara how he can get in contact with him, and Liara rightly determines that Shepard has only one place he can go to that he knows about: Tuchanka. With that in mind, Jessica, Thane, Penya, Kasumi and Roma head for Tuchanka, while Liara and Miranda remain behind to coordinate the DDF's eventual involvement in the quarian-geth civil war.

Shepard and Moses arrive on Tuchanka, greeted warmly by Wrex, Bakara and Grunt. Shepard updates Wrex on everything that has happened, including how he started the civil war on Rannoch as part of Tali's dying wish that he destroy Prometheus and the Dominion. Wrex agrees and calls for a joint meeting of the Tuchankan Congress, where they discuss what to do next. Despite a few concerns, the congress unanimously moves to have the Confederacy secede from the Galactic Dominion. Shepard suggests that they form a coordinated movement, and that all separatist groups should unite under the Dominion Dissident Front. Wrex agrees, and in a decision that shocks Shepard, gives him his personal vote for becoming Lord Admiral of the new DDF military, effectively making him the tip of the spear. Shepard accepts it, albeit reluctantly. Later, Wrex gleefully informs him that his kids are coming to see him. Shepard is initially flabbergasted, but then grins.

The situation for Prometheus and the Dominion is deteriorating. Unable to contain the spread of information on the extranet, Prometheus' secrets are quickly becoming undone. Infighting begins on Feros, Horizon, Elysium and Fargone, and spreads like wildfire throughout the rest of the Coalition's colonies. Desertions are reported along the Maginot Line, and entire battalions of the Red Sky have turned on their Dominion allies and raised the DDF banner. "Remember Tali" becomes the new rallying cry for the DDF, and separatist movements prop up across Dominion space, all of them declaring for the DDF, including the RSF. The Krogan Confederacy, seemingly out of nowhere, also joins the DDF, turning them from an isolated threat into a major power. The Dominion Senate, along with Praetor Stephen Irons, formally declares war on the DDF, and the Dominion Civil War begins.

Sata T'Loak is shocked by how quickly the situation has deteriorated. What started out as a small-scale insurrection has escalated into full-scale civil war, leaving the Dominion in chaos. Believing the superpower to be tamed for the meantime, she quietly moves to have the Sanctum military begin a Lend Lease campaign of providing munitions and equipment to the DDF. She avoids officially supporting them until she knows the DDF can be victorious.

Prophet Ran'perah and Bellerophon, delighted to hear about the Dominion's civil war, sees an opportunity to change the tide of the Terra-Rannochian War and launches all forces forward into a full-scale attack on the Maginot Line. Crippled by a flurry of defections and infighting, Stanford's forces are unprepared for the attack and nearly overwhelmed. At the last minute however, he arranges a temporary alliance with DDF forces, and the two fight side-by-side to beat the Covenant back. Stanford wishes to continue this alliance, but the DDF forces refuse this ultimatum, and resume their fighting with Stanford's remaining forces, and the Covenant are forced to watch from the sidelines, knowing another assault would simply lead to the two sides teaming up again and pushing them back. As such, Stanford finally cancels and suspends Operation Silent Zealot, at least until the civil war is over, and requests reinforcements.

Carter, on Hoffman Station, realizes too late that he's unintentionally made Tali a martyr for the DDF's cause. With Prometheus losing its grip on Rannoch, the organization turns its attention to Earth and the Coalition, hoping to keep their homeland under control. Director Augustus has Carter check up on Kaidan's progress, and finds Jaris has succeeded in turning Kaidan into a powerhouse, just like him. After clearing Kaidan for deployment in Prometheus' ranks, and having him sent to Earth to join Prometheus' German division in Dresden, Carter finds himself shocked to find Reia exiting a shuttle. Despite surviving the explosion at Shepard's house, the right side of her face has been burnt to a crisp, with her right eye gone and leaving a black empty socket. Reia then collapses, and Carter demands she receives medical attention. As she's ferried out, she growls, "I want Shepard's fucking blood." Carter can only wince at the sight, realizing just how much of an absolute psychopath Reia really is. Returning to his office, he learns the RSF troops are building in strength, and are advancing on Rannoch's capital of El'Tivv. Knowing this, he begins making plans for Promethean forces groundside to begin evacuating key personnel, and to coordinate the evacuation of Prime Candidate Han'Gerrel, a Dominion loyalist, offworld. He sighs, knowing that Prometheus' hard work can still be salvaged, but that their last hope rests with the Ark and Project CARETAKER.

With the Dominion focused entirely on their civil war, the Covenant are able to turn their attentions back to the vorcha insurrection. With Heshtok blockaded by fleets from the Tenth and Twelfth Crusader forces, they are easy pickings with Ran'perah dispatches three more Crusader forces to begin bombardment and pacification of the planet. The Covenant finally burst a hole in the planetary gun network and quickly take advantage of it, swarming troops through the gap and overwhelming vorcha ground troops. Forced into retreat, Mordin orders all forces to fall back into the underground bunkers they had been building, and Xen deploys her secret weapon as a last resort. Just when it seems Covenant troops have control of the planet, Xen deploys her weapon: a planet-wide EMP. As Heshtok is shrouded in darkness, all the Covenant's technology becomes useless: transports fall from the sky, their weapons cease to function, and batarians in power armor become trapped inside their suits and slowly suffocate as their air filtration systems fail, or die from heat stroke as their air conditioning fails. While the ships in orbit are left untouched, they've deployed the majority of their ground forces, leaving them stranded on the planet. The vorcha then reemerge from their hideouts, equipped with their primitive, gas-operated weapons (not affected by the EMP), and quickly push back the Covenant armies. The Covenant manage to gain their wits, and at least three armies escape the wholesale slaughter and retreat to a recaptured fortress in the most volcanic region of Heshtok. They are besieged by vorcha forces, and Samara, Breen and Mordin commend Xen on her work. However, with a Covenant fleet in orbit, and the vorcha's numbers draining the supplies, they know they'll need a way to eliminate the Covenant's naval presence, and soon.

With the situation on Heshtok becoming dire for the rebels, Sata T'Loak knows that the Covenant's attention, if they win, will soon redivert to the weakened Dominion: and while technically the enemy, they were the only superpower capable of standing up to the Covenant alone, the last bulwark against the Leviathan menace. Sata, faced with a choice, convenes the Grand Sanctum Parliament, and acts for their advice. The raloi leadership argue they should remain neutral, and let both sides wipe each other out, but Bray and Pike believe that if Sata really wants to uphold her values of restoring galactic unity, she must act and bring the Sanctum into the fold. Pike then reminds her that if rumors are true, and Shepard himself is back and leading the DDF, then she'll never truly have a better chance than right now. Sata leaves to think over it, knowing her choice will have greater ramifications for the entire Milky Way. Will the Sanctum go to war?

In the first krogan action of the civil war, krogan warships dash to intercept a Coalition dreadnought task group, spearheaded by the CSV _Pandorica_ , a _Pandorica_ -class superdreadnought and escorted by six _Destroyer_ -class Reapers. The krogan warships are destroyed with ease by the Reaper escorts, but they fail to realize the trap before its too late: upon destroying the last krogan frigate, the _Pandorica_ has inadverently exposed its broadside, making it a much easier target. Using a mothballed-then-recently-recommissioned krogan cruiser, the krogan FTL jump the cruiser straight into the _Pandorica_ 's side. The ship is bissected in half, while krogan reinforcements, consisting largely of thanix-wielding heavy cruisers, make short work of the Reaper drones, with only one escaping to withdraw. With their border secure, and the Coalition knowing the krogan mean business, Wrex rushes to secure the rest of krogan territory, bracing for a major expansion outwards, with the hope being to link up with the RSF on Rannoch, splitting the Dominion in two.

Shepard is reunited with Thane, and meets Penya, Jessica and Reby for the first time. He hugs Kasumi, who hastily decides she must leave now, as she must get to Garrus and get him off of Feros. Shepard, Thane and Penya discuss the time they lost as a family, and then begin to plan for what happens next as Shepard lays out the strategy for their war.

Reia is back on deployment within a week, despite her superiors insisting she take time off. Angry and bitter over her defeat at the Shepard residence, she asks Carter for permission to add another person to the FIREBREATHER list, a person of great importance to Shepard, which will hopefully weaken his resolve. Despite reminding her that FIREBREATHER was postponed due to the civil war, Carter eventually relents, and gives her a ship in which to carry out her mission.

Jaris and Kaidan arrive in Berlin, where they are escorted by Austro-German security forces to Dresden via convoy. Despite this, German DDF revolutionaries attack the convoy with rockets and machine gun fire, ambushing them on the highway. Jaris and Kaidan make short work of them, with Jaris forcing Kaidan to execute a surrendering DDF operative, which Kaidan does without thinking. Jaris asks Kaidan what he plans to do when he comes across his father, and Kaidan simply states, "what we do to any traitor." Jaris smiles, and they take a car alone and continue to Munich without escort, radioing ahead to Prometheus forces in Dresden to let them know what happened.

Tax'Dor is in his office giving writing up a speech when quarian and geth government troops storm into his office, ordering him to pack up and get ready to leave. Tax asks why, and they reply that Prometheus is ordering all government personnel to evacuate El'Tivv, as RSF troops are believed to be converging on the capital. Tax asks if the RSF is winning, but the troops are silent, effectively answering his question. Before they can reach the outside convoy however, one soldier shouts for them to take cover as an artillery barrage bombards the street. The convoy is decimated by the barrage, and one soldier runs up to them, stating that RSF troops have begun shelling the city from orbit and the outskirts. Tax'Dor is instead evacuated to an underground bunker, where he continues to write his speech. However, it slowly becomes less and less positive, and he realizes that what he is writing is pure propaganda, and not the truth. He deletes the whole speech, and starts writing it again: this time, as a confession. A confession about his involvement in KALEIDOSCOPE, and his colloboration with Prometheus. As he does this, dust falls from the ceiling and lights flicker as the RSF artillery begins to pound El'Tivv into submission.

The Rannochian War becomes an arms race. The geth superdreadnought, _Legion's Gift_ , which is currently mothballed in a drydock over Adas and only kept intact because of its involvement in the Reaper War, is targetted by both sides of the conflict who want it for power projection. As a result, as government troops from the quarian navy try to commandeer and get the ship operational, RSF raiding parties consisting of defecting Skylord special ops and standard marine units board the ship and battle with onboard government soldiers. With neither side able to keep control of the ship, the government perform asset denial and scuttle the ship. The _Legion's Gift_ crashes into Adas, destroying the ship and killing everybody onboard, government and RSF. Elsewhere, both sides scramble to grab as many weapons and munitions as possible. However, due to the geth's inclination to serve the Progenitor (Legion) and his principles, the RSF end up with majority geth support, which significantly turns the war in their favor. The Rannochian War merges with the greater Dominion Civil War.

A month later, the Covenant make a renewed offensive against the vorcha as Ran'perah dispatches reinforcements to help the beleagured troops on Heshtok, and they quickly push back the vorcha offensive. Xen, with her EMP no longer operable, believes defeat is imminent. They make a final last stand, holding off against waves of Covenant troops. A batarian in power armor wounds Samara, but before he can finish her off, Xen jumps in the path of the bullet, and is caught in the stomach. Knowing she is doomed, Xen activates a grenade and hurls it as far as possible just as the batarian fires again, blasting her head off. The batarian is killed, while Samara looks blankly at Xen's headless corpse. She thanks the woman for her sacrifice, and continues fighting. Just as they are able to be overwhelmed, the Covenant forces suddenly begin to retreat in a panic. The ground begins to rumble like an earthquake, only for the rebels to watch in amazement as hordes of fresh rachni soldiers emerge from the ground to slice and dice through the Covenant ranks. Their retreat turns into a rout, and despite superior firepower, they are quickly overrun. Covenant bombers attempt to carpet bomb the rachni horde, but they are shot down by fighters from unidentified belligerents. As they fly by, the unmistakable insignia of the Sanctum can be seen on their wings. Mordin roars victoriously as Covenant ships are destroyed in orbit, a Sanctum fleet hammering into their flank. Sata had made her choice.

Ran'perah is devastated by this news. Confident of his victory, and shocked by news of a Sanctum-Vorcha-Rachni Tripartite alliance, he can only watch as casualty reports begin to mount regarding the astounding losses suffered at Heshtok. Ran'perah declares the campaign a loss and abandons all efforts to retake the planet, and the war of independence ends in a vorcha victory, with Breen proclaiming the foundation of the Heshtok Free State. Ran'perah orders all his forces in the east to fall back to predetermined positions near Illium, where he orders them to form the Sacrosanct Line, and hold position. Bellerophon is unhappy by this turn of events, with the Covenant now fighting a war on two fronts, and losing ground fast. Ran'perah promises to turn the war around, but Bellerophon is not satisfied, and demands that ships be dispatched to their planet so the Leviathans can be brought to Titan and take control of the Covenant personally. Ran'perah submits, and orders ships to be dispatched. Clarity questions the efficiency of allowing the Leviathans to take control, and once again suggests surrender. Ran'perah tells him to shut up, and that if he questions his authority one more time, he will have him executed. Clarity falls silent, realizing Ran'perah is no longer the man he thought him to be.

The civil war spills over onto Earth, beginning the Terran War theater of the conflict. The Paleoterran Globalist Separatist Army (PGSA) is formed, which joins the DDF and declares war on the Systems Coalition. Numerous nations on Earth join the alliance, including all but one American nation, all of South America, Russia and the Middle East, while the rest remain loyal to the Coalition. The 'Third World War' erupts on Earth, but this term is mostly hyperbole, and is largely limited to a few conflicts that just happen to span the globe. Both sides quickly prohibit the use of nuclear weapons after a detonation of a nuclear weapon in Romania and Turkey.

Sata leaves Alpha to oversee the war against the Covenant personally, leaving the raloi vice president in charge of the Sanctum as Acting President. Mordin leaves this war effort, believing his job is done, and moves to rejoin his father on Tuchanka. Sata, now openly declaring support for the DDF, allows DDF ships to move in and out of Sanctum space, and Mordin books passage on a krogan warship inbound from Alpha to Tuchanka.

Samantha Traynor is in El'Tivv during the six day siege of the city. Eventually, when bombardment ceases and RSF troops charge into the city, she tries to surrender peacefully. She confronts one RSF soldier, who holds a weapon up to her and asks her to get on her knees. Hoping to show some ID, as Samantha did serve on Shepard's crew, she reaches down into her pocket. The RSF soldier mistakes this for reaching for a weapon, and shoots her in the belly. Realizing what he has done, he rushes towards her as she pulls out the ID. He tries to apply pressure to her wound, but its no use, and she slowly bleeds out. Her last words are, "I...only...wanted to...help..." As she dies, all she can hear is gunfire and the RSF soldier shouting "Help! I need help! I...I...I shot her! Help!"

The Battle of El'Tivv ends after two days of fighting and street-to-street battles. General Hea'vha pav Rannoch, commander of the government forces is captured, as is Tax'Dor, after the RSF discover and open the bunker. The remaining government soldiers surrender, and El'Tivv is captured by the RSF. Tax'Dor and Hea'vha are escorted in cuffs and lined up with the rest of the captured government soldiers. Tax'Dor watches as RSF troops pull down the Republic flag, and hoist up their own flag: the RSF insignia is that of Tali's _realk_ (white lines with purple swirls), along with the usual quarian logo). Tax'Dor begs for forgiveness, but the RSF commander isn't convinced, and informs them that all loyalist commanders will be sent to the RSF capital city of Tonbay, where they will be put on trial, and the full extent of their crimes revealed. As Tax'Dor is packed into the back of a shuttle, he holds his head up high, ready to await his fate. Hea'vha gleefully tells the guard protecting him how much he enjoyed killing his geth friends, before proclaiming loyalty to the Xenist party. The guard just laughs, stating that Xen was recently discovered to be alive, and that she died fighting for the DDF on Heshtok. Hea'vha's smile wiped from his face, even Tax'Dor can't help but chuckle as the shuttle takes off.

Augustus and Han'Gerrel oversee the final preparations for the Ark: it is now completed. Knowing they are on a short timetable, with the government losing ground on Rannoch and El'Tivv having just fallen to the RSF, Han'Gerrel gives the order for the Ark to be deployed, and sent straight to the Citadel. Augustus argues that in its lone state, the Ark is vulnerable, but Gerrel promises adequate support and leaves. Augustus gives the order to prepare the Ark for departure. Carter, having just checked up on CARETAKER, informs Augustus that the project is ready for deployment when he sees fit. Augustus gives the go ahead, before giving Carter command of the ISS _Lionheart_ and telling he'll be part of the fleet escorting the Ark to the Citadel. Carter leaves to get prepared, and requests that Jaris be assigned to him. Augustus agrees, and dispatches the orders.

At some point, Shepard would have learnt about his son, Kaidan, working for Prometheus and lands on Earth. Arriving at Dresden, he would have found Kaidan leading Prometheus forces (with Jaris having left to join Carter on the _Lionheart_ ) in protecting Prime Minister Connor Faringar at his estate. Shepard and his team, including Thane, Moses, Roma and a few others, raid the estate, killing the Promethean blitztroopers, leaving just Kaidan. Roma is killed in the following engagement, leaving Shepard and Kaidan to fight alone. Shepard tries to reason with his son, but he is too far gone. He eventually defeats Kaidan by blowing out his kneecaps, but Kaidan snarls that Shepard doesn't have the guts to kill his own son. Shepard shrugs, stating "you're right, I don't. But you're not my son," before raising his pistol and shooting Kaidan in the head, killing him. Shepard then spends the rest of the war commanding the _Revengeance_ , winning numerous DDF naval victories against the Coalition.

At some point, the New Prothean Empire, which had kept to itself, joins the DDF out of loyalty to the late Javik, and Javik's loyalty to Shepard.

At the 'Tonbay trials', Tax'Dor is found guilty of colloboration with Prometheus in regards to KALEIDOSCOPE, as well as being complicit in numerous war crimes committed by Dominion loyalist forces. Tax'Dor admits to these crimes, but argues, futilely and insincerely, that he did it for the benefit of the quarian people. Before he is due to be executed however, Tax'Dor takes the coward's way out and bashes his head against his cell wall, killing himself.

Virmire, seeing an opportunity for secession, declares independence peacefully and becomes the 'Virminian Republic of Sentry Omega', or simply the Virminian Republic. Virmire remains neutral in the conflict however, and doesn't align with either side, despite showing some sympathy towards the DDF. Too focused on the DDF, the Dominion doesn't waste resources trying to suppress Virmire's secession, and it goes unopposed, with Virmire quickly securing the rest of the Sentry Omega cluster in its name.

At some point, Wrex and Grunt take a small force of krogan troops to Titan to organize an alliance of convenience between the DDF and the Covenant. Ran'perah agrees to this peace, and shakes Wrex's hand, arranging for the signing of a treaty between their factions the next day. Clarity is glad to see this, believing the Covenant is finally taking the proper steps towards peace. However, at the signing of the treaty, Ran'perah turns on Wrex and stabs him in the chest, slicing through all four of his lungs. He then orders Clarity's men to slaughter Wrex's, and despite Clarity's lack of a response, the rest of his Caliphs do so. In a event known as the 'Hall of Slaughter', Wrex's men are ruthlessly murdered. Grunt puts up an admirable fight, killing nearly all of Clarity's caliphs before he finally snaps out of it and puts Grunt down, killing him through decapitation. Wrex puts up a fight despite his injuries, but one he sees Grunt go down, he falls to his knees. Turning to Ran'perah, he snarls, and simply says, "Kalros help you when Shepard finds out what you've done." In a last ditch effort, he charges Ran'perah, only for Clarity to kill him as well. Ran'perah applauds him on a job well done, only to watch as Clarity drops his omni-sword, sheds his armor and leaves without a word. Ran'perah is left stunned, and orders his caliphs to get rid of the bodies.

Kasumi arrives on Feros to find the place in flames, with most of the factory destroyed. Moving inside, she is horrified to find Garrus' body hanging upside down from the ceiling, flayed and dripping blood. Reia announces her presence from behind her, gloating about how little of a fight Garrus put up in the end. Charged up with a rage Kasumi had never experienced before, she battles Reia, despite the agent's superior hand-to-hand combat skills. Despite this, Kasumi manages to impale Reia on a piece of rebar through the arm, even after Reia mortally wounds her. While Reia escapes, Kasumi crawls back towards the burning factory, where she, with some effort, cuts down Garrus' body. She cradles it, weeping silently in agony as the factory collapses around her. She simply closes her eyes as a steel beam falls from the ceiling, heading straight for her.

With mounting losses, and news of Wrex, Grunt's, Kasumi's and Garrus' deaths reaching him, Shepard is overcome with rage. As a result, DDF attacks become more devastating. Bakara takes command of the Krogan Confederacy, and commits fully to the DDF. Wrex's plan is a success, allowing them to link up with RSF forces (who now control Rannoch), and split the Dominion in two. Shepard pleads with Virmire to join the war, but they once again refuse, invoking their right to neutrality. Liara and Miranda emerge from the woodwork in full control of their forces, with Miranda commanding nearly two thirds of Red Sky's original force, where Liara reveals that the Ark is on the move and likely heading for the Citadel. With no choice left to them, and Mordin now joining them, eager to avenge his late father, Shepard orders all available DDF forces to converge on the Citadel for what he believes to be the final battle.

Han'Gerrel arrives on the Citadel, and takes control of the Dominion with Prometheus' help. Stephen Irons is forced to abdicate as Praetor, and Han'Gerrel takes his place. The Dominion Senate is dissolved, but not before granting the Praetor full emergency powers. With these powers, he declares the Citadel to be 'Fortress Dominion', and declares that the Ark, now turned into a superweapon, will be linked to the Citadel to create a weapon of mass destruction that will not only crush the DDF's rebellion, but the Covenant and Sanctum as well. Just as he completes his speech, the Dominion fleet arrives near the Citadel, the Ark trailing not far behind. Han'Gerrel is then informed by Augustus that CARETAKER is ready for his inspection.

The DDF's Combined Fleet arrives in the Widow system, but are shocked to find they are too late, and the Citadel is missing.

Reia joins Carter on the bridge of the ISS _Lionheart_ as they exit FTL outside the Maginot Line. What's left of Stanford's forces along the line join the Dominion's naval force, and watch in awe as the Citadel-Ark, massive in size, enters the system. It smashes the Covenant front, and the Dominion forces clean up what's left before heading straight for Titan.

The Citadel-Ark arrives at Titan and the Battle of Titan ensues. The Covenant make a final last stand, but its futile. Titan is destroyed, with Ran'perah and the last of the Leviathans killed in the process. The remaining Covenant ships are mopped up.

Sanctum forces are baffled as the Covenant leadership is thrown into disarray. They soon realize through DDF communications that the Dominion, using a colossal superweapon called the Citadel-Ark mobile battle station, have destroyed Titan and the entire Covenant government, causing the rest of the superpower to begin rapidly collapsing, and suggests that Alpha might be their next target. Desperate, Sata begins to order all Sanctum forces to retreat to Alpha, but Shepard suggests another idea: intercept the Citadel-Ark midway and trap it near Heshtok, delaying it long enough for the DDF Combined Fleet to join the fight as well. Sata agrees, and goes forward with the plan.

Everything falls into place. Sata's fleet engages the Dominion near Heshtok, forcing the Citadel-Ark out of FTL. They are joined an hour later by DDF forces coming from behind, and the Dominion are soon sandwiched between two opposing forces. Jaris and Reia deploy to the Citadel-Ark to hold back DDF-Sanctum boarding parties, while Carter and Augustus command the naval component of the battle. Virtually everybody from the DDF joins the ground battle: Shepard, Moses, Samara, Miranda, Liara, Thane, Penya and Jessica. The following battle is bloody and relentless, but the DDF quickly gain the upperhand. Samara, Liara and Miranda engage Jaris together, but are quickly overwhelmed. Liara is thrown off a balcony to land on the floor below, breaking her arm, leaving Miranda and Samara to fight him alone. Despite overwhelming force, and suffering terrible injuries, with Samara being killed, Miranda finally overcomes and kills Jaris, but not before he deals a terrible blow to her stomach, shattering her rib cage and knicking her lungs and causing internal hemorrphaging. Miranda leans up against a railing, where she watches the rest of the battle unfold as she loses unconsciousness.

Reia engages Shepard, surprising him with her survival, but quickly enraging him by admitting she killed Garrus and Kasumi. She gains the upperhand, but soon loses it when Thane and Penya join the fight, followed closely by Jessica and a geth named Jupiter. Reia is forced into retreat, but before she can escape once again, she is knocked over by Moses, who stomps her head in with his foot, finally ending the threat she poses. While the fighting continues on the Citadel-Ark proper, Shepard races up to the Citadel Tower with Moses, leaving the rest of his squad behind, so he can confront Han'Gerrel and end the Citadel-Ark.

During a space battle, Carter gets entangled in a battle with the CSV _Revengeance_ , although the _Lionheart_ eventually gains the upperhand and cripples the ship, destroying it entirely. However, he learns too late this was a distraction, and is unable to react as a DDF ramship slams into the _Lionheart_. Suffering a head wound from the impact, he gets up to watch just in time as the ramship continues to acellerate, the _Lionheart_ with it, towards one of the Citadel's arms. He only gets time to cry out in warning before the _Lionheart_ is crushed between the ramship and the Citadel, killing him and his entire crew.

Shepard reaches the top of the Citadel Tower, and confronts Han'Gerrel. It is here that it is revealed Han'Gerrel has been dead for decades, replaced by an impostor. Removing his helmet, Shepard is shocked to find Geoff Dielheart, genetically modified to look like a quarian, under the suit. Geoff states his body was recovered by Connor Faringar, a former Cerberus lackey, and resurrected using the same techniques used in the Lazarus project, except perfected. He was then genetically modified to aid with his insertion into the quarian government, solidifyng Prometheus' hold on Rannoch. Shepard promises to kill Geoff, and raises his rifle to do so, but is once again shocked when Geoff unveils the nature behind CARETAKER. Walking around the corner, Shepard lowers his rifle as he watches his own clone emerge from the shadows, accompanied by a clone of Tali.

Geoff explains that when they recovered the clone's body, Prometheus realized they had the perfect figurehead from which to spearhead the Dominion. However, he was imperfect, and lacked the memories of a post-Eden Prime War Shepard which, thanks to Shepard's interrogation, Prometheus was able to ascertain and implant into the clone. Shepard asks why they didn't do this sooner, and Geoff elaborates that, given Shepard's knack for being a nuisance, waking up too early could have allowed him to interfere with their earlier plans: as such, they waited until their full control was asserted before waking him up and commencing the interrogation. They then would have terminated the original Shepard, put a control chip in the clone, and turned him into a figurehead: Commander Shepard, reborn and leading the Dominion. Shepard asks why a Tali clone, and he states that, just like the former clone, the attachment to his quarian lover was still there, and without any way to remove it, they took the opportunity to capitalize on it. With a Tali clone, they could also win over the quarian crowd, and have a living embodiment of the union between humans and quarians. The Tali clone mocks Shepard, much to his anger, and after a few more taunts, Geoff orders the clones to kill Shepard. Shepard's clone and Tali gang up on him, and together, they quickly overwhelm him, but not before Moses appears, tackling Tali's clone to a pillar, evening the odds. Shepard equalizes the fight with his clone, but then Moses is disabled by the clone Tali, who rejoins the fight.

Despite all of this, they eventually regain the upperhand, and Tali's clone is killed. Shepard's clone is enraged by this, and beats the living shit out of Shepard, but not before finally having both his legs ripped off by Moses. Shepard tackles Geoff to the ground, but not before he enters a random set of coordinates for the Citadel-Ark and inputs them. Shepard demands to know what coordinates he's set, and Geoff simply grins, saying, "Far away." A flash white then blinds Shepard's clone, Shepard and Geoff as the Citadel-Ark makes its jump, the FTL bubble created teleporting the surrounding fleet along with them.

The Citadel-Ark emerges in Andromeda, directly over Eos. The Dominion and DDF forces cease active hostilities until they figure out where they are. The Citadel-Ark however doesn't lose its momentum, and is caught in the gravitational pull of Eos. Geoff watches in horror as the mobile battle station falls into the atmosphere. Knowing what will happen, Moses turns from the now unconscious clone and pulls Shepard from Geoff's mutilated body, and shields him from the inevitable impact. Meanwhile, all remaining DDF forces evacuate from the Citadel-Ark. Shepard thanks Moses for everything, before closing his eyes and whispering, "I'm coming Tali." The Citadel-Ark then crashes into the surface of Eos, the impact felt across the entire planet, and sending shockwaves for kilometers around. The explosion consumes both stations, tearing them apart, and as a result, Shepard, Moses, Shepard's clone and Geoff are all killed.

Thane watches from orbit as the explosion is heard, and thanks his father for his sacrifice. Informed that their entire leadership has been killed, the remaining Dominion ships surrender. However, with no way to get home, it appears neither side can do much about it anyway, with Sata quickly contacting Thane asking what they should do next. Suddenly, an unidentified vessel appears, seemingly monitoring them. Attempts to contact it are ignored, and before they know it, they are suddenly teleported back to their original location in the Milky Way. Questions are asked as to what just happened, and Thane simply observes that they've probably just met another alien species.

Fast forward twenty years, and the galaxy is on the mend. The Dominion Civil War lasted another two years, but was largely between a few disparate loyalist factions. Connor Faringar was finally captured by PGSA troops in Munich, and stood trial for war crimes before being executed the following month by firing squad. The remaining Dominion leadership was forced to the negotiating table by the DDF, and it was decided by both sides that a treaty would be written on neutral ground, and Virmire is chosen as the place.

The Virmire Accords are written up, which officially dissolves the Galactic Dominion and replaces it with the United Republics of the Milky Way (URMILWAY), and ends the Dominion Civil War. The Systems Coalition also had to give up most of its territorial assets, but was allowed to retain its sovereignty, as was the Republic of Rannoch. The Accords also laid out that every Milky Way government or faction would join the URMILWAY, including Virmire, and that the Galactic Sanctum would dissolve its authority and surrender it to the URMILWAY. The Covenant remnants, as they were so called, later signed the Virmire Accords as a late signatory, also giving up their own supranational authority, and Apexism was declared an outlawed religion.

New governments rise from the ashes of the crisis. The Virminian Republic, along with the Federation of Alpha, become the leaders of the URMILWAY, more or less. The Salarian Union isn't reformed, but instead is split among several different sovereignties. The turians reform as the Neo-Turian Empire, and the asari do not reform the Thessian Republics, but instead become a single republic, the Republic of Thessia. Numerous other governments are formed as well. Prometheus is dissolved, with Director Harry Augustus and much of the higher ranking personnel are tried and executed.

As part of an initiative to explore the Andromeda galaxy peacefully, Thane proposes Operation Andromeda Descent, with the aim of finding out what the alien race they came across was, as well as explore Andromeda. By this point, Thane and Reby have been married for quite some time. The UMWS _Normandy_ SR-3 is built and commissioned, utilizing design aspects from the SR-2 and the _Revengeance_. Thane is given command of the vessel, and he is soon joined by Jupiter, Jessica, Penya and Mordin, along with a quarian, krogan, human and geth crew. They are also joined by Clarity, the Tilthan who defected to the DDF in the final days of the Dominion Civil War, following the Battle of Eos, including a batarian by the name of Krato Drobmachar, and a rachni soldier named Sings for Tranquility. This ragtag group forms the 'New Normandy Squad'. Liara also joins them, to give them advice and also because she's dissolved her Shadow Broker network, and thus no longer has anything to do.

Thane and Reby share a moment looking at the memorial wall, with Shepard and Tali's namings listed together. Thane laments not being able to have more time with his father, or have a proper family, but that he's glad he's going to get the chance to make his parents proud. He finally says goodbye to the lost, and turns back to look at a new crew, a new ship and a new squad, with a new mission. The future no longer looks so bleak. Thane orders the _Normandy_ to depart, and then heads for his cryo pod, readying himself for the five century long journey to Andromeda. Kissing Reby goodnight, he activates her cryopod, then slips into his, closing his eyes as the _Normandy_ enters FTL, beginning its journey towards Andromeda as the crew enters cryosleep.

In the epilogue, Shepard would have woken up in the 'afterlife', where Tali states that she's been waiting for him. Holding hands, together, they walk forward and onto a beach, where they find the rest of the crew waiting: Mordin searching for seashells, Garrus nursing a beer, Kasumi and a few others in the water, and Wrex arm wrestling with Zaeed. Shepard and Tali are happy to be reunited with their team, and they both kiss as the sun sets on the horizon, finally allowed to be together with no war to tear them apart.

Five hundred years later, in an undisclosed star system of the Heleus cluster in the Andromeda galaxy, the _Tempest_ comes across a sensor reading, believing it to be a Kett warship. Just as they move to leave however, the ship contacts them using a familiar frequency, and Abraham Ryder watches with widening eyes as the _Normandy_ SR-3 comes into view, ordering them to identify themselves.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **And there you have it, folks. That's how the FABT series would have ended. I hope you guys liked where I was going with it, and I can only express my own sorrow at not being able to experience writing it in its entirety. Yes, it would have been a gargantuan monster, and that's why I didn't end up writing it, but its just a pity I'll never get to see it realized.**_

 _ **Yes, that ending was supposed to segue into the Forward Unto Tomorrow quadrilogy, which of course I never got far into and thus don't have an outline for. I also felt the afterlife ending was necessary to make up for how dark and unforgiving the rest of the story was.**_

 _ **I'd like to solemnly thank each and everyone of you for sticking by me through this journey, especially those who have been with me since I: Enigma. Your support has inspired me to push on, and I wouldn't have even got this far without your help. So once again, thank you. Thank you all.**_

 _ **See you in future stories, troopers! Keelah re'lai!**_


End file.
